


I Do...I guess...

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Friends to more, forced to marry, no idea where this is going...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 135,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a Twitter conversation.</p><p>It's set late Season One. It will not be canon compliant obviously and will almost be AU. You've be warned. </p><p>Detective Lance is determined to catch The Hood. He knows Felicity Smoak works for him and he suspects she knows who he is. After Felicity is arrested Oliver starts looking for a way to protect her. Marriage seems like a good way to protect her and The Hood from going to prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsStephyyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStephyyBitch/gifts).



Felicity has been brought in again for questioning. Detective Lance, he is convinced The Hood is a bad guy and she is stupid to follow him or work for him. After a couple of hours she is cut loose again. Third time in as many weeks. It's getting more difficult 

She goes to Digg's apartment to meet him and Oliver. They promised her they'd protect her but she doesn't think they can protect her from this. She knocks and Digg lets her in. Oliver is on the couch sitting up very straight. He looks pensive and like everything is his fault. Typical. He stands. He comes over and touches her shoulder, "Are you okay?" She nods looking at his hand not his face. "I'm sorry about this Felicity. I will make this right."

Digg speaks up, "and how are you going to do that?" Oliver scowls at John. "I will send her away. If she's not in the country they can't arrest her or bring her in again." He smiles proudly. Felicity is not impressed. 

"Excuse me? Your solution is to send me away? For me to give up my life, my career and everything I KNOW?" She starts shaking her head, "We need a new plan. I don't want to be on the run for the rest of my life!" Oliver is upset she didn't jump at the chance, she can tell by his grrr face.

"Felicity you can travel the world. First class. I will give you everything you could want or need."

"Except my job. My friends. My career. My life that I worked damn hard for, Oliver." 

"She's right, Oliver. Even if she did go, they would find her. If they didn't Helena might...or someone else." Oliver's jaw slams together loudly. Felicity hadn't thought of that. Now, she is a bit scared. Helena isn't someone she wants to encounter again, especially without one of them there. Oliver turns away. When he turns back he looks stoic. A stoic Oliver is never a good thing."Then I turn myself in." 

She and Digg both yell, "Veto!" 

"Oliver, you can't save her by sacrificing yourself. There has to be another way." Felicity sighs, "For now, let's just think about a new plan. Maybe they'll let it drop." Both men look at her and roll their eyes. She can't help but be optimistic about this. She needs to think there is a way out of this that doesn't include her being a fugitive. 

A week later...

Digg bailed her out. This time it's not just questioning. They actually arrested her. It wasn't Hood related but still...she knew what they were telling her. They will find a way to keep her if she doesn't give him up. Digg takes her back to his apartment. Oliver is pacing when they arrive. He moves to her, once again hand on her shoulder, "Are you ready to leave?" Digg comes around and puts his head between them, "Helena..." Oliver curses. 

"Okay. Digg you go with her. To keep her safe. " Digg looks at her and she shakes her head, "You want both of us to not only give up our lives but to leave you here, alone. Unprotected?" Oliver nods. He really doesn't see the issue here, "No. Not happening." She sits on the couch. Digg smiles at her. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Later that night Oliver, as The Hood, steals all the evidence they have on her. He has to protect her. Next, he goes to Laurel as The Hood. She meets him in the park. She walks over to him slowly. She smiles at him. Her true smile. The one he once worked so hard to get. HIs smiles drops, the one Tommy is now trying to earn and Oliver is stealing from him. He is trying to steal her from his best friend. A friend who may love her more than Oliver ever has. 

"Miss Lance." He uses his voice modulator. "I need some legal advice." 

"Okay..everything you do?" She smiles and tilts her head, "Illegal." He smiles. "I have a--friend. A friend who helps me and the police are leaning on the friend. What are my options to help?" 

"Legally?" She asks sweetly. He nods, "Bail him out. If it was a woman or we had gay marriage...marriage would be the easiest way. Spousal privilege would attach...other than that? Stop what you two are doing." Oliver never thought of that. Marriage. There are worse things he knows that first hand, he thinks. He's never been married, therefore he can't be certain. He looks back to Laurel, "Thanks." She smiles and he leaves. 

Oliver goes back to the foundry and changes. He heads home. When he gets home he finds his Mother in her study, "Oliver! How are you?" He smiles. "I'm well. Thank you. Better than actually. I think I'm going to ask a girl to marry me." Moira's eyes bug out, "Laurel will be thrilled. She's wanted that for a long time...Tommy will be hurt." 

"It's not Laurel." He says quietly. Moira scoffs, "It's not the Bertinelli girl is it, Oliver? She's...not good for you." He smiles at his Mom. She's so concerned about their image, "No. I don't think you know the girl." Moira moves around the desk, "Oliver...marriage is a big deal. Do you love her enough to make it work?" 

"I do." He startles at how easy that lie fell from his lips. Oliver lies often but this one doesn't FEEL like a lie. Then he realizes he does care about Felicity a lot. He cares enough to keep her safe and right now safe is with him. As Oliver Queen's wife, the police can't touch her or The Hood. It's the perfect solution. 

"Bring her by, I'd like to meet my future daughter in law." Moira says sarcastically. Oliver knows his Mother thinks he is joking or isn't serious but he he is. Oliver gets up and nods. He has no intention of bringing her here. His Mother is not the kind of person Felicity should have to deal with. He goes up to bed.

The next day, Oliver goes into The Queen Family vault to get a ring for Felicity. He finds a pink heart shaped diamond. It reminds him of Felicity. The lipstick she was wearing that first day was pink. He smiles. He takes it and has a jeweler put into at platinum setting. He doesn't know her size but the man assures him they can bring it in. The jeweler does it quickly since Oliver will be brining it back to be sized. Oliver heads to her house.

When he gets there, the nerves hit him. What if she says no. He reminds himself this isn't a real proposal, not a real marriage. It's a way to keep her and The Hood both safe and out of prison. He knocks. She comes to the door. Hair a mess. Pajama bottoms and a tank top on. No bra. He swallows, "Oliver? What's wrong? Why are you here?"She asks pulling him inside. Her neighbor comes out, "Everything okay?" Felicity pushes Oliver in and shuts the door, "yep. Thanks." He looks around frantically searching for something to concentrate on besides how good she looks.

She barely opens the door and scoots around it into her apartment. She leans back against the door, "That was mortifying." He laughs, "That was nothing. I've suffered worse." She levels him with a look, "I haven't. I don't have men showing up at my door.." He quirks an eyebrow. That's good to know because it just hit him that he has no idea if she's dating someone. A few months ago she wasn't. Things change though. She a pretty girl, smart and funny. An ideal catch to most men.

"Good that would make this awkward." She folds her arms and glares at him, "Make what awkward?" Uh oh. He didn't think about how to do this. Ollie the Playboy wouldn't do this. Oliver the Island Survivor has no idea how to do this...The Hood...He looks at her, she is looking at him expectantly. 

"I found a solution to our problem." She smiles, "Great. What is it?" He takes out the ring, "We get married." She looks up at him, then to the ring. She does this three more times. There is a knock on the door and she turns to answer it. Digg is there. "Hey I was just---Oliver? What are you doing here?" Oliver looks away. Felicity looks to Digg and starts talking..

"Oh. Oliver solved our little problem with the police." Digg smiles, "That's good, right? What is it? What can I do?" Felicity looks at Oliver and she looks at him. Neither saying anything. She finally sighs, "Give the bride away?" Oliver's face lights up, "So it's a yes?" She looks at him with anger in her eyes. He shuts up. 

"Guys, I'm confused here..." 

"Oliver asked me to marry him. He has a ring and everything. Totally romantic...oh wait, no it wasn't." Digg looks between the two of them. "It's a good solution Digg."

"How is her marrying OLIVER QUEEN going to keep them from going after her for The Hood connection?" Oliver is a little upset that Digg is being this way about this. It's a good solution. 

"If she is married to a Queen, Oliver Queen the police won't go after her. She will be my wife and untouchable. They won't look at her for this anymore." Oliver looks at his two best friends. "The Hood then will be okay. The Mayor nor the Chief of Police will want to come to dinner at the house after arresting my wife." Digg thinks about it. He makes a face, "It could work." 

"Digg! It will not work! I am not Queen material." Oliver looks at her. Sure she is and this is a good idea, "Felicity it will be fine. You'll see." 

She comes over to him and touches his arm. He watches her do it, then up to her face, "Oliver. What about Laurel? You LOVE her. You are making progress with her." Oliver is sadden by that but protecting Felicity is more important. "She has Tommy. They love one another and this will help them. Tommy will get back together with her, now." She licks her lips and he feels a jolt of lust. This is Felicity....right? He's always known she is attractive and all but lust? 

She looks over at Digg. "What do you think?" 

"I think it could work. You two can work out the details, but it could work, Felicity." She looks at the ceiling, "okay we can TALK about it." There are tears in her eyes. He smiles sadly. Digg leaves to let them talk. 

Oliver walks over to her and takes her hand. He gently slips the ring on her finger. They both stare at it. Then look at each other. Both wear shocked expressions. Oliver is shocked because this....this feels right. He's engaged to his IT girl.


	2. Chapel of love...or something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver pushes up the wedding and decides they should elope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all...sorry I was supposed to update yesterday but with the trends on twitter and then the episode!!!! OMG!!! I was an emotional mess (come talk to me about it!! I'm nice I swear @kirena214) 
> 
> Second- thank you so much for the love and support of this story. Doing a S1 AU is really a stretch and challenge for me. Thank goodness y'all like it and accept it is AU. Whew. 
> 
> Last, I also apologize if the Jewish wedding traditions are confusing or not what you know or follow. My bad. I did my best. All mistakes are mine. I'm human and make mistakes. :)

Felicity and Oliver have decided nothing aside from they would marry and probably sooner rather than later. He just looks at her funny, turns and leaves. She tries not to take it personally. She fails. She slips to the floor. She is so tired, confused and overwhelmed. Digg comes in when Oliver leaves. He moves to her and pulls her into his arms, "It'll be okay." He soothes her. They move to his sofa. 

"Are you okay? Can you do this?" He rubs her back. She looks up at him tears streaming down her face, "Marrying a man who is in love with someone else, who is considered the royalty of our city and who happens to run around in green leather shooting criminals while trying not to die?" She sadly laughs, "Sure...what's so hard about that. He smiles sadly at his young friend, "The fact YOU have very real feelings for the man." 

Felicity turns red and swallows hard, "He's my friend...Of course, I have feelings.." He levels her with a look, "Felicity..I see you. I see how you are around him and I saw the look on your face the night his Mother shot him...YOU care...maybe even love him?" 

She stands and smoothes out her skirt, "I have a small, tiny little crush...maybe." Digg, bless his soul, let's it drop. Felicity has a very strict rule: She never thinks about her feelings for Oliver. It's how she maintains her tenuous grasp on sanity where he is concerned.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Oliver goes to the Manor, he wants to tell his Mom and Thea before the press finds out. He hopes to be married before they find out but he knows how this works. Since Walter left Moira, that is one less person he has to tell he is getting married. He finds his Mom and Thea eating dinner, "Ollie! I didn't know you were actually joining us for dinner." He smiles at his little sister and tries to ignore the dig about him not spending time with her. 

He slides into his seat and one of the maids appears with his food and cutlery. He takes a bite. Moira is staring at her son, he feels it. She stops eating, takes a sip of wine and pins him with that look only a Mother can give her son. Oliver stops eating, "I asked her, she said yes." 

"Do we get to know her name?" Oliver looks his mother in the eye, "Felicity. Smoak." 

Thea looks between her family members, confused, "Ask her what?" Moira looks at her daughter sympathetically, "Oliver asked...Felicity?" She looks to Oliver who nods, "To marry him. She said yes." Thea's jaw hits the floor. Oliver knows she and Laurel grew close while he was away, he is prepared for her anger. Instead she quietly asks, "Do you love her, Ollie? You shouldn't marry someone you don't love." He smiles and lies, "Yes." He tells her knowing he does care for Felicity but he doesn't love her. "I've never trusted anyone the way I trust her." That part isn't a lie. 

"May I meet her?" Oliver smiles relieved, "Sure. I am sure she would love that." He hopes Felicity is okay with that. Moira looks at him, it's a cold stare, "When is the wedding?" Oliver hadn't thought that far ahead. "We haven't decided, yet. When we know..you will know." They finish dinner in silence. Oliver checks his watch, it's time to head to the foundry. As he is leaving the house, "I now see why you never spent time with me...her." Oliver looks down at the ground, "Don't be sad. The look on your face when you say her name. I like her already and maybe you will share her with me?" Oliver laughs, "maybe." She kisses his cheek and he heads out. As we walks to his motorcycle he briefly wonders what look Thea was talking about. He doesn't get a look about Felicity. Maybe he is a better actor than he thought.

When Oliver arrives at the foundry Felicity is working on her computers and Digg is cleaning his guns. Oliver changes into his leathers. When he comes back out and Felicity hands him his comms he notices she isn't wearing her ring, "Where's your ring?" He doesn't know why it upsets him she isn't wearing it. She looks confused at first, he grabs her hand and shows her the finger, "Oh...we hadn't decided when we are telling people so I didn't want to just ASSUME..." She looks away. Oliver looks to Digg who is pretending to be busy, "I thought you might have changed your mind.." She shakes her head and he nods, "Good. This is the best solution. I'll ask the PR department to announce it for us." 

Digg has moved over to the couple, "Oliver?" Oliver turns to his friend and mentor, "Maybe you two should just elope. That way Felicity is more protected." Oliver watches Felicity physically relax at the thought, "If you two announce it, the city will expect a huge wedding. That could take time, time we don't have." Oliver nods, "Fine, this weekend we fly somewhere tropical and marry." With that he grabs his bow and heads out. Digg follows him after hugging Felicity quickly. She sinks into her chair. Oliver pretends not to notice. Is marrying him that stressful? He doesn't get a chance to ask her, when he returns to the foundry she's gone home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity is busy at work when Oliver comes to her office, "Hey... we have some...BUSINESS to attend to." Felicity doesn't know if he means The Hood business, or wedding business or are they the same? He smirks, "I said that out loud didn't I?" He nods. "Hood business. I need you to hack into Merlyn Global." Felicity takes some personal time and they go to the foundry where she learns she needs to be inside the building. 

They decide Digg will pretend to be security, they have high turnover no one will question his sudden appearance or disappearance. Oliver will have a meeting with Tommy, while Felicity will be a delivery girl. She is trying not to feel insulted. She meets Oliver in the elevator. Just before the doors close a young man gets on. He starts flirting with Felicity, which normally she would like, but she is so nervous. Oliver flips the man's file out of the elevator. She looks at him. He shrugs. For a brief moment, she wonders if he was jealous. She quickly discards that idea when the elevator doesn't go to the floor they need and they climb out of the elevator. 

Oliver lifts his body up, then pulls her up. Oh boy, is he strong. She's watched him on the salmon ladder, so she knew he was strong but he lifted her like she was nothing. When she stands, she realizes she is afraid of heights. Great another fear. She tells Oliver who tells her to hang on tight. Before she thinks she blurts out, "I always imagined you saying that under different circumstances." He turns to look at her, oh man...she's seen many Oliver faces but this one is really sexy, she swallows, "Platonic circumstances." Luckily, he ignores her gaff and before she knows it, they are swinging. Her inner little geek girl, totally thrills at their Star Wars moment, only she hopes he isn't her brother...talk about awkward. 

Oliver straightens his suit and heads to Tommy's office while she needs to do what she came her to do, of course before that she says some embarrassing about her hacking face. She's a charmer. No wonder he is thinking marriage to her is a death sentence. She shakes her head and goes to do her job. Oliver doesn't turn his comm off, she hears the talk about Laurel. She tries not to cry. He isn't really hers and she knows how he feels about Laurel. Then he surprises her, "I'm getting married, Tommy. Go to Laurel. It's over." She shakes her head and gets back in the game.

What does tick her off is that he leaves her hanging. She isn't done and security is coming! Thank god, Digg came to her rescue. He does it by accusing her of stalking Tommy Merlyn, boy will this look wonderful when the news hits that she's married to Oliver...if they get that far. 

When they meet up at the foundry Oliver tells her and Digg that they are getting married today. "I have work." Oliver looks at her, "I got you some time off. We need to do this now." Felicity just looks at him. Digg leaves. She has no idea why he changed his mind, "Oliver..we should wait...if you're successful and I think you will be..you can be with Laurel. Everyone will think The Hood died." Oliver looks at her. She sees it. That moment when he seriously thinks about going to Laurel and asking her to wait. Then he shakes his head, "No. Pack a bag. We need to do this." 

She does as he asks. She cries the whole way to her apartment. She cries while packing, "Okay Felicity Smoak. You can cry but only until you leave this apartment. Then you put your big girl panties on and deal with your business. He is marrying you, he isn't in love with you and you aren't sure how you feel about him...you can deal with whatever happens." 

 

=======================================

When Felicity leaves Oliver contemplates what she said. She is right, if he is successful there is nothing keeping him from being the man Laurel wants. Except, would he be that man? A good man, if he comes between her and Tommy? He takes the arrow he was moving between his fingers and throws it. He leaves a note telling Digg and Felicity he will be back soon. He heads to Laurel's. 

He berates himself the whole way. He shouldn't be doing this. She should be Tommy's girl. He pulls up outside her apartment. He sees her and Tommy kissing. He watches for a few minutes. It's wrong but he can't stop himself. He hops on his motorcycle and heads to the foundry. He wonders if he is doing the right thing. He needs to protect Felicity and there is no guarantee that if The Hood is presumed dead that Lance will leave her alone. She deserves to be protected and safe. 

When he arrives Digg is talking quietly to Felicity who keeps nodding. Is she crying? He walks faster, "Are you okay?" She nods, grabs her bag, "Yes. Let's go." She walks past him, Oliver turns to Digg who just shakes his head. Why is she crying? He notices the red rimmed, swollen eyes once they get in the car. He decides to ignore it. 

The company jet gets them to Hawaii quickly and comfortably. Oliver watches Felicity as she goes through the files on her laptop. She's working even now. He can't help but wonder if this is another attempt to get out of marrying him and push him towards Laurel. He thinks back to seeing her and Tommy. Shouldn't he have felt more? Been more upset? He normally would have punished himself with a brutal workout. Instead he saw Felicity and his attention was on her and weirdly his body relaxed, until he saw her crying. Why was she crying? He knows he isn't the best friend to her, but he did tell her she can talk to him. 

The plane lands and they each go to their own room. Oliver starts doing pushups thinking about Felicity and how she is sacrificing so much for him and his cause. Does he know anyone else who would do so much for him? He doesn't. He decides to take a cold shower.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Digg talked her into packing a dress for the occasion saying that they would need pictures. He offered her compelling reasons to pack the dress she bought for a friend's birthday party where they were all to wear white. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of wearing a white dress, but did as he told her. She knows she isn't thinking clearly right now.. She still didn't see what was wrong with City Hall, though. Digg told her it would attract too much attention. Detective Lance, could arrest her first. She was lucky they had not pressed charges and she was even allowed to leave Starling, he'd told her. All valid reasons. What Digg didn't acknowledge was the fact that Oliver should have been the one talking this over with her. She sighs. 

Felicity is wearing the white short sundress. It hits her mid thigh and has spaghetti straps and if she's honest..she looks good, not Laurel gorgeous but good for her. It does look like it could be beach wedding dress. She sits outside on her balcony letting the salt water air give her beach waves. The ocean is calming her nerves. She thinks about how she got here. Marrying Oliver Queen. A man in love with another woman. She's always had this ability to find herself in the most unlikely preposterous situations. She giggles. 

She looks down at the beach and sees people busy preparing for a real wedding. It looks quite impressive. Must be a Jewish couple. She taps down the jealousy. It's not their fault she is having to marry her friend to keep both of them out of jail. Her life, her choice. 

When it's time, she goes and does a natural look with her makeup. She looks in the mirror and frowns. No one will ever think he married her for love. Sigh. There is a knock on her door, it's a delivery man. He hands her bouquet of flowers and a flower crown. She smiles at him and moves to get her purse to give him a tip, "No, Miss. Your man took care of it." Her smile falters at the 'her man'. He is so not her man. She smiles and closes the door. She puts the flowers in water until time to go. She moves to the bathroom to put the crown on, it was very thoughtful of Oliver to do this for her. She smiles remembering when, as a little girl, she would make her own flower crown. 

There is a sharp knock on her door. She answers it and finds Digg, "You ready?" She grabs the bouquet and they walk to the beach. When they get down to the beach they see Oliver. A lady comes over to make sure Felicity and Digg are in the right place, the older woman smiles at her, "Congratulations, he's very handsome." 

"Yes he is.." Felicity whispers. Too handsome. She looks up at Digg questioning him silently, "I get to give the bride away. Oliver found a couple of friends of his here and they're your witnesses." She takes a deep breath. Of course he did. She shouldn't be surprised. Oliver knows lots of people. "Ready?" Digg asks her as he takes her hand and wraps it around his massive arm. She nods and he starts to walk and she trips. She doesn't fall but she did falter. He quirks a brow at her, "Okay?" 

"Yeah." 

Unlike most brides Felicity doesn't watch her groom as she goes down the makeshift aisle. On her right and left is three rows of white chairs. They are draped in tulle and have white magnolias hanging from the tulle. The aisle is just sand. The alter...Oliver had a chuppah made. She tears up.They are the couple getting married that she was envying while watching the people work on this earlier. It's bittersweet. It's not a real wedding but that was nice. This is probably the only wedding she will ever have and she finds it oddly reassuring. Oliver takes her hand from Digg. "I hope it's okay? " 

"you remembered.." she whispers. He smiles that sweet smile, "Of course." The rabbi performs the Erusin ceremony. Felicity looks at Oliver. Oh no. He is blissfully unaware what just happened. Crap. In her religion, she is now forbidden to other men. Oh well, it's not like she had a lot of options anyways but.. In Jewish culture they were married in her religion. WHEN they divorce she'll need 'get', a Jewish divorce. Double crap. Next, the nissuin. Oliver bends down, "What is this?" 

"They leave us alone for a moment. It represents us leaving our families..in older times it was when we'd consummate the marriage." Oliver blushes. She snickers. The rabbi returns.Before it's time to kiss, a preacher appears. Oliver leans in, "Moira would freak if I didn't have this..even if we aren't religious." She smiles. They do a very quick vow ceremony. Then Oliver breaks a glass. Felicity is happy he tried to give her all of this. It was very generous. Oliver has such a good heart. 

 

She's ready to walk off when the rabbi reminds her to kiss her groom. Oh no. She's never come close to kissing Oliver. She blinks a few times up at Oliver. He takes her face in his huge hands, he moves his head and kisses her. She grabs onto his arms for support. She now understands why so many women have slept with him. Oh wow, she finally starts kissing him back for all she's worth. She feels electricity ghosting across her entire body. She never wants this to end. Ever. 

One of his friends starts yelling, "Damn, save some for the wedding night!" Oliver slowly pulls away. It takes everything in her to not try to follow his lips. The small group clap. She chances a glance at at Oliver who has a very odd expression on his face. She looks to Digg who is shaking his head and smiling. 

========================================

Oliver was at his wedding reception. He never thought he'd have one of these. Before the island, he had been too busy partying and avoiding commitment. Then on the island, he had dreamt of marrying Laurel if he survived. Then, he came back and had other plans. Now, he is married. He looks down at the platinum ring on his fingers. Married.

He'd found a couple of friends from one of the colleges he was kicked out of at the hotel. He asked them to join him. It will make the wedding look even more real to the press and his family. His buddies think it's funny. To them this is another Ollie Queen crazy stunt. They are all drinking and having fun. Digg is making sure there are no pictures that they don't want released being taken. Felicity is seated beside him. He looks over at Felicity, she seems to be enjoying watching the people on the beach. One of his buddies starts banging the table. Felicity's face flushes, she turns to him, "Tell him to stop!" 

"Why?" She rolls her eyes, "Haven't you been to a wedding before?" He shakes his head and looks around with his eyes, "What is going on?" Before she can answer the same guy starts chanting, "KISS HER KISS HER KISS HER" 

"That's what it means!" Oliver looks up at his friends. If he doesn't kiss her they will know something is up. He is Ollie Queen, to them. He gets the girl and he isn't afraid of public displays of any kind. If he does kiss her he may not recover. That last kiss knocked him for a loop. He's never felt so much just from a kiss. It was like his lips were being wonderfully electrocuted. His skin felt alive and he wanted to just kiss her forever. Too soon, he realized he needed to pull back. When he saw her kiss swollen lips, lust punched him in his gut. He wanted to throw her over his shoulder and runaway with her. Away from their wedding, away from Starling and far away from The Hood. 

Oliver turns to her, he puts one hand on the back of her chair while the other goes to her hair and kisses her again. Yep, just as intense and good this time. He moves his hand that was in her hair down and grabs the back of her neck pulling her closer. He wants to devour her. When he hears his friends laughing he pulls back just a little. He can still feel her breath on his lips, "You okay?" She nods. 

One of his friends has found a band that is playing music for their reception. Carter comes up to him, "What song is YOUR song, Ollie? We can't have a real wedding reception without a wedding song and dance!" Carter looks down at Felicity and Oliver does not like that look at all, "And we should all get to dance with the bride." Over his or Carter's dead body. Whichever, he isn't picky. Oliver has no clue about music since he's been back. He turns to Felicity who is talking to Carter's latest bimbo, and whispers, "What is your favorite ballad?" She looks confused but answers, " I guess it's, "If you don't wanna love me' by James Morrison...why?" Oliver turns and tells Carter.

The band starts playing it, luckily they know it. Oliver knows he needs to ask her to dance. He stands and holds out his hand, "They're playing our song." She looks up at him and then at his hand, "What?" She takes it and he leads her to the area where they were married. He pulls her into his arms. They are both barefoot. He never realized how small she is, or how delicate. He takes her hand in his and puts his arm around her waist. She rests her hand not in his on his arm. He flexes a bit. He's still a man, he hears a slight moan escape her lips and she closed her eyes for a moment. She's beautiful, he thinks.

 

When she opens her eyes, she stares at the buttons on his shirt. He notices even in the moonlight, she is blushing, "This is nice." He tells her. She just nods, still staring at the buttons. He takes his hand from hers and moves her chin to look at him, "Are you really okay?" She closes her eyes again for a moment. When she opens them there are tears pooling there. 

He brushes his lips across her cheek, "It will all be okay. I promise." He wishes he could promise her that he won't mess up. He wishes he could tell her that things will be easy. Oliver knows that none of that is true. He will screw up and he doubts any of this will be easy. She deserves a man who won't screw everything up. A man who can and does love her with his entire being. He can't be that man. 

 

They finish their dance and walk back to the table hand in hand. Oliver keeps her close. He won't let his "friends" paw her. They think this is some stunt, but she deserves better. 

After another hour they make their way up to their suites. When Oliver sees her to her door, his friends are coming at them. Damn he thought he got rid of them, "OLLIE! We found out you did't get the bridal bungalow.Ollie, she's your first bride she needs the bridal suite." Oliver bristles at the 'first bride' remark. His buddy hands him the card key, "Guess you lost your touch while on that island." Oliver gives him a fake smile that drops as soon as he turns around. Asshole.

They all walk them to the bridal bungalow. After they get into the bungalow they both sigh. Oliver looks to her, "I can take the couch or floor." They both look around the bungalow. It's all white and has candles everywhere. It's borderline obnoxious. 

"Oliver. That's silly I'm smaller. I'll take the couch." It's then she realizes something, "I don't have anything to change into.." Oliver moves to the door and sees friends are outside the bungalow drinking. He turns back to her, he unbuttons and slides off his white cotton button-down he wore for the ceremony, leaving him in his beige khakis. She's seen him like this before. "Here..sleep in this." She takes it from him slowly and moves to the bathroom. Oliver lies down on the bed. Arms behind his head and waits. She comes out and the light in the bathroom makes his shirt see through. She isn't wearing anything under it. He gulps and looks up at the ceiling. He wants to offer to take the couch or floor but he can't stand up right now without humiliating himself. He should not be thinking of his IT girl in a sexual way. He gulps.

Felicity grabs the blanket folded at the foot of the bed and heads to couch. She settles herself in while Oliver thinks of things to get rid of his hard on. He listens to hear breathing. It doesn't help but it doesn't hurt him either. Finally her breathing evens out. He rolls onto his stomach and falls asleep. 

Oliver is in the middle of a nightmare. Where he has to choose between Sara and Shado..except now it's Felicity. He's begging Ivo to kill him, "Spare her! She's innocent. The most innocent of all of us! FELICITY!" Ivo shoots her even when he choose differently. He is instantly awake, panting for air. He hears Felicity yelp. She is at the end of the bed, "Are you okay?" She sitting on her knees looking concerned. He's trying to control his breathing. He moves down the bed to her grasps her cheek, "Are you okay?" He asks her. She nods. His hand drops.

"You were having a nightmare. I didn't want to wake you... but you called my name." She looks shy. This isn't the girl who stands up to him and tried to lock him in the foundry. She seems really worried about him. Felicity has always been tender with him but this is different. 

The moonlight is shining in through the glass doors , bathing her in it's glow. She looks like a perfect angel. He touches her cheek again. Until today, he's only ever touched her shoulders. It was a purposeful decision. He doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't want his scars, his darkness touching her. Now he is resting his hand against her neck, this thumb massaging her cheek, "I'm fine, Felicity." She nods and moves away from his touch, "You can stay..." She turns to look at him. She bites her lip thinking..."Okay." She gets in beside him. 

 

He doesn't know why he said that but he is glad she decided to stay with him.They aren't touching yet it feels more intimate than any of the women he has had sex with. They lay on their sides looking at each other. He really likes her in his shirt. It makes him feel...like he finally belongs with someone for the first time in years. It also makes him feel more protective of her, it's instinctual maybe. He doesn't belong to her or her to him, but it feels nice. She finally falls asleep. He keeps watching her. He vows silently to do anything to protect her and to keep his darkness away from her. 

His wife, he thinks to himself. He gets out of bed to leave just before sunrise. Before he does, he kisses her cheek. He leaves her a note saying he went to get their things. They leave today. They do need their stuff, he reasons. He left though because the urge to kiss her, to make love to her was getting too strong. He won't wreck her life anymore than he already has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we have some jealous and confused Oliver.


	3. Married...now what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're married...now what? 
> 
> living arrangements  
> Dinner and Jealous Oliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support of this story! I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am.

Felicity and Oliver are back in Starling, she feels like she is losing her mind. In less than a week's time she became someoe's wife! She is back home and her wedding wasn't a dream. She is married to Oliver Queen. Oliver asks to be dropped off at the club. Both she and Digg look at him funny, but they go along with it. Digg drops her off at her apartment. He helps her take her bags upstairs, hugs her and leaves after asking her if she was okay. She nods and tells him she is, which isn't a total lie. They, she and Oliver, hadn't discussed living arrangements is her first thought as she enters her apartment. Will he want to live here? Get a place together? Will they live together at all? She sighs. This is getting more complicated. 

First things first: She decides to call her Mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom...it's Felicity." Donna laughs, "i guessed by the word Mom. I only have one child." 

Felicity waits a couple of beats, "Are you okay, Felicity?" She clears her throat and fights back the tears. Telling your Mom you're married should be a good thing. 

"I have some news?" She didn't mean for it to come out like a question. Crap. "I have some news...I-I sort of eloped..." 

"WHAT?" Donna is breathing heavily, "Tell me you did not!" 

"I did..please don't be mad. We--Oliver and I, felt it needed to happen sooner rather than later..." She waits patiently. 

"Are you pregnant? That is the only reason to rush a wedding this fast! I didn't even know you were dating anyone and now you're married..." Felicity looks up at the ceiling and says a silent prayer.

"I'm not pregnant...we didn't want the press to get ahold of it and expect a big wedding.." Donna interrupts, "Why would the press care" 

"Mom...I married...I eloped with Oliver Queen..."

She shrieks, "THE OLIVER QUEEN, BILLIONAIRE?" Felicity pulls the phone away trying to assess if she can still hear.

"Yes, Mom. That Oliver Queen." 

"Oh baby girl, you did GOOD!"

"Mom, it's not like that...just...I'm married. That's all I called to tell you." 

After she tells Donna she can visit after they are settled and Donna makes some lewd comment about christening the house they hang up. Felicity is relieved that is over. 

 

She walks into her bedroom, her sanctuary. Felicity unpacks her bag and tries to ignore the ginormous rings on her hand. How do women get anything done with these things on? She ponders while staring at the offending pieces of jewelry currently adorning her left hand, ring finger. Oh yeah, only really rich wear them and they have people to do things for them. She observes the diamond more closely and how it sparkles in the sun coming in through her window. It is beautiful, it's just not her. She feels like a different person with it on. She starts to slide them off when she is hit with a scary thought: What if she loses it. She definitely cannot afford to replace them. Maybe she should get a fake made and put this in a safe deposit box? Would that seem odd? Would anyone even notice? Oh god, when did life get so complicated? OH yeah...when she found Oliver bleeding in her backseat. 

She flops onto her bed. She is married. Will Oliver want her to change her name? Does she want to change her name? No. Definitely not. She isn't really a Queen. This is a name only marriage. There is no need to do extra paperwork. She turns on the tv to distract herself from the panic attack she feels coming on and then she hears it and sees it: "Billionaire Playboy, Oliver Queen, married an employee from his family's company. Her name is Felicity Smoak." Her ID badge picture suddenly appears on screen. Oh lovely. She looks horrible in it. The reporter continues, "She is in the IT department. Raised by a single mom in Las Vegas Nevada. Her Mother is a cocktail waitress and no father seems to be listed on her birth certificate." The reporter smirks at the screen, "As far as everyone knows, they met at Queen Consolidate. They were married yesterday in Hawaii." The reporter smiles snidely at another reporter who says, "I give it four months. She is not pretty enough to keep Queen's attention very long." They both nod. Felicity sticks her tongue out at the tv and turns it off.

Felicity goes to her computer to look at the local gossip sites. Most of them say the same thing. Surprise is how most are reacting and many wonder what she has that made him settle down. She mumbles to herself, "She just knows his secret and could send him to prison...no biggie." When did she start talking to herself and in the third person? 

There is a swift knock on her door, "Felicity!" It's Oliver. She runs to the door and unlocks it. There are at least fifty photographers behind him. Whoa. She starts to shut the door. She knew they cared about the Queen family, but this is ridiculous. 

He scoots in, "Sorry about this. I had no idea they'd find out this fast." She shrugs, "We knew it was coming." He follows her into her living room. "We need to get your things..you should be with me. It doesn't look right, us living separately" She blinks several times. She really doesn't want to live at their home, "Or you could stay here." 

He levels a don't argue with me look at her, "Felicity the manor is better protected and has more room." 

She wrinkles her nose and looks away, "Yeah...and your Mom... and sister"

 

"My Mom will be fine. I told her we were getting married" She is shocked and then thinks about it, first she needs to know something, "Where did you go after we landed?" Oliver's face shows guilt and pain, "Forget it...it's not important." She knows. He went to Laurel. Great. Awesome. He wants them to live together and she can watch him brood over Laurel up close and personal. 

Felicity goes to her bedroom to pack a bag. She knew what she was getting into. Oliver never said he loved her or even cares for her. She KNOWS he loves Laurel. He's made that abundantly clear and normally Felicity is fine with it. She has no claim on Oliver. He can want who he wants. Just, now he is her husband and she has to really confront it. She sits down for a minute and takes some deep breaths. She can do this. She can do this....She stands and starts packing again. 

After she puts a few things in she walks back out, "Oliver?" He hops off her couch, "I'm not living there...I'm not moving in. I'll go tonight and then stay the weekend. After that I'm coming home. If you want you can come with me... I have a spare room." She needs the space from the Queen lifestyle. From the reporters and mostly from Oliver. She needs the space so she can build up the walls around her heart. A girl can only take so much.

"Okay." That's all he says. She just shakes her head and gets some clothes, her laptop, 2 tablets and some beauty supplies. She walks out. She has a bag on each shoulder and one under her arm. He sees her and comes over and takes them. Before they leave she slides on sunglasses. They don't need to see how petrified she is of this entire situation. She won't let them see her fear. They walk silently down to the town car. Digg gets out and jogs up to the couple. He takes the bags while Oliver takes Felicity's hand and tries to protect her from the crushing press. He helps her into the car. The walk was filled with reporters screaming questions at her and Oliver. She never been yelled at so much in her life.

They make the drive to Oliver's home in silence. When the pull into the driveway her mouth drops, "You live HERE?" Oliver looks at it and her, "Yes. It's one of our homes." She looks at him then makes eye contact with Digg through the rearview mirror and mouths, "ONE OF?" They both shake their heads, smiling.

Digg gets the bags, while Oliver leads Felicity into the house. His Mom and sister are in the sitting room having before dinner drinks. Felicity wonders if Thea is allowed alcohol that would explain so much. They enter the room and Moira sees her son, "Oliver, sweetheart!" Moira holds out her arms for her son and they embrace. Felicity pastes a smiles on her face. When Oliver turns to her he gives her a small smile and grabs her elbow pulling her toward him, "Mom, I'd like you to meet Felicity..my wife." Moira looks at Oliver then to Felicity. She hugs Felicity but she knows it's not a warm hug, it's not a welcoming hug.It's a 'I don't want my son pissed at me' hug. 

Oliver leads her to Thea, "This is my sister, Thea...Thea this is Felicity." Thea hugs her, this one is warm and welcoming. "I'm so happy to meet you." Thea pulls Felicity to the side, Oliver goes over to his Mom to talk. Felicity tries not to shoot daggers at him for basically abandoning her. "I hope we can be friends. Anyone Ollie loves, I love." Felicity smiles at the young girl. She likes her. She decides right then to make sure to keep all press about Thea Queen is on the nice side. No more drinking and drug stories on her watch. 

A maid comes in to tell them the other guests have arrived. Felicity watches as Tommy Merlyn, his father and Laurel Lance walk in. She suddenly feels sick. Thea notices and moves closer, "Don't worry. Ollie is totally over her." Felicity smiles but she knows that is so not true. 

They all are shown to the formal dining room. Moira sits at one end, Mr Merlyn at the other. Felicity is having dinner with the man plotting something evil, his sidekick Moira Queen, her new Mother in law. Her husband's former best friend (who is seated across from her) and the woman her husband is actually in love with (who is seated across from said husband). Felicity wonders how her life became a soap opera and muses that she misses her couch and DVR. Thea is the only truly happy one at this table. 

Dinner is served. 

Felicity is thankful she has something to occupy her hands and her mouth. Now is not the time for one of her famous brain to mouth filter lapses. No telling what she might let slip and that would be horrible. She shudders. Oliver looks at her questioningly, she shrugs and turns her attention to the conversation going on.

Mr Merlyn starts talking about things going on in the city. Felicity listens but has no idea who most of the people are. He and Moira seem to know all the same people. Rich people are weird, she concludes. There is a lull in the conversation when Laurel clears her throat and looks at Felicity, "When is the baby due?" Felicity chokes on her water, "Pardon me?" Laurel sits back and folds her arms, "Why else would you two marry? I mean who are you?"

"Nobody..I mean, I'm somebody...just not a somebody..." Felicity looks down at her plate. Oliver takes her hand, "She's my wife, Laurel. That's who she is." Felicity looks up at Oliver and sees the sadness in his eyes. He doesn't want to defend her to Laurel but he has to, they are married and it would be weird if he didn't.. She can tell Laurel thinks she a gold digger and Oliver still wants Laurel's approval. Laurel Lance will never approve of her. She studies her and sees that Laurel still has feelings for Oliver too. Felicity removes her hand from Oliver's, "If you'll excuse me. I need some air." She leaves the room. Luckily, Digg is there in the hallway. He leads her outside. He is such a good friend and she needs that right now.

"I can't do this Digg. I can't..." Digg lets her pace and worry aloud. After a few minutes she calms down and sits down in a chair. He moves closer to her and pats her back, "You can do this. I don't know what happened in there but you can do this." She looks at him, "How? How do I do this?" 

"One step at a time." She giggles. "Inspirational posters by John Diggle." He laughs, "There are worse things than being married to a playboy billionaire..." She scoffs, "Who is in love with another woman..." Digg frowns, "I never said he was a smart playboy billionaire." They both chuckle. "I guess I should get back in there." Digg shakes his head, "Wait for Oliver to realize he needs to come get his bride." She's so happy he said that. The last thing she wants is to go back in there. 

=======================================

Oliver watches Felicity walk out. Her back straight. She's a proud woman and this hurt that pride. He turns to Laurel, "There is no baby. Not that it is your business. I thought we settled this earlier." Tommy is looking between the two. "What did you two settle?" Laurel looks away. Oliver looks to Tommy, "I went and told Laurel I was married. She asked if I was happy and I assured her I was...she said she was happy for me." 

Oliver remembers the talk and it wasn't like that. She yelled at him. Threw things at his head. He'd ran away from her for wanting to live together and now he is married to some girl he hardly knows. He tried to calm her down but it didn't work. He wanted to tell her he loves her but he didn't. Not only would it be cruel, it would betray Felicity who is giving up so much for him and his cause. 

Oliver is drawn back to the present by Thea, she slid into Felicity's place, "Ollie..you should go get her. Or leave with her...she's your wife." Oliver looks at Thea and wonders when she grew up, "You're right. Excuse me, I'm going to find my bride. I doubt we'll be back." He stands and walks out. He hears his Mother apologize for him. He doesn't need her to do that, he isn't sorry. 

He finds her and Digg. They are sitting together on the back patio. "I am sorry about that." He tells her, "Oliver apologizing? I feel special..." He smiles. 

"Oliver she didn't say or ask anything that thousands of people aren't going to wonder or ask. No one will believe this is a real marriage. Well, at least not one where I didn't trap your, blackmail you or something.." Oliver looks confused, "What? Why wouldn't we be real?" She just shakes her head and laughs, "No reason. I'm tired..can you show me to my room, please?" Oliver looks to Digg, "Well, that is my cue to leave." and with that the traitor leaves Oliver to tell Felicity the rooming situation. Digg knows she will be sharing his room since he took her bags up. He could help Oliver out here.

"Our room. You are in my room....with me." Felicity looks shocked, "What? Why?" Oliver smirks, "You're my wife...where else would my wife be?" 

"Don't rich people have separate rooms? Isn't that one of the perks of being filthy rich?" His smile gets bigger, "No. And I don't think someone with my reputation with a beautiful young bride would sleep separately." he waits anxiously for her retort. He loves this. The back and forth they have. She doesn't disappoint except it stings, "Oliver Queen, playboy now my husband...I should be worried. Thanks for the compliment but it begs the question are you high?" 

"I don't need to be high, Felicity. You are beautiful inside and out." She blushes. Doesn't she know she's beautiful? That people think he kept going to her ,to score with her not because he needed help. He risked her reputation because he needed her help, but mostly because he wanted to see her. She made him feel..human again and he trusted her. The feeling that he could trust her, that she was a real human being...was it real? He still wonders sometimes how she managed to change how he views the world. 

 

He grabs her hand and they head into the house. He isn't sure why he grabbed her hand, it just seemed right. Once they are in the entry hall they see the Merlyn's and Laurel leaving. Oliver squeezes her hand. "Goodnight, everyone. My bride and I are retiring for the night." Thea is giggling while everyone else is less than amused. Moira gives him a reproachful look. He looks over at a smiling Thea. 

"Ollie, you're supposed to carry her...it's tradition." He feels Felicity stiffen beside him as he turns to Thea. "That's right, Speedy! Thank you." He drops Felicity's hand and turns to her. She is shaking her head frantically and her eyes are about to pop out of her head. He quirks an eyebrow at her and she starts shaking her head even faster, "It's over the threshold...not in the house..." He scoops her up bridal style. She yelps. They look each other in the eye, "Tell everyone goodnight."

Felicity doesn't take her eyes off his. To anyone else they'd look like they are having eye sex, foreplay. She can't believe she is in his arms. Oh wow. She swallows, "Goodnight everyone. Thanks for a lovely dinner." 

"Thanks for making my brother happy, Felicity...have a nice night!" She giggles. Oliver carries Felicity to his room...their room. He actually laughs at the scene they just made. When they get to his room, he slams the door shut with his foot and he playfully tosses her on the bed. She such a small thing she almost bounces off. He smiles and almost laughs.   
"Oliver! I can't believe you did that!" He crosses his arms and looks down at her, "I can. That was the most fun and normal thing I haven't had to fake in a long time.." 

"You mean aside from the whole marriage being a sham." His smile drops. He'd forgotten that for a moment. How did he forget that? Why would he do that? To top it off he probably hurt Laurel even more. He looks at Felicity and she isn't angry. She is flushed and smiling. It was worth it. 

"Who goes first in the bathroom?" He grins, "Ladies first." He hops on the bed while she goes into the bathroom. He waits patiently for her. He has smiled more today than he has the entire time he's been back in Starling. After only a few minutes time Felicity comes out. He sits up. She doesn't have any makeup on, her hair is all brushed out and she is in the cutest, unsexy pajamas he's ever seen. She's wearing a simple tank top and pj bottoms. Green with flowers on them. She looks like everything innocent and pure in this life, everything he is not. He suddenly really wants to kiss her. Instead he clears his throat and shoves off the bed, "My turn!" He locks himself in the bathroom. 

He cannot have these wants for her. He is not Ollie anymore. He doesn't just have sex with someone. He definitely does not JUST have sex with Felicity. He looks at himself in the mirror. He cannot do this. Not to her. She's completely off limits and completely out there in his bed. He groans. He decides to take a cold shower. 

When he comes out she is in the bed facing away from him. Asleep. He crawls in on his side and spends the night staring at the ceiling wishing they had gone to the foundry then he could get some of this energy out. 

 

=========================================

The next day is Friday. Felicity gets up, showers and dresses for her day. It's weird waking up next to Oliver. She doesn't think he actually slept only laid there. Strange yet so Oliver. When she walks out of the bathroom Oliver is sitting up in the bed, "No one will expect you to work today. I arranged for you to have today off too." He looks her over. She's wearing simple khakis with a button down shirt and vest over it. She wore this the night she gave him the notebook. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail. "You married me..people might be surprised you can walk today..." She glares at him over her glasses and his smile drops. He's never been able to charm her that way. 

"That's very kind of you, but I have a job. A job I want to keep." 

"I have an 'in' with your boss. You won't get fired." She grabs her work bag and shoves her tablet in, "I'm going to work." He gets out of bed, "Let me take you to work then." She starts shaking her head, "I really think that's a horrible idea." Just then there is a knock on the door, "Are you two decent." They both roll their eyes looking at each other, "Yeah, Speedy come in." 

Thea comes into the room, "I wanted to tell you I don't believe what the papers are saying. I know you two only married because you're in love. Ollie isn't like that anymore and you are not a gold digger, Felicity." With that she spins and leaves the room. Felicity takes out her tablet out with a sigh. She knew this was coming. Every "newspaper" and gossip blog is now officially on "Queen Bump Watch".Felicity sits on the bed, "Oh crap. I have to change into something MUCH tighter." Oliver looks at her and raises his eyebrows and watches her walk to the closet then back into the bathroom. Tighter? Why?

She walks out a few minutes later in a dress that is tight in her torso and flairs out. He looks closer and there is a cut out in the form of a triangle over her breasts and...wow, she has really nice breasts...wait, when did he start to notice Felicity like that? Sure, she's cute but...he looks again, yep, breasts. And they are perfect. He knew she had them. She's a woman so she has them, but he's never...then he remembers their wedding night when he saw the outline of her body but not THEM... 

"You need to change." She looks down at her dress, "Why is there a stain?" She spins around like she could see her own back and he grins. "No. Just change." 

"Oliver this is the only thing I have that is tight at all. I mostly have my usual IT geek girl things. If there is no stain, I'm wearing it." He stands and walks over to her, "No. You're not." She rolls her eyes and grabs her bag, "I'm leaving for work now. See, you tonight at the...you know." She is heading for the door, he's behind her. He puts his hand on the door above her head making it impossible for her to open it. In his The Hood voice he talks into her ear, "Change. You are NOT leaving until you change." 

She huffs, "Oliver is there a good reason I cannot wear this? Is it inappropriate for the office? What is it, because you're really worrying me." Oliver has a choice to make here. He can play on her insecurity or tell her the truth. He hasn't lied to her since she found out the truth about his identity. He sighs, "You're my wife and I don't want other men eye fucking you all day." Her mouth drops into a perfect 'O'. Then she looks confused and then she laughs at him, "You're funny! I've never heard you tell a joke before." She turns to pull the door open again and his hand shoots up to stop her, "I'm not joking." He's using that voice again. 

He watches her back straighten and he knows she's going to fight him. Why doesn't he scare her like he does everyone else? She spins and points at him in the chest, he watches that finger, "I may be your wife!" She lowers her voice, "in name only." Back to loud voice he can tell it's coming, "You will NOT tell me what I can and cannot wear. As for eye fucking, I don't think it will happen and if it does you shouldn't care since you are running after Laurel every chance you get!" With that she storms out. 

He follows then stops at the top of the stairs and watches her walk down the hall and down the stairs. Thea comes up behind him, "First fight?" Oliver nods still looking at where Felicity was just walking. "It's okay Ollie. I hear make up sex is the best!" Oliver turns to look at her, "I said HEARD, I don't KNOW." He knows she's lying but he prefers to believe the lie. She pats his back and leaves. He is still stuck on his wife wearing a short dress, figure hugging dress to work and how he can't have make up sex because he doesn't have sex with his wife. He runs back to his room to get some clothes.

=========================================

Felicity walks down to the car. She is fuming and her high ponytail is bouncing behind her. It's when she reaches the driveway she remembers she doesn't have her car. She sees Digg, "Can you give me a lift to my apartment so I can get my car." He is studying her while trying not to smile, "Rough night?" He asks bemused.    
"No. Crappy morning. Oliver thinks he can tell me what I can and cannot wear!" Digg opens the door for her and she slides in. Digg goes around to the drivers side and gets in. "You look lovely today." She beams at her friend, "Thank you!" He's about to pull away when he sees Oliver storming to the car pulling a sweater over his head. Digg turns the car off as Oliver throws open the door and gets in. 

"Mr Queen, where can I take you." Digg as with a smile on his face. Oliver groans and rolls his eyes, "Where ever my wife is going. She will need both of us guarding her today." Felicity snorts. 

Digg decides to take the crazy white couple to Queen Consolidated since they will only fight at her apartment and it is surrounded by press. When they get to the office, Digg drives them to the underground garage. He lets Felicity out and Oliver is right behind her. 

She stomps to the elevator with Oliver and Digg following her. "You two cannot follow me all day. It's unprofessional." Digg shrugs at Oliver, "She's right." Oliver frowns and motions for Digg to follow him. 

 

Two hours later, Oliver, Digg and her supervisor are at her door. The three are on a tour of the IT department. Oliver tells her supervisor to leave and he does.

"Now you are only showing the owner's son around AND spending time with your husband." He gives her a sarcastic smile. 

"My FAKE husband who needs to go run his club..."As Oliver is about to retort there is a knock on her door. It's a colleague needing help. Felicity watches Oliver watching them. She wonders what his problem really is today. 

 

After he leaves she notices the time: lunch time. Oliver insists the three go to Big Belly Burger. She loves Triple B so she acquiesces.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Oliver can't believe he is following her to work. What the hell is wrong with him? Then he asks for a tour! A tour! When they get to her office, Oliver is acutely aware of her boss undressing her with his eyes. She is too busy doing her job to notice. He sighs and does his hand tick. He'd give anything for an arrow right now. When he kicks the guy out, he thinks he's home-free until some jerk comes to her office with some lame problem. Even Oliver's excuses are better than that guy's. He wants to put the guy's head through a wall. He looks over at Digg who shrugs and smirks. He really isn't liking this new Digg. Oliver watches the guy. He has the audacity to try and look down her dress with Oliver RIGHT THERE. 

Finally they are leaving for some lunch and he can't be happier. Until they are walking through the lobby and one man walks into another checking out his wife. Another one walks into a glass door and he could be wrong but a third man may have actually drooled. All the time Felicity is walking and talking. Her ponytail bouncing around her shoulders. She's smiling, happy and animated. When the fourth guy gives her the once over, Oliver stops and looks at the man. He growls. The man pales and scuttles away. Good. He looks at Digg who is still with Felicity and he is laughing. Oliver frowns. 

He is Oliver Queen, he doesn't get jealous. Yet, here he is giving death glares to every man who checks out Felicity's body. He's trailing behind her and Digg like a petulant child. It's then he notices her ass. He groans. She stops and turns, "Oliver? Are you alright?" He nods. He fights the impulse to pull the collar of his shirt away from him. He is suddenly very hot. She looks at him concerned. When he smiles, she returns it and goes back to talking to Digg who gives him a knowing look. 

After lunch, he decides to leave. He tells Digg to stay with her, "Just in case." Oliver needs some time away from his wife...He needs to get a grip on what is going on in his head and lower. This isn't part of his plan. He cannot have these thoughts about her.


	4. Oliver's in over his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the overwhelming support for this little story that Steph promised me was needed...I guess maybe some of you agree! :)
> 
> I wrote this before I had my meltdown (if you follow me on twitter you know what I mean). SO...yeah. Here ya go. I hope you like it.
> 
> Minimal editting, sorry! I would say I'll come back and fix it but they'd be a lie...lol

"Where did Oliver go?" Felicity finally asks Digg after they are back at QC. Digg smirks, "He needed some time." Felicity shrugs. He probably needs to see Laurel or do some Hood work. She goes back to work. Digg just hits next to her. He seems to be looking around and observing all the time. 

Just before three there is a knock on her door. Digg opens it. She can tell by his posture it's not a welcome guest. He moves and the visitor enters. Felicity instantly starts to worry and fidget, "Detective Lance, what can I do for you?" Getting arrested at work, even if her new in-laws own the place is not going to look good. 

"I came to offer my condolences on your marriage. Considering who you married, that seems more appropriate than congratulating you." Felicity just stares at him unimpressed. She knows Oliver did horrible things to his daughters but he didn't force them to do anything they didn't want to do. "I don't need condolences, thanks. Is that all?" He sits in the chair by her desk. 

"What does Queen think about your 'outside work'?" Felicity knew it was coming. She knew he'd ask and she knew she'd have to sell it. She had wanted to discuss it with Oliver, how to handle it. She smiles at him, "He's fine with whatever I do as long as I am there when he needs me." She hated it. She wanted to tell him Oliver is a good man. A caring man, but instead she had to play the role of the playboy's wife. It left a bitter taste in her mouth. Digg looked worried. She looked back at Lance. He's shaking his head, "Leave it to Queen to find another sweet kid to corrupt and hurt." He gets up and heads for the door. 

"If you need ANYTHING...if he does ANYTHING.." He pauses and wipes his hand down his face, "If either of them do anything...call me. I will help." She smiles and nods, "Neither of them will ever hurt me." She means that. He looks at her, "You really think that?" 

"I know that." He shakes his head again and looks at Digg, "Watch out for her, she's a sweet kid." Digg just looks at him. Lance leaves and Felicity feels like she can breath again, "How does Oliver do it? Wear all these masks? It's exhausting..." 

Before she can get back to work there is another knock, "I've never been so popular." Digg laughs and opens the door. One of the girls who work in the office is there, "We've decided to take you out tonight! It's Friday and we should celebrate your marriage!" Felicity is about to decline when she remembers Oliver "needs time" so she accepts. Might as well go out and have some fun and not wait in a cold mansion for her husband to stop mooning over his ex. 

"Okay. Right after work?" The girl nods quickly, "We will just head across the street for just a few drinks." Felicity adds in her head and to grill me for gossip on my new family. "Sounds great." After plans are finalized and they're alone, Digg looks at her, "You know I have to go with you, right?"

"I'm sorry...is it okay?" 

"Yeah..you deserve a little fun. This isn't easy on you." She gets up and hugs him. Digg is the best. "I promise to be good and stay out of trouble. Then again after chasing Oliver I'd have to be really bad to be a tough client." The two friends both laugh remembering the times Oliver has driven Digg crazy. 

 

This wasn't going to end well. John Diggle had put up with a lot in his life. He'd been in a lot of sticky situations. However, watching the men leer at Felicity while she gets drunker and drunker is one of his least favorite already. These men were circling her like vultures waiting for her to to let her guard down...or pass out. Digg said a silent prayer of thanks that Oliver wasn't here. Costume or not, he'd be putting arrows in everyone. His sliding scale of morality would definitely be in a downward spiral. Digg gave a murderous glare to a group of men, who quickly stepped back in the shadows. 

He was about to walk over to the new Mrs. Queen and ask when she would like to leave when his phone went off. Oliver. 

"Oliver..." 

"Digg, where the hell are you two? I tried calling Felicity's phone and she doesn't answer." Digg didn't think she called him. Felicity is doing her best to not 'inconvenience' Oliver or his life. Digg loves them both but they try his patience. "Felicity is having drinks and celebrating her marriage with some friends from work." 

"She's in a bar? In that dress?" Digg fights to hold back the laughter. He and Carly have a bet on how long it will take Oliver to figure out Laurel is a habit and he is in love or at least deep like with Felicity. "Yes, Oliver. That is where people drink." 

"You're with her right?" ..."Yes. Oliver. That is my job." He shakes his head and turns back to where Felicity is seated, "Oh..I gotta go. "

"Digg! Wait what's going on?" 

"Nothing, Sir. Bye." Digg walks over to the table. The two men who were definitely hitting on her, started to back off before he gets there. "Mrs Queen?" Felicity looks around. He presumes for Moira. "Felicity?" She looks at him, "Oh right..I'm not taking Oliver's name. I'm gonna stay a Smoak.." the women she is with all look at her like she lost her mind. They'd kill for that last name. 

"Your husband is waiting...at home, for you." The ladies all snicker and Felicity blushes, "He doesn't mean like that.." Digg worries she's about to out them when she stands, "I should go..whoa..." She sways on her feet, "Not used to these heels..but I think I look good in them." Digg smiles and helps her out into the street and down to the waiting car. "Digg...do you think they believed Oliver married for reasons other than not testifying against him?" 

"Yes. I do." He looks in the mirror she is leaning against the door, "Digg?"

"Yeah...why can't he get over Laurel?" John frowns, "He's stupid..." She laughs, "No, he's in love." Digg just shakes his head. It gets quiet.

He notices she falls asleep halfway to the manor. Oliver is going to freak when he sees this one. He smirks. Good. When they arrive, Thea is sneaking in, "Miss Queen." She blushes, "Mr Diggle..oh." She looks and she's Felicity flung over his shoulder. He shrugs and Thea opens the door. She heads for the kitchen and Digg heads for the stairs. He has Felicity's shoes and bag in his one hand and the other is holding her steady on his shoulder. When he gets to their room he kicks the door as a means of knocking. 

Oliver throws open the door. Nothing could have prepared him for what he sees. HIs huge bodyguard and friend with Felicity flung over his shoulder. Her ass eye level with Oliver. He's eyes bug out. He looks from her ass to Digg's bemused face, "What the hell happened?" His eyes still darting between the two. Digg hands him her shoes and bag, "Your wife got wasted obviously. She fell asleep in the car." 

Oliver moves out of the way for Digg to bring her in when she wakes up, "where am I? How am i?" She giggles and moves, "Digg! Why are you carrying me?" Digg laughs, "You fell asleep in the car remember?" 

She slides down his body and Oliver immediately wants to punch Digg. He's never wanted to hurt Digg. He also didn't like him carrying her. Oliver wonders about that for moment before he starts listening to her babble. She is standing between the two men, "Not really...I 'member that really...REALLY hot guy who offered to take me home and make me scream his name...you think he meant that in a good way, Digg?" Oliver looks to Digg who is smiling broadly, "Yes. Felicity. I do ." 

She moves over to the dresser, "Cool...that's never happened before.I've had guys buy me drinks and flirt but he just asked me to go home with him and told me all these things he would do to me..I don't know what some of those things even meant!" She giggles, "Must be the dress...or the new last name..the one I'm not taking.." Oliver's head whips to her, "What do you mean you're not taking it?" 

She slides down onto the floor. Her dress not covering much of anything. Digg looks away and Oliver stares while trying to listen to her, "I don't want to take your name..extra paperwork..and the divorce will be enough of that, thaaaaank you verrrrrry much." Oliver feels gut punched thinking about a divorce. It never occurred to him they'd divorce. He was in this for life or until he is killed. He also wants to know what the hell that guy said to her in the bar and what exactly he wanted to do to his wife!

He looks to Digg who is no help at all. He's just staring at the wall. Felicity stands up and walks to Oliver, "Unzip me..I can't get it..." He gulps and looks to Digg. "Bye kids. Have fun...see you...whenever!" And with that he's gone leaving Oliver to take care of a very drunk Felicity. "Oliver? Unzip pleeeeease?" Oliver reaches for the zipper with very shaky hands. It's not like he hasn't undressed women before. He has...lots of them. Just not this one. She turns around and looks up into his eyes before he has a chance to tug the zipper down, "You have really pretty eyes...did I ever tell you that?" 

He smiles, "No and thank you." 

"Is aiiight...you do though. And pretty everything else...well, that I've seen." He snorts. "We both know I look let's not lie.." She goes to the bed and flops down. Then it's like she remembers something and heads for the door, "where are you going?" She sways into him. He's always been so careful not to touch her and this is not helping. Her lips are so close to his when he catches her. Just a few inches and he could be kissing her again. He wants to kiss her again. She pulls away before he has a chance, "I'm goin' to find Thea or your mom to unzip me...you won't and I NEEEED out of this dress."

Oliver pulls her back to him, "I will do it...just stand still okay...do you want to get something to sleep in?" She shakes her head. Okay, drunk Felicity is going to be the one to take out The Hood. Good to know. He slowly unzips the dress. More and more of her perfect back is exposed to him. Then it stops just above her ass. He inhales sharply. Before he knows what happening Felicity has the dress on the floor. He's still staring at her ass which is even more perfect than he thought. She's wearing a tiny thong that matches her dress. He looks up to see she is wearing a matching bra. She pulls her hair out of the ponytail and walks to the bed. She crawls in. He's mesmerized. Next she's under the covers and her bra goes flying across the room, "Not comfy." she murmurs before rolling over and falling asleep. 

Oliver sits in a chair by the bed. What should he do? Dress her? No. That would just be..no. Should he get in bed and try to sleep. He doesn't sleep when a beautiful woman isn't mostly naked in his bed. With her half naked and in the bed? No. He sits there for awhile watching her sleep. She looks like an angel. Too sweet and innocent for his world. 

He can't imagine his life without her. 

He's getting tired. He didn't sleep last night. He pulls off his shirt and sits in the bed. He will just sit by her and rest while she sleeps. This isn't a big deal. They are adults and he is on top of the covers and she is safely tucked in them. 

 

Felicity awakens the next morning sweating and with a horrible headache. She thinks her head may actually explode. That's a thing right? Then she realizes she can't move. Oh my...I'm paralyzed..what the hell. She replays last night...drinking..being carried to the room...getting naked..oh god. Whatever is pinning her down just groaned. Not good. Then she feels something hard and...oh..oh...She moves and sees it's Oliver. A half naked Oliver. Felicity prays to every deity that they did not have sex because it would be wildly unfair to have had sex with a sex god and NOT remember it. Totally not fair. 

She tries to move again. It's then she realizes that Oliver is spooning her and his arms are both fastened around her waist...and oh..uh..she's only wearing a thong. This couldn't be much worse, she thinks until it is. Oliver moves in his sleep and grinds into her back. Okay...she bites her lip. Is this a good thing or a bad thing...she can't decide. Oliver hugs her tighter to him. Breathing is a good thing and it's hard to do. 

"Ol-" she swallows. Dry mouth sucks. "Oliver...I can't...Oliver..." he doesn't say or do anything. She decides whispering isn't going to work, "OLIVER!" He's off her and off the bed looking for the threat. She's immediately remorseful. He looks around and finding nothing looks at her. He gulps. Oops. She pulls the covers back over her chest, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you...I couldn't breathe." He looks at her oddly, "I didn't hurt you did I?" 

She blushes, "Only if it's death by spooning." She laughs. He blushes. Oliver Queen can blush, "S-sorry." ..."It's fine. It was nice when it wasn't you know making me feel claustrophobic." They just look at each other, "Oliver?"

"Yeah?"

 

"Can you get me something to cover myself? I need to use the restroom...." He grabs his shirt off the floor and hands it to her. She puts it on and hops out of bed. He watches her. She tries not to feel self conscious. She fails.

 

Oliver cannot believe he ended up under the covers and wrapped around Felicity. He was having the best dream. They were married. Real married. They were happy and in love. He was...happy and carefree. They were making love and she was screaming his name..until he realized she was screaming his name and not in his dream. 

He can't do this. He cannot drag her further into his insanity. She is here for safety and to keep the police at bay. NOT to be ...not for...Shit. He wipes his hand through his hair and down his face. She won't be another victim of his. He won't do that, not to her. He grabs another shirt and heads downstairs. He decides to go for a run to clear his head. 

Felicity looks at herself in the mirror. This was bad. Very bad. What did they do in their sleep? She has scruff marks on her neck like Oliver was snuggling there. Why does she miss all the good stuff? She takes a deep breath and walks back into the room determined to talk to Oliver. He isn't there. Great. She pulls some clothes out of her bag, showers and dresses for her day. She wished she had to go into work. Then her head starts throbbing again and she is very thankful to have the day off. 

 

Oliver goes for his run and when he gets back to the room, Felicity is gone. He's thankful. He needs to apologize to her for practically molesting her in her drunken and then sleeping state. He gets in the shower and goes looking for her. In the kitchen he finds Raisa and his Mother. "

"Have you seen Felicity?" Raisa smiles and hands him some food. "No, Oliver." Moira looks at him over her coffee mug, "I believe your hungover wife went with Thea shopping. I hope you didn't give her your black Amex." Oliver grimaces, "She has her own money. We aren't even sharing a banking account, yet." Oliver sees his mom is momentarily impressed. "Really?" 

"Yes, really. Felicity has her own money. She doesn't even want to take my last name.." Moira watches him, "That might be for the best with her past and the quickie wedding." Oliver groans and turns to his Mom, "She is my wife. She should have my name. Or I could take hers I guess." Moira nearly drops her coffee mug, "Oliver! You are a Queen. The Queen heir. You can't become a-a .." 

"Smoak. Her last name for now is Smoak." Moira backs down. She's never seen Oliver react like this. Raisa smiles at him approvingly. Oliver is proud of making her proud. He smiles back at her. She tells him in Russian he did well. 

Oliver decides to go to the club. He is supposed to be running it with Tommy. He rides his motorcycle to the club and walks in. Tommy oddly enough is there, "Thought you were exclusively at Merlyn Global now." Tommy looks at him, "I am part owner. I am here to help with the liquor shipment." Oliver watches him take care of the vendors. 

Tommy storms into the back. Oliver assumes something is off. He sits down at the bar and looks over the invoices and knows he knows nothing about this business. He hears heels clicking and smiles, Felicity. He turns from the bar, "Hey where have you--Laurel?" She smiles at him, 

"Ollie." She slides onto the stool next time to him. She starts telling him about Tommy and how they broke up. "He's in back...go talk to him." He feels good about telling her to talk to Tommy. She comes back out after a few minutes. She's crying. He slides off the stool and walks to her. 

"He doesn't believe me..he thinks I'm still in love with you or the hood or whatever.." She reaches for him and he pulls her into a hug. He wrinkles his nose. It doesn't feel right. This..being with her like this feels wrong. 

Thea, Digg and Felicity go to the club. Thea wants to talk to Oliver. Digg goes where Felicity goes and she wants to check some programs they have running. All three walk in on Laurel and Oliver embracing. Felicity knows she shouldn't be upset. He isn't cheating on her..they aren't a real couple. She sees Tommy watching them from across the bar. He looks at Felicity and she sees tears in his eyes. He turns and leaves. 

Felicity is just going to walk past them and head to the basement making an excuse when Thea turns her to her and hugs her, "I know Ollie loves you." Felicity just wants to leave. She keeps telling herself she isn't hurting but it feels like she is really hurting. She looks at Thea and sees the spark of anger and the girl moves around Felicity. She marches over to her brother, "Really Ollie?" Her hand is on her hip and she is yelling, "Laurel? Have we not all been down this dead end road enough!? You have a wonderful WIFE now." She turns to Felicity. Oliver's arms drop. 

Felicity tries to smile reassuringly. Oliver looks away. Ouch. That hurt. Laurel speaks up, "Ollie was comforting me...we are friends Thea. You and I have been friends longer than you've known her." She looks to Felicity. The three of them stand there arguing. Mostly Thea yells. Oliver looks at the floor and Laurel looks angry. Felicity uses the opportunity to go into the basement, Digg follows. her. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yep. Just want to check on this while Thea is busy. " Digg walks over to his guns and pulls a couple out to clean. Felicity knows he's busy and she decides to check the blogs and websites. There are several pictures of her. A few with her and Oliver. Then she sees more of him leaving Laurel's apartment. She swallows the bile and fights the tears. The headline reads, "Queen married but his one true love not forgotten." There are several pictures of them smiling at one another. 

There is another google alert. This shows a sad looking Felicity shopping with Thea this morning. The headline talks about her shopping away the pain. Felicity spins in her chair, "I can't do this, Digg. I can't." He comes over and hugs her. "I want to go home. My home not the manor. I don't want to see Oliver." Digg nods and they take the back exit out. Thea can ride home with Oliver. Digg takes her home.

When they pull up she is eternally grateful no press is there. Since she hasn't been there in days they must have left. She walks into her apartment and immediately she feels better. She gets into her most comfy pajamas, pulls her hair into a messy bun and makes some tea. She crawls into her bed and feels...safe. She plans on spending the evening here..heck, she might not leave until work on Monday. 

She reading a book when her phone chimes. It's a text from Oliver asking her where she is, she ignores it. She ignores the next twenty texts and five phone calls. She turns her phone off. She knows Digg will tell him she's safe and that's all he needs to know. Felicity is safe in her room cocoon when she hears a knock. She thinks it's probably Oliver. The knock is light not heavy handed like Oliver's. 

She slides out of bed and walks to the apartment door. She goes up on her tiptoes to see..Thea. Felicity opens the door and ushers the young girl in. She's been crying, "please don't leave him! Don't leave us." Thea throws her arms around Felicity's waist. She hugs her back, "Thea...I-I...don't know what to say." 

She leads Thea to the couch and they sit on it facing each other. "I know he's difficult and grouchy since he's been back but with you...he's almost been Ollie again. He's happier lighter.." 

Felicity looks at her with sadness in her eyes. She know Oliver's happiness is that Laurel admires "The Hood" and he thinks he can make that transition into respecting and then loving him. Felicity has nothing to do with it "Thea...Oliver and I are complicated. I can't..I won't force him to be with me." Thea sniffles. She looks up at Felicity. 

"Come home, please? Just try it..." It hits Felicity like a mack truck. She doesn't just want her to go back for Oliver but for herself, "Thea...are you okay?" Thea shakes her head, "No..I need my family back. Maybe if I have them back I'll stop doing the drugs and drinking and sex...I just...it's so lonely.." Felicity takes the girl in her arms. Felicity knows that feeling all to well. Donna Smoak was a good mom but she was a busy one. Felicity spent many nights alone. She was an only child and had always been alone. Thea was a baby worshipped by her family. A family now in tatters. 

"Okay. I will." She shouldn't. She should stay at her own place and just offer to be her friend but....she can't. Thea needs someone to care about her. Her mother is too busy planning evil deeds and her brother is too busy trying to save the world. Felicity is going to do her best to help the girl they both love, but are too busy to notice needs them. 

"Tomorrow we will go home. How about tonight we have a girls night in?" Thea smiles up at her, "Sounds great. I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Not a problem I have tons of things." They walk to her room and Felicity finds her something to sleep in. They crawl in her bed and spend the night eating junk food and watching netflix. 

 

Digg promised Oliver that Felicity was okay. When Thea snuck out, Digg told him they were together and safe. Oliver decided that he does trust Digg but he needs to see for himself. He finds them at her apartment. 

 

He watches from across the street on a rooftop until they turn off the tv and turn the lights out. He waits patiently. He makes his way to he roof .He crawls down to the fire escape and is thankful he wore his leathers, he makes his way to her side of the building. He had considered just showing up at her door as Oliver Queen. He quickly decided against it. She might slam the door in his face. He lands with a light thud on her fire escape. He slowly opens her window. He crawls inside. 

What he finds makes him smile. Thea is at one end of the bed and has her feet next to Felicity's head. She's curled o her side holding onto a stuffed animal. Felicity is turned towards him asleep. Her face is scrubbed clean and she is slumbering peacefully. He walks closer to the bed. He goes down on his knees and watches her. Did he hurt her today? He hopes he didn't. He knows she has a crush on him, he isn't stupid...but could it be more? Does he want it to be more. He runs his gloved thumb down her cheek. He leans in, "I'm sorry...I will do everything not to hurt you." 

He stands up and leaves. He hopes tomorrow he can talk her into coming home...home? He hopes he can talk her into coming back to him. Home to him. He climbs out the window and heads to the foundry to work out and change. He needs to get his head on straight. He loves Laurel...so why did it feel so wrong to hold her today? Felicity is his friend...so why did it hurt to think he may have hurt her...why was hugging Laurel so wrong and Felicity so right? Did the marriage change things? What is going on in his head?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The earthquake which will be glossed over since you saw most of that on the show...I will only write about the things I'm changing for the story. Most of it was also rewritten pre meltdown so yay?


	5. hey jealousy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity returns to the Manor and Oliver is still dealing with his ever changing emotions towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the support! It means so much to me! 
> 
> Who's excited for the finale tonight???

Thea calls Oliver the next morning to tell him Felicity is coming home to them. "I won't save you again, Ollie. She's a good person and I love her already. Screw this up again and I'm moving in with her." Oliver knew Thea was serious. She doesn't know the marriage is a fake and that Felicity doesn't love him. It's just a crush she has on the guy she thinks saves people. He is a killer and she refuses to see that part of him. If he was half the man Felicity thinks he is, he'd walk away from her. He never would have brought her into this. He would have asked her for help once and never looked back...if he were a good man. 

 

Oliver heads downstairs looking like he hadn't slept and disheveled. He didn't sleep again last night or even rest and he didn't care that he spent the night in his clothes. It's weird even when he didn't sleep, he felt rested when Felicity was there beside him. He pushes that thought out of his head. It's only a coincidence he tells himself. This morning was not nearly as nice as yesterday morning. Waking up with her. He needs to keep his mind off of his wife. He also needs to stop referring to her as his wife. 

He's eating breakfast when Thea and Felicity enter. They are both laughing. He looks at Felicity, she looks like she didn't sleep either. His first thought is did she miss me? He shakes his head, what is wrong with him? She's dressed in yoga pants and a tank top, she still looks completely adorable albeit tired and something else he can't place. He smiles at her. She slightly smiles back. It doesn't reach her eyes like it normally would. His chest aches. Moira comes in, "Did you girls have fun at your sleepover?" Felicity cringes. Oliver notices but no one else seems to pay attention. His Mother probably suspects they had a disagreement and that is why she slept away from him. He sighs. His Mother will also use that to her advantage. He isn't sure what she has against his wife. And why does he keep referring to her as "HIS wife"? Felicity..he doesn't know what his mom has against, his Felicity. Gah, Felicity. Just Felicity. What the hell is going on with him. He runs a hand over his head. Get a grip. 

"Yes. Felicity showed me all kinds of tv shows I'd never heard of!" She hugs their Mom. Thea looks young again. Happy, Oliver observes. Thea skips over to Felicity and hooks arms with her, "Remember Lis, we have a DVR date every week. Just you and me. Hear that, Ollie!" He smiles, "One night a week I get her all to myself. Girls night." 

He gets up and kisses Thea on the head, "Understood, Speedy." She smiles brightly up at her big brother, "You have to share her. Sorry." Felicity turns red and looks away. Moira looks from her children to Felicity and Oliver wonders what she is thinking. 

"I need to take these things upstairs, if you will excuse me." Felicity heads out of the kitchen carrying her shopping bags from yesterday. Oliver watches her, "She's really hurt Ollie....she's not like the others. You can't do this to her."

"Thea...it's your brother's life and marriage. He can decide what he can and cannot do." Moira tells her daughter with a bit of steel in her voice. 

"No. Mom. He can't just hurt her..it's not fair." She turns to Oliver, "If you don't love her...let her go. She deserves to be loved." She looks between them, shakes her head and walks out of the room. 

"Ignore her Oliver. She's a child. She doesn't understand these things." Oliver looks from the doorway to his mother, "Maybe she understands better than both of us. She loves people. She has a good heart..." Moira makes a tsk sound, "Your marriage is already in trouble. She slept at her apartment last night. You look like you were out all night..I can only imagine doing what and with whom." Oliver studies his Mother. There was a time he thought she was the most loving, caring woman in the world. Now, he sees that she is manipulative and controlling. 

"I was here all night. I didn't sleep because my wife wasn't in bed with me." That was so close to the truth it scares him. Oliver slowly walks out. He was going to go to the foundry but decides to head to his room. He needs to see Felicity. 

He finds her in his room. She sitting on the bed with her bags surrounding her. He leans in the open doorway. She has her head in her hands, "Still hungover?" She shakes her head without looking up. She puts her glasses back on and looks up at him, "No. just trying to find a place to store these bags and it occurred to me that...I don't have any place to put them...I only brought them so Thea wouldn't get suspicious. Keeping my apartment only worked because she thinks it's our 'love nest'." She wrinkles her nose when she says it. He walks in and shuts the door behind him.

Oliver sits down on the bed, "I can make some space for you...if you're going to stay." Felicity looks up at him, "Are we sure I can't have my own room...I want to stay..I told Thea I would stay...the poor kid needs someone to be around for her...uh, not that you're not here..you're just not HERE.." Felicity looks around, "I mean..you have THINGS to do, and the club...and Laurel and ...you do a lot..she needs someone with time and I know what it's like to be lonely and everyone is busy...too busy for you" She looks at him with her eyes as big as saucers, "Talk about overshare..sorry..I'm staying, if that's okay...."

Oliver is still trying to process everything she said. He knows the important part is she's staying. He tells himself that this is important so he can keep her safe and their marriage looks real. What he won't examine is the fact that he has an intense feeling of relief she is staying. It hurts it's because of Thea and not him, it shouldn't hurt him at all. He also feels he's failing Thea but the city needs him. He puts all those feelings in the same box in his mind where he put his feelings of jealousy that he still isn't ready to confront. 

 

He looks at Felicity who is so full of love and warmth..he knows she can do a much better job than he could with Thea anyway. The last part...Laurel. She didn't say it in a jealous or spiteful way but he saw the pain flickering just below the surface. He needs to put space between him and Laurel, not only for his marriage but for Laurel and Tommy. He will also place THOSE thoughts about how hurting Felicity is a bigger deal to him now in that box in his head that is getting full by now. It's not about Laurel so much...yeah, not thinking about that.

She's looking at him expectantly. Oh yeah, "Of course I want you to stay. It was my idea." She looks relieved and he is pleased with himself. "I'm going to head to the foundry do you want to come." 

"yeah...and can we stop by my apartment on the way back. I need some things for next week. " He nods and they head to the foundry. 

 

Felicity is glad that she agreed to stay, for Thea. She likes the younger girl. She's sweet and just needs someone to actually care about her. Living with Oliver, may break her heart a million times over, but she will have Thea there. She knew what she was doing, mostly, when she agreed to marry Oliver. She knows, she thinks, what she is getting into agreeing to live with him and the rest of the Queen family.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity is busy working when there is knock on her office door. Not Oliver..he doesn't knock she whispers and then louder, "Come in." The door opens to reveal a sheepish looking Tommy Merlyn. He walks over to her desk and she motions for him to sit and he does. This can't be good she thinks. 

"Hi. I wanted to talk to you." She can tell he is nervous and she finds it endearing. She saves her work and turns all her attention to him, "I wanted to apologize for Laurel and my Dad...they were shocked Oliver married..."

"Me? Someone like me?" He looks at her for a moment and grins, "Yes. You're smart. Down to earth. Too good for him." Felicity straightens, "Oliver is a good person. I know you two are having difficulties but he is a good person." Tommy shakes his head, "He's still hanging around Laurel. Helping her." Felicity feels like someone kicked her. 

"Oliver helps people. It's what he does. Laurel needs help." Her voice betrays her pain. Tommy nods and she knows he knows. "Okay." He sighs, "I want you and I to be friends. It will make it easier if we have each other." 

"Make what easier?" She genuinely doesn't know what he is talking about, "When they leave us for one another. I've seen it happen a thousand times." He gets up and walks to the door, "Ollie has my number. If you need me just call." With that he leaves. And she is left alone with her thoughts.

Felicity was perfectly content being Oliver's IT girl, sometimes field person and medic. She knew her place and her place in his life. Now, she has no idea. She's legally his wife. To the outside world she is his wife. In private, she has no idea what she is to him. She sighs, the one thing she does know for certain is that Felicity Smoak doesn't need a man and she won't let one define her. Nope. Not going to happen. She has always been her own person and marriage, even a fake one, won't change who she is at her core.

When she arrives back at the manor Raisa tells her Moira is gone out for the evening (big surprise. Plotting death and destruction takes time). She knows Oliver is at the foundry, where she will be soon. She walks upstairs to find Thea. She knocks on her door and hears a very sad sounding "Yeah.." She slowly opens the door to find Thea sitting in her window seat crying. 

Thea turns to see Felicity. She looks sad, heartbroken, "I don't think he likes me anymore.." Felicity walks over and hugs the young girl, "Who?" 

"Roy." Felicity pulls back and starts brushing Thea's hair out of her face, "If he doesn't he's an idiot. What's not to like about you?" Thea almost smiles, "I'm a spoiled rich kid. We met when he stole my purse.." Felicity smiles. It must be a thing with the Queen kids and crime. 

"Thea...if he knows YOU, the real you, he will look past the trappings of this life. He will see the girl who was hurting and acted out..much like he did when he stole your purse." Thea looks up at her, "You're right. Maybe....maybe I should talk to him?" 

"Definitely. Could be your putting all your fears onto him." Thea sniffles, "Maybe. It's just he hasn't called in days. " Felicity smiles at her innocence. For someone who acts so worldly she really is just a child still. "Thea...Roy is from the Glades..he may not have a phone to call you. When the choice is eating or making call. Eating usually wins. Not always but usually." Thea's mouth drops opens. 

"I never thought of that." Thea looks concerned, "Just give him a couple more days. I bet he finds you or calls you. He seems like resourceful kind of kid." They hug. Felicity feels good about helping Thea. 

"How did you meet Ollie?" Felicity ponders that for a moment. "I met him when he had a broken computer and needed me to fix it." Thea smiles, "That's sweet." Felicity smiles, "It was."   
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver is on the salmon ladder when Felicity finally shows up. He grunts and goes up to the next level, "You're late." She sighs and he notices her appreciative look at him. He internally fist pumps. He needs to know she still finds him attractive. He doesn't know why and once again, not thinking about that. His equilibrium in this relationship is off kilter. 

"I went home to see Thea." He first wonders why Thea is at her apartment then he realizes she means the Manor. He looks up to the ceiling to hide his smile. He jumps down and lands with a light thud. He walks over to her desk where she is firing up her computers.

"Tommy came to see me today." She nods, "He came to see me too."

"He told me to give you his number." Felicity just looks at him. "Care to tell me why I am giving my wife, my best friend's phone number?" He looks down at her and he knows he isn't hiding his jealousy well. That is he didn't think he is, but based on the look on her face he is doing a good job of it. She looks sad. 

"He thinks we should be friends. By 'we' I mean Tommy wants to be my friend." Oliver nods. He's known Tommy all his life and Tommy doesn't have female friends. Then again, Oliver didn't either until Felicity. And now she is more than a friend which takes him back to not liking this one bit. 

"Why?" He says it slowly and with caution. Felicity looks at him the exact way she did the day he met her. She mutters something about rock and hard places, "He thinks it will make it easier on the two of us." She says then under her breath, "don't make me say it.."

"Make what easier? The Hood stuff? Being married to me..I know I'm not the easiest guy but--" She huffs, "Fine." She stands up in front of him, "It will be easier on him and for me, if we have one another to lean on when you and Laurel finally decide to give it another try." 

Oliver steps back as if she hit him. Another try. He wants to tell her he isn't even thinking like that, not anymore. The truth is that he likes having her around. He took off his ring to go out as The Hood and missed it. He can't tell her that though so he goes with something less obvious, "It won't happen I committed to you and we need each other...spousal immunity." Her face lit up and then it was like he watched a fire go out. She turns away. 

"i know but Tommy doesn't know we have to stay married...Unless you tell him." She turns back to him with her face in a less than real smile, "You can cheat...I mean, obviously..I don't think Tommy could or will look past it.. the way I will have to..." She's looking past him right now, "Yeah I should have his number. May I have it please?" 

Oliver looks at her stunned. Is she serious right now? "Are you serious? You want me, your husband, to give you my best friend's phone number. My best friend who is a grade A womanizer. Who has never met a girl he can't get into bed? Who has NEVER had a female platonic friend." Felicity takes a step back from him. 

"Oliver..you do realize that if you're screwing Laurel..expecting me to be faithful is a hypocritical, right?" He sets his jaw, "Yes, Felicity. I'm aware."

She continues, "I don't think either of us went into this thinking fidelity was going to happen." She says this to him as if he is stupid and doesn't understand english. He feels his blood starting to boil. He looks away. He never thought about it. He never considered sex at all. Just keeping her safe. Then he kissed her and he's thought a lot about sex...with her. He never thought about her having sex with anyone else. Until he proposed, he'd never contemplated her having a man in her life. He really is self centered and selfish still. 

"Okay then. I don't see myself being with Tommy like that...but at the same time, I could use a friend who would know who or what you were doing..I can't tell Digg. He'd be angry at you and you can't have your back up angry at you." she does this slight gasp thing, "not that he should or has any right..not that I have any right to be upset or--can we forget this conversation. Give me the number and we move on." He shakes his head and goes back to the salmon ladder. 

She watches him as he jumps up, "Soooo, uh..that's a no?" He just starts working out. He isn't answering that. If he answers that he has to consider why his answer is no. He doesn't want to think about it. Life was a simpler when he just acted and reacted. No feelings involved. That was before he needed her to fix his computer. Before he let her in. Before he married her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...really this time...the earthquake which will be mostly glossed over since you watched it on tv..only I will change things up a bit.. and no I don't think Laurel is dying...unless Steph gets her way...lol


	6. goodbyes and changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter...I've struggled with it. I've written and rewritten it. I've decided this is as good as it's going to get. I *need* to move on from it. Please be gentle with me...lol. 
> 
> And remember this is an AU...so this chapter may seem a bit (or a lot) out of character...*goes and hides*

They hadn't saved the city. That was Felicity's first thought sitting or cowering...whatever, under her desk. She knew Digg and Oliver were both safe. She heard Digg tell him to go to Laurel. She hadn't listened to anyone and went to work at CNRI. Felicity would be very pissed if Oliver got hurt saving her because she couldn't listen. She didn't care if they weren't really married he was still her friend and she didn't like him having to take unnecessary risks.

The shaking finally stopped and she decided to try and get out of the foundry. She went for the stairs but some were missing others a tangle metal mess.She had a current tetanus shot but rather not risk it. She wasn't that athletic on her best days which today was not. She decided to go to the secret entrance. When she pushed on the door, after using the emergency generator to unlock it, she realized it was blocked. "Great. Just great." She walks back to her desk and crawls under it. 

She doesn't know how long she sat there waiting and chanting, "Oliver will find me." Over and over again. Since becoming acquainted with Oliver she learned she was afraid of heights and now she's learned she is a teensy bit claustrophobic. Good to know. She is trying not to think of the people who are buried alive in these types of situations. She hears the door open and jumps up. She makes her way across the foundry. She doesn't find Oliver, but Tommy. 

"You should have called." He teases her and smiles. She returns it, "Oliver wouldn't give me your number." He nods and makes a face, "You're supposed to be a hacker..I think you could find it." She shrugs, "If I wanted." He throws his head back laughing. "Come on, Smoak. Let's get out of here."   
Felicity goes to clean up while Tommy turns on the club's emergency generator. When she comes back out Tommy has the tv on. Felicity had watched earlier as Moira was arrested. Oliver was unfazed by it. They are talking about all the families that were involved in this. Tommy sighs, "Oliver told me. I didn't believe him. Now look." 

Felicity walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder, "It's not your fault Tommy. Your Dad did this not you." He looks down at her, "I could have stopped it. I could have tried." Felicity just rests her head on his shoulder, "You didn't want to believe your remaining parent could be evil. It's understandable." Tommy looks at her with wonder, "You're amazing." 

She laughs, "Oliver says remarkable..but thank you." They both turn to the TV when they hear a story about the vigilante saving local attorney Laurel Lance from her office building. Tommy snorts, "Of course he did." Felicity knew he was there but seeing him and her together stabs her a bit in the heart. Tommy turns the TV off. 

"Oliver...She will always go back to him. If she knew he was the vigilante she'd already be with him." Tommy is resigned to it. Felicity knows she should be the same. Oliver may not be able to leave her legally, but he was never and will never be hers. They stay like that for a few moments. Both of them thinking of the one they love and how that person loves someone else. Felicity shakes herself out of those thoughts.

"I need to see if I can get ahold of Thea." Felicity tells Tommy who hunts up a landline. No dial tone. She gets her cellphone and it works. She dials Thea's number hoping she is close to a working cell tower too. It rings twice before Thea answers, "Thea? Are you okay?" 

"Felicity? Oh thank god you're okay." Felicity is relieved to hear her voice. Tommy is looking at her for confirmation Thea is okay. She nods and smiles. He returns both. "Felicity...where are you?" 

"I'm at Verdant with Tommy..Where are you?" Thea laughs, "Two blocks from there. Roy and I will be there shortly. Is Ollie with you?" Felicity can't tell her she knows he's safe because she'd ask how. 

"No. But I'm sure once he knows you're here he will come." 

"When he knows WE are there." Thea disconnects the call. Felicity smiles at the phone. She's such a sweet kid. 

"Thea on her way?" Felicity turns to Tommy, "Yes. Her and Roy." He is pouring them drinks. She could really use a drink. She takes it and tosses it back, "Well...well...well Smoak can drink!" She motions for another and he pours it. She does it again. 

"Want to talk about it? Or just get drunk?" Tommy pours himself another one. ""Neither. Thea will be here soon. I don't want to drink in front of her..impressionable teen and all. And I can't tell her that her brother had to marry me." 

Tommy drops the glass, "You shouldn't be drinking!" He looks down at her flat stomach. She's lost at first, "No! Not like that...I'm not! We haven't..." Tommy looks stunned, "You and Oliver...never?" She looks down and shakes her head, "Never?" He questions again.

"I knew that island messed with his head..but never?" He takes another drink, "He can, right?" She looks at him pointedly, "I can only assume..since we NEVER...Helena and McKenna seemed happy enough." Tommy smirks, "True." 

Tommy takes another drink,"Why did you have to get married if not for the pitter patter of little feet?" He leans against the bar and cups his chin with his hand. She looks at him thoughtfully. What the hell, "He's the vigilante, as you are well aware of.." He frowns, "Sad but true..." 

"They know that...I help him, as you also know.." He nods letting her know he's following her, "If we're married Lance can't make me testify and Lance was trying to break me...it wasn't working yet...but Oliver rather be safe than sorry." Tommy stands up straight and looks angry. Felicity has never seen Tommy look angry, not that she's spent a lot of time with Tommy to know his moods. 

"He married you to get himself out of trouble, where a murderer like him belongs?" Felicity sighs, "He's not a murderer...not really." Tommy walks around the bar and grabs her upper arms, "You're an innocent kid. He should have left you out of this." She removes his arms while shaking her head, "It was my choice. He didn't make me help...and being married to Oliver Queen protects me too." Tommy shakes his head more forcefully this time, "How?"

"If I'm his wife the mayor and police commissioner won't like Lance harassing me. I could use a few less trips to the police station." She smiles and tries to joke. Tommy just looks at her, "Yeah, right..." They are saved from more arguing by Thea and Roy entering the club.

It's incredibly late when they all decide to stay the night there. They move to the kitchen and decide to sleep under the heavy duty metal tables. All of them are upset. The aftershocks are not helping. At least they have one another to make it through this. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After Oliver pulled Laurel out of CNRI's building he took her to the hospital. He couldn't stay with her, even though she begged him. The odd part was he didn't WANT to be the one by her side. He offered to call her boyfriend and she said they broke up, which Oliver knew. She then asked him to call Ollie. He had pretended to do that, and said there was no answer. A few weeks ago, he would have pretended to make the call and then shown up. He ended up calling her Dad from a payphone since he lost his phone hours ago, well his Hood phone. He kept watch from a distance until Detective Lance made his way to her. 

Oliver was now at the foundry. He took the outside entrance. When he entered he saw Felicity's purse. She didn't leave when he told her or she did and left her purse? He changes out of his leathers. He finds his Oliver Queen phone. He dials Felicity and it goes straight to voicemail. He then calls Thea and hears it ringing as he makes his way inside the club.

"They're in the kitchen." It's Thea's boyfriend. "Who?" 

"Thea, Felicity and Tommy. I couldn't sleep." Oliver nods and heads to the kitchen. Roy points under one the big metal tables. He finds Thea curled on her side facing Felicity right next to her. They are holding hands. Beside and behind Felicity is Tommy. All three asleep. He watches them for a few minutes. He turns away. He failed. The people he loves shouldn't be under a table scared for their lives. He walks out. 

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next morning Felicity returns to the basement and finds a note from Oliver telling her that he needs time. That he'd failed. "Oh Oliver.." Her heartbreaks for him. She doesn't have time to dwell on it. She heads upstairs to tell Thea. 

"Hey.." Thea is sitting at the now defunct bar. She turns to Felicity, "Umm..." Felicity looks away. How does she tell the girl who just watched her Mom get arrested, her city fall and was scared she'd die that her brother took off on her? "Whatever it is, just tell me." Thea sounds so grown up. Could one night really force someone to grow up? Felicity looks into her eyes, yes it can.

"Oliver left a note...he left town." she begins, "He said he needed space." Thea jumps off the stool, "He just left us? Just like that?" Thea is too angry to cry and Felicity understands that. "Apparently, yes." Thea takes a moment before speaking.

 

"I'm so sorry Felicity..." She's confused. Why is Thea sorry for her? Thea reads the confusion evident on Felicity's face, "He's left you to deal with everything. Me. Mom. The company and the press who will have a feeding frenzy." Felicity has to deal with this? How does SHE deal with everything? Oliver was supposed to be the buffer between her and Moira. Her and the press. Her and everything involving being a Queen. She bites her bottom lip trying to think of how to deal with all of it. Without Oliver. She was in so deep...too deep.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

In the weeks since the earthquake many things had changed for Felicity, the least of which was her last name. After many takeover attempts, the board insisted a Queen helm the company. Oliver being MIA and Thea being too young and refusing, that left Felicity Smoak-Queen, interim co-CEO with one Isabel Rochev. As soon as Oliver or Thea, maybe even Moira were available they would take over. Felicity was really looking forward to one of them doing this job. 

Isabel was not happy that Felicity and the board were able to almost keep the company safe. They had to deal with Isabel owning half the company. It wasn't a pleasant situation but one Felicity was learning to deal with and a position she was learning more about. Luckily, Walter had given her funds to save the company and was willing to mentor her privately. If not for Walter and Tommy she may have runaway too. 

The other big change was that she was the only one to go see Moira Queen. Thea refused. That is why once again, like every Sunday (visiting day) Felicity is seated at a dirty table in the visitor room of Iron Heights. She was dressed in an informal dress and practical shoes. Her hair in a ponytail. Moira hated her ponytail which is probably why she wore it this way. She had her hands folded and resting on the table. Moira entered and smiled her condescending smile. Only Moira Queen, could be in prison grab and going on trial for mass murder and try to intimidate her only visitor. Her only visitor aside from Jean, her lawyer. 

"Mrs Queen...Moira." Felicity said nervously. Moira smirked, "I guess I can call you that. I read you officially took my son's name. Have you heard from my son?" she shakes her head. Felicity inwardly cringes when she refers to Oliver as "her son". Her need for ownership over him is unnerving. The rest of the visit they talk about Thea and the company. As the time to leave nears, Moira stands, "You need to find my son. He needs his family and we need him." Felicity nods. 

When she arrives at the Manor there are a million things she needs to attend to. Everything from the household budget and checking to make sure everyone is doing their duty. Running this house AND the company is becoming too much. She isn't quite sure how Moira did it. Then she also helps John, when he puts on The Hood and tries to fight crime. She slumps at the desk, at Moira's old desk. She puts her head on it. How did this happen to her? She's just a simple IT girl.

"What do we have here? Napping on the job, Smoak?" Felicity just raises her middle finger at him, "It's Smoak-Queen, in case you forgot." He laughs, "What's wrong?" She sits up, "you mean aside from my mother in law going on trial? My wayward sister in law, who is underage and running a club? My missing husband who everyone assumes left me or I killed him? The company I am now sort of running with no idea how to run a company or the fact my husband's ex girlfriend, love of his life wants to meet with me and I have no clue if it's to discuss the aforementioned missing husband or incarcerated mother in law, since ex girlfriend is an ADA now."

Tommy waits a beat, "You got all that out in one breath! I guess you could do a lot on one breath..." She looks shocked and then she laughs. Tommy can always make her laugh. He walks around the desk and starts messaging her shoulders, "Moira can't hurt you...she's in jail. Thea is doing great! You helped her get her GED, she taking a couple of college courses and running a club!" She nods at him. 

"Laurel...just answer her questions. She's not going to hurt you..." Felicity turns and gives him a glare, "Okay she wants to kill you for getting her ring and her last name...but you can handle her." 

"I know...I just don't want to handle her. I don't want to see her. Ever." Tommy nods and starts massaging her again, "You should find Oliver. Get him back here to deal with everything."

"You're the second person today to tell me that...I just..I don't want to force him to come home. He doesn't want to be here, he shouldn't be here." 

"He should be here whether he likes it or not. Playing dead is so last year." They both giggle. After Tommy leaves, Felicity starts searching even harder. It's time for her wayward husband to come home.  
===============================

 

Oliver has been here for five months when he notices a plane overhead. He follows it. He sees someone parachute onto the island and he tracked them. It's then he sees her...and Diggle. But mostly her. He watches her throw up after they land. She even makes that look adorable. He watches as they start hiking across the island. He vows to stay in the shadows and avoid them. They will look around and then leave. He will soak up as much of her as he can.

It's going well until Felicity steps on a land mine. Digg is about to try to disarm it, Oliver knows that won't work and she will die. He has to make his presence known. He tells Digg to move back and he swings down and grabs her off the mine. He lands on top of her. Oomph. He knows he should be checking her for injuries but the only thing he can think of is how beautiful her eyes are, how soft she feels under him and how much he has missed her.Thoughts of her have been his company on the island this time. That and his failure to save the city. 

"You're really sweaty." He laughs. That's his Felicity. He helps her up and the walk to the plane where he is staying. Felicity makes a joke about offering her a coconut and it's the first time he's truly smiled in months. It's good to have her around, he has missed her. The first month he'd reprimand himself for thinking about her and missing her. By the second month he allowed himself to think about her but only during the day. By the third month, he started thinking about her...naked. How she was that night she came home drunk. About how perfect her body is and how she just fit so perfectly against his body. That was the first night he jacked off to thoughts of her. It wouldn't be the last. Every time he'd tell himself it was the last time. He knew he was lying. 

He's listening to Digg make the case for him returning to Starling City. Felicity is just nodding in agreement, "No. I can't go back. i failed. What's the point?" Felicity snorts, "The point? The point is that maybe the CITY doesn't need you...maybe it does. But Thea? She needs you."

"She has you and that boyfriend of hers." Oliver rolls his eyes. Boyfriend. 

"Oliver...your mother is going on trial for murder. Your company, The Queen family business, needs you! And what about Laurel? She's worried about you." Oliver's eyes shoot up to Felicity's, does SHE miss him? Does SHE need him. "Yes, Oliver...Laurel asks about you.." That wasn't his thoughts but he knew it was what she thought. He turns away.

"Laurel is prosecuting your Mother." Digg chimes in. Oliver looks at him shocked, "What? Why?" 

"She's the new ADA. It's her job." Digg says this like it's the stupidest thing he's ever heard. Oliver looks to Felicity who looks like she could throttle Digg. He smirks. Felicity always the one silently in charge.

He agrees to go home. When they arrive in Starling City they head for Verdant where he is told his sister will be. His city is in ruins. He shouldn't have left. The guilt is gnawing at him. He could have done something, anything. 

At Verdant, he finds his sister and Tommy going over liquor supplies and joking around. When Thea sees him she runs into his arms, "Ollie! I missed you!" 

"I missed you too, Speedy." He looks over her head, "Tommy." Tommy just nods and then looks at Felicity who smiles at him. Oliver doesn't like it. He doesn't like it at all. Where is Laurel and why isn't she by Tommy's side? Surely they got back together. Felicity and Tommy seem to be having a silent conversation.

"Your club is now mine, right Tommy?" Thea announces and he smiles at her indulgently, "Yes, ma'am. You earned it." He gets off his stool and walks over to Felicity "You okay?" She nods and he kisses her cheek, "I have to meet with the lawyers. Apparently everyone is suing me. I'm going to be like Oprah passing out check to everyone! You get a check and YOU get a check...everyone gets a check!" he continues waving his around, on his way out the door. Felicity smiles at his back, "Dinner's at seven." She shouts to him. "Yes, Milady!" He never turns around she smiles and turns to Thea, "Does he know?" Felicity shakes her head, "Do I know what?"Thea laughs, "In your absence your wife has taken over the company as interim CEO. Just until you return. A legitimate Queen." Felicity is blushing and Oliver finds it absolutely the most beautiful thing he has seen in ages. "You did?"

"I had too.The stockholders insisted a Queen takeover. You were MIA, Moira is indisposed and Thea refused..." Felicity is embarrassed he can tell. Oliver should be worried about the company or his Mom, instead he comes out with, "So you did take my name?" Felicity rolls her eyes, "Big picture, Oliver." He keeps staring at her until she relents, "Yes. I had too. It was the only way to save the company and perhaps help Moira." 

He's always known she is smart, brave and kindhearted but this all proves it. IN his absence she took over the family business, "Help Mom how?" Thea walks away, "I've got work to do.." Felicity frowns watching her leave. She turns to Oliver. 

"Thea refuses to see your Mom. She needs family support so it fell to me to do it. Jean, her lawyer, says it makes her look good to the public." 

"Not as good as being a grandmother would and now that you're back get on it." Oliver and Felicity turn to Jean who just walked in, "Glad you're back Oliver. You being back can only help." She keeps walking through the bar to the backroom. "She's here to try to talk Thea into going. She does it once a week." Oliver nods. He's still back at the making babies idea. She's had a lot to deal with.

"How are you?" She looks at him, "I'm fine. I need to get to work. Are you coming?" He shakes his head, "Not yet. Tomorrow." She sighs. "Yeah. I'm sure you have things to do...people to see." She grabs her briefcase from behind the bar, "See you at home." He watches her go. Home. He smiles. Home with her. Jean leaves and Thea comes out again, "I am not going Ollie and you can't make me." He nods. He can't and he won't. 

Thea then punches him. It doesn't hurt but he knows she's disappointed in him, "How could you leave her? Me? Us?" He looks at the floor. He is ashamed that he left, "I needed time." She scoffs, "Time while Felicity had to deal with bump watch, then talk of you running off on her? The press tried to eat her alive. She had to take over the company Oliver! And me...if Tommy wasn't here we would have lost her." 

Oliver looks up at her, "What does that mean?" Thea smirks, "She and Tommy are BFF. "Oliver is digesting this information. They are friends. Okay, Tommy is his friend too. NO big deal.

"Are they sleeping together?" Thea looks like she wants to hit her brother, "No. I don't think so. Could you blame her if they were? All the crap she's been through?" Oliver looks at his sister. He knows her loyalty is firmly with Felicity. "Where is Laurel? Why isn't she with Tommy?" 

Thea eyes her brother, "They're not together. Tommy is convinced you and Laurel will be back together. And Laurel is...Laurel." Oliver knows that is Thea speak for Laurel is acting better than everyone. Thea may have liked Laurel but she hated that part of her personality. Thea heads to the back. Oliver heads for the door. John is in the basement. 

"I'm going out." Oliver tells Digg who follows him out, "I'm just going to see Laurel. I don't need a driver." Digg stops, "You're going to see her? Are you crazy?" Oliver looks at Digg, "She's my friend." Digg shakes his head and follows Oliver out. They find Laurel coming out of the police station. 

"Laurel!" Oliver yells trying to catch up to her. She stops and turns to him. She smiles, "you're back." He smiles, "Yeah. I just needed a break." She looks at him strange, "Being dead five years wasn't enough of a break?" She then shakes her head before he can reply and starts walking. He follows her, "Glad to see your wife didn't kill you for the insurance money.."

"Felicity's not like that...she understands I need space and time." Laurel stops and looks at him, "And while you're gone she starts fucking Tommy." Oliver feels his blood pressure rise. Not because of Laurel but the thought of Felicity and Tommy together, "She's not like that either. She's not you...." Laurel gasps, "You left with MY SISTER!" He shrugs and she continues, "Tommy is like that...as you said he slept with me.." Oliver shakes his head, "No. He took care of her while I was away. Looked out for her and Thea." Laurel laughs, "I'm sure he looked out for Thea and helped himself to your...whatever she is." 

"Wife. She's my wife." Laurel laughs bitterly, "She's a gold digger." What did he see in her? Who is this person? "She isn't. If she were she could have had everything. Divorced me while I was away. Thea wouldn't have fought her and my Mother couldn't have...but she stayed, Laurel." Oliver is realizing this himself. She stayed and took care of everyone he loves, "She took over the company, sees my Mom and puts on a brave face for the public. She's...everything I don't deserve." He turns and leaves. Laurel is stunned. She can't believe what happened.

When Oliver arrives at the manor, it's dark. he finds Raisa sitting in the kitchen in the dark, "Hello, beautiful." She glares at him, "I see you returned home..again." He knows he's in trouble. "Leftovers are in the fridge." He grabs a plate and sees two others, "Thea and Felicity didn't eat?" He asks as he sits down at the table with her, "No. Miss Thea is with Roy. Ms. Felicity had dinner with Mr Tommy." 

Oliver doesn't like that idea at all. He finishes his dinner, "I guess I should go see my wife. Thanks for that delicious meal. He goes to leave when she speaks, "She's in her room." Oliver lifts his hand to tell her he knows, then he thinks about it HER room. He runs up the stairs two at a time. He enters his room, their room and it's empty. He goes to the closet and her clothes are gone. He leaves the room. 

He walks up and down the hallway opening and closing doors. He walks to the other wing. The third door opens and she is sitting in the bed, table resting on her pulled up knees. She looks up at him, "Oliver? Is everything alright?" He is almost panting. He stares at her. 

Her hair falls loosely around her shoulders. She is in a tank top. No bra. He swallows. Her head is tilted looking at him, waiting for an answer, "Why aren't you in our room?" She smiles at him sweetly, "That's your room. There is no reason for us to share anymore. Your mom is in prison, sorry to be so blunt. Thea never stays here. She stays with Roy." Oliver moves closer to the bed, "This is our room now? That is what you're telling me?" 

She speaks slowly, "No. This is MY room. Your room is still YOUR room." Oliver can't believe this. She moved out of their room. "Why?" She looks at him. Her brow is furrowed. "Why what?"

"Why did you move out of our room?" She just blinks, "Uh...because I saw no reason to stay in your room when there are several rooms available." 

"Our." 

She tilts her head, "Our?" He runs his hand through his hair then locks his fingers together behind his head and looks down at her, "Our room. You should he in our room." 

"Why?" He looks at her and she is genuinely confused. So is he. Why is it so important to him that she sleeps in their room? So what if he dreamed about her being in there with him every night he was away? He should just go back to his room and go to sleep or rest or whatever he is going to do. He should turn around and go back, he doesn't though. It almost feels like he physically can't move.

"I can't protect you over here! I wouldn't even hear you if you were in trouble." He pulled that out of his ass. He likes it. It sounds good. "Oliver, you've been gone for months and nothing happened to me. I've been perfectly fine. There is security and everything." She holds up her tablet like it can protect her or this security team. Nope, not enough. Not where she is concerned.

He walks over to the empty side of the bed, taking off his henley on the way. He tosses it on the floor and toes off his boots. "What are you doing?" 

"Staying here. With you. I won't rest knowing you're all the way over here by yourself." He pulls back the covers while internally calling himself a fool. Then he sees her panties...a tiny thong and that tiny tight tank top. Oh hell. Where are the cute pajama bottoms? He swallows and climbs in. He turns away from her and stares at the wall. She is so much better in person than his mind remembered.

"Oliver?..." He doesn't respond, "Oliver!" He rolls over, "What?" 

"I don't think you should sleep here." Why does he care and why does she want him gone? "You're my wife. Where you sleep, I sleep." she just stares at him. Finally she speaks, 'I don't understand this..." That makes two of them. She puts her tablet on the table. Turns off the light snd scoots down in the bed. 

"Goodnight Felicity."

"Ummm...goodnight? Oliver."

Felicity listens to him breathing. It's steady but she knows he isn't asleep. She wonders why he is in here? Why he can't just trust the security measures. She bites her lip to keep from asking him all those questions. He rolls onto his back and she stops breathing for a second. Waiting. 

There is a quick knock on the door and it swings open. Oliver is up and ready to attack. Felicity sits up. The overhead light is flipped on, and without looking Tommy slinks over to her side of the bed and sits down. "I talked to Laurel...god, it didn't go well..." Felicity moves closer and leans her chin on his shoulder, " Why did you do that to yourself..it never goes well...What happened?" She gently rubs his back. 

"She's dating Sebastian Blood...that cocksucker." He takes a swig of his vodka. "Then she tells me that even if they weren't seeing each other...she thinks she's still in love with Ollie.." Felicity's eyes flash to Oliver who is just watching them. "I'm so sorry Tommy." He nods and takes another pull. He turns to her tears in his eyes, "It would be so much easier if we just loved each other...so much easier." He gently touches her cheek.She smiles sadly and nods. Their faces are only about an inch apart. 

Tommy takes a deep breath and stands, "Why the fuck must I love her? HER? I mean, come on...I watched her jerk Oliver around for years and then I just go and fall for her." He takes another drink. Felicity looks at Oliver who is watching Tommy. "I called him a fool for going back time after time...at least he was the cheater..I'm worse, Lis." She moves her legs to the side and is about to stand when she notices Oliver's stance change. It's then she remembers how little she is wearing, "Tommy you're not a fool. You love her. She's the fool for not worshipping you and thanking god for you every day." Tommy turns to look at her, "You don't love me...but then again..same story, different girl." Felicity gasps quietly. 

 

She whispers, "Oh, Tommy..." She's so sad for him. He deserves a sweet girl who can love him with her whole heart. "Even if we could love one another like that...I'm married." He looks down sadly at her ring. "Lis, it's not a real marriage! He doesn't give a shit about you. You don't make love, you don't share stories..and mostly...He loves Laurel." Felicity peeks at Oliver. 

"And you love my wife?" Tommy turns and sees Oliver for the first time. He looks to Felicity, "Guess I was wrong...you do fuck." Tommy drinks again, she shakes her head "Glad to know you can get it up, buddy. I was worried when she told me that you didn't have sex with her...what.a.relief." Tommy says it sarcastically letting everyone know he doesn't mean it. Felicity watches Oliver work his jaw. 

"Why are you in our room?" Tommy smirks, "Our? Oh really...Lis?" She shrugs what can she say? Oliver continues, "Our room, Tommy. Why are you here?"

"I came to see my best friend." He points to her, "Her..not you. I assumed you were with Laurel or out running around killing people."

"Tommy! Too far." Felicity looks at him sternly. "I'm sorry you're hurting." 

 

"Sorry, Felicity...I just needed a friend." She holds out her arms and he comes to her, "You have one." Oliver watches them. They got close while he was gone. He also well aware of how little his wife is wearing. Shit. He's back to calling her 'his wife'...He hears Felicity's voice speaking, "It's Oliver you should be apologizing to.." Tommy looks over at Oliver, "Sorry, buddy." 

 

"He doesn't deserve you...he will never love you." He whispers to Felicity. Oliver stomach tighten. "Neither will you Tommy...what's the difference?" Tommy looks at her sadly. 

Oliver climbs back in the bed. Tommy kisses her cheek, "Night guys." He walks to the door, "I'll sleep in the other wing...you two can be as loud as you want." He laughs and walks out. "It's still not like that Tommy!" Felicity shouts at his retreating form. She hears Tommy laugh.

"He stays here?" Felicity blows out some air, "Yes. He has nowhere else to stay...and I needed a friend." There is no accusation in her voice. She is just stating a fact. He looks over at her, "I-I couldn't stay..." She turns towards him, "I know. But Oliver..you didn't fail, not the city and not your family." He wants to ask if he failed her. He doesn't. Instead he waits for her to fall asleep. When she does he turns towards her and stares at her in the dark. She's beautiful. He falls asleep staring at her.


	7. Oliver is bouncing like a ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns how close his friends all are to one another. He also learns a few truths about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support of this story! You're amazing support kudos and comments is probably why this story is updated much more than my others, right now. OOPS! I probably shouldn't play favorites...
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter...oy vey. Oliver will come across fickle? bipolar? moodier than usual? It's a process. Remember Oliver hasn't been allowed to have emotions really in years. Now, his world has been spun off it's axis by a cute blonde genius. 
> 
> **Remember this is AU so I took a few liberties**

Felicity woke up the next morning and her first thought was that Oliver was still in bed with her. The second thought was he was spooning her again only this time he was holding her hand. His arm was holding her back to his front with this right arm around her waist and holding her hand or maybe she was holding his... Tears are gathering in her eyes. It was so unbelievably sweet. If this was a real marriage she'd love him even more. Since it's their fake, 'let's not go to jail marriage'...it breaks her heart just a little. Only a little. She spent their time apart building her walls so that one Oliver Queen is clearly on the outside. She can't risk falling for a man who is pining for someone else. 

Her alarm blares interrupting her thoughts.

Oliver is jumping out of bed and looking around for the sound. She sits up and turns it off. She looks over at him. He looks confused. "You okay?" He keeps staring at the bed and just nods. She nods too. She isn't sure why she nods back. He isn't looking at her. "First day as Co-CEO for you." That gets his attention, "Today?" She smiles reassuringly or she hopes it is because honestly she believes in him, but Isabel is pure evil. Oliver with a bow and arrow he could take her, Oliver in a suit...well, at least she's in his corner.

She gets up out of the bed remembering too late that she hadn't planned on sharing her room. She thinks about hiding under the covers and making him leave but this is HER room. She won't be intimidated or embarrassed. She goes to the dresser and pulls out her panties and bra for the day, heads to the closet for her dress and walks towards the ensuite bathroom, "Oliver? You should probably get ready...Isabel is a bit...much." He has pulled his lips into his mouth and still only nods. She's concerned, "You weren't rendered mute overnight were you? I have been known to kick in my sleep...and once or twice I may have hit someone but...you should be able to take me.." her eyes get huge and her mouth falls open, "That came out so wrong...I'm just gonna.." She points to the bathroom and walks in. She leans back against and slides down the door. She puts her head back against the door with a thud, "that was...awful." 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver is awake ninety minutes before he feels Felicity stiffen. She's awake. He keeps his breathing normal and deep. He doesn't want her to move. He likes waking up like this. He dreamed of this on the island. He awoke when he pulled her closer to him, and she then took his hand. He doesn't know why he pulled her-- yes, he does..even in his sleep he is drawn to her, seeks out her warmth and light. When he felt her fingers intertwine with his..it felt natural. In her sleep she trusts him. Why does she trust him? Or maybe it's just instinct or something she does with lovers. Okay not going there. The thought of her being like this with someone else makes him want to put an arrow through their heart...or somewhere lower. They aren't lovers, they are barely friends right now. 

He gently kisses the top of her head.If she were truly his she would not be sleeping right now. He moves a bit into a more comfortable position as his blood starts pooling in the southern region of his body. When she's asleep and can't reject him it's easier to act on his impulses. She may have a tiny crush on him, but he knows women like Felicity are too smart to fall for a guy like him. None of the many different aspects of him deserve her. 

Now, she's awake. He waits for her to pull away. Her alarm clock blasts and they shoot apart like they were fired out of a gun. Oliver is out of the bed and looking for the threat. He turns and realizes it's her alarm clock. He needs to get this shit in check. He looks to her. She turns it off and looks at him. He's apparently going to work today. Oh yay...She throws the covers off and walks to the dresser. She bends over and her ass in on display. All round and perfect. His hand shoots out begging to touch and he has to step back. He wants to touch her, all of her. He swallows.

She keeps talking and he just nods while praying she doesn't look down and see his dick is more than liking what he sees. Then she says it, "you could take me..." It was a typical Felicity innuendo. He grimace/smiles while thinking "Don't mind if I do..." But he can't, he won't. She isn't really his.

After she leaves he heads to his own room. He showers and dresses trying to get his head on straight. He knows that he can't be with any woman as long as he is doing what he does. He's known that which is why he didn't pursue Laurel..until he did. He thought he loved Laurel...but Felicity is occupying more and more of his headspace. Maybe proximity is making her more appealing. He shakes his head, that isn't it. He has been drawn to her from that very first meeting. It just now she's here all.the.time. It's more torturous than anything his enemies could do to him. He can look but he can't touch. He can want but he can't have. She is here, she is his, but she really isn't.

When he arrives in the dining room it's empty. That's odd. He walks to the kitchen and finds Raisa talking to Tommy and Thea. They are joking around. Tommy and Thea are seated at the table while Raisa is cooking. When she sees Oliver she smiles, "Mr Oliver, would you like pancakes or eggs or both?" He smiles while grabbing a mug of coffee, "Both. Big day today." 

Oliver sits at the round table in the corner of the kitchen with his sister and Tommy. Thea turns to him, "Today you meet Isabel...or as we call her Satan's Handmaiden." Tommy and Thea both laugh. Oliver just sips his coffee. Tommy turns to Oliver, "Did you sleep well?" Thea looks at the two men. Raisa sits down Oliver's plate, "Did you find Miss Felicity?" Even Raisa is against him or for him being with Felicity? The look in her eyes says one thing but her smile says another.

Tommy smiles, "He did. I found him in her bed last night. Thea turns to him, "What were you doing in their room?" 

"Her room...I went to tell her I tried talking to Laurel. It went awful." Thea looks sad Oliver notes, "She doesn't deserve you Tommy." He shrugs. Oliver just watches them. They seem to have bonded even more. He hears heels clicking on the marble floor. "Good Morning!" He turns to see Felicity dressed for the day. She looks beautiful. He turns back to the table as she heads over with her mug in hand. 

"Good Morning, hot stuff....did you sleep well? Did you sleep?" Tommy asks with a joking tone but Oliver sees the worry. Thea punches him, "Of course she didn't. Ollie just got back!" Oliver and Felicity both look away, Thea probably reads it as embarrassment. Tommy looks between the two smiling. Diggle enters the kitchen. He moves to Raisa giving her a quick kiss on the cheek while picking up a plate of food. He sits down at the table with them. Oliver realizes a lot has changed. He's lived in this house his entire life, save the island years, and it never felt as homey as it does this morning. Felicity did that. She made this house a home. He observes the people and notes she also made this motley crew a family of sorts. 

"What's on our agenda today?" Digg looks to Felicity. "Well, first we go to QC. Oliver has to meet Isabel. We should all say a little prayer she doesn't kill him and eat him..." They all laugh. "In the afternoon, I have to meet Laurel...." She looks away and mutters, "can't wait..." Tommy pats her back while Thea looks worried. Digg looks like he could strangle someone and Oliver has no idea what to think.

After breakfast Tommy and Thea take separate cars and go about their day. Felicity and Oliver climb in the back of the Town Car while Diggle drives. "John insisted on being MY bodyguard and driver after..." She doesn't finish. He knows what she means. After HE left her. He stares out the window, "I'm glad. You need protection." Felicity rolls her eyes at him. 

When they arrive in the board room where he will officially take over, against his better judgement, he notices Felicity fidget. Digg has his hand on her arm and is whispering to her. The door opens and a small woman walks in. She walks right up to him, "Oliver queen? I'm Isabel Rochev. Current co-CEO soon to be just CEO." She sits and they all follow. "I will takeover, it would be best if you just signed over your shares and we were done with this."

"That's not going to happen." Isabel smiles shrewdly, "That's what your friend said." Oliver doesn't follow, "You mean Felicity? She's my wife. Hence the last name Queen." Oliver says while signing the papers that Isabel and Felicity signed yesterday making him co-CEO.

"Whatever." Isabel dismisses. They are just about to break up this little meeting when four men burst in. There is a fight and next thing he knows Felicity saves his life. FELICITY SAVES HIM..he can't believe it. Then he is swinging with her down to another floor to safety. When they land he looks her over. Thank god she's okay. They both stand and go in search of Digg. He acted on instinct but he could have killed her. He can't believe he risked her life, but then again those men would have killed her. Digg and his security team got the "hoods". Oliver is relieved.

It isn't until later, as he is speaking with former detective now officer Lance, that it hits him...she trusted him just like this morning. She didn't hesitate to get in his arms and swing to the other floor. She didn't worry about: if the chain could hold them, or he could drop her or that he had no clue what he was doing. She just jumped. She completely trusted him. No one has EVER completely trusted him. He looks over at her, talking quietly with Digg. She smiles at him. He smiles back. His wife trusts him. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity is worried. Oliver seems upset. After the police leave she and Digg talk to him. They try to get him to see reason. The city needs the Hood. Lance even asked about him. Oliver refuses. He failed. "I don't want to be a killer. I don't want my best friend, or former best friend to look at me the way Tommy does..I can't be that guy anymore." Felicity looks at him then to Digg. 

"There has to be another way..you could find another way.." Oliver scoffs. She turns to Digg, as if to say "you're up". 

"And Laurel no longer likes the Hood, right Oliver? Are we back to that?" Oliver shakes his head. Felicity knows it's a lie. Laurel doesn't like the Hood so Oliver doesn't want to BE the Hood. She sighs, "Speaking of Cruella De Ville..." She bites her lip then frowns while he barely contains a smile, "Sorry...I mean, Laurel...I need to go see her. I have to be deposed today. Fun times.." Digg grabs her arm and they start to walk out, "I'm coming too." Oliver follows them out. He hears Digg mumble, "Of course you are." Felicity smiles sweetly at their friend.

Felicity is nervous. Very nervous. When they get to Laurel's office she makes them wait. The three of them sit on a couch outside her office. Finally after an hour, Laurel opens the door. Felicity's lawyer comes out, "I told Miss Lance you know nothing of the Undertaking aside from the news. She still has a few questions for you..." Felicity stands to follow her lawyer, as does Oliver. 

Great, Felicity thinks. She can watch Oliver and Laurel make eyes at each other. Awesome. Laurel turns around she frowns at Felicity but when her eyes catch sight of Oliver they light up, "Ollie, I had no idea you were coming." Oliver smiles at Laurel, "My wife is here, where else would I be?" Felicity was thinking: work? The foundry? Salmon ladder..oh don't go there...he could be helping Thea or oh...anywhere but nope. He's here. She sighs audibly and sits. The rest of them join her. 

Laurel turns to Oliver, "I shouldn't allow you to be in here in case you're called to testify." Oliver nods but stays seated. He takes Felicity's hand. She tries to hide her shock. Why would he take HER hand in front of Laurel? Is he trying to sabotage himself?

Laurel starts her questions. They are pretty straight forward until..."And the vigilante? What did he know?" Felicity's face shows how shocked she is by the question, " I don't know what he knows..how could I?" Laurel gives her a fake smile, "Officer Lance assures me you know the vigilante and work for him. So I ask again, what did he know and when did he know it?" 

"I don't know." Felicity says it forcefully. Oliver is glaring at Laurel. 

"You do know I could have you arrested for any number of charges...you could be in jail until you break and tell me everything I want to know." Felicity just looks at her. Her lawyer speaks, "Are you arresting my client?" Laurel doesn't stop looking at Felicity, "Not yet...but I will if she doesn't talk..and soon. He could be the one to put Moira Queen away for killing all those people." 

"He tried to help. He DID help. He along with your Father stopped one of the machines! He saved countless lives. Why do you want to destroy him?" Felicity pleads. Laurel crosses her arms, "He killed how many people?" 

"He saved even more..including yours." Laurel's mouth drops open. She snaps it shut then turns to Oliver, "It seems your wife has a crush on the vigilante. That must be awkward for you." Oliver smiles, "You would be surprised by how not awkward it is...I love that Felicity is always willing to help those who need her. It's what attracted me to her in the first place."

Felicity is looking at him and she can't believe it. Did he learn to lie on the island or what? Who did he practice on because that was one smooth lie. It was a lie, right? She was with him until the last sentence. He probably means what attracted him to her for help..yeah. 

"How long have you known the Queen family?" Felicity is puzzled by the question, "I started working for them right after I graduated MIT in 09." Laurel scribbles something down, "And Oliver?" Felicity licks her lips, "I met him right after he got back. I'm not sure what that has to do with anything." 

Laurel smirks. Felicity hates that condescending smirk.

"Got back? Is that what you call it?" Felicity pushes her shoulders back, "What should I call it? His great escape from you that ended with him being stuck on a deserted island?" She lifts an eyebrow. She regrets it but she can't help it. Laurel gets to her sometimes. Laurel is glaring then looks to Oliver, "Is that what you told her?"

Oliver just gives her, his own smirk and shrugs. It's his playboy persona. Felicity shakes her head, "No. That isn't what he said..I'm sorry..I shouldn't have--" Laurel turns her attention back to her, "No you should shut up! You have no idea what happened between us." Oliver speaks sternly, the tone of voice demands you listen, "It is her business. She's my wife." He squeezes her hand and gives her a reassuring smile, "We haven't discussed my life before the island. Felicity hasn't asked me about it. She knows I am not that kid anymore." Felicity's mouth is hanging open. That is how she feels but she never told him. 

 

Laurel grabs her stuff and leaves. Felicity turns to Oliver "You might want to go after her.." He gets up," Nope. I'm good. Let's go home?" She laughs, "We have to go back to work."

 

They talk to her attorney for a few minutes then leave. Digg driving while Oliver and Felicity are silent in the backseat. She turns to him, "I've been thinking...if you are done being the vigilante, the hood or whatever....then we should let Starling City and Former Detective Lance and his daughter think he died." Oliver nods at her. Digg clears his throat and gives her a look. He knows where she is going with this, "What do you think Oliver?" 

He looks over at her stoically, "That is probably for the best. I can't...I can't be him anymore." Felicity smiles at him sadly, "Okay. First, Digg stops going out as him..you, whatever. I close down the foundry..."

"Wait...it's not closed? When I was down there it was dark." She shakes her head, "Quitting wasn't something I thought we'd do...I took my money and well...I redid it." Oliver starts to say something but she stops him, "It's not a big deal. Now the last part...after what? Three or four months? Definitely after Moira's trial..." She stops and looks to Digg who shakes his head, then to Oliver who is staring at her expectantly..

"After Moira's trial and some time has passed..we can get an annulment. I looked into it, we never consummated the marriage...that'll help you with Laurel..I am such a bad friend to Tommy.." She trails off, "Viola! You're single. We all go about our own lives. No harm, no foul." She makes a funny face, when did she start speaking in sports terms? Digg curses under his breath. Oliver just nods slowly with his mouth hanging up. She turns back to face the front of the car while fighting tears. In a few months, her stupid, no good dysfunctional loveless marriage will be over and Oliver Queen will be a distant memory...Why does that thought hurt so much...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver keeps replaying the morning in his head. Felicity trusted him but...second to that...He, as Oliver Queen..as only Oliver Queen can't keep her safe. They could have taken her. They could have killed her and his hands would have been tied.

NO. That's not true. He would have outed himself and his abilities to keep her safe. The Hood would have killed those guys a long time ago. Oliver should have done something. They never should have gotten that close to her, but he can't be a killer. He can't be THAT guy. 

Now, she is talking about divorce and of leaving him. He hears some crap about Laurel and how an annulment would help with her because they never had sex. Not his fault...okay, perhaps it IS but...no. He kills that line of thought. He feels like someone just stabbed him and he knows how that feels literally. He just keeps nodding. He can't....he can't lose her. The thought of her walking out of his life, no he can't let that happen.

Part of him wants to tell her he will put the suit back on, he will do anything to keep her. The other part of him knows he would be selfish to say it. What the hell is wrong with him? One second he's over being the hood, the next we wants to suit up? He's longing for a girl he considers his best friend but...she is so much more than that. Maybe letting her go, putting up the hood forever is best for all of them. But what if someone attacks her again? Or anyone he loves? 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver is in his office the next day when Felicity comes in and asks to speak with Digg, "You two can talk here." Oliver looks between them, Digg shrugs. 

"Okay..Officer Lance just called, an escapee from Iron Heights..The Doll Maker is out and taking women again." She explains who he is and what he does to the women he takes. "Digg..I know we agreed to let the hood die, but maybe one last time?" Digg is up and thinking about it. Oliver interrupts, "I'll do it..." They both turn to him. "Okay..." He had been wracking his brain to figure out a way to test himself, to see if he can wear the hood and not kill. She just presented him with the perfect chance. 

That night Felicity is in the foundry when he gets down there. When he was here before it was dark and all he could see was Digg cleaning his guns. Felicity turns to him, "I told you I redid the place..." She walks over to him to give him a tour. 

"That is a wife's right." He smiles down at her. She blushes. Did he just call her his wife again and intimate that she should redo his space like they are a real couple? Pull it back Oliver, you will spook her. He sees the case for his suit. Her computer system is much better than before, of course. Then he steps over to the salmon ladder, "Yeah...I kept that..I like watching you do that." She smiles up at him and he wills himself not to kiss her. He really wants to kiss her. They both turn away. Then she opens a case with a new bow. "I had it custom made for you.." He picks it up. It's perfect just like her. "Did I do okay?" He turns, "Yeah." 

Digg steps up, "Are you sure about this?" Oliver is really sure. He needs to do this, he needs to make sure this is the right decision. Oliver goes to meet Lance since this has to be an inside job. They are breaking and entering. Once inside it takes Felicity just a few minutes to get the information. When they regroup later, she offers herself up as bait. Surprisingly, Oliver doesn't object when she reminds him it's her life and her choice. He knows he needs to learn to trust her as much as she does him. He just hopes he can keep her safe. He guesses he needs to learn to trust himself to keep her safe. 

 

Oliver is nervous. He hasn't been this nervous in a very long time. He keeps telling himself he has to trust her. He has to trust her instincts if they are going to make all of this work. He won't examine why he is thinking about making this work nor exactly what he really wants to work. Lance is telling him that she must trust him. She does so it's his turn. He's doing okay until Lance reminds him of Sara, another girl who trusted him and she paid for it with her life. He really doesn't want to think about that right now. 

It's then he hears her scream. He is off the building and to her. She hits her head and he knows he should follow Lance but he can't leave her..not now, not vulnerable. When Digg arrives he goes to help Lance. They're too late. He gets away. But Felicity is okay and in Oliver's world that makes it okay. 

The next day it really hits Oliver....he is over Laurel. At least, most of him. She isn't his priority. He discovers this when Laurel and Lance are both taken. He looks for them, he finds them and he rescues them. What never happens is he never wishes he had left Felicity alone and went after this psycho. He never once thought that Laurel would be safe now if he had left Felicity in harm's way. If he had just kept running and caught the son of a bitch..he couldn't risk Felicity. He'd do it again.

It also occurs to him, he can keep her safer with the hood than without it. Oliver Queen can protect her from the police, even with Lance sort of on his side. But his hood persona will keep her safe from the other people out to harm her. He can do this. He has to do it. He tells that little voice in his head that keeps shouting that he's doing this to keep Felicity as his wife to shut up. 

 

 

Felicity is doing some work on her tablet when Oliver arrives in their room. She sitting on the bed in sleep shorts and a tiny tank top. She is testing him, this is another penance for all the women he screwed, promised to call and never did. He drops to the floor and starts doing crunches. He sees her notice. He does a couple hundred then leans against the bed while seated on the floor.

 

"Felicity?" She stops what she's doing and looks at him. He looks up at her, "I can do this without killing..I mean, do YOU think I can?" She sits her tablet aside and scoots down next to him on the floor, "yes. I do. If we're not just marking names off a list but going after criminals in the city...yes. I think you can do this and not kill." He searches her face to see if she's lying. She never lies to him. She really believes he can do this without killing. 

"Then I want to try it. I need you and Digg more than ever. Being co-CEO and the hood...I want a new name too.." She smiles at him, "You have our support. You always have." He watches her face and she is beaming with pride..at him. No one has ever been proud of Oliver. He needs to ask her the big question. He's more nervous about this than when he asked her to marry him. 

"I know you're excited to go back to IT...but I need you. I need you to help me do this job...both jobs. Could you be my assistant?" He sees it. She doesn't want to do it. He knows she loves IT. She looks around the room. She's thinking. He loves that big brain of hers. 

"Oliver..."

"I know it's a lot to ask but we all have to make sacrifices if this is going to work. And sure saying I'm going to see my wife would allow me to go down to IT but..I think having you with me for the job could help too. I'm not CEO material." 

"Okay. I'll do it. Thanks for asking me." She nudges his shoulder with her body, "That's what marriage is about right? Talking?" They both laugh. They both have secrets and know so little about the other. Maybe in time that will change. What they do have is trust and respect. He can work with that.

"I guess we will have to hold off on the divorce...at least for now." He tells her. He hopes it sounds remorseful. He looks at her and she starts to speak, "I'm sorry...I know you were wanting to be with Laurel..." He stops her with a kiss. He didn't think about it before he just went for it. It starts out chaste but he uses his tongue to beg entrance to her mouth. He acquiesces. He moans and she lets out the softest sound..not a moan but close. He pulls back before the does something she might regret, "Don't. Just...don't. Don't be sorry and don't talk about Laurel." She nods and he gets up. He didn't mean to kiss her, he just can't stand her talking about him wanting to be with Laurel. Shit what did he do? He needs to burn off some energy and think. "I'll be back. Don't wait up."


	8. shifting sands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still shocked and overwhelmed by the response to this story! Thank you so much!!!

Felicity watches Oliver walk out. It seemed liked more than a courteous don't wait up ...and he..ummm...Oliver kissed her. She touches her lips. He KISSED her. There was no one around and he.kissed.her. She looks away and mouths "WOW". She wants to squeal and smile but, what can this mean? That kiss was different than the ones at their wedding. Was it gratitude? Why the hell would Oliver kiss her? She stands up and falls back on her bed. What does it mean? Does it mean anything, anything at all?

Felicity is just staring at the ceiling, contemplating the kiss and what it means if anything...This is why she likes computers, they are easy to understand.. when there is a knock on the door, "Uh yeah?" Tommy peeks his head in and looks around, "Where is grumpy the grouchy vigilante?" Felicity smiles, "Not sure. He said he'd be back...later. Not to wait up." Tommy makes a face. Felicity wonders if Oliver went to apologize to Laurel. "Tommy did Oliver apologize when he'd cheat on Laurel?" 

Tommy sits down then lays down next to her. He turns his head to face her, "Why? Did he cheat on you?" She shakes her head, "Can you cheat on your fake wife?" Tommy looks confused, "Why are you asking then?" She looks back up to the ceiling. Tommy is staring. She feels the tears start running down the side of her face, hitting the bed. Tommy rolls to his side, "What the hell happened?" She takes a deep breath, "He kissed me. And I don't mean in front of people like our wedding...he kissed me Tommy...I think..I thought it might mean something..now I think maybe he just wanted me to shut up..it worked..well my mouth shut up, it was busy. My brain is in overdrive." She turns to look at him. 

He laughs then stops and smiles at her, "About time." She rolls towards him. "What does that mean?" 

"Oh Lis...he has a smart, beautiful woman who adores him...who sees every part of him and STILL doesn't judge him or run.." He pushes some hair behind her ear, "He should have kissed you a long time ago." 

Felicity whispers, "He loves Laurel." Tommy falls back on the bed, "He has never loved Laurel. She wanted him. It was not mutual. His parents loved her, not him." She falls back on the bed too, "He thinks he loves her....I shouldn't talk to you about this!" She covers her face with her hands. He takes them down with one of his, "Yes you should. Who else gets the whole parental abandonment thing? Which leads to not trusting love or people in general. Who besides Digg can you talk to about this? And with Digg you have to worry about them beating each other to death.." He smiles, "With me?" he moves his hand and makes a sweeping gesture, "Not a problem. Lover not a fighter!" 

They both start laughing. "Thanks Tommy." They stay on their sides just talking for a few minutes. "Why do I have to love him?" Tommy looks at her sadly, "Because you have the biggest heart and even if my best friend isn't my best friend right now, he needs that. He needs YOU. He needs your belief in him." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver gets back to the room to find Felicity asleep, gently snoring under the covers and Tommy (above the covers and dressed, lucky for him) beside her reading a book, "You read now?" Tommy drops the book and looks offended, "You find me in bed with your wife and that's the part you ask about?." Oliver smiles down at her. She looks like an angel. His Angel. 

"You're not going to hit me?" Oliver looks up at his best friend, "No. I want to..but no." Tommy smiles the first real smile at Oliver since before he found out what he did at night, "I think that's the most honest thing you've told me since you came home...the first time." Oliver looks up at him, "What?"

"You've been lying to me. Hard to be friends when you don't tell me the truth." Tommy waits for Oliver to catch up. His mouth drops open. He told Tommy, who knows their marriage is fake he was jealous. Oliver looks worried. "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me. All your secrets are safe with me." He holds up his hand, "I've known you since before you liked girls..this one.." he moves off the bed then points with his face, "She's different. She's special and I think you, my friend" He claps Oliver on the back, "Are finally understanding just how special."

Tommy opens the door then turns to Oliver, "Later, Buddy." Oliver turns, "Do you mean it?" Tommy leans against the doorframe, "I want you happy and I miss my best friend...maybe some day we can be friends again. Unless you hurt her...then I'll tell Digg and he will kill you." Tommy smiles and leaves. Oliver thinks maybe some day they can be friends again. The lies aren't between them and neither is Laurel. 

 

The next morning when Oliver wakes up,without Felicity beside him. He sits up quickly. He looks around the room. She isn't in here. He goes to the bathroom, no sign of her. He runs down to the kitchen he finds Tommy and Raisa in there. "Have either of you seen Felicity? She wasn't in bed when I got up?" He is trying to keep the panic out of his of his voice while mentally deciding how quickly he can get to the foundry and on the streets to look for her. He doesn't care that it's daylight! 

Tommy smirks and Raisa shakes her head. Finally Tommy takes pity on him, "She's in the home gym with Diggle doing self defense training. I'm surprised her pouty face didn't wake you up. That bottom lip is always dragging the floor on training days..She hates it." Oliver goes to the gym. 

He finds Diggle and Felicity doing some holds and how to get out of them. She's a lot better than the last time he watched them. He hates to think about her in danger but he's glad Diggle is doing something to help her. Felicity tosses him over her shoulder and they both laugh. Oliver laughs too. They turn to him. 

"Hey man." Diggle gets up and goes to get some water. Oliver walks over to Felicity, "I'm impressed." She rolls her eyes, "No you're not. I suck at this but we keep trying." Digg walks back over and puts his arm around her, "She's doing much better. If only she would stop complaining so much." She elbows him, "I have to get ready for work. It's my first day as an executive assistant...I need to impress my boss." She winks at Oliver and he smiles at her. He likes it. He likes flirty Felicity...a lot. He watches her walk out until he hears Digg clear his throat.

He turns to the older man, "What?" Digg smiles at him, "You have a crush on your wife. It's adorable." Oliver makes a face, "Am I that obvious?" 

"Not to her." Oliver shakes his head. He doesn't see how someone so smart, who can normally see right through him doesn't know he is falling...has fallen? For her. "I kissed her last night...before bed." Digg is barely containing a smile, "Like a sweet kiss on the cheek goodnight?" Oliver shakes his head. "No more like I have to kiss you or I might die."

"You're in deep, man." Doesn't he know it. "You hurt her, I will kill you and no one will find the body..." Oliver nods letting Digg know he completely understands. Digg settles a don't bullshit me look on his face, "What about Laurel?"

Oliver blows out a breath, "I--I don't think I love her." Digg moves in front of Oliver so he quickly adds, "I don't think I was ever in love with her..You don't cheat on someone you love, someone who makes you happy, someone you make happy." Digg smiles brightly, "Personal growth. I'm impressed."

 

He decides to change the subject, "Did she tell you I'm putting the suit back on? I'm not doing the list and I'm not killing.." Digg smiles. "Another way?" Oliver nods and smiles. If Felicity believes he can do it, he can do it. He needs to get ready for work too. It's his first full day battling Isabel Rochev for his family's company.

 

After arriving at the office, Felicity made an excuse to go to IT. Oliver knew it's where her heart is and wished he was smart enough he could let her go back. He needs her. He isn't made for this kind of job. On second thought, he wouldn't be comfortable with her that far away even if he could handle this job. He arrives in his office to find Isabel pacing.

 

"Mr Queen." she stops and looks at him. Oliver barely suppresses a curse. "Ms. Rochev. What can I do for you?" She looks around, "Where is your secretary?" Oliver smiles thinking about Felicity's flimsy excuse to go to the IT department. "Assistant. She's down in IT..what can I do for you?" 

"I need to speak with her about your schedule." Felicity comes in, "Oliver your ten o'clock is here." He looks at her, "Already?" 

"It is ten....so yes." Oliver shakes his head. They were late this morning thanks to him. "Ms Rochev, if you'll excuse me..." Isabel walks to the chairs and sits down, "We're partners. I'll stay. Ms Smoak, if you could get Oliver, myself and our guest some coffee." She never even looks at Felicity. Oliver looks at her with anger in his eyes, "Mrs Queen, doesn't fetch coffee." Oliver tells her through his teeth. 

Felicity turns on her heel and walks out to get Mr Blood. They walk back in, "Mr Blood..Ms Rochev and Mr Queen." Felicity takes a seat at the edge of the room to take notes. Oliver watches her. She looks really nice today. Beautiful. She clears her throat and motions for him to pay attention. He begrudgingly does.

"Mr Blood, I'd like to have a charity function for your campaign." Isabel objects. Oliver overrules her, stating they will do it privately at his home with his family. He also tells her she doesn't need to attend. She is livid and walks out. Felicity smirks at her retreating figure. 

"Mr Blood, my wife and I would like to host the charity event at our home." Felicity isn't pleased. Oliver can tell by the look on her face. "Thank you, Mr Queen. I look forward to seeing you. Laurel and I look forward to it." Oliver is shocked they are that serious. Felicity sucks in a quick breath. Oliver realizes his mistake. Laurel. 

After Blood leaves Oliver looks to Felicity, "It's okay...the party right?" She shrugs, "I guess. You're the boss." She starts walking to her office, "You get to tell Raisa....and Thea." Oliver scowls. He doesn't want to tell either woman. He gets up and follows her, "You're telling Tommy?" She looks up at him from her seat behind her desk, "Yes. I don't think he should hear that you invited his enemy over to play from you, do you?" Oliver looks down ashamed. He didn't even think about Tommy and Laurel, or Laurel and Sebastian. Shit. He walks back into his office. He's so screwed. Felicity is mad at him. Tommy will be mad at him. Thea will be mad at him because they are both mad at him. Digg isn't going to be pleased. He almost misses the solitude of the island.

 

~`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````~

After work, Felicity finds Tommy at the club helping Thea with that's days deliveries. She waits for him to finish at a booth. She pulls out her tablet to do some work while she waits. When he's done he comes over and sits, "What's wrong?" She fidgets and looks away. 

"Oliver is planning a charity event...at the house..." Tommy has his hand on the back of the booth. He motions for her to continue, "And?" She bites her lip, "It's for Blood and...he's bringing Laurel. I'm so so so sorry Tommy. He had said it and he's the boss and it's his house..." She is tearing up because this is so wrong, "I know! You and I will go out. Oliver can do his thing and we can go get drunk!"

Tommy smiles at her sadly, "Lis. I love you...as a friend. Don't freak out on me." He smiles brightly, "But you are Oliver's wife. You need to be by his side. And as YOUR best friend I need to be by yours." 

"Laurel...Oliver will be all over her...and she'll be there with Blood. I think it's best if you and I DON'T attend." Tommy gives her his patented Tommy Merlyn listen to me smile, "You don't think the press will have a field day if Oliver's wife and best friend, ladies man extraordinaire..me." He gives her his playboy smile as she calls it, "is also MIA?" She frowns. He's right they would. It would humiliate Oliver. Thea would question why she left WITH Tommy. Crap. 

"Okay. You're right. But you don't have to be there. I'm a big girl" He shakes his head, "I am not letting Laurel keep me from being a friend. I know her. She will go for your throat and ...Oliver will be Oliver." Tommy tilts his head and thinks, "Or maybe not. Either way, nope. I got your back." She moves and throws her arms around Tommy, "You are the best!" 

"I know...and you can say that without experiencing the full Tommy experience." He laughs and wiggles his eyebrows. Tommy is a great guy. She wishes she had friends to set him up with. Maybe Thea? Or would they be too young?

She decides it's time to head downstairs. Oliver is already down there working out...on the salmon ladder. This is very good and very bad. When he was just sweaty, hot and well HOT across the room and untouchable it was one thing. Now, she's touched. She's kissed. She's woken up wrapped in his arms, she been pressed to him and felt his, she looks lower, flushes and turns to her computers. Bad. Officially BAD for her. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver feels it the second she hits then bottom step and then the basement floor. She pauses then walks to her work station. He can feel her eyes on him. He's always liked the way she watches. She's the only person to see his scars and not pity him or look away. She just admires him or his body at least. He won't lie and say it wasn't a turn on, it always has been. But now that he's seen more of her, touched her and held her against him...he's more turned on. 

He wants to ask how it went with Tommy. When he notices she turns away, he acts like a child. He needs her attention back. He goes up another rung on the ladder, CLANK.."How did the talk with Tommy go?"He sees her lower her head to her chest. He smirks, she doesn't want to look at him. Good. He liked knowing she is just as impacted as he is. She slowly turns around. He sees her swallow. She doesn't look up. She stares at the wall, "Better than I thought. He's attending." She starts to swivel her chair back around. 

He goes up another rung,CLANK.. "Did you think he wouldn't?" He hears her sigh. He barely hides his smile in time, "I thought he'd be angry, hurt and feel betrayed.... I thought he'd decide to be elsewhere." She peeks up at him. He sees it the lust she feels for him. He goes up another level, the top level. This time she doesn't turn back around. He lets go of the bar and lands on the floor. She can't resist, she looks. She licks her lips. He goes and gets some water, she watches. She shakes her head and turns back to the computer.

He walks over and stands with his back to her desk, facing her off to the side, "I didn't think about Blood dating Laurel." Felicity keeps typing, "Clearly." Oliver tilts his head, "What's that supposed to mean?" She does this pursing thing with her lips, "Nothing. Pretend I said nothing."

"No. I want to know what that means." She sighs, "It means: You want to impress Blood. You see him as the key to your absolution for NOT saving the city. A lot like Laurel last year. You did your best. Now, you've got all of us involved." She turns back to her computer, "AND?" He questions. She grumbles then stands. 

"And...Tommy is going to have to watch Laurel moving on. It's going to hurt but he won't stay away because he feels this chivalrous need to be there for ME. I can't not go because it would be public humiliation for you and Thea would question it. So now Tommy and I get to commiserate as you and Laurel swoon over one another and Blood will catch on...and you will be grumpy...again. I will be humiliated because my husband will be drooling all over his ex girlfriend." She pauses then starts back up, "I know we aren't REALLY married but the humiliation will be real just the same, the pain for Tommy will be real." She storms out.

Oliver watched her go. He is more confused than ever! He didn't think about Blood and Laurel because HE doesn't think about her that much anymore. Felicity doesn't know that, he hasn't told her..and he should have thought of Tommy. But again, he doesn't think about Laurel. But Tommy does. Oliver grabs his shirt and heads for the stairs.

Oliver goes upstairs to find Tommy. He finds him in the office, "I thought Thea was in charge now." Tommy looks up and Oliver goes in and sits in the chair on this side of the desk. 

"She is..but she is worse than you at keeping up with receipts for the accountant." Oliver smiles. It runs in the family. Oliver clears his throat. "I am sorry...about the party. About Sebastian and Laurel." Tommy looks up. "Felicity make you apologize?" Oliver shakes his head. "No. She doesn't know I am. She just brought it to my attention that I am once again being a selfish prick." 

Tommy laughs. "In those words?" Oliver shakes his head and smiles, "No. She's still too nice to be that honest." Tommy nods agreeing. "It's fine Oliver. You're forgiven. I'm going to drink a lot so that bar better be stocked. And none of that cheap stuff either."

"Top shelf all the way." 

"Good." Oliver gets up to leave but stops when he hears Tommy's voice, "I'm moving on from Laurel...what about you?" Oliver freezes for a moment. He walks back and over looks at Tommy. "I didn't even think about Laurel. Who she is dating or anything. I don't think about her anymore." He pauses. "When I first came back she was all I thought about...now, I don't." Tommy gives him a weak smile and nods. 

"Does this not thinking about her have anything to do with a short, blonde genius with killer legs and an ass to worship?" Oliver's eyes flare with jealousy and barely contained anger. Tommy throws his arms up, "I'm her best friend. Not her gay best friend. I look but I would never touch." Oliver keeps glaring then smirks, "Yes. It has everything to do with her." He walks out. Oliver Queen may have fallen in love for the first time in his life with his pretend wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to combine the two parties that were in the first part of season 2 of Arrow. It'll be much better angst that way. Therefore the party they're talking about won't happen for a couple of more chapters. Just wanted to clear up any confusion that might happen!
> 
> And if you want, feel free to add me on twitter: @kirena214


	9. What happens in Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow goes to Russia. Things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long delay. You've all been so wonderful about this story and I felt bad about not posting for so long. I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times. I realized today I was psyching myself out and I need to post it, hope for the best and move on. IRL things are so complicated and I have four stories and am starting a fifth...so yeah..oops! Thank you for sticking with me and this story. I promise the next chapter will be much better (probably). 
> 
> Feel free to add me on twitter @Kirena214

Diggle walks into the Foundry and tosses his bag on the table. Oliver stops working out and Felicity comes running across the foundry. She stops beside Oliver, both of them looking at their normally calm partner. He looks to them and then away. He breathes loudly through his nose and then he spills: "I need time off. Maybe a week, maybe forever. I don't know." Oliver and Felicity look at each other then to Diggle. 

Oliver speaks first, "Why? The time off is yours..but why?" Felicity nods and bites her lip looking up at her surrogate big brother. "My wife, ex wife is in prison in Russia. She was helping me. I didn't know she was but Deadshot. Do I need to explain more?" Felicity is shocked. Oliver is to but he's hiding it much better. 

"You're married?" That seemed like a good place as any to start for her. Digg softens his expression when he looks at his young friend, "I was. We divorced but we're....friends." She drops her mouth into an "O". Oliver looks at John, "I'm going with you. I have connections. I can help." Felicity nods, "I'm going too." Both men try to dissuade her. She holds her ground, "I should stay home while my husband disappears to Russia? That won't look odd at all..." Oliver and Digg both know she's right. She turns and heads to her computers to get things ready for the three of them to go to Russia. 

The next morning as they are about to board the jet, Isabel Rochev shows up. Oliver asks her why she is there, "We are co- CEO's and the private jet shouldn't be used for you and your wife to jet off for a romantic weekend." Felicity laughs, "If you're idea of a romantic getaway is Russia in winter, we have to have a discussion." She walks to the plane.Oliver watches her with a smile on his face. Isabel looks on with thinly veiled disgust. 

Felicity is sitting with Digg whispering when Oliver climbs aboard. He finds a seat and is getting comfortable when Isabel sits down beside him and buckles her seatbelt. "I have to say Oliver, I am surprised." He turns his head to her and lifts an eyebrow i question. "If this isn't a romantic jaunt, then you are showing actual initiative." He just stares at her, "And?" 

"I'm impressed." She looks over at Felicity and Diggle. "She seems awfully comfortable with the help." She turns to him. "Then again she is the help too. Only now a more personal kind of help.." Oliver looks over at Felicity fondly. "My wife is not the help. She is my partner." He tilts his head still watching her. "She is so much more than that even, she's....Felicity."

"I prefer working with you. She's a bit much. Don't you think?" Oliver laughs looking at Isabel, "Felicity is amazingly too much in the best of ways. You prefer me because I am not nearly as smart as she is and you think you can manipulate and seduce me." He looks back to his wife. "You can't. She has my back so manipulating my lack of education won't happen." He leans over the armrest. She leans into him, "As for seducing me? You don't go out for hamburger when you have prime rib at home." She huffs and crosses her arms. He looks out the window smiling. The fact he has nothing at home isn't the point of this particular conversation. 

After a couple of minutes Isabel stands. She looks down at him, "If I do decide to seduce you. I will and you mostly definitely will.." She walks to sit somewhere else. He's relieved. He notices Digg and Felicity are staring at him. He shrugs. He doesn't understand Isabel's problem. Digg shakes his head while Felicity looks almost...hurt? He thinks about going over there and talking to her when he thinks better of it. 

 

They land and all head over to the hotel. Isabel taunts Oliver again about his relationship with Felicity. He is a little worried about what people might be saying about Felicity. He walks over to his friends. "Felicity why don't you go up to our room while Digg and I go get a drink." 

She looks so adorably flustered, "I can't go get a drink? I am of age Oliver." He smiles at her, "I know..please?" He sees it, the moment she understands this is something besides a drink. She shrugs and walks away. Oliver and Digg go to meet his Bratva connection. He never wanted his Starling City friends to be a part of this.   
"Leaving the wifey at home...or alone, in a hotel, in a foreign country where they speak a language she finds hot. " Diggle barely contains his laugh, "Brave...or stupid." Oliver stops walking but Diggle doesn't. 

"She finds it hot?" Oliver sees Diggle's shoulders shakes and he knows he's laughing at him. "Yes. We talked about it once. When Thea said you knew Russian..." Oliver moves to catch up, nodding repetitively. Digg watches him out of the corner of his eye. Oliver sees him. They both know what Oliver is thinking. One more thing that he can work with. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity goes to check in at the front desk and that's when she sees Isabel. "Mr and Mrs Queen didn't get the bridal suite? You haven't honeymooned yet..." Felicity looks away mumbling crap. The concierge overhears. "Mrs Queen, we will gladly upgrade you and your husband." Felicity smiles weakly. "Thanks." She had thought about having separate rooms but they don't sleep separate at home and with Isabel here it would look strange. 

Of course, then again they don't have the buffer of Tommy or Thea coming in at any moment to "check on them" so technically they could sleep in separate beds. Hotel security is probably top notch. The concierge hands her the key card and calls a bell boy to help her. Awesome.   
Felicity walks into the room and it's beautiful and romantic. Oh no. Like she needs to have something else to make her insides flutter and feel like liquid fire is in her veins when it comes to Oliver. She's suddenly nervous.

The bellboy notices she tells him thanks and gives him a tip. She walks over to the bedroom. Once in there she sits down on the massive bed. It's fluffy and comfortable. She looks around the room. There are huge windows on one side leading out to a balcony that overlooks the city. The huge kingsize bed takes up most of the room. There is a jacuzzi in the bedroom in the corner. Cheesy..yet romantic if the candles were lit. 

No tv. She muses. Then again why would newlyweds watch tv when they have so many other things they can do. Normal newlyweds would make love until they're exhausted. Stopping only to rest and eat. They would cuddle and have those middle of the night conversations. She loves those middle of the night conversations between lovers. Ew. Lovers. That is such a strange word. 

She isn't a normal newlywed. She's married to Oliver and none of that is on their agenda. In her dreams but his agenda? Nope. She walks over to a control panel. She pushes the buttons and the windows go black. Yep. Romance. She walks back into the living room area. It has a small couch, a dining table, a bar and oh, a tv! The shows will be in Russian but who needs to understand the words when you can swoon?

She goes back to the bedroom to put on some pj's. She orders room service (for one). After it arrives she settles in to watch some sexy Russian men make her swoon with their accents. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver and Diggle are meeting with Oliver's Russian connection. The man who brought him into Bratva as a favor. Oliver saved his life years ago on that island. He rewarded Oliver by making him a Captain in the Bratva. Oliver isn't sure it's really a reward but it will help Diggle. They sit down and have their drink. 

They discuss getting in the gulag. Oliver wants to be the one to go but Diggle insists that he go in. Oliver doesn't like it but he agrees. If it were Felicity he'd want to be then going to save her. After they decide how long he will be inside. He knows he will worry about him for the few hours he is inside.

Anatoli looks at Oliver then smiles, "You married her!" He smiles broadly. Oliver looks at the ring. The ring he no longer feels weird wearing. "Yes. I'm married." Anatoli pours another glass of vodka for each of the men. "Laurel forgave you. I didn't think she would." Oliver shakes his head. "Oh." Anatoli says then he smiles big again, "Sara!" Oliver looks down and shakes his head. 

He understands why Anatoli would think he married one of the Lance sisters. He talked about them. He was with them. He almost worshipped Laurel on the island. He worshipped the idea of her more than the reality. "No. My wife's name is Felicity. I met her when I went back to Starling." Anatoli looks surprised. "I want to meet her." Oliver nods and smiles, "You will love her. She's---she's remarkable. Smart, strong, independent..." 

"Beautiful? She must be beautiful." Anatoli teases him. "I would wager she is remarkable as you say. You never smiled that big when you talked about Laurel." Oliver shakes his head. "No I didn't." They make small talk and agree to meet tomorrow when Diggle will get himself arrested and then they will break him out.

Oliver and Diggle take a car back to the hotel. They approach the front desk. Diggle asks the desk clerk for his key card and is given one. He waits for Oliver. The desk clerk moves to him, "Sir? Name?" 

"Queen." The man types in the name then smiles at Oliver. "The honeymoon suite. Mrs Queen is already up there along with your luggage, Sir." Oliver looks at the room key and then to Diggle. His good friend is barely hiding his laughter. They enter the elevator. When they arrive on Diggle's floor he steps off then turns to Oliver. "Enjoy your evening with Mrs Queen, Sir." The doors slide shut on Diggle's laughing face.

Oliver rides the elevator to the top floor. When the doors open he makes his way to his--their suite. He opens the door. He steps inside. The room is lit only by the glow of the television. Felicity is on the couch, asleep. Food containers are on the coffee table. He looks at the television. Why was she watching Russian television? She doesn't know Russian. Knowing Felicity probably the "hot" accent. He chuckles.

He picks up the remote and flips it off. He looks down at her, bathed in moonlight. She is beautiful By far the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. It's then he notices she is only in her tiny tank and boy shorts. He takes a step back. He looks around the room like someone is going to catch him ogling his wife. He looks back down at her. He has a choice to make. They sleep out here or he carries her to bed. 

He takes off his suit coat and undoes his tie. He walks over to the bar and downs another vodka. He really doesn't want to sleep out here. He can sleep anywhere but he doesn't like the idea of there being only one door between Felicity and trouble if someone decides to come after him. He walks back over to her. He leans down and effortlessly picks her up. He knew she was tiny but she seems really tiny right now. 

She curls into his chest and he moans. He doesn't mean to but he does. It's then he smells her breath. She was drinking. He looks and sees the bottle. He's impressed. A lot of people can't handle authentic Russian vodka. She wakes. She has sleepy dopey smile on her face. She giggles, "I'm dreaming...vodka dreams..this is a good dream. The last one not so good." He smiles as he walks with her to bed. "What was your dream?" 

"You didn't come back from your drinks. I was left all alone, again." She tears up. Oliver frowns. He doesn't like to think of Felicity being sad. "I had Isabel but being alone..better than the she-bitch."She puts her head on his shoulder. "Now I get to dream you're carrying me all alpha male sexy like in this really romantic room. It's a shame it's wasted on us..." They arrive in the bedroom. He puts her on the bed. He walks around and pulls down the covers on that side. 

He walks back over to her and picks her up. "You smell good, Oliver." He smirks, "Thanks Felicity." 

"I love how you say my name. You say it in so many different ways. All of them are prime turns ons. It should be illegal." He looks down at her, her eyes are closed. He puts her down and covers her up. He starts to walk away and she grabs his hand. "Don't leave not yet. I like this Oliver. I can tell him things. I can--" 

"What?" He asks her thinking he might not want to know the answer. "I can look at you and not see disappointment. I know I make you sad." Oliver feels tears stinging his eyes. He also feel a vise like grip on his heart. How could she ever think she could disappoint him? He sits down next to her and cups her cheek. "You could never disappoint me or make me sad, Felicity." He uses his thumb to rub circles on her face. She is looking at him with such---trust. No one has ever trusted Oliver.

She smiles at him, "I know not with YOU. But with HIM. It's all I ever see. Sadness, Regret and disappointment. I'm not her." She sighs and rolls on her side facing where he is sitting his hand that was on her face drops to the bed. 

"Her?" She snorts. "Gorgeous Laurel. Perfect Laurel. Laurel who got him--you." She frowns. "Diggle is right it is weird talking in third person..is this third person?" He chuckles. "Felicity? Not the point." She smiles shyly and sucks her bottom lip into her mouth. "Right. Laurel. I see how he..you...uh. he looks at me. I'm not her. He regrets marrying me and now he's stuck with me." She sits up. "But YOU right now in this dream, and sidebar, I need some of that vodka it is giving me the best dreams. Almost like tequila dreams.." She looks away. He can tell she forgot what she was saying. 

She snaps her fingers, "I know he's trapped. I hate that I trapped him--that he longs for her.. I feel like I can't run away from these feelings of failure. I've never failed before ...I failed with Cooper I guess, but I am failing at not making you--him miserable.." He looks away. When he looks back she's asleep. He puts her gently on the bed. He vows to let her know she hasn't trapped him. He will show her how important she is to him. He also needs to talk to her about Laurel when they get home. He looks down at her, he will do his best to be good enough for her. Has he already fucked up the best thing to ever almost happen to him?

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity is forced from her slumber by a heavy weight on her. She struggles but the more she moves the heavier the weight. She pries open her eyes to see Oliver has somehow wrapped his entire body around hers. Their legs are so intertwined she wonders if they will be able to separate or more accurately will Oliver break her legs (unintentionally) trying to escape her. He has his shoulders hunched around hers. He has one arm bounded around her pelvic area, which she isn't thinking about...crap now she is! And the other around her chest..not thinking about that either. Oliver asleep is really touchy feely. She sighs, it's kind of nice. Suffocating but nice. She thinks she may be his own life sized living human security blanket the way he is holding her. She smiles. She feels safe and warm. She hasn't felt safe since her Dad walked out on her as a kid. Oliver has always made her feel safe.

Then she starts thinking back to her dream of Oliver bringing her to bed. Then she looks around. She's in bed and she distinctly remembers drinking herself to sleep..on the couch! She says a silent prayer : 'please let that have been a dream...a dream Oliver will never...ever...ever have to know about so I don't have to die of embarrassment or enter the witness protection program so I never have to see him again'.

Oliver pulls her closer to him in his sleep which is nice but she fears for her ribs. He's muttering into her hair. 

"No..please don't leave me...I can.. I can do better, be better...please." Tears flow down her face. He's begging someone not to leave him. She somehow maneuvers so she can touch his face. She gently cups his cheek, "Oliver?" She licks her lips, "Oliver...wake up...it's just a dream..." He starts shaking his head and repeating "don't leave me." It's breaking her heart. She tries again to wake him up. "Oliver?" Nothing. He's sweating profusely. Whatever is happening in his head is really upsetting. 

Suddenly there is banging on the suite room door. Oliver practically leaps from the bed, dragging her with him by her legs which are still with his. She ungracefully lands on her bum. Ouch. Oliver moves for the door. He looks out the peephole. He sighs with relief. He looks to the bedroom. "It's Digg."

"I'm going to shower." He nods at her and she moves into the bathroom. She takes her shower and does her morning routine. She starts psyching herself up for the day. She will worry constantly about John. Then she has to get Oliver ready to meet with the Russian investors, deal with Isabel and get Oliver to the meet on time. She takes a deep breath before heading to the living room. 

She goes out into the living room, Oliver and John were discussing what would happen and going over last minute details. Oliver handed him the bag of drugs which would land him in jail. Felicity hugged him tightly. They drove him to the spot where he would be arrested. John got out while she and Oliver remained in the car watching. 

He was arrested. 

Oliver grabbed her hand and squeezed. She turned to look at him. "He'll be okay. My contacts promised me." She gave him her weakest smile ever and looked back to where he was. Oliver ordered the driver to take them back to the hotel. When they exited the car she turned to Oliver who got out on the other side of the car if Digg was okay?

"Yes. Just like when you asked me five minutes ago." She frowned. She looks up at him and he winks at her. Her heart stops and her stomach does a flip. Then the moment is over. She will not start worrying about what this morning meant or what that wink was; it was just a friendly gesture between....friends. 

They go into the hotel and Felicity finds the packets they need while Oliver heads to the hotel where the informal meeting will be held. She gets the packets and takes them to Oliver, Isabel and the three investors. She hands them to each man. The last man grabs her leg under the table. She looks at him. "Did you need something, Sir?" She has no idea if he understands English but he should understand the look on her face that means don't touch me. 

"Gentlemen may introduce you to my assistant, Mrs Queen." The man drops his hand, "Your wife?" Oliver smiles proudly, "Yes. Felicity could you wait in the bar, please?" She is offended he doesn't want her here, but also wants away from Mr Grabby Hands so she walks over to the other side of the bar. She needs a drink anyways. 

She heads to the bar and slides onto a stool. She takes out her phone and starts texting Tommy. The bartender comes over and she gives him her order. She starts sipping her drink. A few minutes later she feels a hand on her back and looks to see a very handsome man speak Russian. Oh...okay. She bites her lip and he laughs. She laughs too, "I don't understand Russian--and you probably don't understand English which could work for me since I babble like I am now." He throws his head back laughing laughing. 

"I'm Ankov. I speak English." He smiles at her. It's a great smile. He is tall, lean with long dark hair and dark eyes. She smiles at him. He holds out his hand to shake to accepts it, "I'm Felicity." 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Oliver notices the second the man spots Felicity. He tilts his head to the side looking her over. Oliver also knows exactly what he sees, an American woman alone. A beautiful American woman. He either wants her for himself or to make her work for him and not as an assistant. Oliver clutches his vodka. Isabel notices and puts her hand on his leg. He turns to her and she mouths, "Do not blow this for the company." He nods stiffly. He won't. Probably. 

One of the investors must have asked a question, "One moment' Isabel tells him and vacates her chair. She walks to Felicity asks her something. They both nod and Isabel turns back. Isabel doesn't sit, she stands by the table, "Oliver's assistant seems to have left the papers upstairs. Oliver and I will go get them and meet you in the restaurant in an hour?" The men smile at her and leave. 

She grabs Oliver's arm. "If you go to your wife they will see you as weak and we will lose these investors and we need them. Badly." Oliver looks over at Felicity and she seems fine. She's in a crowded bar and he paid the bartender to keep an eye on her. He will run up there and get the papers and be back down in ten minutes. Felicity would get mad if he blew this deal over his worry for her. She would use her loud voice and he tries to avoid that whenever possible. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Felicity looks she sees that Oliver, Isabel and the investors left. At first, she assumes they went to the restaurant but when she asks the bartender that speaks English he said they were not there. Then she thinks perhaps they will be back in a moment. Twenty minutes later, she starts to excuse herself. 

"I will see you to your room. A beautiful American alone in my country could easily be abducted." Felicity smiles, "I don't think Oliver thinks so.." They are at the elevators.

"Oliver?" She blushes. How can she explain Oliver? This is a guy she could LIKE if she had a chance. They enter the elevator and she presses the button for the floor. She looks at him sadly. Once they exit the elevator she starts telling him, "Oliver is --my husband." They stop in front of the room she shares with Oliver. As he turns to her the door opens and Isabel stumbles out, "Hey could you zip me?" Felicity swallows and looks inside to see Oliver behind her with his eyes huge. 

Felicity looks between the two of them. She thinks her heart just broke. Stupid heart, she's told it he isn't hers! She looks to Ankov who smiles sadly at her. Great. Pity. Ankov zips Isabel up as Felicity looks sadly at Oliver. Her husband is in love with Laurel but isn't opposed to fucking Isabel in their room.. "I will handle the rest of the meeting, you need to placate the wifey..."

Felicity looks at the floor gathering her courage, "No need Isabel. Oliver will be right behind you. Oliver...this is Ankov.." She moves closer to him and hopes he doesn't humiliate her, "We were just--" She leaves it hanging in the air. Oliver gets her implication and looks from her to Ankov

She smiles up at Ankov, "This is Oliver Queen, my husband. I guess our fun has been spoiled...." Ankov, being a great friend to her smiles and leans down, "He is on his way out..we could still..." She smiles at him. She could love him in this moment. Oliver steps between them.

 

She watches Ankov stare at Oliver with something close to hatred. Don't poke the bear, Ankov she thinks to herself. She decides to break the tension, "Don't forget you promised to stay in touch and teach me Russian via Skype!" He smiles at her, "I won't Felicity. Forgetting you would prove impossible."She gives him a quick hug.

 

She moves past Oliver into their room. She goes to the bathroom and sits on the toilet lid. She will not cry over Oliver Queen. Their marriage is in name only. Heck, she could leave right now with Ankov. She won't because of Digg, but she could. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver watches her walk past him. There is no way she is ever going to believe NOTHING happened. Isabel unzipped her own dress. She tried to seduce him. He couldn't fuck her, especially not in the room he shares with Felicity. He wouldn't fuck her. He turns to the stranger. "Thank you for escorting my wife to our room." 

"You have a beautiful wife, Mr. Queen." Oliver rises to his full height, "I'm well aware how beautiful MY wife is, thank you."

The man is sizing Oliver up, "Are you? You left her alone in a bar where anyone could pick her up. Even against her will." He is playing with his ring. Oliver looks at it. It's a government issued ring, it means he is in the government. He could make Oliver's life very difficult while they are here. "I was conducting business. I didn't want her around those men." 

He chuckles, "Your answer is to leave her alone?" He shakes his head, "Were she mine...she would never be alone and she would tell everyone she is married." He leans closer to Oliver, "she would scream it...nightly" He pulls away and smirks. "But then again, I wouldn't want anyone else."

Oliver looks at him for a moment, "My wife is none of your business." The other man looks past Oliver into the room, "She doesn't seem to be YOUR business either, Mr Queen." 

Oliver steps back into the room and slams the door shut. Asshole. Felicity is his wife. HIS. He didn't do anything with Isabel. He turns to head to the bathroom and explain that Isabel is conniving bitch. The door flies open, "It's time to go get Digg." She has changed her clothes. "Oliver? What happens in Russia stays in Russia. At least on my end." He nods. Oliver goes to change himself. When he exits she is waiting by the suite door. He doesn't want it to stay in Russia. He wants to explain what happened and for her to forgive him. He needs her to not look at him the way she did earlier.

They head to the car. Anatoli is waiting for them. Anatoli sees Felicity and smiles, "Mrs Queen!" He kisses both cheeks and smiles at her. He looks over her shoulder to Oliver, "This one...this one is special. I like her already." He tells Oliver in Russian. Oliver replies also in Russian, "She's taken my friend. Forever."Anatoli looks at her then to Oliver who helps her into the big truck. He is proud of his young friend. 

When Anatoli and the other men got out Oliver started to speak but she interrupted, "I don't want to know. Ever. For me, it stays here. I never expected fidelity...I just never thought it would be her...why her? There are so many women in this country of age and you pick her? HER?" 

"So what happens in Russia... doesn't stay in Russia?" She shifts in her seat, "We are still IN Russia." She turns back around, "Forget it...just forget it." Oliver is about to speak to her when Diggle comes out. All hell breaks loose and the time for talking is over. 

On the plane ride home Felicity makes sure no one can sit by her. She sits off by herself. Digg is sitting with Lyla. Looks like they may kiss and make up. Isabel is sitting by herself. Oliver gets up and goes and sits by Isabel, "You need to explain nothing happened." She laughs, "If she doesn't believe you why would she believe me?" Good point. He looks over and sees Felicity watching him. She turns away quickly. "Why would you do that?" Isabel laughs. To someone else not hearing the conversation it may across as flirty. He looks to Felicity and she isn't looking at them. 

Isabel nods towards Felicity, "Without her? The company will be mine. She stays because she loves you." She looks at Oliver, "She took a demeaning job to help you and to be by your side. I separate her from you and I win the company. That's all it is Oliver." She turns her attention back to the papers she was reading.

Oliver goes over everything Isabel said. She thinks Felicity is in love with him. That she did all of this for HIM. Could she have done all this for him, not for the company and all the employees, not for the city but FOR HIM? He looks at her with a critical eye. What about the guy from last night. Who was he to her? 

After they disembark, John turns to Oliver, "Thank you for everything. For having my back." Oliver smiles glad that he finally proved that he does care for Diggle and wants the to be a real team. He watches Lyla and Diggle get in the waiting car. He turns to find Felicity but she's nowhere to be seen.

"She took another car...I can give you a lift." Isabel tells him sweetly. "I will call a car." She shrugs and gets in, rolls down the window. "I would say good luck but...that would be a lie." She rolls up the window

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Felicity arrives home Tommy is in her room waiting. She held her head high the whole time but one look at Tommy and she falls apart. "Lis....what happened?" He is off the bed and has wrapped her in his arms. She feels so stupid. Why is she crying over someone who isn't even hers? 

Tommy pulls her hair back, "Come on, tell Tommy what happened?" They sit on the floor in front of the bed. She takes a moment then she turns in his arms, "He slept...or he fucked Isabel. In our room...in our bed. Okay, not OUR bed or OUR room..and he isn't even MY husband." She rests her head on Tommy's chest. "I'm an idiot. For a second, maybe I thought...it was stupid. That kiss was just Oliver being...I don't know." She looks up at Tommy. 

"What?" He shakes his head, "I know that look Merlyn. What?" He sighs, "I thought...we talked and I thought he was..I thought he was falling for you. I guess he can still lie to me." He hugs her tighter. She cries harder. After she's almost cried out Tommy laughs, "We can call John. He can kick his ass and we can watch! I'll bring popcorn and candy....wine..." She laughs and raises her head, "You're the best." He wipes her tears and kisses her cheek. Just as Oliver walks in. 

Tommy looks up at him, "Busted. Good thing we put our clothes on fast." Tommy looks at Oliver with profound disappointment. Felicity notices Oliver look ashamed. She should feel guilty for causing a bigger rift between them but she doesn't have it in her. She's too tired. He looks at his watch, "That was fast even for you, Merlyn." Tommy's cocks his head and then smiles. Felicity has no idea why he'd smile at Oliver at a time like this. He leans into Felicity, "Want me to stay, babe?" She shakes her head no. He kisses the side of her head and stands up. 

"I need to go call Diggle...he has some ass to kick.." He announces to the room. Letting Oliver know he knows. "I told you what would happen if you hurt her." Oliver just looks at Tommy. He didn't mean to hurt her. After Tommy leaves he turns to her. She is standing up. She walks over to the closet. She comes out and goes into the bathroom. She slams the door. Oliver waits a minute then knocks. He puts his head to the door. The shower is running. He turns around and sits on the bed waiting. He regrets every fling, one night stand and indiscretion he ever had, he even regrets cheating on Laurel. He regrets all of it because right now, the woman he never wanted to hurt is hurting because she has no reason to trust him and believe he didn't fuck another woman. 

Oliver falls back onto the bed. He puts his arm over his eyes waiting. He will tell her the truth. He didn't do anything. He will explain Isabel's plan. Yes, that is what he will do. This is Felicity. She will believe him and things will be back to normal. He is feeling better until he starts thinking about the fact he has so many regrets. He never truly regretted cheating on Laurel. He'd say he did. He would beg for forgiveness but then screw up (literally) again. He only regrets Sara because she dies because of his selfishness. Here he lies regretting it because Felicity looked so sad. Felicity has never looked at him the way she did when Isabel walked out of their room. 

The water shuts off, he sits up and waits. Felicity walks out in her tank and boy shorts. Oh, this is a new kind of hell. She's mad at him, looks hurt and her body is looking...delectable. Fuck. He licks his lips and looks away. She grabs her tablet from the bedside table and gets in bed. 

Oliver sits down beside her. She seems engrossed in her tablet. Her glasses perched on the end of her nose, biting her lip in concentration and ignoring his existence. He sighs. She doesn't react. He folds his legs and turns toward her, "I know you said it stays in Russia...but I can't do that." She puts her tablet down on the table and turns to mimic his. 

"Fine. Tell me what you feel you need to tell me." She tilts her head and waits impatiently. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. He looks her in the eyes. He's going to be honest and needs her to know it. 

"I did not have sex with Isabel. I wouldn't do that--not to you, not anymore...She tried. I'm not anything to her..she unzipped her dress NOT me. She tried to kiss me, I dodged it.." She looks surprised. "I know you have no reason to believe me because I am not known for turning down sex." He sucks in his lips and looks to the bed. He turns back to her. "Isabel--she told me she did it to separate us. She knows I'm nothing without you. I can't run this company without you. I can't be the Arrow without you...I don't even think i can be ME without you." 

She is just blinking at him and it is worrying him. Felicity is never quiet. She's a talker. She takes his hand, "Oliver. I'm proud of you for being honest." His eyes shoot up to her. "I believe you. I also believe Isabel is a low down dirty snake who would do that..." she pauses, "I don't think you'd lie to me. You haven't since your silly cover stories." They both laugh mildly. "You're not that guy...not anymore." 

"We're good?" 

"Oliver we were never not good. I told you, I don't expect fidelity from you, not to me--I get that." She cups his cheek with her hand, "I'm just glad it wasn't Isabel. You deserve so much better than her." She smiles brightly. He knows he should accept what she said and let it go. He doesn't. 

"Felicity-- I didn't do anything because I wouldn't do that to YOU. Not with her...not with anyone not to you." She looks up at him and shakes her head. "Oliver it's okay. You don't have to sacrifice anything for me. You sacrifice so much for so many people. That's not what we're about. We're friends. I want you happy." She looks at him with so much love that he thinks he could stay in the moment forever. 

"Oliver, there is no need to worry about not being you without me..you won't lose me." She reaches for and squeezes his hand.

She doesn't understand. He has no idea how to get her to understand. She is a genius but she doesn't understand what he is saying to her. She still thinks this is about the mission. This about the Arrow, the company, the city. He lays down and waits until she turns off her tablet. While he waits he thinks about the man in Russia. Was she going to have sex with him? He doesn't think so but he doesn't want to know. He can't ask her not to have sex with some guy when she hasn't asked that of him. If she did or does, he would happily agree. When she's asleep he reaches for her. He doesn't wait until his subconscious does it for him. He does it with intent tonight. He needs to hold her and figure out how and if he should tell her he thinks he might possibly be in love with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter The Count! And Felicity starts to see that Oliver might have more than IT girl/ Vigilante feelings towards her. They may even kiss again...


	10. The Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is taken by the Count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support of the story. It really does mean so much to me. It really helps me to feel more confident in writing this story.

Moira Queen's trial for mass murder was in full swing. Felicity went the first day to support Oliver and Thea. Since then she has avoided it. She hates the press and someone needs to be at QC. Today Thea is testifying for her Mom. Felicity is going today to show support. She walks in to the courthouse with Thea between she and Oliver. They sit in the front row. Roy decided not to attend due to his past history of being arrested.. a lot. It wouldn't look very good for him to be there, Jean told them. 

When the prosecution team arrives they are all surprised to see Laurel in the lead. Jean walks over and comes back to tell them the DA is missing. He was escorted to the hospital last night with flu like symptoms, but is now missing. Felicity and Oliver share a look. There is nothing the Arrow can do, it's day time. It is suspicious though. Felicity watches a look past between Laurel and Moira, she knows something is up. Moira turns to Thea, "Baby I don't think you should testify." Jean interrupts, "One of your children needs to testify...two would be better." Felicity knows Oliver can't. 

"Mom it's fine. I can do this. It's Laurel. How hard can it be?" Felicity looks over at Laurel and she can see it will be a lot harder than Thea thinks it will be. Laurel looks out for blood. Oliver's blood but Felicity thinks she will settle for Thea's. Felicity sees the way Laurel stares at both Oliver and Moira. But her disdain for Oliver is more personal. If she could Felicity would testify for both the Queen children. She does not like Laurel and that would make it easier. She grabs Thea's hand and holds it. The judge walks in and court is called to order. 

Thea is called to testify on her Mother's behalf, she stands. Felicity smiles at her and Oliver pats her on the back. When she moves Oliver takes the seat Thea vacated and grabs Felicity's hand. She looks down at their hands then up to Oliver. He's nervous she realizes. She's never seen Oliver truly nervous before. She feels her heart thump in her chest at the contact. She really shouldn't be concentrating on herself right now. She turns her attention back to Thea.

Jean asks Thea about growing up with Moira. She asks about losing her father, thinking she lost her brother and how Moira helped her. She asks her about what kind of Mother Moira has been to her and to Oliver. About Moira's charity work and her donations to various causes. By the time Jean is done, Felicity almost thinks Moira should be sainted...if she didn't know her better. 

Laurel stands. Thea smiles at her. Laurel doesn't return it. Uh oh. Oliver stiffens beside her. She starts using her thumb to rub his hand and try to calm him down. She notices his other hand is doing his tick. Rubbing his thumb and forefinger. He does it all the time, she's observed it enough to know it's the exact movement he makes with an arrow when he is pacing the foundry and plotting to take down a bad guy. Felicity briefly wonders who he would shoot with that arrow?

Laurel starts out hard and doesn't let up. Obviously she wants to let everyone know she doesn't care about her connection with the family. Or perhaps she is wanting to get back at the Queen family because she isn't one of them. Felicity understands but why wait and take it out on Thea? 

"Miss Queen, isn't it true you didn't see your mother for the first six months of her incarceration?" Thea looks down at her hands then up at Laurel, "It's true."

"Why not?" 

"I was hurt and angry. She did something that I struggled to forgive." 

"Yet you expect this court to forgive her? Is this because she gives money to this city and we should all just be thankful and let her do whatever to the least of us?" Laurel is looking at the jury and not Thea.   
"  
"No. It's because she's my Mother and I love her." Thea looks younger than she is right now. She's crying and she is just a little girl wanting to help her Mom. "Miss Queen some of the women who died, because your Mother decided to kill them were mothers...they're daughters didn't get a chance to plead for them." 

Jean stands "Objection your honor." Laurel waves it off.   
Oliver starts to move but Felicity grabs his arm. He stops but she can tell he wants to hurt someone. Laurel continues on for another hour. She questions Thea about her drug abuse and implies Moira was neglectful. Laurel then questions Thea's relationship with Roy and hints at her promiscuity. Oliver snarls low in his throat. Felicity could be wrong but it seems like she is taking this personal."I'm done with this witness." The judge calls a recess for lunch and then closing arguments for after. Thea runs to Oliver. He enfold her in his arms.

Thea turns to Felicity. "I want to go home. I need to not be here, at least until the judgement." Felicity hugs her and turns to Oliver who is staring at Laurel. "I'm taking Thea home. I'll send the car back for you." Oliver only nods. He never takes his eyes off Laurel. Felicity grabs Thea's hand and they move past Oliver. Thea stops, "You should say goodbye to your wife, Ollie." He quickly glances to them, "Bye." Felicity pulls Thea with her. 

When they are situated in the car Thea speaks up, "He's really mad at Laurel." Felicity just nods. He's not really mad at her. He may act like he is, but Laurel can do no wrong with Oliver. He will yell, she'll yell back and Oliver will go back to pining over her. Round and round it goes.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Oliver watches his sister and Felicity leave. He wants to talk to Laurel. He turns around and she is there. He glares at her, "You didn't have to do that to Thea...To THEA, Laurel." She looks at him with that ever present blank stare of hers, "She agreed to testify Oliver. It is my JOB to convict Moira. I could have been much harder on her." She starts to walk away, and he grabs her by the elbow. She looks at his hand and then up to his face. 

"What you did in there had NOTHING to do with my Mother. It was you getting revenge on me, through my little sister." Laurel's mouth drops open. "Did you think I was too stupid to understand?" He steps closer, "I know what that was about..that was about me leaving with Sara. That was about all the times I cheated but mostly it was about me marrying someone else." He looks around to make sure no one is watching. "I can't believe I ever cared about you...." He drops her arm and turns around. He is leaving her and their baggage behind him. He's done. 

"Ollie!" She is following him down the steps of the courthouse. "Ollie!" He stops but doesn't turn around. "I was doing my job. I am angry you married her...HER" There is venom in her voice. "...I will apologize to Thea. Please...don't shut me out." He turns to see her crying. He looks down at the ground then up to her, "You shut me out a long time ago...whatever we had, whatever we've been for half of our lives is over Laurel. I won't play this game with you anymore." 

Laurel who was crying looks into his eyes. He can see her searching for his weak spot. Looking for the right words to bring him back to her like has happened so many times over the years, before the island and since he's been home. It's then she sees it and she knows it's over for him. 

"Because of her? You're walking out on us because of HER?" 

"Even if she wasn't in the picture this is over. ...but I'm tired of hurting her while trying to hold onto a friendship with someone I was never really friends with in the first place." He works his jaw as he tries to stave off the guilt that always comes in these moments, but it's not there this time. He thinks of Felicity's face the night Laurel accused her of being pregnant. "There is no us, not anymore." He walks away feeling lighter than he has in over six years. He's done. He finally sees what Digg and Felicity have seen from the start. Guilt kept him tied to Laurel. Her need to hurt him through Thea was what completely opened his eyes. He never saw that side of Laurel before. He was too busy trying to be who she wanted him to be to see the real her. Her lack of respect for Felicity pushed him over the line.

"You're wrong, Oliver. You will come back you always do." She yells after him. He knows they run in the same circles now, he will see her and he will be pleasant, but he is done trying to make Laurel Lance forgive him. He is done chasing her and trying to be better for her. Digg told him once, "I don’t think love is about changing or saving a person, I think it’s about finding someone who’s already the right fit." Oliver knows that's the truth now. He knows that person for him is Felicity.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
After Felicity gets Thea situated she heads back to the office. No sense in giving Isabel too much time to take over while they're distracted. When Felicity gets to her office, Isabel is there trying to open her desk. "May I help you Ms Rochev?" Isabel straightens. "I was looking for some papers. I thought you'd be spending the day with the Queen family." 

Felicity moves Isabel back and sits down at her desk. "My family is fine. I am needed here." Felicity turns her chair to Isabel, "What papers?" Isabel looks angry, she looks like she wants to hit Felicity. "Never mind." Isabel turns and walks out. Felicity just shakes her head. That woman is not going to give up. Felicity is busy typing when Digg returns. 

"You don't look so hot, no offense." Digg laughs as he sits on the chair by Felicity's desk. It's then that she really notices. "We need to get you out of here." He agrees. They go to the foundry after a discussion about flu shots and Felicity's aversion to needles. She hates them. Felicity decides to call Oliver and let him know. He can't really leave his Mother's trial right now so she agrees to take care of Digg. 

While taking care of Diggle, Felicity is monitoring the situation at the courthouse when the signal is interrupted by The Count, "Oh this is not good..." she whispers and looks back at her friend who is covered in sweat yet freezing. The Count announces he has the DA and he is addicted to his new strain of Vertigo. He can give the addicts what they want. "Yeah right..." She whispers. 

Digg walks over to her computer and she starts searching to see where the addicted people are and to figure out how they were dosed. Once she figures it out it was through the flu shots and where the truck is Digg offers to go but he almost passes out. "I'll go." Digg is scared, "It's too dangerous." She keeps walking, "If anything happens I'll call." 

Felicity finds the truck. She enters it and starts looking for the drug. She finds it rather quickly, there isn't a lot of hiding spaces on a truck. "Got you." She is smiling happily when she hears a voice behind her, "I was thinking the same thing..." Felicity turns slowly and comes face to face with the Count. This is not good. Nope, not good at all. 

He pulls her towards him by her badge. "What do we have here? A Queen Consolidate ID badge" He looks up at her for a second then back at the name on the badge "...wait... wait...you're" He cups her chin and moves her face from side to side then he gets a smile that can only be describe as scary as hell and then he laughs, " You, are..Oliver Queen's wife...what would you be doing here..." He keeps taunting her but drops her chin. "Oliver Queen is the hood or is it the arrow now?" He taps his forehead. He grabs her and points a gun into her side. "We will be meeting hubby now." Felicity wants to argue but she knows that he could and would kill her right now. She can't let that happen. Digg and Oliver would blame themselves. She's fully prepared to die, but she won't let her guys blame themselves for it. 

They make their way to QC. She gets them up to the top floor, Oliver's office using that damn badge. Why didn't she take it off? She is grateful that the office is empty. "Looks like hubby has done well for himself..or Mommy did...." He looks around the office while Felicity tries to think of a way out of this mess. She can't run for it, the walls are glass he'd see her and shoot her. He walks back to her, turns her towards him and rubs her arm slowly up and down. She gets chills and her stomach is ready to toss up her lunch, "You're a beautiful woman..he's lucky.." He's still rubbing up and down her arms as he whispers that in her ear. Felicity is trying hard not to cry but the tears fall. "Oh, come now...I'm not that bad." He pulls away looking in her eyes and makes a heavy sigh.

"Fiiiiine..no fun and games." He leads her to a chair and zip ties her to it. He looks down at her, "Truly beautiful..." he trails off. He takes her phone out of his back pocket. He'd taken it from her bag when they left her car. She knows he is probably calling Oliver who needs to be with his family not coming to rescue her...again. She only hears the Count's side of the call. He is baiting Oliver to come for her. She knows Oliver will come for her, it's what he does. It's who he is..damn it. 

Felicity is waiting...she knows he will come and the whole time the Count isn't touching her, rubbing her or playing with her hair he is talking about Oliver and about this man who wants Oliver dead. This man who paid him to find a weakness. He smirks. "And I think you might be that weakness...the one he would give up everything for. His own life.." He says that while playing with her ponytail. He leans in and sniffs her hair. She cringes.

"You're wrong...Oliver and I...it's just a paper marriage. It makes him look good to the press...and I can't testify against him if anyone was to learn his secret." The Count leans down and whispers in her ear. "I know the secret...and hubby doesn't kill anymore..." Felicity winces at his implication. He goes back to running his hands through her hair, "My boss said you were Oliver's toy..his little plaything...but I think he's wrong. Hubby's voice..the anger..." Felicity would give him some snarky reply but she's too scared to do that right now.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Oliver could barely breath. He drove himself to the foundry. He ran down the stairs, he spots Digg on the table. "Are you okay?" Digg nods, "Where's Felicity?" Oliver strips down, Digg doesn't bat an eye. "Oliver? Where. is. Felicity?" Oliver goes and grabs his bow and quiver. He turns to Digg, "The Count he has her...he's going to hurt her...and I am going to kill him." Digg looks him in the eyes. They have a silent conversation it's the most intense he has ever had. Digg finally nods giving Oliver his okay to kill him if it comes down to it. Oliver leaves for QC. He keeps telling himself she will be okay. He will get her away from the Count and kill him. He hopes Felicity understands. He doesn't even consider letting him live. Oliver knows letting him live would be leaving Felicity in danger. 

Oliver arrives and the building is dark as he sneaks up the back staircase. He finds them. He doesn't raise his hood. There is no need to do it. The Count knows who he is and what he can do. He steps into the room. He is playing with Felicity's ponytail. Oliver wants to rip his hands off his body. "Hubby's home!" Oliver just looks at him while trying to tell if Felicity is okay. She looks scared yet she's putting on a brave face. He wants to reassure her but he needs to keep his head in the game. The Count starts speaking, drawing Oliver's attention to him. 

"Do you know how long I have hated you? But my new friend, hates you even more. He wants you to pay. He wants you dead.."

"Who?" The Count laughs, "I can't tell you that but I can tell you he paid me to do this." The Count pulls out a gun and starts firing. Oliver runs and hides. He needs to get to her. Oliver is hoping that he is only pointing the gun at him and not her. Oliver gets up when the shots stop. The Count has cut the ties and pulled Felicity from the chair. He's holding her by her ponytail. He can tell it hurts and she's scared. He needs to push his feelings for her down and go with his gut instincts.

Oliver has his arrow nocked and is ready to shoot. The Count has a needle up to her throat. He's yanking her back by her ponytail again. Oliver can tell she is hurting. "Oliver...DON'T..not for me.." He blinks rapidly a few times. The Count says something but he misses it. How can she ask that of him, does she think he cares about killing this man who is hurting her, who is willing to kill her? He doesn't.

"Put down your bow." Oliver looks at the needle. If killing him will free her, he will gladly give up his life. He lowers his bow. "Your problem is with me, it's not with her!" He means, not her...please don't hurt her. "Consider this your penalty for making me go to plan B." Before Oliver even thinks about it he has put three arrows in the Count and he has fallen through the window. Oliver goes to her. He runs over and slides onto the ground. He needs her to be okay, he needs her to not be harmed. She's on the floor looking down. When he touches her, she looks over at him. She's beautiful and she looks unharmed. That's all he can think about and then he cups her cheek. She's okay. He can breathe again. "Sh..sh..it's alright..you're safe..." She looks at his arm, "You've been shot..." She's crying for him and his pain. He smiles softly. "It's nothing." He'd be shot a hundred times to keep her safe.

He gets up and walks to the window. He looks down and sees cars coming. He killed him. He should feel guilt but all he feels is relief. He saved her. He turns back to the room and sees Tommy coming in, "Digg called me. Lyla took him home..I came to--" He skids to a stop when he sees Felicity on the floor, he walks over to her, "Are you okay?" She nods still crying. He looks up at Oliver. "He had her...he was going to hurt her...so I-I killed him." Oliver turns away. Tommy looks down at Felicity. Then moves over to Oliver. He grabs him and whispers, "I know what you're thinking...you're thinking about me calling you a murderer.." he looks over at Felicity. "I don't care that you killed that piece of shit. He was going to hurt your girl, my best friend--Thank you for saving her." Oliver looks at Tommy and hardly believes it. "Yeah?" Tommy nods. "Go see your wife while I make a couple of calls to get you out of here unseen."

Oliver moves back over to her, pulls her up to him and wraps his arms around her. She pulls back, "You shouldn't have done that...I told you NOT to do that...not for me. You're not a killer not anymore and I'm not worth it.." He shakes his head, "I- I...Felicity, YOU are everything. He was going to kill you...there was no choice to make. When someone comes for you...I will always choose you." He looks at her and hopes she sees that he means every word. 

 

Before she says anything Tommy comes over. "I'm interrupting which I apologize for but Oliver..the cops are coming." Oliver looks to his friend and back to Felicity. "I'm headed home...will I see you at home?". She nods slowly. "yeah I need to deal with Lance and the rest of them. Go!" He kisses her forehead, "I'll be waiting." He grabs his bow. He stops beside Tommy, "Take care of her for me, okay?" Tommy smiles widely, "You got it buddy." Oliver nods and walks out. Leaving her, he feels like he left his heart in that room. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Felicity looks over at Tommy, "He killed because of me..he's going to hate me." Tommy laughs and throws his arm over her shoulder as they lean against the desk waiting for the cops. "He killed FOR you. He killed that asshole because he was going to hurt you. I, personally, thanked him and think he did a community service." She looks at Tommy and wonders when he lost his mind. "I rather have one Felicity Smoak- Queen, genius. Than one more drug dealing asshole." She grins, then they both laugh. 

Lance walks in, "Are you okay?" He asks Felicity. Then he looks at Tommy, "What are you doing here?" Tommy feigns being offended. "There's a pretty girl crying where else would I be?" Lance shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Are you okay sweetheart?" He looks at her neck and sees scratches. "I'm fine..." 

"Our mutual friend do that?" He asks her without the malice he once had towards Oliver while nodding towards the window. She nods, "He was going to kill me if the Arrow hadn't saved me." Lance just looks at her and then starts taking notes. An hour later, and after an EMT looks her over Tommy drives her home. As they walk in they hear the news that Moira was acquitted. "That seems...wrong." She says to Tommy who just nods. 

"I know I should care more but all I want is a warm bath and my bed." She tells Tommy as they enter the manor. "And your hero husband?" Felicity stops and looks at Tommy. "He did something he shouldn't have done. I'm scared the disappointment I always see in his eyes will be there along with guilt..and anger and regret." She sits down on the steps. "I should leave him..I am keeping him from the woman he loves--sorry. Now, he's had to kill again because I can't stay out of trouble...and--" Tommy sits beside her. "Lis...give him a chance okay. Before the island he wasn't the best communicator and since the island..he's even worse. He sucked at life until--until YOU." He nudges her with his shoulder.

"Just give him a chance okay? He..really cares about you." She nods and stands up. "Are you walking me to my room?" She teases. "Yep. I told my best friend I'd take care of you." 

"I thought I was your best friend." Tommy throws his head back laughing, then pulls her close, "Mr and Mrs Oliver Queen are my co-best friends." She blushes and looks away. Tommy is such a flirt.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver is pacing waiting for her. He keeps telling himself she is okay. No one else is waiting to harm her. She's with Tommy and Lance, perfectly safe. When she walks through the bedroom door he has her in his arms before the door shuts completely. He inhales, taking in her scent. Once again making sure she is okay, running his hands up and down her back. He thinks he might be squeezing too tight when she say she needs air. He reluctantly pulls back. "I'm okay, Oliver. Really." She moves around him into the room. He watches her. All he can think about each time he looks at her is that she could be dead and not right here in this room with him. 

"I need a bath.." She grabs her robe and some pajamas from the closet and heads to the bathroom. He hears the water turn on. He moves to the open door. She is putting different things in the water of the huge tub. She walks over to the counter and pulls her hair out of the ponytail. She winces. Her head is probably sore from being jerked around. She takes off her jewelry. When she moves to take off her dress and slip out of her heels he leaves closing the door behind him. 

A few minutes later he hears her call his name. He runs into the bathroom. She is covered in bubbles. "I know..it's asking a lot but could you maybe... not be out there." He looks from her to the bedroom. "You want me to go downstairs or to another room?" Oliver is worried. He has been thinking about the fact he killed, maybe she is scared of him? Maybe it changes the way she sees him. He looks at her. She's taken her glasses off. 

"I meant...if it's not a bother--could you sit in here--not in the tub, obviously...but in here with me...I-I- I don't want to be alone right now." Oliver moves to sit against the tub at her feet. She's sitting with her head resting on the ledge of the tub. He leans his back so his head is also resting against the ledge of the tub. They just look at each other for awhile. He has no idea what she is thinking. He's thinking he's never been more content in his life. 

"I am sorry Oliver." He quirks his eyebrow. "What for?" He has no idea what she could possibly feel sorry about or for. "You killed again...because of me. I got into trouble and you had to save me. I'm sorry." He shakes his head while scooting closer to her head. "I told you and I meant it, there was no choice to make...I'd do it again." Because she is Felicity she accepts his answer. They speak without words. After a half hour soak, she says she's ready to get out. Oliver leaves so she can get out with some privacy. 

When she comes out she's in her pajamas, Oliver takes a deep breath. He feels he can breath again. Tank top and this time boxers. She brushed her wet hair and it hangs loosely around her shoulders. She is rubbing her wrists. It's then he notices they are red and raw. He hisses. He wishes he could put another arrow in him. She climbs into bed. She gets under the covers but she's still shivering sitting there. Oliver knows this is the adrenaline leaving her system. He gets up and gets one of his hoodies. He hands it to her and she puts it on. 

He gets back in the bed, sits with his head against the headboard and then notices she is still shivering. He moves closer and opens his arms. She purses her lips and is thinking about what to do, "Your cold. I'm here." She nods and cuddles into him. He rests his back against the headboard. "I heard about Moira, congratulations." Oliver sighs. "Isn't this good news?" 

"She should have been convicted. Something is up." She's quiet again and Oliver is just happy he's getting to hold her and neither of them is unconscious or pretending or drunk. It's just them and he is getting to hold her. It's time he does what he promised to do in Russia. He takes a deep breath and she moves to look at him. She knows him so well. She knows he has something to say to her. 

"I told Laurel today that...that whatever we were, whatever we thought we could be..it's over." She looks sad. "I'm sorry." She scoots away and he wants to pull her back. "I'm sure once this whole trial thing blows over you two can work it out." He starts shaking his head, "NO. Felicity. I ended it. I'm done...I don't want her. I don't want that kind of life." 

"Oh. Ok...." He grabs her wrist gently and starts massaging them. She sighs. He knows that it will relieve some of the pain. "I don't want a life with Laurel...if I can have a life and be the Arrow. I want...I want it to be with you, the person who knows me best. The person who accepts me.." 

"Huh?" She is totally confused. Her face is all scrunched up like she does when she is concentrating. He smiles. "I want to maybe...I don't know...I like you... okay?" He's searching her face for some sort of recognition.

"Huh?" He wants to laugh because she's so lost and he would except he's serious. "I like you Felicity. I like you a lot..." When she once again says, "Huh?" Only this time it's more shocked than confused. He moves closer. He takes her face in his hands, "I LIKE you..I may more than like you but I don't know...I've never truly more than liked someone..." Her head moves up and down. She is blinking a lot. He moves to kiss her but she puts her hand on his lips. "Question..." He smiles at her. Damn she is amazing. "Were you infected with the Vertigo?" He laughs and shakes his head. "I always feel a bit high around you..but no I was not infected." 

"Okay." 

"Now be quiet. I want to kiss you." She nods. He moves in and his lips touch hers softly at first. He can taste her. This isn't like the kisses from their wedding. It's not like the kiss he gave her last time. She's kissing him back. She makes a little moan sound and he rises to his knees to deepen the kiss. He runs his tongue along her lips and she opens for him. He plunges in. This is heaven. This is what people write love songs about and stupid poetry he never understood. When he starts to think about taking things a bit further he stops. He wants to do this right. Slowly and when she's ready. Definitely not right after she was pawed by a madman wanting to kill her.

He pulls back, sits back down and looks into her eyes. They are lust filled. "Oliver?" He smiles at her as he pulls her into his arms. "Yes." 

"I think I like you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...I hope I did a decent job with this...I know we all love this episode and The Count. *hides face*


	11. one syllable communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had some writer's block. I know what I want to have happen but translating it became difficult. I wrote this over 4th of July but, I didn't like it. I've struggled and fought this chapter and now...I'm kind of just ready to move on. I hope it reads better than it writes..does that makes sense?

When Felicity arrived for breakfast the next morning, Moira was in the kitchen insisting that Raisa move everything to the dining room. Moira turns to Felicity, "I assume this idea of breakfast in the kitchen is your low rent doing." Felicity straightens her back and squares her shoulders, "Yes. It is." She grabs her coffee and a plate of food. She walks to the kitchen table and sits down to eat. Moira crosses her arms and stares for several moments. 

Oliver walks in and Moira's arms are out in front of her pulling Oliver into a hug. "My boy! I missed you last night when I got home. I went to your room but you weren't there." Oliver moves out of the hug, grabs his coffee and sips. "Felicity and I have been staying in another wing." Moira looks over at Felicity and frowns. She turns back to Oliver and smiles. "I already told the maids to put your stuff back in your room." She turns to Felicity. "you can sleep where ever you wish."

Oliver looks to his Mom and Felicity swallows the lump in her throat. She's back and ready to fight. Great. "I stay with my wife. If she wants to stay in that room, so do I." He grabs a plate and sits down beside her. She looks to Moira. "I don't mind Oliver. The whole reason I left that room was the fact you were gone." She looks down and mumbles. "Being around your stuff without you was hard." She looks to Oliver and he's looking at her softly. Is it that possible? If it is she can't believe Oliver is doing it. She smiles softly at him. 

Tommy and Thea come down for breakfast and Moira seems to give up on the idea of the dining room. She perches on a bar stool at the kitchen island. Felicity watches her observe the interactions amongst the group. She turns to look at Felicity and she knows, Moira realizes she did this. Moira looks at her with equal parts hate and respect. She liked Moira a lot more when she was behind bars. 

When Digg arrives, Oliver and Felicity stand to leave. "I'm going into the office today too." Moira announces. The three of them follow Digg out to the car. Once they are seated in the back and Moira starts talking it becomes clear to Felicity how Oliver became the spoiled brat he was before the island. Moira wanted him under her thumb and she used money and gifts to accomplish it. Add his good looks and charm to the mix and it was a deadly combination. She looks over and sees Oliver bristle under his Mother's musings. She vows to do her best to not put Oliver in the middle of her dealings with Moira and she is certain she will have dealings.

When they arrive Moira turns to Felicity, "We will see you at home." Felicity looks to Oliver and shrugs. She has no problem going back to IT. He grabs her hand holding her there. "Felicity is my Executive Assistant. As co-CEO I needed the best and she is the best."

"At what?" Moira asks snidely while looking her nose down at Felicity. "Oliver. I can go back to IT. I don't mind." He shakes his head and pulls her along with him. Moira is practically vibrating with anger. As they ride up to the executive floor she speaks again. 'I heard you were doing a charity fundraiser for Blood. I think we should host it and make it part of our annual Christmas Party." Oliver looks at his Mom and then at Felicity. "You okay with that?" Moira sighs. "Oliver why wouldn't the girl be happy with it?" 

"I'm Jewish." Moira looks her up and down a couple of times. "Of course you are." They all agree to have the party. Felicity practically sprints to her office as soon as the doors open. Oliver and his Mom head to the board room. There is a closed door meeting that even she isn't allowed into. She doesn't mind. It gives her time to work on her actual work.

She's busy with said actual work when Diggle comes in. "We need Oliver..now." Felicity nods and goes to get him. As they enter his office Diggle tells them. "There's been a break in at Applied Sciences." They all head over there to talk to officer Lance. This can't be good she thinks. Oliver doesn't seem worried. Then again, Oliver is rarely worried. 

Officer Lance fills them in on the unlikely break in. As they are discussing it someone else enters. Felicity is immediately interested in the new arrival. He starts telling them how Central City has had a similar case. He explains the evidence all points to one guy robbing the place which seems impossible since he'd have to be very, very, VERY strong. His evidence though supports his case. He is also the one to figure out the man took a centrifuge. This is bad. Very, very bad. "What did you say your name is?" He smiles at her. "Barry. Allen." She smiles back. "Felicity. Smoak." Oliver looks at her then back to the kid. "Queen. Her last name is Smoak-Queen." Barry stops smiling and Felicity looks away. "She's your--" Is Oliver jealous? She looks to Diggle who is chuckling. 

"Wife. Felicity is my wife." Barry nods and looks away. Felicity replays the whole encounter in her head. She could be wrong but she thinks she was just cockblocked by her husband. She smiles brightly. Sure, being cockblocked isn't ideal, but Oliver being all protective after admitting he likes her is really nice. Nice is so not the right word, sexy as hell seems to be appropriate.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oliver is hoping he's wrong about what this could mean or be when Felicity asks the kid his name. He looks between the two. Then she tells him her name only forgets the Queen part. He reminds her and lets the kid know she is taken. He doesn't like this kid not one bit. He likes Felicity forgetting her last name is Queen even less. First, he comes in here uninvited. Then he is showing off his brain and then he hits on Felicity. He really doesn't like this kid. After the walk through the crime scene the three of them leave. Thankfully the kid isn't invited along. 

Oliver fills Felicity and Diggle in on the board meeting where his Mom was told under no uncertain terms she is not welcomed at QC. He knew Isabel was behind it. She wants Moira and every Queen out of the family business. They both offer him sympathy but he knew it would turn out like this. What confuses him is how or why his mom thought it'd end differently. She's a smart woman who has ran this company for years. How did she think this would end for her? The jury may have acquitted her but the public wants her dead, having her in the company would be suicide. He puts those issues aside to focus on the break in. He needs to figure this out before he can concentrate on QC and his Mom.

 

The rest of their day is spent researching. Oliver will put the hood on tonight and see what he can find out on the street. He is hoping he is wrong. He doesn't want to even think about the ramifications if he is right. He keeps going over how this could happen IF this is what it is. He killed Ivo. He destroyed what was left and nothing of the lab was intact. How is it even possible? 

After only a couple of hours he realizes that no one knows anything. He even tries Roy who is less than helpful. Oliver is happy Roy knows nothing since that means he isn't involved. Oliver doesn't want to kill Thea's boyfriend. Mostly he doesn't want to kill him. It worries him that no one on the street seems to know anything at all. It's really early but he decides to call it a night.

 

Felicity needs to stop at her apartment for a flash drive she thinks will help them. Oliver offered her the use of the car, but she hates having Digg drive her around. He knew she would object. Felicity isn't one to get accustomed to the perks of being ridiculously wealthy. 

When he gets home he goes for a run. Since Felicity isn't there he doesn't want to be inside. He feels trapped in the house when she isn't there. Restless and longing. He is learning to accept he needs her around. He feels better when she is around. He feels centered and like his life has more to it than sacrifice and killing and death and dying. He has begun to wonder if he is being fair to her. He married her to keep her safe, to keep his secret yet he is becoming dependent on her for his own well-being. After his run is done he heads to their room and hopes she will be home.

As he enters, he hears the shower. He smiles. She's home. He can breathe again. He sits back on the bed. It's been several days since he kissed Felicity. Since they admitted they had feelings for one another. He wants to take things to the next level, but it never seems like the right time. He isn't sure what the next level is, he's never done the whole relationship thing, at least not well. He blows out some air. He wants to make this holiday season special and start out the new year right. He just doesn't exactly know how to do that especially while his mind is back on that damn island. He's getting better about being in the here and now, about putting those ghosts to rest but they still haunt him. He wants her to know just how much she means to him. How she has changed him. He NEEDS her to know she is everything to him. 

The bedroom door knob turns and he sits up. Felicity walks in with a smile on her face and a box in her arms. More stuff, she's moving more stuff in. That is great news. He smiles at her then it hits him, he looks to her and then to the bathroom. If she is here, then who is in the shower. Before he can say anything the shower cuts off. They both look at one another. He moves off the bed to stand between her and the intruder when a blonde girl in a towel, only a towel, comes out. He starts to lung for the her. "Is that any way to treat a friend, Ollie." Felicity looks from him to the half naked girl. Oh my god. He can't move. He can't think. It's..."Sara?" She nods and throws herself in his arms. Felicity watches for a moment before turning on her heel and walking out. He pushes Sara back, "I need to go get--" He throws open the door to find Diggle standing there with three boxes in his arms "Leave her alone." He puts the boxes on the floor. Then he folds his arms over his chest. He looks at Oliver, shakes his head and then walks away. Oliver looks at the floor and sees more bags. Felicity must have ran into him downstairs and asked him for help. Felicity WAS trusting him, moving more things in and now...Shit.

He slams the door and turns to Sara. Laurel's dead sister is alive.."How? When? Why?" She laughs and sits on the bed. "It's a long story. I was saved from the island. I'm here on business.... of sorts...to check on my family" She slides off the bed, drops the towel and starts putting clothes on. Oliver sees her scars so like his own. Sara in many ways is him in female form. "Who was the girl, Ollie? I've been watching Laurel and I assumed since you two weren't together you were on one of your infamous breaks. Meaning... I could stay here with..you" She snickers while she says it. Sara knows more about their breaks than most people. She was his in-between girl more than once. 

"That was Felicity...my wife." He tells her while looking down at the floor. "Or she was --" Sara turns to him. "Oh shit. Ollie, I'm sorry. I thought you were single and we could -- I needed or need a place to stay." He nods. "I can give you a place to stay. Just not here." He will take her to the foundry and she can stay there. He hopes Felicity is there. Finding a naked girl in your shower can't be a good thing, especially when your husband--does she think of him as her husband?-- has a reputation and a past with said girl. Then again, Felicity doesn't know this is Sara Lance, the presumed dead Sara Lance. The Sara Lance he ran away with and that cant' help his case. 

Oliver sneaks Sara out feeling worse than he has in a long time. He wants to find Felicity and explain. He takes Sara on his bike to the foundry. The safest place he knows to keep her. He walks in and he sees Diggle with Felicity wrapped in his arms, comforting her. When they notice him and Sara they pull apart. Felicity walks to her computers and Diggle crosses his arms (again) blocking Oliver's view of his wife. Dammit. He thought she might be here but he had hoped Diggle would be gone, he should have known when he was at the manor, Digg would be where Felicity is. The two of them have grown close. Oliver looks to Diggle then the other man focuses on Sara. 

Oliver needs to introduce them. "This is--This is Sara Lance. Laurel's sister." Felicity spins in her chair. "Laurel's DEAD sister?" Oliver nods. Sara speaks up, "Not so dead..at least not yet." She moves around Diggle. She moves towards Felicity who stands as she is approached. "Listen. Nothing happened between me and Ollie. I was waiting for him and I decided to shower." Felicity looks between the two of them. He can tell she wants to believe Sara. Felicity nods and sits back in her chair. Oliver knows Felicity needs to lose herself in her computers, the way he needs to lose himself in training. He goes to change. 

When he comes back out Diggle and Sara are sparring. He joins in. He notices Felicity watching and decides to show off. It doesn't work. When he stops, decides to just talk to Felicity, Diggle grazes Sara and Oliver jumps up to help her. Sara talks about how she has scars already so no big deal. They all start comparing scars. Oliver guesses it's some weird form of bonding. 

Felicity is close he can feel her, he turns to see her watching. "I uh..I'm going to go talk to Barry about the break in and what progress he's made." Oliver knows Felicity well enough to know she's feeling left out and wants to go somewhere else, anywhere else. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver follows her while Sara and Diggle both sit on the work table. Tommy comes down the stairs. He glances over at Felicity and Oliver. "Are they doing that foreplay thing again?" He asks Diggle before noticing the blonde next to him. "Holy Shit..Sara?" He hugs her. "You know what? I'm not even going to ask. Oliver came back and now..you...yep. Not even going to question it." 

He looks back over to see Oliver and Felicity fighting. "Oh, I didn't miss the show. I love these nightly gatherings." He turns back to Sara. "Yeah. I'm alive and kicking...ass." He smiles at her and holds up his snacks. "I brought eats." He sits between the two warriors. They all observe the confrontation between Oliver and Felicity. 

After a few minutes. "They don't know they're in love with one another?" Sara inquires without taking her eyes off the couple. Digg snorts, "Oliver knows he has feelings for her, but love? I don't know. I don't think he thinks he's capable of loving someone." Sara turns to look at Digg sadly. He just nods that yes, it is sad. She turns to Tommy in question. He looks at her funny then understands. "Oh Felicity knows she's in deep like...perhaps love. She, however sweetheart that she is, thinks Oliver loves Laurel. Is in love with Laurel. He has told her he 'likes her' but she thinks it's more duty than like and definitely not love." Tommy shakes his head. "These two idiots are so far gone for each other, yet neither will just own it...the sexual tension alone could kill a person..." Digg nods quickly in agreement. "I think I may have to hose down the foundry if they don't do something soon..." They all laugh and go back to watching the clueless couple. 

"I thought Ollie's love life was complicated before the island." She jokes. She nods towards Felicity. "She seems good for him...on the island he was so....dark." The two men look at each other then to Felicity. "Felicity did it!" They say in unison. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"It's late are you sure he's still up?" Felicity nods.

"I don't think you should go over there. We don't know anything about this kid." Felicity sighs. "I know he is a good forensic scientist. I know he is smart and he can help us." 

"But what do you really know about him?" Felicity does that head tilt thing that has had him in it's grip since their first meeting. He suppresses the urge to smile at her. "I know we need him...I know YOU know something you aren't sharing with the class and --"

"And?" He sees her battling with herself. She doesn't want to tell him but she doesn't want to lie or omit things either. She looks over to Diggle and Sara. He looks to and sees Tommy has joined the peanut gallery. He looks back at her. 

Her guileless eyes look up at him. "Are you in love with Sara? You two ran away together...I mean there must be something there. You two were willing to hurt Laurel to be together..." What? Love? Sara, Him? 

"No." She searches his face. She finds only truth. He doesn't lie to her, not anymore. "I've only ever cared about one woman enough to even consider it being love." He is serious. Only once. Only her. She nods and looks away. "Okay." She turns to walk away. "Felicity!" She keeps walking. He doesn't follow her this time. He doesn't know why but he feels following her could make this worse. 

He walks over to his three friends. Tommy pipes up first. "Good news. She wasn't crying so Diggle here doesn't have to kill you!" Oliver glares and Sara snorts. "You didn't think I would try to kick his ass did you?" She shakes her head. "Bad news...your wife is pissed. or hurt. Where is she going?" 

"Barry's. He knows some things we need to know." Tommy nods then leans over towards Diggle and stage whispers. "Who is Barry and why does Ollie hate him?" 

"He's the forensic guy from Central City...he's smart and Felicity liked it." Tommy nods. "And?" Digg smiles. "Felicity introduced herself as Smoak..no Queen. Hubby is pissed and territorial." 

"Oh...I see...Then now would be a bad time to point out if she is going to see Barry..boo, hiss..yuck!" Tommy is being overdramatic. Oliver is not amused. Digg and Sara are laughing. "That if she is going to see Barry, it's probably in his hotel room..." Oliver who had been watching the stairs like he could make Felicity appear out of thin air, whips his head around to look at Tommy. Oliver is pale and Tommy falls off the table laughing. 

"Oliver. I am sure nothing will happen." Oliver doesn't hear as he is suiting up and leaving. The others cackle at him as he runs out. 

He is just going to do a little investigating, that's all. Digg is in his ear telling him the room number. Oliver goes to the correct side of the building and stands on a building across the alley. He doesn't see Felicity and Barry is just watching tv. He has a laptop open and several files spread out around him. Oliver decides to leave. He knows he will have to have a chat with Barry sooner or later, because Barry's story isn't adding up. He's going to put it off since Felicity is already mad at him and he hates when she is mad at him.

 

When he returns to the foundry there is a note. Digg went home, Lyla is in town. Tommy is upstairs being the host with the most. Sara went to find someplace else to say. She said she didn't want to step on Felicity's toes by staying in the home she made for Oliver and Digg. Oliver folds the note. He changes and heads back to the manor.Somehow his short day turned into an extra long one. 

Oliver worries the whole way home he's going to be 'playing find the wife'. He doesn't think Felicity would move out of their room, but he couldn't blame her if she did. Finding Sara in their room and then the discussion on loving someone. He is thinking about that discussion and hopes she doesn't think he meant Laurel. She could since he hasn't been clear about depth of his feelings. Yeah, she could be pissed. He just isn't sure the two of them can handle him being completely honest. They are new at this whole relationship thing. 

He enters their room to find her in bed. He thinks she might be asleep or pretending to be until she sits up. "You went to Barry's hotel room didn't you?" Oliver stops and gulps. Busted. He turns the light on and starts undressing for bed. He sheds his clothes and puts on sweatpants.

"I think you already know the answer so why ask?" He hedges. He doesn't want to admit he went there because he's jealous. "Why Oliver? He's a nice guy who is helping us. Why are you trying to run him off?" Oliver sits on the bed. He turns to her. "I don't trust him. Something isn't right..." His voice softens. "..you weren't there when I got there." 

"No. I just picked up copies of his files to read over and see if I could spot anything in them." She turns away from him. Oliver is relieved. He had images of her crying on Barry's shoulder. Oliver knows from experience being the shoulder for a girl to cry on can lead to sex. He's had it happen before. Oliver looks over at her back and sees Felicity isn't in her cute shorts and tank. Nope. She's in flannel long sleeved pajama set. This is his first time being married or sharing a bed long term, but even he knows that is the international sign that your wife is pissed. If they did have sex tonight they would definitely NOT be having sex. 

He sighs and turns off the light. Tomorrow they can talk this out. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thinks about how you're not supposed to go to bed angry. He looks over at her back, yeah not telling her that. He knows Felicity well enough to know he will be in more trouble if he brings it up. He's restless but he isn't about to leave this bed or his alone time with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity just lays there thinking over her very long day. It was a really long not so good day. She listens. She can hear Oliver breathing. He's upset. Yes, she even knows his mood by just listening to his breath. She wonders if that is pathetic or endearing. He's upset and he is probably restless.

Her day started with Moira trying to lay claim to her home. Moira has every right to do that. It is HER house, but Felicity made it a home. Her home. She took care of the house, the company and most importantly the Queen heirs. She didn't want repayment or even an acknowledgement, but some respect would have been nice. Instead she was called low rent and looked down upon. She may be the daughter of a cocktail waitress. That cocktail waitress works hard and loves Felicity and taught her to work hard and love harder. She won't back down from this fight. 

She sighs and repositions her pillow. Then the break in at applied sciences where she met Barry. She met a man who a couple of years ago would have been ideal and she would be daydreaming about him. Now...now she has Oliver--well she doesn't HAVE him but--well, her heart doesn't realize that. Barry is adorable and she admires his brain but she wasn't attracted to him. Forgetting the Queen part wasn't intentional. 

Then Sara--Sara Lance. The girl Oliver ran away with and betrayed Laurel with. She's really beautiful and completely badass just like Oliver. They are like two peas in a pod. She isn't jealous of Sara as much as she is jealous of the way she can connect with Oliver. Laurel can't connect with Oliver only Ollie.. Felicity even likes Sara, well what she knows of her. It says a lot that she told her about the shower situation. She could have just left it out there.. She didn't want to like her but she does. She has a kindness to her underneath the tough exterior. This isn't helping. 

She rolls over onto her right side, facing Oliver. He is staring up at the ceiling. "Oliver?" He turns his head to look at her. She scoots over and lays her head on his chest. He puts his arm out and around her. "I don't like fighting like that...I mean we fight all the time, but this was different. I like fighting when we're on the same team." She probably isn't making any sense. She can feel him smile. "I never like fighting with you--you always win." She smiles and then without thinking she kisses his chest. He sucks in a breath. She stops breathing. 

"I--I I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that." She looks up at him and his eyes are closed. "it...It's okay." His voice comes out hoarse. He opens his eyes and they are darker. She starts to move away but he pulls her closer. "Let's just go to sleep." Sure, why not. How hard..don't think about hard things! How difficult can it be to fall asleep after kissing his abs. She blows out a breath and his stomach quivers. She swallows...yep sleep. 

"Felicity?" he whispers. "yes.." 

He takes a deep breath. "I meant you..today. In the foundry, when I said I'd only thought about...cared enough about one woman for it to be love...or could be love..it's you." He stops breathing. She knows this because her hand would rise and fall with his chest. She squeaks out.."oh?" He lightly chuckles. "Yes. You. Not Sara." Felicity's mind was racing. Oliver thinks about her and love. About being in love with her? H-h-how does one's fake husband who never looked at you as anything more--he's only cared enough about her--This is what not being able to think and communicate feels like.... She doesn't like it. She needs to say something. She should tell him she thinks she has been in love with him since the night he turned up in her car. Or that she thinks he's the most amazing man she's ever met. Or how she admires what a survivor he is. In reality she says: "Oh." He chuckles more heartily . "Every time I talk about my feelings you turn into a one syllable communicator." 

"yea..." He pulls her closer and kisses her temple. "Go to sleep, Felicity. We can talk later." 

"Yea..."


	12. it's my party and I'll cry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen family parties are never without drama are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning...there is a chance you may cry. Maybe. 
> 
> Thanks for all your love and support with this story. Things are about to get rocky in Starling City (also I will never call it Star anything..).

Felicity walks over to her desk and watches the news report telling the world that a second presumed dead victim of the boat wreck is alive.Felicity watches as an elated Officer Lance talks of his joy while his ex wife stands beside him beaming. It's clear that her parents missed Sara and never got over her death. Felicity turns her attention to Laurel who looks less than thrilled with her sister's return. Funny, she always seemed pissed that Oliver was back and Sara wasn't and now Sara IS back and she is still pissed. Laurel perhaps is just a sad person or it's the drinking. Who knows, Felicity is just glad it's not her problem.

Felicity hears someone come down the steps she spins to see Tommy with John behind him. "Oliver isn't back yet?" John asks her. "No. Do you think something went wrong? He turned off his comm." John shakes his head. "No. He is probably being extra careful that no one sees him return here." Felicity nods. 

"Well, they know Sara is alive. That's good right?" Tommy asks the room. "Laurel didn't look happy at the news conference." Tommy shrugs. "Laurel rarely looks happy these days." The three of them go back to watching the news coverage and how they are explaining the assassins away. "You know my Dad said the citizens of this city will believe anything and, I think, now I believe him." They laugh at Tommy's joke. After the undertaking, the citizens just expect craziness. 

They hear Oliver thundering down the stairs. Felicity turns to see him. He just nods then heads to change. She tries not to take it personally, that he didn't say anything to her or move to touch her. After his confession, he avoids touching her unless they are alone. She's trying not to take take that personally either.

"I need to get home. Lyla is in town." John leaves after giving Felicity a quick reassuring hug. "It was a tough night. He almost watched her die....again." She smiles weakly at him. After he leaves Tommy turns to her. "I'll be up in the club if you need me." She nods in recognition at him and watches him go. Oliver comes out and puts his suit away."You ready to go home?" Felicity asks him while standing and moving a bit closer to him but not too close. He shakes his head. "I need to decompress it was a rough one." She nods. "I will go up and get a drink with Tommy. Get me when you're ready?" He nods. "If you get tired. let me know before you go?" Oliver always likes to know when she leaves the foundry. 

"Of course." She walks upstairs leaving Oliver to work through whatever is going on in his head. Once in the club Felicity finds Tommy. "Lis...what can I get you?" She orders some wine. Tommy keeps the good stuff on hand for nights like tonight. He grabs a bottle from the back and they find a somewhat quiet booth. "You okay?."

"Yeah. Tommy...do you think..." 

"I try not to." He deadpans. She rolls her eyes at him. "Do you think people can change?" He looks at her and leans on the table. "Do I think people can change or Oliver can change? Yes, he can and it's why I don't call him Ollie anymore..he's not that guy." He leans as if to tell her a secret. "Don't tell him but I like this one better.." He smirks at her.

"He told me he cares deeply for me. It was..nice." He laughs. "What every man wants to hear: it was nice!" She shakes her head. "I didn't say that to him!"

"Did you tell him you love him?" She shakes her head. 

"No. I just said 'yea' a lot when he told me how he felt." Tommy takes her hand in his. "Why not?" She studies her drink for a few minutes. "Because...I'm scared, I guess...What if I tell him how I feel, and whatever it is he is feeling isn't real?" She looks over at all the people. All the happy people, all the people in love or at least lust. "Our friendship is destroyed and I'm the stupid girl who fell for the hero. No thanks." Tommy laughs. 

"Lis. he told you how he feels and it didn't destroy anything." She shakes her head and puts her wine glass down. "I can deal with unrequited love and him reneging on this." She sighs and looks down. "Oliver can't. He would take it all on himself, then feel guilty he didn't reciprocate. I won't be the cause of Oliver having even more guilt." 

"Or perhaps he is in love with you, as you are with him and you two could have a real shot at this whole thing." Felicity just looks at him. "Oliver and love?" 

"Ollie and love never would happen. Oliver, you and love. Yes." She looks at Tommy she can tell he is completely sincere. He knew better than anyone, even her, that Oliver spent this first year plus chasing after Laurel. "I think he has feelings...I just don't know..." She waves her hand.

"Enough about my train wreck of a love life...how's yours?" 

"Derailed." Felicity smirks at him. "Come on, Merlyn. You're a hot former billionaire playboy...go get you some!" Tommy looks at her over his drink. "I gave up other women for Laurel...my Dad lost our money or I had to give it away...not a lot to offer the ladies." She takes his hand. "You have your handsome good looks and killer sense of humor..." She pauses. "And you're an excellent cuddle partner last summer when the walls were closing in on me.." They both laugh. "Never tell your husband. Arrows?" He points to his face "Would not look good here." They both laugh. Oliver would never even think of harming Tommy.

After talking for another hour. She yawns, "You should head home."

"I told Oliver I'd let him know when I decide to go." Tommy helps her up and they walk down the steps. When they get to the bottom Oliver and Sara are embracing in the middle of the floor. Felicity turns to go back upstairs, Tommy grabs her and hugs her to him. "They're just friends..remember?" She looks up into his face and nods "With a huge bond of being on an island together..." Tommy shakes his head and walks around her. "Hey guys! Felicity is ready to head out. I wanted to walk her to her car but she insists on her big strong husband..." Oliver immediately steps back then walks over to her with a smile that might have a bit of guilt in it. He walks her to the car and helps her in. "I'll be home soon. Don't wait up." He shuts her door and she drives off. A question begging to be answered. " Why didn't he come home with her?"

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver goes back downstairs and hears Tommy saying something, but he can't make it out and Sara shakes her head. "I need to go close the club. See you two later." 

"What was that about?" He asks Sara as he starts putting up his various equipment. Felicity gets upset if she trips over something and he doesn't want her angry or hurt. Sara doesn't answer and he looks up at her. "What if Laurel is right? I did steal her life? What if all I can bring is trouble." Oliver puts his hands on her shoulders. "You didn't steal anything from Laurel. I asked you to go. I always wanted to date you. As for your parents, they broke up..not your fault. Laurel is just being Laurel." Sara nods. 

"you should get home to your wife." She tells him. "I will after I clean up and I know that you're okay." She chuckles. "I'm fine and your wife is waiting...I can clean up." 

"I told her not to wait up." Sara gets a funny look on her face. "I'm not going to fuck you, Ollie. I'm not that girl anymore." He laughs. "Kissing another girl? I sort of got the message." She sighs and shakes her head. "Of course, you would bring that up." She walks away and jumps up on the table. "I mean..I like men and women. I won't fuck you because Felicity is my friend and she's good...and good for you." Oliver's jaw goes slack. He knew Sara had changed, but so has he. Oliver would never, could never...

"Sara, I stayed because you need a friend. A FRIEND. Not a lover. I know what it's like to come back here..the darkness." He stands beside where she is sitting on the table. "I was so cold, dark and distant. I still felt like it was kill or be killed until a babbling blonde with a red pen stuck in her mouth changed my world." He smiles. 

"You should go home to her." He nods and starts walking across the foundry. "I am. I am here if you need a friend." 

He hears her shout. "Thanks Oliver." 

When Oliver awakens the next day he finds Felicity isn't in the bed. It's Saturday. The big Christmas party/Blood fundraiser/ Sara's welcome home party is tonight. They added on the welcome home party last night when the news broke. Oliver is excited. It's his first party with Felicity. He can't wait to show her off and to spend the evening with her. He hasn't been this excited about anything in awhile. He might even dance if she wants. He showers and heads downstairs. The staff is getting things ready making him have to dodge various vendors mulling through the house. He heads to the kitchen. His Mother is in there drinking her morning coffee. "Everyone else is gone." She tells him when she catches him looking around. 

"Felicity and Thea went to the day spa before the party. Tommy is helping with the liquor delivery. Mr Diggle isn't due yet." Oliver nods. He wanted to see Felicity this morning. He misses her. "Felicity looked like she has been crying this morning. Troubles?" Oliver sips his coffee. "No Mother. My marriage is fine." His mother makes a face letting him know she doesn't believe him.

"Does Sara Lance's remarkable return from the dead have anything to do with Felicity's tears?" She sips her coffee. "You did run away with the girl Oliver."

"No. Mother. Felicity and I are fine. She knows there is nothing between me and Sara." He can tell his Mother doesn't believe him. "I'm sure she does." Her tone is mocking. He excuses himself to go to the foundry and work out. 

 

When he arrives Sara is sitting on one of the tables almost in the exact spot he left her in. He wonders if she ever left. "Hey." He says as he gets things gathered to start training. She looks up at him. "I'm so sorry Oliver. I didn't mean to upset your life like this." Oliver turns to her. He has no idea what the hell she is talking about. "You haven't." He smiles at her reassuring her things are fine. 

"You haven't talked to Tommy or Felicity have you?" Oliver shakes his head and walks over to her. "She was asleep when I got home last night and gone this morning. Have you spoken with her?" Sara shakes her head. "Tommy was here when I got here. They saw us last night." 

Oliver blinks quickly and looks at her in question. "Saw us what?" 

"They saw you holding me. comforting me after Laurel lashed out. They think something happened. Felicity...I should let her tell you." Oliver grabs her by the shoulders probably a little too roughly. "You're here, you tell me." She shakes her head. "I don't want to be in the middle of you two." 

"Clearly you know something I NEED to know. Out with it, Sara." She hesitates. "She saw you comfort me. She thinks we have this bond...." He laughs. It's ridiculous. The only bond he has with Sara is about that stupid island that took away his soul, his humanity and his light. Felicity gave all that back to him. She's-- 

"No way. i told her you and I are friends. That I care about her...that I might love her." Sara looks up at him. He sees hurt then acceptance and finally happiness for him cross her face. "Maybe Oliver but...If you came down here and saw her in Tommy's arms after the summer they shared..." 

"I'd kill him and it would...it'd break me." Sara looks at him and he knows what she's telling him. They are too new. Oliver isn't sure how to be in love and Felicity is scared to be in love with him. Fuck. They need to talk. She's at the spa all day and then the party tonight. Okay, after the party they will go upstairs and work this out. They will talk about this and solve it together like they do everything. They're a team, partners. This is nothing he keeps telling himself. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity is getting a massage when Thea finally asks the question Felicity knew she would. "How do you feel about Sara being back" Felicity sighs. "You can tell me. I thought we were friends." Felicity turns her head towards the younger woman who is on the table next to hers. "We are. I'm fine with it."

Felicity turns her head back into the hole in the massage table hoping it's the end of it. "Felicity, I know you and I KNOW my brother. You didn't say goodbye this morning and you had been crying..." Felicity blows out some air, damn it. She turns to look at Thea. "We're fine. I know they are friends. Oliver has changed." Felicity isn't sure who she is trying to convince Thea or herself. Thea looks at her and she can tell she doesn't believe her. After waiting for Oliver, her mind started playing scenarios in her head of them making love in the foundry...the foundry she made into a home. It broke her heart and she told her heart to shut up. Now if her brain would shut off.

They need to talk. She needs to distance herself until they can talk... after the party. Surely, they can work this out. Nothing happened...they're friends...just like she is Oliver's friend...shit. 

They spend the rest of the day getting pampered and beautified. It was fun, aside from that cloud hanging over her head. She keeps telling herself it was just a hug. Friends hug. She hugs Tommy and Digg all the time. Oliver doesn't hug her unless they are in their bed cuddling. UGH..BUT.....Coming back from the dead has to be a strange experience and Sara needed a friend. Felicity should have waited up and talked to Oliver. The truth was she didn't wait up because what if he smelled like Sara? What if he looked sad to be coming home to her? She couldn't deal with that. His sadness when he had to take her side against Laurel still runs through her head at times. 

She keeps reminding herself she trusts them both and it was just friendship. Oliver has changed. She won't be left out again..she won't be abandoned again. Oliver wouldn't do that to her. Yeah, right because he needs to stay out of prison..

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

That night at the party Oliver is waiting for Thea and Felicity to arrive. They had made plans to get ready and dressed at the spa and he's nervous. Oliver is rarely nervous but waiting for his wife? He's nervous. John is here with Lyla as Oliver's guests. Moira had complained but in the end he won. They seem very happy together and Oliver couldn't be happier for his friend. Tommy is here alone,Oliver knows Felicity is hoping to find someone for Tommy. Oliver just can't get past Tommy, his Tommy flying solo. Then again, Oliver is contently married. Roy is waiting just as nervously as Oliver for their dates to arrive. Oliver glad hands with several of the guests before he sees Sebastian arrive with Laurel. 

"Oliver!" Sebastian greets him. Oliver shakes his hand. "I'm glad you could make it." He looks over at Laurel and does his best to imitate a smile. She smiles at him. "Ollie. Where is your wife?" She asks looking around. "She's with Thea." He looks to Sebastian. "My sister has a tradition of doing spa days, on the day of these events. She took my wife with her." He knows that hurt Laurel as she and Thea did them together for years. This might be the first one Laurel wasn't included in. 

Oliver looks past them. "Your Dad and sister have arrived." Oliver tells the couple before him. Laurel grabs a glass of champagne from the waiter passing by. She turns to her family. "Sebastian you know my father. This is my sister the whore who took off with Ollie and just like Ollie she didn't have the decency to stay dead." She spins around and storms off. Sebastian looks after her and then turns to the new arrivals. "I- I have no idea what to say." Sara shakes her head. "That's my big sister. Don't worry about it." She walks off. Oliver watches her walk away.

Oliver turns back to Sebastian and Officer Lance in time to see Felicity arrive with Thea. He doesn't really notice his sister. He knows she is there but his eyes don't leave his wife. Felicity is in a pink dress with her hair down and her contacts in. She's always beautiful but tonight she looks like an angel. He can't take his eyes off of her. Then she looks at him and it isn't the teasing look, or the lust filled gaze he's seen lately or even the friendly smile. It's distant. Maybe there is more to what Sara said than he thought. His Felicity is never distant from him...except right after they got married...oh shit. 

Tommy walks over to her and she smiles. Oliver clinches his fist at his side, he would very much like to punch out his best friend. Oliver walks over to the bar instead. Barry Allen is there. "Mr Queen..nice to see you again." Oliver doesn't say anything just orders a drink. Isabel comes up to him. "I see the wife is already moving on..has anyone told her he's a former billionaire?" Barry looks from Oliver to Isabel. "Felicity is in love with Oliver. Tommy is her best friend." Isabel laughs while Oliver eyes the younger man. "Of course he is..." The two men watch her leave. "She does love you. Like REALLY loves you." Oliver looks at him. He wants to ask but he can't. Barry looks at him and puts him out of his misery. "She told me. When we were working together this week. We talked about how she had to hide it from you for over a year. I told her how lucky she is to not have to hide it anymore like I have to do with--" Oliver mulls over Felicity telling this kid she hid her feelings from him. What feelings exactly because all he gets is "huh" and "yea" out of her.

"With?" Oliver doesn't care but he feels he should reciprocate the kid just give him hope. Hope is hard to come by for him. "Iris. A girl back home. I love her...have been in love with her for years. I hide it. Felicity understands because she hid her feelings from you. We bonded over it." He sips his drink. Oliver doesn't like that Felicity bonded with him. She can tell this kid, meanwhile he pours his heart the best he can and nothing. "Are you even old enough to drink?" Barry laughs thinking he's joking. He isn't really. He doesn't really joke with people. "yes. I am a college graduate." Oliver shrugs. They both turn to watch Tommy and Felicity. "It's really great how you don't mind Felicity's friendship with Tommy. Me? I understand. I am in no way a threat to you. But Tommy and The Arrow...wow. The Arrow especially. He's a hero in her eyes and well, girls did that in a man." Oliver turns to get another drink. The Arrow is not a hero, and definitely not in Felicity's eyes.

Barry walks away. Apparently he has friends at this party. He wonders how often this kid is in town and does Felicity know and see him every time? He looks back at her. She now dancing with Diggle and Tommy is dancing with Lyla. Oliver decides to step out of the room for a minute. He's in the corner of the foyer when he hears a familiar voice. A voice that he never wanted to hear again and could lead to more trouble for him. So much for being safely hidden from prying eyes.

"Oliver Queen....long time, no see." He turns around and plasters on his fake smile. "Maria Fuller...how's Max?" He asks her. Max Fuller had a nice welcome home beating for Oliver when he got back. He really doesn't want a repeat. Max isn't over the fact Oliver and Maria had sex just before she married Max. She moves closer essentially trapping him in the tiny alcove unless he goes all Arrow on her. "He's busy as always...but you..you still know how to have fun right?" He smiles. He isn't sure how to act. Playboy Oliver would eat it up, pretend Playboy Oliver would fake it. Married Oliver? He keeps smiling and pretending he isn't about to throw up. She has a one hand on his arm while the other cups his ass. She licks the side of his face and he grimaces, but it must not look like it or she's dense because she doesn't let up. He grabs her arms. "We're busy" She says when they hear someone move. Oliver turns to see Felicity. Shit. She saw it all.

"FELICITY!" He runs after her. 

Tommy and Diggle are at the bottom of the stairs. "Did Felicity go this way?" Digg just stares at him while Tommy looks at him sadly, "Yeah buddy. But I don't think she wants to see you right now." I need to explain that nothing was going on. "Come on Tommy...I would not do that to her!" He just shakes his head. "I was on your side. You need to see hers. In less then 24 hours she has caught you in somewhat compromising positions with two different women. One of whom is the girl you ran from commitment with the last time." Oliver's head hits his chest. He's right. 

"Tommy you should move." He shakes his head at Oliver. "I am going to go upstairs to MY WIFE..you are the easier target to take out, so move." Tommy looks from Digg to Oliver. "Okay...you're right. But your wife? She's not in the mood for this." Tommy moves and Oliver starts up the stairs he turns left to head to their room. "Wrong wing." He hears Tommy yell. Tommy is still on his side. He nods in recognition and heads the other way.

He finds Felicity in their old room where a lot of her stuff has mysteriously been moving. They both know it's Moira telling the maids to do it. She's on the balcony. He walks outside. "I'm sorry..She can be a little forward." Felicity is holding herself in that way she does when things are stressful for her. The way that makes him want to swear to make everything better. He puts his hands on her shoulders and she shudders. He doesn't know if she's cold, angry or repulsed. 

"It's not just her Oliver." She's crying. "I get it now..." He doesn't want to ask. His gut is telling him to do something say something but don't ask her. But before he can stop himself. "Get what?" She moves closer to him physically but when he looks in her eyes she's further from him than she has ever been. "You and me..it's always been unthinkable. You and Laurel? That made sense. You and Sara? That still makes sense. You two have a lot in common. But me with you?" She shakes her head. "It never made sense until tonight when I looked into the corner and saw that woman with her hand on you and that smile..." She looks down at her feet. When her eyes return to his they are full of tears. 

"I'm your rebound. I'm not real..not to you, not really." He opens his mouth to say something but she shakes her head. "Don't. Don't say anything." She moves away. "Oliver, you need to stop confusing wanting to be over Laurel, to move past her...with wanting to be with me. .." She moves her eyes toward the sky then looks back into his eyes. "Don't confuse that with wanting to be with me....like I did. But don't worry. I won't make that mistake again." He wrinkles his forward in confusion replaying her words. 

He follows her into the room. "It's okay Oliver. We got lost in our roles pretending to be a married couple, it confused us. We just need to stop pretending we are something we aren't...We are in a marriage of convenience not love." He's still confused and his face must show it. "It's really okay Oliver. Go back to the party. Have fun. I just need to freshen up." She walks into the bathroom. 

He hears a knock on the bedroom door. Tommy opens the door slowly. "Your Mom is looking for you." Oliver looks to the bathroom door then to his best friend. "I'll look after her." Oliver nods and starts to leave the room. "She thinks I don't care for her." Tommy nods. "You know I do, right?" Tommy nods again. "I do. But Felicity...she's been left before and she didn't know you before. She can't see the change in you. Show her she's a priority and you're not leaving her." Oliver laughs mirthlessly. "By finding my Mom and leaving her here with you?" 

"The life of a mama's boy." They smile at each other. Oliver has Tommy back. He heads downstairs to find his Mother. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When Felicity comes out of the bathroom she finds Tommy sitting on the bed. "Us going down together. Tongues will wag!" He wiggles his eyebrows. "Guess one of us should wait.." She tells him. "Yeah. But first...you and hubby?" 

"I was an idiot Tommy. I thought all of it was about me. It's not. It's about what it is always about: Laurel. Only this time moving past her." She sits next to him. "I think you're wrong." He tells her.

"You saw him with Sara and then tonight with that woman.." She knows Oliver is a good man. She also knows he is broken imperfect man who makes mistakes. She doesn't want to be one of his mistakes. "He loves you...he may not admit it to you or himself yet." Felicity is crying when she looks at Tommy. "Maybe. If he does love me, he isn't ready to love me and I can't let him destroy me. That'll destroy him." 

"Love was a lot less complicated when it was only about sex."

"That wasn't love..." 

"Whatever." He tells her dismissively.

Felicity elbows him then stands. "I'll go down first. See ya later" She walks out of the room and heads down stairs. She spots Oliver with his Mother and Isabel. She sees Thea and Roy blissfully in love and not fighting for once. Sara is talking to her Dad. Laurel is drinking. While Felicity tries to pretend her heart isn't broken.

She finds Barry Allen, "Are you having a good time?" He smiles. "Yes I am. I need to head back to Central City. I need to see my Dad." She nods. Barry is a good guy. "Oliver seems distracted.." Felicity looks over at him. "Oliver is always distracted." She snags a glass of champagne and sips it. She watches Barry watch her. She know he's wondering what's up. She changes the subject and asks him about the new particle accelerator. They geek out over it. 

The next time she looks around people are leaving. "I guess we missed the party." She teases Barry. "I should go." She walks him out to the cab that is waiting. Moira made sure that there were several for inebriated guests. They're standing beside the cab when he hugs her. "See you soon." He tells her and kisses her cheek. 

She turns to see Laurel. "Does Ollie know?" Felicity shakes her head. "Goodbye Laurel." Felicity walks into the house. She notices Thea sneaking out with Roy and she smiles. They deserve to happy. She looks into the ballroom and sees Oliver talking to Sara, her Dad and Moira. She heads upstairs to go to bed. At the landing she is torn. She has things in both her room and the Oliver's. She can't bring herself to think of either of them,theirs. She decides to go to her room. She can get the things she needs from his tomorrow. She trudges up the stairs fighting tears. 

She changes and is in bed crying herself to sleep when there is a pounding on the door. "Open this door Felicity or I swear to god I will knock it down." She sits up. Oliver. He pounds again. "I know you're in there..." Felicity slides out of bed and opens the door. "Oliver go to your room." She whispers. 

"No." He moves around her. "I told you. I sleep where my wife sleeps." Felicity shuts the door and moves into the room. "Oliver that is a bad idea. It's just confusing things more for us. We need boundaries.." She goes into the bathroom for some water. "We need to remember why we did this and it wasn't love. It was to keep us out of prison.." She comes back out to find him asleep on the bed. She walks over and nudges him. "Great. Mr I can't sleep is asleep....and on my side." She moves over to the other side and slips under the covers. "One more night won't hurt." She lies to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know....I know...the angst! It had to happen. I hope you can trust me about the reason it had to happen and that I am an HEA kind of girl.


	13. This kiss..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wants to talk. Felicity does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter took so long. I wish I could say it's worth the wait but I don't know. (insert I need a beta bad). There are a few things I need to cover:
> 
> 1\. I wrote and rewrote this chapter. It's not awful but it's not my best.   
> 2\. I'm sorry some of you hate angst. I do hope to add some fluffy chapters or at least moments. (and yes another drunk Felicity moment. lol)  
> 3\. Please be kind in your comments. I know most of you are and I love you for it.   
> 4\. The big one:  
> *I am going through a major health crisis, as some of you know, and it is taking a major toll on me. I am trying my best to keep this story updated, my time and energy may be depleted because of the health crisis.**
> 
> I did the best I could with editing but I know if I don't post this now, it might not ever be published.

Felicity feels like shit warmed over or how she imagines it would feel, when she wakes up the next morning. Oliver is sitting in the chair looking at her. "Can we talk now?" She shakes her head. "No. There is nothing to talk about. I said everything I needed to say last night." She crawls out of bed, grabs some clothes and heads to the bathroom. When she come out he is still sitting there. He is scrunched down in the chair. His hand holding his head and he is thinking. He looks up at her when he notices her. " I didn't get to say anything I wanted to say last night..." 

She doesn't look at him as she sits on the bed to tie her shoes. "I thought in a marriage people talk, work things out." She finishes tying her shoes and looks up at him. She pushes her glasses up on her nose. "We aren't really married Oliver. We are pretending to be married." 

Oliver runs a hand over his head. "We are friends aren't we? Friends talk over their issues and work through them." He gets out of the chair and moves over to her. "You're my best friend...I L--like you a lot..." She stands. "I know you like me Oliver and I understand that, I do. The problem is, like I said last night, we get lost in our roles. That can't happen anymore. I can't be the rebound." 

"Do you think I'm still Ollie Queen? Playboy? Selfish prick?" She can hear the hurt in his voice. She shakes her head quickly. "No! Of course not. I know you are so much more than the boy who left." He steps closer to her. "I care about you Felicity. This--" He motions between them. "It isn't about a rebound. That was probably Helena, if I did rebound. It's not about you being a placeholder or me forgetting what we are doing." He touches her shoulder softly. "It's about me finding my way to someone who I know I'm not worthy of--if we combust, I know it will be because of me, because of my demons." 

Felicity thinks she heard her heart break. "Oliver. You are good enough. You're an amazing man. You're also a man who spent a year trying to get his ex back and until very recently still wanted her. All that being said..Then isn't it better we stop this now? While we can still be friends? When we still care.."

She goes to touch him but stops herself, "Friends. Okay? Partners and friends." He nods at her. She sighs with relief knowing he will always be her friend and they work well as partners.

 

She goes down to breakfast. Moira is in there. Great just what she needs. Felicity grabs her coffee. Thea comes in behind her. "Do not think I didn't notice you sneaking out last night young lady." Thea looks to Felicity and they both smirk. Moira never cared before. "I would apologize Mom but I am not sorry." Moira looks at her displeased. "You and your brother, he was the exact same way at your age." 

Thea snickers, "I go with only one guy, Mom. Ollie was seeing a platoon of girls." Thea looks upset. "Sorry, Felicity. Do not worry he is over his slutty ways. I saw him get cornered by that woman last night." She laughs. "I felt bad for him. He looked like a trapped lion." Felicity just nods. What can she say? She doesn't know what to think of anything anymore. 

The three women are sitting silently, each lost in her own thoughts, when Oliver and Tommy come in. They each get coffee and breakfast before sitting down. Tommy looks from Oliver to each woman urging him silently to say something. Oliver shakes his head.Felicity pretends not to see the silent exchange. She's happy they are back to being friends. 

It's an uncomfortable silence for everyone. Finally Moira rises. "I have a meeting with Walter tonight." Thea's face lights up. "Not a date darling, a meeting. I will be late." Moira leaves and Thea turns to Felicity. "Where does she go all day?" Felicity shrugs. "Maybe it IS a date...she would want to look pretty." Felicity smiles at Thea. "Maybe it is. Who knows with those two." Felicity doubts it's a date. Why would you date the woman who allowed you to be kidnapped and almost killed? Felicity looks over to Oliver. She never would have met Oliver if Moira hadn't done all of that. She shakes her head and looks away. 

Tommy looks between the two. "I see you two did not make up last night. I like the silent treatment and weird air we got gong on." He smiles at the people at the table. "Reminds me of my dad...wait, I hate this. Please stop fighting." Felicity looks at Tommy and sticks her tongue out. "We are not fighting." She gets up and puts her cup in the dishwasher. "I'm going out. I have some stuff to do." She walks out of the house without looking at Oliver while knowing she is running from him.

 

Felicity heads to the foundry. As far as the avoiding Oliver plan this was a bad place to go. She knows this but it's the only place that feels like home and she does have work to do here.. It's her safe place whether she likes it or not. She is busy researching new leads and some analysis when Sara enters. "OH..didn't know you were here." Felicity spins in her chair. "I have some searches to run." Sara starts to leave. 

"You don't have to go." Felicity tells her. Sara looks to the stairs then back to her. Felicity can tell she wants to leave. She smirks, usually she is the one avoiding people. Sara takes a deep breath. "I know I said this before but there is nothing going on between me and Oliver. NOTHING. I swear." Felicity nods. "Good to know."

Sara continues. "I did show up in your shower and that was wrong...he did hug me, but it wasn't anything." Sara moves closer. She grabs a chair and sits in front of Felicity. "I know he won't tell you so I will.." Sara look past Felicity. She can tell she is lost in her own thoughts. Felicity thinks she may have forgotten she is here. "Oliver and I were in hell together on that island..but that's not why he hugged me. That's why he feels he needs to protect me, be there for me. He doesn't. I don't need or want his protection or anyone's really." Sara is one of those people who is constantly needing to move, Felicity decides. She stands and walks over to the case where Oliver's leathers are stored. 

"I liked him...Laurel knew it. I snuck out one night to see him. Laurel got me grounded so she could have him." Sara chuckles. "That should be a clue to our relationship and to Oliver's boyfriend material. Laurel still hates me. I get it, I ran off with her boyfriend. In my head, he was mine first...how pathetic are we?" She looks over at Felicity. Felicity doesn't say 'very' but she does think it then reminds herself they were all very young. 

"Laurel yelled at me, she screamed at me and kicked me out the other night. Oliver gets it. She basically did the same to him. That's the reason he hugged me and stayed with me. You know Oliver, he thinks he's to blame for everything." Felicity does know that about him.

"Okay...." Felicity isn't sure what she is supposed to say here. "I'm telling you this because he cares about you a lot." Felicity nods. "So he says." She turns back to her computers. She is not talking to one of Oliver's lovers about her life with him. Nope. Sara obviously doesn't see the problem. Then again, why would she? She stands next to Felicity and looks down at her. "You care about him too." Felicity stops typing. She takes a moment then looks up at Sara. "Yes. I do. But that doesn't change anything." Sara folds her arms and looks down at her. "When you fight everyday just to live...when someone can kill you at any second, you learn to close off....with you, he's different." Sara starts walking away towards the stairs. She stops at the bottom. "I'm willing to bet Smoak, that when you met him you were different too..." With that she jogs up the stairs. 

"Well...hell."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver watches her go. Thea and Tommy are both looking at him like he just lost his dog or something. He scoots back his chair, stands and walks to the sink. He puts his hands on the counter and leans in. Then he smacks the counter. Thea and Tommy both jump. He doesn't get it, where did it go wrong? Is this payback for screwing Maria before she married Max? He doesn't get the girl? Oliver walks out of the room. He can't deal with their pity right now. He isn't even sure what the hell is going on. He hears them start whispering. 

He sits down at the desk in the study to go over the financial report and realizes he doesn't understand half of it. Felicity normally sits besides him and breaks it down for him. He switches to the department reports and understands even less. He stands up and walks to the windows. He folds his arms and starts to think about what happened. How did this happen? His plan was to right his Father's wrongs, get Laurel back and live happily ever after. The problem with his plan was you can't make up for someone else's mistakes. 

Then there'sLaurel. She was never going to forgive him and they'd just repeat their toxic pattern. He doesn't love her, he didn't love her and probably never could love her. She doesn't love him just the idea of what he could be. Oliver wasn't that man before and he sure as hell isn't that man now. He can't be the society man with the pretty lawyer wife she wants. Felicity? She understands him. All of him. Laurel still wants Ollie and Ollie is dead. 

Oliver has been dead inside for a long time. Then he walked into that room and Felicity turned around with that pen in her mouth and he was done for. She made him smile. She was intoxicating from the start. She was HUMAN, not someone to size up, figure out what uses she could serve and then discard once she had served her purpose. She was...a beacon calling him to live again. He went to her time and time again, with lie after lie, just to be near her. When she's around he feels normal. He actually feels things. She brings him back to reality. Now, he has messed things up and he doesn't even know how so how can he fix it?

"Oliver?" He turns at Digg's voice. "Today is your day off." Digg comes into the room. "You, me and days off don't go together. Oliver smiles. He's right they don't. Digg moves into the room and sits down. "I screwed up Digg. I don't even know how." His friend looks at him and shakes his head. "She cares and she's scared. Give her time and space. This is Felicity we are talking about." Oliver knows Digg is probably, okay definitely right. He knows her as well, if not better than, Oliver. 

Digg takes a deep breath and then spouts his wisdom. Oliver knew it was coming. "Oliver..what do you know about Felicity?" He shrugs. "She's smart. Dedicated. Beautiful. Honest." Digg nods and gives him that look that says Oliver is about to get some knowledge. "Maybe instead of worrying about making her like you again, you should get to know the woman you married. Find out what makes her, her." Digg is right. They skipped the dating part. They've been friends but most of that is based on his, their mission. 

Digg suggests they head to the foundry and Oliver readily agrees. He needs to work through some of this and physically exhausting himself will help him do that. Also,perhaps Felicity will be there and he can at least see her. He doesn't think she is ready to talk to him. It's strange her avoiding talking while he tries to get her to talk. When did they switch roles exactly?

He rides his bike to the foundry and Digg takes the car. Oliver thinks best when he is training or riding. He starts to catalog what he does know about his wife. She's not a natural blonde, she dyes it. He still smirks when he thinks about that. She babbles, she babbles more when she is nervous. She's spunky and sarcastic when she is annoyed. She isn't afraid of much..kangaroos and needles are two of the rare exceptions and heights. Oliver thinks back to learning that and laughs. She's respectful and confident. She likes when he trains shirtless and for some reason trusts him. That seems like a lot, but he has no idea HOW she became all those things, why is she afraid of needles and kangaroos? He knows she learned her fear of heights with him in an elevator shaft. How can she trust him when she knows so much..why blonde? And what is her natural hair color. 

Oliver is still trying to figure out how to get Felicity to open up when he arrives at the Foundry. Digg is waiting by the front door of the closed club. It's Sunday so Tommy will be in later for inventory. Oliver walks to the door and they enter. Sara is behind the bar taking stock. "You work here now?" She stops and looks over at him. "Yeah. Makes a pretty good cover story for when you need help." Digg keeps walking. He wonders if Digg has something against Sara. 

When Oliver gets down into the basement, Digg and Felicity are discussing something intently. Digg looks up and sees him. "I'll go change and we can get started." He takes one last look at Felicity before he heads to change. Oliver watches Felicity for a minute. "Why blonde?" Okay, of all the things he wants to ask that was the least of them. She looks at him confused. He points to her hair. "My Mom...she's a blonde. I needed a change...so I decided to go blonde." He nods. He senses there is much more to that story but she never pushes him. 

"Will we ever talk about what happened..what I did wrong?" He knows he sounds pathetic. In the past, he has always known the exact moment he was doing the wrong thing. This time he doesn't really know. "You didn't DO anything wrong Oliver. Sometimes people just get lost. WE got lost in our roles. I told you." He shakes his head. "I think that's a lie. We both knew what we were doing." He steps closer, into her space. "WE were in that bed together every night, sharing things and learning things. That wasn't lost." He turns to go change. "For me, I thought I was finding something...my faith in mankind and you..Mostly I thought I was finding you."

"You don't know me Oliver and I don't know you. We work together and we save the city together...Do you know my favorite color? Or band? How about my favorite tv show?" Oliver just stares at her. "Okay, you're right. Why don't we get to know the ordinary things because I already know the extraordinary things about you...I know you are scared of heights, yet you jumped out of a plane to bring me home. I know that you hate needles but still didn't want me to kill the count." He pauses. 

"I know you snore very softly in your sleep and will cuddle me when you are deep asleep. You seek out my warmth in your sleep. I know you love your pajamas and your favorite thing is to put them on, drink wine and watch tv. I know you put your own needs aside to take care of my sister when I couldn't deal with it. I know you took my last name to save my family against your better judgement and I know you pulled Tommy from the edge.." He moves to her. You can accuse me of many things but I know you..I just don't know how you became this amazing woman." He smiles at her. He can see his words had some effect on her. 

Digg comes out and he goes to change. When he comes back they start training. Her computer chimes and she has a lead. A truck has been stolen, the one used to transport the centrifuge and is now being used to steal blood, lots of it. 

"Superhuman strength and now blood...please tell me we don't believe in vampires." Oliver smirks at Digg. He almost wishes it were vampires. Felicity gives him the coordinates and he changes. Oliver finds the man but it doesn't help. He takes a beating. He did get an arrow off but the arrow seemed to bounce off the other man. Oliver grabs it and heads back to the foundry. 

When he walks in Felicity is waiting by the med table with supplies set out. She had heard the fight over the comm link. She helps him by unzipping his jacket, taking it off of him slowly and carefully. Tommy and Digg are across the room watching. She starts to clean him up and the masochist in him is just thrilled she is touching him and paying attention to him, making the pain worth it. He needs help. He is glad he got beaten up. 

He yowls in pain when she hurts him. She apologizes and he gives her a look. He knows she didn't mean to hurt him and honestly, it didn't hurt that bad. He just wanted her attention. She finishes up and walks over to Digg and Tommy. When he walks over they discuss their next plan of action. He gives her the arrow to analyze and she takes off. Tommy turns to him, "Her playing doctor with you made it worth getting hurt huh?" Tommy teases with a gleam in his eyes. Tommy knows him too well. Oliver smiles and shakes his head. "yeah."

Tommy laughs. "Look at you! All heart eyes and getting hurt to impress the girl. What happened to the big stud?" Oliver shrugs. "He met the right girl." Tommy slaps his back before walking away. Oliver turns to Digg, "We're in trouble. I think i know what this is and it's not good." 

An hour later Felicity returns with the results and a place where they can look for the centrifuge and blood. An old Argus safe stash house, where they keep things that would be helpful in an emergency. Oliver puts back on his gear. "Is he well enough to go?" Felicity asks Digg, He nods. Oliver can't help but smile at the concern in her voice. yep, he is in trouble with this feeling for her thing. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Felicity and Digg are both listening as Oliver takes another beating. Then something happens. It's not good. Felicity and Digg hear over the comms that Oliver is in trouble. They race to the location and into the building. Felicity sees Oliver and sprints over to him. "OLIVER! Oh god...no.." She looks at his leg and pulls the two vials from his body and looks them over. She cradles his face calling his name. She can't lose him, no she cannot lose someone else she loves. She runs to the computer but there is no way to check to see what it is in the damn vials. She looks to Digg who has his phone out. 

"I'm calling 911." Felicity grabs at his phone. "You can't. They will know it's Oliver and that he is the Arrow." Digg shakes his head, "It won't matter if he's dead!" She takes the phone from him. "There is another way. " They stare at one another until Digg relents. She knows Digg trusts her judgement and she loves him more for it. 

They load Oliver into the van and head to the train station. "The train station?" Digg questions while heading there. "We need Barry he knows more about these things than I do and he's probably there." Digg leaves her alone with Oliver. He's still breathing but it's not good. "Please don't die on me Oliver. Please? I can't do this--I can't survive losing you." She's cradling his head in her lap and bends down and kisses his lips. It's the first time she's kissed him since their wedding. She's crying softly. The tears falling on his face. 

 

Digg returns with Barry and tosses him into the van. "Dart?" Digg nods. Felicity is just thankful Barry is always late and missed his train. "I'm getting way too good at these darts." He tells her as he drives back to the foundry. They get both men downstairs. Felicity works on bringing Barry around while Digg keeps Oliver alive, mostly. It's a tense situation, it hasn't been this tense down here since Oliver's Mom shot him. Barry groans.

"He's coming out of it." Barry sits up slowly and grabs his neck. "What happened? Where am I?" She smiles at him. He looks around and then sees Oliver on the med table. "That's. the Arrow...that's Oliver? Oliver is--"

"Yeah. And he's hurt." Barry looks from her to the table. He moves slowly over to him. "Can you help him?" she pleads. "Felicity..I work on dead people." The heart monitor flatlines and Digg yells at them.

 

"Barry, please save my husband." She is crying. She can't lose Oliver. Digg inhales as does Barry. Felicity referring to Oliver as her husband isn't something they hear a lot, she knows. Felicity never calls him that. He's almost always Oliver. But right now, he's her husband and she needs him saved.

Barry starts working on him as Felicity worries and Digg does chest compressions. Barry does eventually save him, much to her relief...with rat poison. She shudders. How can something like that save him? Honestly she doesn't care she's just glad he should be okay. All they can do now is wait for him to wake up and hope he is alright. She needs him to be okay. 

She's thinking back to the day she met Oliver while the tears flow freely and she chews her thumbnail. Oliver was so cold in that first meeting and he thought he could charm her into believing his lies. She thinks back to the night at the casino when he saved her and they thought Walter was dead. Or the night they were married. How content he seemed. She looks over at him. She isn't falling for Oliver...she already fell. This sin't a crush or lust. She's in love with him.

Felicity hears a gagging sound, she turns to see Oliver is awake and choking Barry. Digg pulls him off while Tommy watches. When did Tommy arrive? It must have been while she was crying. Felicity starts to explain to Oliver how he was dying and Digg tells him Barry saved him. Felicity watches and notes Oliver is not impressed. "This is where you think him for saving you." Oliver turns on her, "You told him who I am? That wasn't your secret to tell Felicity." She's hurt and then she's angry. "YOU WERE DYING! I couldn't save you...Digg wanted to call the hospital! I did what I thought was best..." 

 

"What if he goes to the cops? Huh? Then what? We all go to jail and all of this was for nothing." She bites her lip to keep from saying something off the cuff but then yells, "What are you going to do put an arrow in him?" Oliver looks from her to Barry. "I'm considering it." He looks like he really is. "Don't worry." She says to Barry, "He's kidding." At least she thinks he is.

She takes a deep breath, "How is this different then when you told me or Digg or Tommy?"

Oliver looks stricken, "The difference is it was MY choice! I checked you both out and I knew Tommy my entire life! What do we know about this kid? He lied about why he was here, he lied about his family..what else did he lie about? What if he tells." 

 

"I trust him, Oliver." Oliver looks at her with his sad puppy dog eyes and she almost moves to kiss him. Almost. "I didn't know what to do...he did. I did what I thought was best. I-I couldn't save you and I couldn't let your identity get out." She's fighting back her tears. She feels awful that he thinks she'd risk him like that.

"I don't tell people easily Felicity..." They are just staring at one another. She doesn't know what to say to make this better. Barry moves closer. "Listen, I'm not going to tell anyone. I won't...You don't have to thank me but you should thank her..you're being kind of a jerk.." Felicity can't take anymore. "I'm going home..and by home I mean my apartment." 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Oliver throws several things around the room. He has no idea what they are nor does he care. Tommy moves over to his side. "I'm going to go see about Felicity...while the big man with muscles protects the kid." He walks out and Oliver wishes he could go with him. He didn't mean to piss her off or hurt her feelings. He was angry that Barry saved him. That she turned to Barry, the kid he is jealous of. The kid who gets her in ways Oliver is too stupid to understand. 

Barry clears his throat. "They knocked me out...and to be quite honest, I wasn't going to save you..I didn't know what to do or how to do it..then.." Barry comes closer to Oliver. He gives the kid credit for balls. He still wants to put an arrow in him, not because he knows his secret, but because Felicity trusts him and relied on him. "Felicity asked me to save her husband. Not Oliver, not the vigilante but her husband." Barry sighs. "Felicity and I have things in common...and I know calling you her husband and begging me to save you was important and not something she did lightly .Telling your secret or letting you die...What would you have done if it were her?"

Barry walks away. "He has things to do..he's trying to get a fingerprint from your neck..don't ask." Oliver simply looks at Digg. "Yes Oliver. She called you her husband. She played the part of Mrs Queen quite convincingly and she was scary. I told Barry not to use the poison and I did want to call an ambulance. Your WIFE..not so much." Oliver smiles. He's never been more proud of her. She is perfect, he sighs. She knows him and how he would react. 

"I need to go home." He tells Barry and Digg. "I can drive you to the manor." Oliver shakes his head. "I'm going to where my wife is..." He sees Digg smirk and tell Barry he will explain. 

When Oliver arrives at Felicity's apartment, he is as nervous as he was when he came her to ask her to marry him. He walks up the stairs and knocks. He should have a key to his wife's place. Right? That's what couples do? The door opens and it's Tommy. "Do not kill me..I"m only her friend.."He jokes.

"You know Tommy neither of us are known for our platonic relationships with women." Tommy moves so Oliver can enter. "I've never had a friend like Felicity before." Tommy tells him. "I didn't either, now she's my wife." 

"yep YOUR wife...my best friend's wife..If I did love her, we'd make an excellent lifetime movie." He jokes and Oliver laughs. "We both have loved the same woman." Tommy looks at him when Oliver explains, "No we both wanted the same woman." Tommy's eyebrows go up. "Yeah." 

"Oliver?" Felicity is standing in the living room. She's in pjs and her hair is up. She's beautiful. Her eyes are red, she's been crying. "Yeah." 

"What are you doing here?" She walks over to him. Before he can answer Tommy moves and hugs her. "I'm heading to the manor. I will see you tomorrow." He is by the door putting on his jacket. "I hope you two kids have a nice night..make up..make out..make babies...whatever." He walks out the door and Oliver turns to see Felicity smile after him. "He's adorable. I need to find him a girl." Oliver watches her walk to her couch. "I guess I'm lucky I met you first." She curls up on the couch with her feet under her. He sits down next to her and turns toward her. They are now facing each other. 

"You're lucky he is such a good friend. You were gone for a long time..." He looks at her startled. "I'm joking Oliver...Tommy is my friend. Him and Digg pulled me through the summer and that wasn't to make you feel bad or guilty. Just stating a fact." 

He knows she's not the type to guilt trip him or manipulate him. It's one of the things he loves most about her. That word again, Love. He does love her...is he in love with her. That is the question. 

"Again, what are you doing here?" She asks him quietly. The intimacy of the situation settling around him. The only light is coming from the blank screen of her tv. "I assume you are staying here tonight?" She nods. "Where my wife sleeps, I sleep." She sighs. "Oliver..." 

"Thank you...for saving my life." He says quickly before she can finish her sentence.

"I didn't; Barry did." She tells him softly. "He told me he did it for you." She looks momentarily embarrassed or shy. "Thanks for not putting an arrow in my friend." He smirks. She can always call him out so easily. 

"I didn't just come here to be with my wife." He smiles sweetly then takes a deep breath. "I think I know what's going on..." She looks at him with concern. "the blood and the centrifuge?" He has her complete attention now. She's worried, it's written all over her face. 

"On the island..we--I ran across a program by the Japanese..Mirakuru...they were making men into super soldiers like the ones I have encountered." He can tell she has no idea what to say. "So, we can stop them?" He sighs and leans back. "I hope so. I did before and burned all that was left of stuff. I don't know how or why it's here." 

She takes his hand. "We will figure it out." He looks at their hands. He knows with Felicity he can do anything. They will figure this out together. They will stop it together.

\------------------------------------------

Felicity is tossed from the couch, she is still half asleep when she hears Oliver yelling. Felicity hasn't experienced one of his dreams since they got married. She slowly moves back to the couch. "No. NOT her." He keeps crying. Felicity reaches to touch him and he grabs her hand. He's caught between wakefulness and dreaming, she can tell. She gently starts to speak, "Oliver...Oliver..it's Felicity.." He still has her hand and he's holding it tighter and tighter. "Oliver..you're hurting me please stop...Oliver." His grip tightens and he's chanting "Not her..no...please." She's scared now. 

"OLIVER!" He's awake, off the couch and has his arm around her waist pulled to him before she knows what's happening.He's breathing heavily and sweating. She waits until his breathing slows. "Oliver?" It comes out barely above a whisper. He inhales sharply then rest his lips in her hair. "I'm sorry..." She gently turns and rubs his face with her fingers to calm him. "It's okay. Are you alright?" 

"The dreams--nightmares they're back only much more vivid and real. I really thought it was real." He gently cups her face with both hands. "You're fine. You're here. He's not here right?" She shakes her head. "No one is here but us." 

"What did you dream?" She is hesitant to ask him.

"About a girl on the island..Shado." She can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. "Sara? Shado? How many women were you marooned on your deserted island with?" She walks to the kitchen for some water. She sipping it when he comes in. "She was with me and Sara..and a psychotic doctor named Ivo. He killed Shado.."

She lowers her glass and looks at him. "You cared for her? And he killed her? I'm sorry, Oliver. That must have been awful." Oliver's lips go into a flatline. He's embarrassed or upset look she calls it in her head. "Yes. But in my dream he had you. He was going to kill you." Felicity isn't sure what to do with that information. "He doesn't. And he didn't." 

"I dreamed the same dream the night we were married...only this time, it was so real. I can't--what if something happens and I can't save you?" She steps back startled. He's never talked like this before he's always been so sure of himself. "You will. If anything happens. I trust you completely."

Oliver looks away lost in thought for several moments then looks at her, "I killed him on the island. I'd kill him a million times over to save you." She puts her hand on his chest. "You're not a killer anymore. I don't want you to kill for me." He shakes his head. "That's not your choice to make." Anger flares. "You can kill for me, but I can't tell you not to kill for me?"

"I won't lose you. I can't lose you." He pulls her to his chest. She feels so safe and warm, but she can't let him do this.

"And I won't let you give up your soul for me." They stare at each other, with her still in his arms. Damn he's hot. She should not be thinking that but when they fight? It is kind of a turn on. "I can live with you hating me, what I can't live with is you being dead." She looks into his eyes and sees something there. Something she's never seen before. "When we found you...I thought you were dead. I thought I'd lost you. I knew I could, or would at least try, to kill the person who hurt you." 

"Sometimes I wish I had never brought you into my world. Then I think of where I would be without you. I'd be dead. I would have lost this battle a long time ago. Is that selfish?" He asks her. His voice soft, she's never heard it that soft before. "I don't think so..Today at breakfast when Thea was talking about the maybe date. I kept thinking about how if Moira hadn't have let Merlyn walk all over her, Walter wouldn't have been kidnapped, she wouldn't have shot you and I still would be wondering about your lies." 

Oliver sucks in a breath. "I would have kept coming back to you. I needed you. I still need you. I will always need you." Oliver leans in and kisses her. It's only their second kiss that wasn't for show. She feels that kiss all the way to her toes. He pulls back and smiles. "We are definitely not just friends." He smirks, grabs his jacket and heads for the door while she is frozen in place. He plays dirty. "I need to get to the manor and change. See you at work Mrs Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @kirena214


	14. dinner party from hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felciity has a business meeting with a man. Then a dinner party from hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your wonderful comments! They mean a lot to me. They inspired me to quickly write the next chapter. Special thanks to my new beta! You're the best!

Oliver is thrilled his day at QC is almost over. He feels like the days drag on and on. The only good points of his day is lunch with Felicity and being able to see her any time he needs. Felicity comes into his office. "I have a meeting after work, I will meet you at the foundry after." Oliver isn't happy. "Where? With who?" 

"A friend and investor." She says as she sits on the couch in his office. "This investor, he gave me the money I needed when I had to step in and keep the company from Isabel. He asked to meet me." Oliver lifts an eyebrow in wonder. "He?" Felicity laughs, "Yes. He." 

"I don't like it." Oliver announces. "Oliver he's an investor. He has given us money for the company and he has been--he's willing to help more to help get Isabel out." She states flatly. 

"Then shouldn't I go with you?" She shakes her head. "No. He's very private...he-He's very eccentric and he has this condition...and he only feels like he can work with me." Oliver eyes her. He doesn't like his wife going out with another man. A rich eccentric man who was there for her when he wasn't. "Digg will go with you." He stands. He's hoping that she accepts this. He should have known. 

"No. I go by myself. He's harmless Oliver. He's lonely and did I mention private?" Oliver looks at her with doubt written all over his face. An eccentric man who is lonely alone with his beautiful wife. Sure, why would he have a problem with that. "I don't like it." She stands and grabs her bag swinging it over her shoulder. "It's fine. I will see you at the foundry later." As she gets to the door Isabel is there. "Heading out?" 

"Yep. Bye Oliver." She throws over her shoulder. 

Oliver watches her go as he leans back in his chair. He then looks to Isabel. "What do you want?" Isabel walks further into his office. "We're partners..I am checking in." He nods. He doesn't trust her. "Since you're wife is headed out, let's go to dinner together. Business of course." He laughs. "No. Anything else?" Isabel gets up and starts to leave. "We are partners...we are supposed to do things together." She walks out. Oliver doesn't plan on doing anything with her that isn't absolutely necessary.

Oliver heads to the foundry. Sara is on his salmon ladder. He walks over to Tommy. "Problems?" Tommy nods. "Apparently she and Laurel are fighting. Daddy Lance wants a family dinner." Oliver frowns that can't be good. Sara jumps down. "I'm fine. I just don't want to deal with my sister." Oliver looks to Tommy who shrugs. "I could go with you." Tommy mutters something Oliver doesn't hear. It sounds a lot like "dumb-ass".

"Really?" Sara looks hopeful. Oliver does owe her a lot. He did get her killed... twice. "Yeah, sure why not?" Tommy sighs loudly. "Yeah that's a really good plan. What could possibly go wrong with that!?" Oliver looks at him confused. Tommy starts talking, "You are going to go to dinner with your ex...cohort in cheating on her sister, who will also be at the dinner. The sister who hates you, Sara and wants Oliver back. Then there is your dad to consider who hates Oliver on a good day. Yeah..." Tommy stops. Oliver just keeps staring, sure it will be rough but he owes Sara. 

"Okay. If that's not enough of a clusterfuck telenovela moment, how about Felicity? Sara, you want to be her friend? Taking her husband on a date to your family dinner? Not a good way to make friends. Oliver? You want your WIFE to trust you, love you and stop running? Going out with your ex lover to a family dinner, not the way to go."

Tommy is right, but Sara needs back up. "Then you go!" Tommy looks shocked, starts shaking his head and waving his hands. "No. Sister swapping even implied sister swapping is not my thing. No offense." Oliver can't believe he said that.

"I told you my thoughts. You two do what you want. I'll be there for my best friend, and by best friend I mean Felicity." He walks out. Oliver turns to Sara. "He's right. I can't risk losing her. I've pushed her far enough with my past...she needs to come first." Sara nods. 

"You really love her." Oliver smiles. "I care about her a lot..." Sara looks at him and smiles brightly, "You're blushing! You love her. It's nice to see you in love with someone other than yourself."

Sara moves away to grab her jacket. "Don't worry about dinner I will think of something." Oliver hates letting her down. "Hey! Wait...I have a great idea. Ask Felicity to go." Sara sighs. "You want me to take your wife to dinner with your ex girlfriend?" He smiles. "Yes. Felicity." 

Sara starts shaking her head. "No way. I LIKE Felicity. I'd like her to like me. I could use a friend. This is not the way to make her want to be my friend." Oliver keeps smiling. "I hate that smile it always gets me into trouble." 

"Felicity has a dinner meeting with some guy. He only sees her. You call her and she will be there for you." Oliver folds his arms over his chest. Sara laughs. "You're jealous and want to use me and my need for a friend to get her away from another guy.?" She accuses over laughing. "You're too much." 

"You'll do it?" Oliver asks. He doesn't care if she laughs at him, as long as she does it. She nods. "Sure why not? It's nice being on this side of your relationship issues." Sara grabs her phone and dials. She walks away so he can't hear what she says. He walks around the room, waiting and hoping. Sara returns. "I'm out. See you." Oliver runs after her. "Sara? Is she going with you?" Sara stops and looks down the stairs from her perch halfway up. "Yes. Ollie. I saved your wife from her date with another man." She laughs and walks out. 

Oliver should be upset she is laughing at him again. Yet, all he can think about is the fact Felicity isn't with some rich, suave man who is probably in love with her. He probably doesn't have a dark side and has killed people. He probably is refined and smart like her. He smiles. Now, she is with Sara. He feels better already.

Until he remembers Laurel.

Laurel who hates Felicity. Laurel who is a drunk, bitter shrew. Sara will be there and she likes Felicity. Lance will be there and he adores her. She will be fine. She's strong, independent and snarky as hell when she needs to be, he should know. Oliver keeps repeating this until finally, "Fuck it." He changes into his leather or puts his leathers on over his henley and jeans. The dinner is at Laurel's and he knows where to hide to watch from the roof across the street. If something happens he can be in there in minutes. 

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity walks out of the office laughing. Oliver is so overprotective of her. He's actually overprotective of everyone in his inner circle. It's nice on some level and scary on several others. It's nice to have someone who protects her and looks out for her. It scares her, because what happens when he isn't there anymore. 

 

She arrives at the former Merlyn Mansion, where Will lives. She rings the bell and one of his servants answers the door. "Miss Smoak." Felicity doesn't correct the woman. She just follows her through the halls to his office. When they arrive in the office Will is turned with his back to her sitting in his chair behind his desk. The maid clears her throat and Will turns around. He looks angry until he sees her. "Felicity!" He moves out of his chair and walk to her. 

"Will. How have you been?" He kisses her cheek. They walk over to the sitting area of his office. She looks around. It's always dark i here. There is a cozy fire lit in the fireplace which is in the sitting area. "I've been well, Felicity how are you? I've heard your husband has returned from his travels." He hands her a glass of red. She sips it while thinking of her reply. "Oliver has returned. He wanted to attend this meeting since it has to do with QC and he is in charge now." 

Will nods. "I still feel more comfortable talking with you. I enjoy your company." She smiles at him. He's a nice man. She adores his accent. "I like these meetings too. I just feel that it's Oliver's company." Will looks disheartened. "I don't think it's a good idea. With my..deformity. Not everyone is as kind as you are, my sweet Felicity." She sips her wine, that made her a little uncomfortable. "Oliver is kinder and I will be here with you." 

He gulps down his entire glass of scotch. "You are my only friend in this city. I will consider your request. If you will promise not to push me." Felicity sighs. "Thank you, Will. I am honored to be your friend." She is honored. She knows he suffered a loss, his beloved. He's never called her his wife but she assumes they were married. She has never asked how his facial injury happened, even though she is curious. 

"Are you happy with him, Felicity?" Felicity bites her lip. "I am. He's a good man." Will laughs. "The papers say otherwise." She shrugs. "The papers are wrong. Oliver is kind, generous and--I feel safe with him." Will studies her and as always, when he does this she feels like she is under a microscope. "Have you ever met Oliver?" Will's face goes from relaxed to a grimace. 

"I knew him once or a version of him anyways. Mr Queen, seems the type to have many sides to him." Felicity is shocked by his answer. She thought based on their conversations he might have met Oliver. The fact he knows there are different sides to Oliver surprises her. "I take it you knew him before..he was away?" Will nods. 

"Something like that." Before she can question him further her phone rings. "I need to take this." She grabs her phone and walks into the hall. 

"Sara? What's going on?" 

"Felicity! Thank goodness. My Dad is having a dinner tonight at Laurel's." Felicity is wondering what this has to do with her. "Oliver volunteered to go with me." Felicity sucks in a breath. Of course he did. "I told him no. He's offered you up for moral support." She's going to kill him. Why would he think she'd--she sees Will standing behind his desk. He wouldn't have done this to get her away from Will, right? "I'll be there." They make plans to meet at Laurel's building because of course this is at Laurel's. 

Felicity walks back in, "I'm sorry, Will. I have an emergency of sorts." Will comes across the room. "I understand. Please come soon. We didn't even discuss the financial incentives." 

"I know. I'm truly sorry. I had much rather stay here." Will asks her coat to brought to her. He helps her put it on when it arrives. "You are always welcome here, Felicity." She turns around after her coat is on. "Thank you Will." She rises and kisses his cheek. He always kisses her hello and she kisses his cheek goodbye. They are friends of sorts after all. 

He starts walking her to the door. "I hope you and Oliver are okay." She nods. "We are...a friend, Sara Lance? Perhaps you saw her on the news a few days ago?" She could be wrong but Will seemed to stiffen and his jaw lock. "I did." 

"She needs me to go to a family dinner with her. Her family situation is less than pleasant at the moment." He takes a deep breath before speaking to her, "Running away with your sister's boyfriend will do that to a family." Felicity is startled.   
"Do you know Sara?" Will shakes his head. "Not really. No." Will, like her keeps things close. Moira knows him and asked her to see him while she was in prison and she has accepted him, as is.

They arrive at the door, he opens the door and walks to her car. He opens the door. "Have a nice evening Miss Smoak." She stops. "It's Mrs Smoak-Queen, but I prefer Felicity. You know this." He throws his head back laughing. "I do, but I prefer you as Smoak. That kid is not good enough for you." 

"He calls others kid the same way you do. Are you sure you weren't friends?" She teases. His face is serious. "No. We were never friends." Felicity looks up into his face, his one eye, the other covered with a patch, and sees something that looks close to hatred. She gets in her car wondering what Oliver, the inconsiderate playboy did to this man, and why he is still friends with Moira? 

"Goodbye, Wil" ..."Goodbye Felicity." 

She arrives at Laurel's building and goes in. Sara is waiting in the lobby. "Felicity! Thank goodness. Thank you for doing this." Felicity smiles at her. "No problem. You do know your sister hates me and this is a family dinner? I'm not family."

They head towards the elevator. "Dad loves you, sometimes I think more than Laurel and me." The doors open and they step inside. "Sara, you're an assassin why do you need me here?" Sara looks away. "I'm scared. I could kill them no problem. Talk to them? I'm not like Ollie. I am not--I don't know how to be around people. I need a buffer." 

Felicity smiles at her. The big bad assassin needs help. Darn it. She feels it's odd to be friends with your husband's ex lover. Lover. ew.. "I got you." She tells her as she throws her arm around her. Sara laughs. "They know about Nyssa, well that we dated. They may think I'm stealing you from Ollie." 

Before Felicity can reply the elevator doors open. They exit and walk to Laurel's door. Felicity tries to settle her stomach. She tries not to think of all the times Oliver came here for Laurel. Sara knocks. Officer Lance opens the door. He is wearing an apron and has a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Sara!" He hugs her. He then sees Felicity. "Miss Smoak?" She smiles awkwardly and shrugs. She doesn't correct him, she knows how he feels about Oliver and why make this more awkward, weird and uncomfortable."Why are you here?"

"I invited her Daddy." Sara walks past him into the house. "She needs the moral support she says. It was me or Oliver." Officer Lance's eyes get huge. "Thank you for coming. I'd hate to have Queen here." She assumed as much.

They all sit down at the table. She is introduced to Dinah Lance. Laurel comes in with a drink in hand. Well, this is off to a good start. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver sees Felicity arrive minutes after Sara does. He is watching Laurel's apartment while berating himself for doing this. He sees Lance open the door. He sees Laurel come into the room. They all seem to be having a nice dinner. Suddenly Laurel throws her drink at Felicity and Sara. Oliver shoots an arrow to her building and slides over there. He takes off his leathers and hides them. He breaks into the roof door of the building. 

He's knocking on the door before he's thought of a plan. Laurel opens the door. "Great. Look who's here." He follows her inside. He moves to Felicity's side and sits down. She has cleaned up her shirt as best as she can. Sara and Felicity are both trying to smile. Laurel is glaring. 

"Since you're here, we can all have a meeting of the women who have screwed Oliver...sorry Mom you aren't included. We could wait a few minutes. Oliver?" Oliver looks down at his plate. Felicity technically can't join in that conversation much to his chagrin.

"Laurel! I am your Mother. I am sorry Oliver." He just shakes his head. Officer Lance starts talking about being a family again and Mrs Lance announces she has someone else. Felicity sips her wine while Oliver is wondering how to get them out of here. He never should have set her up like this. 

"Sara and Ollie, destroyed everything first by dying then by not staying dead." Laurel gulps down her wine while accusing Sara, "Is he fucking you again Sara?" Oliver stiffens and feels Felicity do the same. Sara sucks in a breath, "No. Of course not. He's married."  
"He was my boyfriend! We were going to get married." She screams. Oliver looks over at Felicity and shakes his head. No, he was not going to marry her. Nope. She may have thought that but he was not in that place.

"Laurel...I know Sara and I both hurt you. I'm sorry but that has nothing to do with Felicity or who we are now." Laurel laughs. "You two had it easy. I had to stay here and face the press. Poor Little Laurel, betrayed by her adorable little sister and her manwhore boyfriend. Everyone staring, everyone looking at me all the time." She's crying and Oliver doesn't feel guilty like he normally would. 

Oliver sighs. He knows it was hard for her and he is sorry. Officer Lance stands. "Laurel, stop it. Your Mother moved on. It happens. I, for one, am glad Sara is back and even Queen, since it seems he helped your sister."

Laurel looks at Felicity. "Don't you have anything to say mouse? That's what you are right? Oliver's pet mouse. I don't know why he married you. You aren't pregnant and you're what a cocktail waitress daughter." She laughs and drinks more wine. 

Oliver starts to stand but Felicity places her hand on his. He looks over at her and she shakes her head. "I have plenty to say, but see..that cocktail waitress, she raised me with manners. Therefore, I won't be rude to you in your own home. However, if I see you on the street. I'd turn the other way and run." Oliver watches Felicity sip her wine and then look at Laurel. "Growing up in Vegas? I have a mean right hook and a nasty temper." 

Oliver looks at Laurel. "I'm leaving."

"It's your apartment." Dinah yells after her. Oliver scoots back his chair. He leans over and whispers in Felicity's ear, 'I'll be back." He runs to catch up with Laurel. He grabs her arm and spins her towards him. 

"What do you want Ollie?" He bristles and that ignorant nickname she insists on still using. "You need help Laurel. This drinking is getting out of hand. You're yelling at your family." She stares at him with a blank expression on her face. 

"Is this you trying to absolve your guilt?" She smiles at him then leans into him. She tries to kiss him and he moves his head. "That is done. We are not going down that path again." She gasps. He knows she still doesn't get it. "I want to help you, as a friend, I owe you that." 

She snickers, "As a friend? Ollie we were never friends. Now if you want to have sex, let's go back and kick everyone out of my place or go to yours." He shakes his head. "No. I loved you or thought I did for half my life. I am not doing this with you anymore. I didn't marry Felicity to get back at you or as part of our sick game. You and me? That's over. I'm done chasing after you. If you want help...I think maybe your parents should be the ones to offer it. This talk proves we can't be friends." 

Laurel slaps him hard. He doesn't even react. "I hate you." She turns and leaves. He lets her go. He is done with all of this. Done with her and her games. Done with guilt and done trying to make up for his past mistakes. He puts his hands in his pockets and walks back to her apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Worst. Dinner Party. Ever. Felicity can't believe she agreed to this in the first place. After Laurel storms out she doesn't know what to do or say. For someone, who is socially awkward at the best of times, this is really not her scene. Sara clears her throat. "Well, that was fun." Her parents laugh. 

Officer Lance looks to Felicity. "He will be back in a minute." She just nods. She doesn't know what to think. Dinah turns to her, "How did you and Sara meet?" Felicity smiles at her, "Thea. Sara has a job at Thea's club. Thea is my sister in law." It's not like she can say she met her when she walked out Oliver's shower. 

"Yes. I heard she took over Oliver and Tommy's club. Does he still work there?" Felicity nods. "Yes. The two of them seem to coexist quite well." Felicity hears the door open and she has never been so relieved to see Oliver in her life. She may, in fact, be more relieved now then when The Count had her. Definitely more relieved now, that night she thought Oliver might die. Tonight, she thinks he's safe until she has him alone and kills him herself." 

Oliver comes over and pulls out her chair. "Thank you for a lovely dinner, but Felicity and I should get home." She looks at Oliver, his lying is getting better. "Yes. Thank you. It was quite interesting." She is up and out the door before they can reply. When they get in the elevator Oliver hits roof instead of lobby. "Uh...wrong button?" He shakes his head. "Left the Arrow costume on the roof." She looks up at the top of the elevator. Of course he did.

They get off the elevator on the top floor. "Wait here." She waits as he goes through the access door. He's back in under two minutes. They get back on the elevator and go to the lobby. She can tell he wants to say something but doesn't. When they arrive in the lobby she heads towards her car. She looks back, he is still standing there. "I rode my bike. Meet you at the foundry?" 

"I think I'm going to head home. It's been a long day." She is tired. "Unless you are doing a patrol tonight?" He shakes his head. "When you say home..."

"The Manor." He smiles his real smile. The big one that melts her insides. "I'll meet you there. I need to drop this off." He points to the bag where his leathers are. 

"Stop and get me some ice cream? I need it after this night and you owe me. You owe me so much for that!" He laughs. "Mint chip?" She nods and heads for her car. Oliver falls in step with her. "Making sure you get there safe." 

"I got here safe and without you." She jokes with him. He smiles. "I know. I would have followed but you didn't tell me where the secret meeting was being held." 

"His home." She can feel Oliver as the anger spreads. "You met him at his home?" He stops walking, she doesn't for several steps. "Yes Oliver. I am a big girl. He's harmless. I told you." Oliver catches up with her. "I don't like it." 

She laughs. "So you've said: repeatedly." She puts her arm in his. "He told me tonight he knew you. He said you weren't friends but he knew you and Sara."

"What's his name?" 

"Will Gray. He's had a hard life, Oliver. I feel bad for him. Losing his love. Being betrayed by his friends. It's so sad." They arrive at her car. "See you at home?" She turns from her car to him. She can tell he's still upset. "Oliver?" He looks at her and smiles shyly. "Home. Yeah. Our room, our bed?" She can see the hope in his eyes. She doesn't want to disappoint him. "Our room." There. Compromise. His face lights up.

"Mrs Queen, would you like to go out with me?" What is he asking her that for. "A date? You and me? Why?" He laughs and blushes. He shakes his head like she's the silly one when he asked her out on a date. "I think we need to date. Get to know each other as more than teammates and partners."

"Oh." Okay, he wants to get to know her. This is it, can she risk it. Dating him will definitely push them solidly out of the friendship arena. "Yes." Wait did she just say yes. She did not consciously say yes. He smiles so big she can't regret it. 

Felicity gets home and runs up to their room. She takes a quick shower. She needs it after that dinner from hell. She gets out of the shower and puts on her pajamas: pink bottoms with ice cream cones on them and a matching tank top. She smiles while brushing her hair remembering Oliver knows how she feels about her pajamas. They are a favorite. She finishes brushing out her hair and walks out into the main bedroom. 

As she hops into the bed there is a knock on the door. She crinkles her forehead wondering who it can be. She pulls it open to find Oliver standing there with a huge grin on his face. "What are you doing?" He has his hands behind his back. She looks up at his face. "First, flowers." His left arms comes out and he has wildflowers in them. She takes them. "Thanks...what are--" 

"And your ice cream." His right hand comes around with a carton of mint chip. She takes it with a smile while wondering about a spoon. "Thanks...but uh..what are you doing?" 

He smiles and blushes. He looks away then back at her, his face redder. "A pre-date." She nods. A pre-date. She smiles that is a great idea. "I like it." She moves and he enters their room. She watches as he goes to the closet. He comes out in his sweatpants and white tee shirt. It should be illegal to look that good. 

He joins her on the sofa in the--their room. "What are we watching?" She is looking at him sadly, "Did you bring spoons?" He holds up a finger and walks over to the far side of the room where he has a mini fridge because why not? There is a container on top, he opens it. He comes back with a spoon. "I will share." 

Oliver laughs. "I know better than to come between a woman and her ice cream after she has suffered like you did." She nods. "That's true that was mean of you to do to me." He wraps his arm around her and it feels right. "I am truly sorry. Sara wanted me to go--but as Tommy pointed out that could go badly." 

Bless Tommy. He is a great BFF. "It would have been odd." Oliver takes his finger and dips it into her ice cream. "Hey mine!" She moves away from him. He pouts. "Go get a spoon and grab the remote." 

"Yes, Ma'am" She watches him walk across the room. He has a fine ass. "thank you." Her eyes get wide, "I didn't say that--I did..." She buries her head in her arm while holding the ice cream. He sits down beside her and takes the ice cream back. She looks up at him. "It's okay. I like that you like my ass. More than friends remember?" 

She sighs. "yeah." She starts the tv show. Oliver is lost and it's cute. They share her ice cream, she can't believe she is sharing ice cream! 

When the ice cream is gone Oliver takes the container and sits it on the table beside them. He moves and pulls Felicity into his arms. She is trying not to think about his body pressed to hers. She's concentrating on the show when he leans into her and whispers in her ear, "For the record, I think your ass is a work of art." She swallows. Did he? He did...She turns to look at him. He means it. She sees it in his eyes. 

He shrugs. "I'm a guy I look." She laughs and he smiles brightly at her. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver can't believe she said he has a fine ass. Yes! He's known she has a thing for his abs but not his ass. Her face when he returned the compliment was priceless. He's told many women they are pretty, cute or beautiful and the truth is he rarely meant it. He's never called one a work of art, but she is that and more. He meant every word of it too. 

He notices her breathing has evened out. He looks at her and she's asleep. He slides his arm from around her. He turns off the tv and turns down the bed. He walks back over to his sleeping beauty and picks her up. He places her very carefully in the bed. He crawls in behind her. She immediately curls into him, seeking him out just as he told her she did. He smiles and hugs her tighter. When she does her sigh, the one that tells him she's blissfully asleep, safe in his arms, he kisses her temple. 

"Goodnight Mrs Queen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Gray....hmm...uh oh.


	15. Moira for Mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all your support for this story and in my personal life. You've been amazing. Tomorrow I have my next batch of tests. *fingers crossed* You guys are the best.

"Can you drive faster, Diggle?" Oliver asked from the backseat. His knee was bouncing up and down while he drummed on his leg. He wanted to get home. Home. He never really wanted to be there since returning but now, he can't wait to get home. Felicity has been gone for several weeks. He knew she was just being there for her friend, Barry, but he still missed her. He barely slept and took dangerous risks on the street. He knew he was being stupid. Felicity was only doing what she does best: taking care of people she loves. He loves her compassion and her loyalty to her friends, him included, but he wants to see her. He has been jealous of her time with Barry.

When the car finally arrives at the house Oliver runs in. "Oliver?" Shit. He was almost to the stairs, almost free to see her. He turns and looks at his Mom, "What is your hurry?" Moira walks over to him and removes non-existent lint from his shoulder. "You know Felicity is back today. I want to see her." She smiles at him, but it's not a loving smile. She's exasperated. "I wish you'd get over this infatuation you have with her infatuation with you." Moira crosses her arms and stares at him. Oliver suppresses an eye roll.

"What do you mean?" He doesn't like where this is going. It's another conversation about how he's too good for Felicity when the exact opposite is true. She sighs. 

"Oliver...I see the way that girl looks at you..it's like she worships you and she is definitely in love with you. She can't hide it." Moira shakes her head. Of course, to his Mom this is a bad thing.

"Have you ever seen the way I look at HER?" Moira's mouth falls open. "I-I.." He knew she didn't get it. "You saw me when I came home...I was damaged. I had no emotions. I faked every interaction with everyone... but Felicity.." He smiles just thinking about her. "She is the one who brought me back from the island, back to life, because make no mistake, I was still dead on the inside when I came home." He starts up the stairs leaving his Mom to consider what he told her. Every word of what he said is the truth, she brought him back from that island, from the dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Felicity couldn't believe she had another dinner party from hell to attend. Moira wanted to talk to everyone about her dinner with Walter. She has come back from Central City for this so it better be good. She frowns at her reflection, she was glad to have an excuse to come home. She smiles. Home to Oliver. She bites her lips and smiles. She missed him. 

"I think Mom and Walter have worked things out. He really loves her and I think she loves him too." Thea was chattering from the bed. Felicity was touching up her makeup in the en suite bathroom after changing for this dinner. The door was open so they could talk. Thea, of course, looked perfect and was already dressed. To be eighteen again. "Do you think so, Lis?" Felicity sighed at her reflection. She fluffed her hair. "Honestly, I don't know." 

Felicity walks to the bed and sits. Thea crawls beside her. "I want to believe love wins." Felicity finishes putting her shoes on and turns to her. "Me too." She hugs her. Thea has lost so much, but she still wants to believe their is good in the world and love wins. Felicity thinks that's why they get along so well. They know love hurts but they still do it anyway.

They both jump when Oliver slams the door open. "I really don't want to do this dinner thing." Oliver stops when he sees Thea. "We know Ollie spending time with your family takes away from your sexy times with your wife." Thea tells him as she jumps off the bed and walks to him. She stops and kisses his cheek. "I'm going..don't be late. Mom will be mad at you and may come up here or worse send me up here." The implication clear in her voice. Oliver and Felicity both cringe.

Oliver shuts the door behind her. "I missed you." He walks over and she stands. "I want to kiss you.." He leans down and gently presses his lips to hers. She really missed him.

"Get changed Ollie!" Thea yells through the door. Oliver pulls back and smiles. "I really did miss you." He walks over to the closet, unbuttoning his shirt as he walks. 

"How's Barry?" His voice is muffled by the distance. "Sleeping. I prefer sleeping to coma." Oliver chuckles. "Of course you do." 

"I met a girl." Oliver leans out of the door of the closet. His eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. "Should I be worried or excited?" She tosses a pillow at him. "Get dressed."He goes back into the closet. She sits back down crosses her legs. 

"We were friends. Caitlin and I. She works on Barry. She's a doctor...I think she's perfect for Tommy." She tells him with a laugh. He comes back out buttoning his fresh shirt.

Her phone rings. "It's Will. I told him I would call him when I got back." Oliver takes a deep breath and does this head twist thing that lets her know he isn't happy. "Oliver he is my friend. Just my friend. You were my friend." She teases him.

 

He shakes his head. "No. I was attracted to you...I just knew you were too good for me. I thought you were smart enough to know better than to like me." He teases back. She pauses to take in the moment. He's smiling. He is really smiling and looks more relaxed than she has ever seen him. 

She quickly let's Will know she is back and safe. She will call him to sit up a meeting. "See, that wasn't so bad." Oliver wraps his arms around her. "It was horrible." They laugh. 

"We need to get downstairs. Thea will send Roy up here." She tells him with a smirk. They make their way downstairs to the formal dining room. Moira was seated at one end with Walter on the other. Perhaps Thea was right. Felicity looked over at her and Thea was smiling at her. Roy looked miserable. She understands. Oliver pulls out her chair and she sits. 

The first course is brought out and they start eating. Felicity wishes someone would speak. Moira clears her throat. "I've asked you all to dinner to tell you something." Felicity looks to Oliver, who seems nervous then to Thea who is almost jumping out of her seat with excitement. 

"I'm going to run for mayor." 

"Of what?" Roy asks. Felicity hides her smile. She was thinking it. Moira looks upset. "Of Starling City, of course." Roy looks shocked as does everyone else. 

"Mom...you just were acquitted of trying to kill a portion of the city. Is this your best move?" Moira looks hurt for a moment but hides it quickly. 

"Your Mother is the perfect person to run against Blood. We need someone like her." Walter defends her. Felicity thinks it's nuts but stranger things have happened. Like an earthquake machine. 

"I hope I have your support children." They all look at one another then at Oliver. He sighs. "Of course. Whatever you need." 

"Great. Thea I need your help with throwing a fundraiser after I officially announce. Felicity, Will said he'd give us a huge donation so you can get that, he clearly adores you." Felicity hears Oliver groan. He still doesn't trust Will. She pats his hand.

"Tommy if you could play host for a few of the older families?" Felicity sips her water. What Moira means is can Tommy talk to the people who weren't all that offended by the whole earthquake machine/killing the poor thing. 

"Oliver, dear. I want you to make a speech at my announcement..if you are planning on supporting me."   
He grins at her "Of course I am. I will make a brilliant speech and even show up sober." Oliver is joking...joking with his Mom. She did miss a lot. This freer more emotional Oliver is nice. He looks at her and smiles. She blushes. 

The rest of dinner is going well when Thea pipes up. "Are you and Walter back together?" Walter and Moira look at one another. Walter speaks. "No Thea but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and want to be in your life. But Moira and I are not getting back together." 

Thea accepts it. with a pout. After dinner Thea and Roy start to leave. "Thea. When I'm running for mayor, you will need to be home at night when you're not working." Thea nods but everyone knows she doesn't mean it. Thea is headstrong, young and in love. 

After they finish their meal, Walter takes his leave after telling everyone goodbye. Moira asks Oliver to speak privately while Thea sneaks out with Roy, proving that she isn't going to stop. Felicity turns to Tommy, "I have news!" She grabs his hand and they head to his room. 

Once they arrive Felicity walks in and plops down on his couch. He follows but leaves the door open. "You're not shutting the door?" Tommy shakes his head. "Nope." He walks over to her and sits beside her. "Your husband? Big guy lots of muscles?" She nods while laughing. "I've seen him, yes." 

"He has been extra growly and irritable, which is saying something Lis. No way am I poking that bear where you are concerned." Felicity throws her feet into Tommy's lap. "You're funny." 

"No, Lis. It's self preservation." He tells her as he starts rubbing her feet. They haven't done this in awhile. It was their own personal nightly routine in the summer while Oliver was gone. "Tell me your news." 

"I found a doctor for your center AND found a building." Tommy stops rubbing. She knows this is his dream. He wants to open a new health center in his Mom's honor and also in apology for what his Dad did. He looks at her with so much hope. "Really? Don't play with me." 

She sits up and looks him in the eye, "I would never tease about this. Will told me about a building he would donate before I left. I was going to tell you but things got crazy." Tommy shakes his head and starts rubbing again. 

"The doctor? Tell me about him?" 

"Her." Tommy looks surprised. "Women can be doctors. Your mom was a woman, sorry to tell you." Tommy smacks her foot gently. "I know that." 

"Dr. Caitlin Snow. She is amazing. She has been helping with Barry, but wants to get out of Central City and start fresh. I told her about your idea. She wants to come and meet you...if that's okay?" Tommy just looks at her for a few minutes. 

"Meet about what?" 

"Make sure you are both on the same page about what the center could and should be. Make sure you get along. Stuff like that. I think you'll like her." She tells him confidently. She adores Caitlin. They spent a lot of time together and talked a lot. She also thinks she could be perfect Tommy personally too. 

"I gave her your number and she will call you in a few days. I thought we should see the building, then if you like it, we show Caitlin." She smiles hopefully. Tommy considers it. She can tell he's nervous. Then he shakes his head. "Yeah. I'm ready to do this." She jumps over and hugs him. 

They both hear a throat clearing. "Oh shit...protect me, Lis!" Tommy hides behind her. She goes to Oliver's side, "He won't hurt you Tommy." She looks up at Oliver who looks to Tommy. Okay, so he might. He looks damn sexy in gray sweatpants and a simple white tee. Damn sexy. She missed him. 

"He might Tommy..." Oliver almost growls. "Oliver! I just told Tommy he can open his center sooner rather than later!" Oliver looks from her to Tommy then back at her. "What center?" 

Felicity turns to Tommy. "You never told him?" 

"No. First he came back and I hated him. Then he hated me...then you left and he became all growly. " Felicity nods. 

"Tommy wants to open a health care clinic in his Mom's name. Rebecca not Merlyn, for obvious fake earthquake reasons. Isn't it great?" Oliver just nods. 

"Your wife found a doctor and her friend Will found us a building." Felicity smiles at Tommy. When she turns back to Oliver he looks like he ate bad fish. "You okay?" Oliver clinches his jaw and nods yes. She doesn't believe him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver follows his Mother to her study. He knows he's about to get a lecture and he feels seventeen again. He doesn't mean that in a good way. She sits behind her desk and he sits in the chair in front of it.    
"We need to discuss the girl." Oliver sighs. "The girl?"

Moira sighs and rolls her eyes. "Really Oliver? Miss Smoak. We need to discuss her and the liability she will be in this election." 

Oliver is livid. "It's Mrs Smoak-Queen. She's my wife. She is the woman who kept our family company IN the family, took care of Thea and actually had something to do with you when you were in prison. You mean that Felicity? That girl?"

"Oliver stop being dramatic. I know what the girl did this summer. I need to know you can control her and we need to make sure her past isn't...complicated." His Mom is looking at him like he is a simpleton who doesn't understand anything. Control Felicity? Ha. He can't and never would try. Her past? Wait a second..  "You mean less complicated than my arrests..peeing on the cop car...the affairs I had. Less complicated than your divorce and killing over five hundred people?" Moira looks stricken. "I think overcoming your mass murdering spree is bigger than anything Felicity may have done." Moira gasps at the last part. Sure he crossed a line but he is tired of this. Oliver gets up and walks out. He hears his Mom call after him, but he is done talking. He's missed Felicity and wants to be with her. 

Oliver goes to their room and it's empty. She's probably with Tommy. He changes out of his suit and into his sweat pants and grabs a white tee shirt. He goes looking for his wife. He finds her in Tommy's room. They are sitting on the couch together talking. Then she squees and hugs Tommy. Oliver tells himself not to walk in there and smash Tommy's face. Tommy could have easily moved in on Felicity while Oliver was away. Tommy is a good man and an even better friend. He clears his throat. After some good natured teasing Felicity starts telling him about Tommy's idea. 

Oliver is pleased until Will's name is brought up. So, Will knew about this before he did? What else does she tell Will that she doesn't tell him. After a couple of minutes of listening to their plans he smiles at his wife, "I think it's time for bed." She immediately blushes. They aren't there yet. He knows this but he wishes they were. He wants things with her to be different and forever. He never wanted forever before. She takes his hand and they tell Tommy goodnight. 

They make their way to THEIR room and enter. She walks over to the dresser and pulls out her night clothes and goes to the bathroom. Oliver turns down the bed and climbs in. He is lying there with his arms behind his back when she walks out. She's wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. She's piled her hair on top of her head and her glasses are perched on her nose. She's beautiful. She looks innocent and sexy at the same time. 

She walks over to her side and gets in the bed. "I missed this." 

"The bed?" 

"Yes. The bed, my pillow...you..." She announces as she scoots over and he lifts his arm for her to cuddle into his side. He sighs with happiness. He feels better already. "What did Moira want?" Well, there goes that. 

The arm not around her goes to his head. He rubs his head then pinches the bridge of his nose. "She wanted to know about your past and how that might impact the election." Felicity stiffens in his arms. He feels her start to pull away and he holds her tighter. "I told her overcoming five hundred plus dead bodies would be her main stumbling block. Not what my wife had done." He squeezes her. "Then there is her son who shoots arrows in people..." They both are lost in their own thoughts for several minutes.. 

Felicity pulls away and sits up. "Are you sure...us, this is a good idea. Oliver...I'm not some innocent angel." He starts to laugh until he realizes she's serious. "I know that. The things you do for me, for the team could get you in trouble. Lance arresting you multiple times is proof of that fact." She starts shaking her head. 

"Before I met you. LONG before I met you I was doing things that aren't exactly legal." Oliver can't help it. He's shocked. He knows she has a past, but illegal things? He's shocked. 

"I fell in love with a guy in college. We did things. Illegal things with computers." Oliver should be concentrating on the illegal part of her confession. Instead, he's thinking about her being in love. With someone else. "Who?" 

"Who did I fall in love with?" She asks him and pulls her legs to her chest and hugs herself. It breaks his heart every time she hugs herself. It's like she can't depend on anyone else for comfort. 

'Yes." He reaches for her. She hesitates. She still doesn't know she can count on him. That he is here to soothe her. She bites her lip and then lunges into his arms. He hugs her to his chest. It may seem like a small step but this is major for them. 

"His name was Cooper Sheldon. He- he was a computer genius like myself. I created things with him..mostly because he dared me. I have this stubborn streak--" She smiles and looks up into his eyes. He laughs. "I hadn't noticed. Miss 'I'm not leaving if you're not leaving'." 

"Har har. We got caught up in something illegal..." She pulls away and he lets her. She climbs off the bed and stands in front of the windows in their room. "He died protecting me Oliver." He's shocked. "Protecting you how?" 

"He took the fall. He went to prison for me. He couldn't handle it and he--he committed suicide." Oliver jumps out of the bed and over to her. He wraps her in his arms. Her back to his front. This explains so much. Why she didn't want him to kill the Count for her. Why she tries to save him even from himself. She's scared. Just like he is and she knows what it's like to lose someone, like he does.

"Thank you...for trusting me, for sharing." He kisses the top of her head then leads her back to bed. They cuddle up together. "Before you fall asleep, don't forget we have a date tomorrow night." He feels her smile against his chest. "Never." 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity is nervous. She isn't sure why she's nervous. It's Oliver. Her partner and best friend. It's also Oliver, star of all of her dreams, the PG ones and X rated ones.She sighs as she walks put he stairs to her apartment. She left work early to go to her apartment and pick up a dress. A dress she has been saving for a long time to wear on a date. She never thought Oliver would be the one she was on the date with in this dress.She quickly grabs it, her matching handbag and shoes. She wants to make Oliver definitely see her as more than an IT girl/Executive Assistant/Fake wife. This dress? IF this dress cant' accomplish it, then it's a lost cause. 

She arrives at the Manor to find it empty of the family, only staff around. She fist pumps as she runs upstairs to their room to get ready. Oliver insisted on getting ready at the foundry and picking her up here. He's trying so hard to impress her and it's working. 

She showers and pampers herself. She dries her hair and lets it fall in loose curls down her back. She does her makeup with a light hand, except her lips. She is wearing the same shade she wore the day she met Oliver. She smiles at her reflection. She walks into the bedroom and puts on her panties. This dress requires she not wear a bra. She slides her dress on. It's black with sexy cutouts on the side and back. She puts her shoes on just as Thea comes in. "Ollie's he-- holy shit. He's going to blow his load before you make it out the door." 

Felicity laughs. "Could you tell him I'll be down in a minute. I need to throw some things in my handbag." Thea nods and walks out. "Ollie better be ready to fight every man in the place." She mutters as she walks out. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver arrives in the basement to see Digg and Tommy sitting there waiting. He moans. This won't end well. The smile on Tommy's face lets him know that fact. "Mr. Diggle...our young man has a date with a special girl tonight. One of us needs to give him the talk." Digg stands and walks toward Oliver. He slaps him on the back.

"When a young man meets a young woman, he will feel certain...urges." Digg looks to Tommy who nods while Oliver tries not to laugh. "One must suppress those urges. If one doesn't. I may kill one" Oliver's smile drops and he nods quickly. "I know you care for her, but know you break her heart, I break that handsome face." Digg crosses his arms and looks at him. "Good. You're up." 

Tommy walks over to Oliver and pats him on the back. "We all know you've been on many dates and you have had many...many...MANY women in that time." Digg snorts while Tommy remains stoic. Oliver wants this over with quickly. "Felicity is not like those women. I'm not saying that they weren't all special in their own unique, yet unmemorable way..I'm saying this one IS special. So you must treat her right. Go slow. Woo her, if you will. Let her know this is different for you." Tommy is looking him in the eye and Oliver realizes while they are joking, these two are serious. He pulls away. 

"I know Felicity is special. I KNOW not to hurt her. I get it. She's different." Oliver runs his hand through his hair. 

"Oliver. We know you know. But we also know you are completely clueless. Tommy watched you as a young man cheat on Laurel and be a jerk. I watched you go through women like underwear...we aren't sure YOU know how to do this. We want to help." 

"We had a pre-date date that went well. Great even." Tommy and Digg look at each other then both give him a pointed look. "I'm serious. I picked up flowers AND ice cream for her. We talked and watched her shows."

The two men turn away from him and have a quick conversation while he stands there impatiently. He needs to get ready. "Being late, while I'm no expert, is frowned upon." Tommy holds up a finger telling him to give them a minute. He and Digg turn and talk.

After about five, they turn around. "That's a good start. What do you have planned for tonight?" Oliver can't believe they don't trust him.

"I'm picking up flowers on the way to the manor. I am picking her up and taking her to a nice Italian place for dinner. After dinner I was thinking we could walk down on pier, get some ice cream. Talk a little. Then I take her home." The two men look at him for a minute then at each other. Then him again and clap. 

"Good job we approve. And one small kiss won't hurt." Tommy says. "Very small." Interjects Digg. Oliver just realized his two best friends are also Felicity's surrogate big brothers. Great. No problem. Digg can kick his ass and shoot him if need be and Tommy can nag him to death. He really regrets his summer away right now. He throws his arms in the air and turns to leave. 

Luckily when he comes back out they are both gone. He's wearing his gray suit that he knows Felicity likes with a blue tie. She always stumbles over a few words when he wears this suit. She bought him the tie one day when he destroyed his and lectured him about her not doing that again. He grabs his wallet and keys. He's out the door and in the porsche, avoiding both of his friends. 

He arrives at the Manor, Thea opens the door. "I didn't think you should ring the bell. I do like this whole chivalry thing but why are you doing this now? You've dated and are married." Oliver feels the familiar twinge of guilt he feels every time Thea brings this up. He should tell her. Felicity wants to tell her. Oliver just doesn't want Thea to think he is that guy. A guy who would use a desperate situation to get the woman he loves.

"Keeping the romance alive, Thea." She seems pleased by the answer. She turns to get Felicity. He waits in the entry hall of his own home for his wife. He grins. This whole situation is a bit odd, but he'd do anything for Felicity. Thea comes running back down the stairs. 

"She will be down..you have time to take care of things...if you know what I mean." He does and he doesn't like it. She should not be talking to him like that. "Ditch the scowl big brother. When you see her, you will regret not taking the time. It's going to be a HARD night for you." Oliver wonders if anyone is on his side or if giving him shit was a group plan? Before he can ask her, Felicity starts down the stairs. He sees her stiletto first. Black. Then her long legs walking down. Then the bottom of her dress and holy shit...he should have taken Thea's advice. The dress has cutouts that--holy fuck. He swallows. Her hair is down, contacts in and her lips. That is the exact shade she was wearing when he met her. She is smiling nervously. 

"Am I dressed okay?" He swallows. His mouth is dry. He nods. Thea rises on her tiptoes and closes his mouth for him. "Told ya so." she whispers. She also takes the flowers from his hand. "I'll put these in water and then put them in your room. Have fun kids." 

After Thea leaves, he moves over to her. "You look amazing." He kisses her cheek and offers her his arm. They walk out to his car, he helps her in. While walking around the car he keeps reminding himself this is Felicity, go slow, be respectful and do NOT think with the dick. He climbs in and they leave for dinner. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity can't believe she is on a date, a real date with Oliver. They arrive at the restaurant and are greeted with press. They shout questions at them. Oliver shields her from it. "I'm sorry. I didn't think they'd be here." 

"It's fine. I'm surprised they leave us alone as much as they do." They are shown to a private booth. The kind with curtains for privacy. She smirks. "What?" He inquires. 

"I thought these were just a device in movies for spies to talk covertly." He laughs. "No. They can be used for a lot of things." He blushes. She tilts her head. "Like what?" She bats her eyelashes. She can tell, at first, he believes her innocent act. He does that collar thing where he puts his finger between his neck and the collar. "Um--well..you can..." She can't help it. "I get it Oliver. I was teasing." She pauses. "Have you ever...here?" 

He shakes his head. "I've never been here before. I wanted someplace new for us. Wait, have you?" She shakes her head. She falls a bit more for Oliver Queen. He wanted this place to be special for her, for them. 

The wine steward enters their little area. "Mr Queen, Mrs Queen. If you tell me what you two are having for supper I can suggest a wine." Oliver looks at Felicity who shrugs. "I have one on standby. Thank you." He leaves. "One on standby?" He nods. "I owe you one." She gasps. They both know what he means. 

The wine is everything she has always thought it would be and more. They order their entrees and sip wine while they wait for their food. 

Oliver leans over the table. "This shouldn't make me nervous, right?" She smiles. "I am too." She talks about how they know all the first, second and third date topics. "I've seen you mostly naked and shirtless..shirtless...a lot. And we share a bed...sooo.." She trails off. 

"Digg said we should get to know each other." Felicity feels the warning bells going off. She isn't ready to share a lot of things with Oliver. That's why she was okay with him not sharing and what if she shares and trusts him and then he leaves? 

"Let's see I know you peed on a cop car once or twice. I know Tommy tells great stories of when you two were young...some leave me reason to be concerned about your judgement." 

"Well, all I know is you dye your hair, your a computer genius, you're afraid of heights, needles and kangaroos..." before he can finish the food arrives and Felicity is thankful for the distraction. They talk about Thea and Roy. A little about Digg and Lyla, will they or won't they officially get back together. They carefully avoid any topic close to anyone with the surname Lance. 

"The first time you came into my office, I was so pleased you had cut your hair." Oliver is taken back. "What?" She laughs. "When you'd been gone for a couple of years your Mom asked me to take something up to her office and I saw a picture of you on her desk. You were... cute...I think I said that to the picture." Oliver puts down his water. He's looking at her funny but she continues. "I talked to myself even more back then..I was sad you were dead but that hair cut! Not good and honestly, Oliver you looked like a serial killer."

He doesn't laugh with her. She gets worried. "No way." He mutters. She looks at him. "I wasn't on the island the entire time...that's how Amanda knows me..I came back here...I saw you." She had figured that out a long time ago, but respected his need for privacy.

"What?" She thinks he's playing with her.

"I was in the office, it was a mission. I saw you talking to my picture. You...made me smile for the first time in a very long time." She starts tearing up. "Are you serious." He just nods. 

"When I came to your office, I thought you looked like the same girl. I'd held onto her for so long. Her hair, her smile, her humor." He clears his throat. "I dreamed about you...but, I- couldn't--after being away..fighting to survive for so long--I didn't see people as anything more than something to use, kill or be killed. Until YOU." She tears up. She leans across the table and he does the same. She kisses him. "Both times..it was you.." She starts to tell him what he did for her.

Her phone starts to go off before she can find the words, then his does the same. She answers hers. "We have a problem a big problem.." Digg tells her.

"We need to get to the--" He nods and is off to pay the check. He comes back to the table for her and they leave. 

"Did Digg say what happened?" He asks as they reach the car.

"No. Just that we need to get there right away." Oliver speeds through the streets hoping not to get pulled over. They arrive and are both out of the car and to the door. The choose to use the back entrance so they don't run into anyone. When Felicity enters Tommy and Digg are both standing there and turn to her before they can get into the main area. 

"Is someone dead? Kidnapped? dying?" Oliver asks. He's scared. "Uh no?" Tommy answers it with a question. Felicity moves around them and gasps. Her precious babies. She turns to the three men, "I was hacked.." 

Sara comes down the stairs. "He said his name is Tockman." Felicity sighs. "..he killed my babies..." He's going down. No one hurts her babies or bests her. No fucking one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get interesting! 
> 
> Why don't you come join the fun on twitter!  
> @kirena214


	16. Tick Tock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clock King...well my take on it. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes:
> 
> As always thank you so much for your love and support of this story! You are the best!!! 
> 
> I am working on the next chapter. I am not sure when it will be up. I hope soon, very soon. 
> 
> The reason for that is (if you follow me on twitter you know) I've eluded to health issues. Tuesday I go in for a biopsy to see if I have breast cancer. I am scared and nervous. Usually I write a lot when bad things are going on so I will be writing. Editing and posting I am not so sure about. 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes. Not a lot of editing going on.

Oliver has never seen Felicity like this. He's seen her angry and hurt before. Usually he was the cause. She is angry, hurt and wanting to get even. There is just something else there. Oliver isn't sure how to help or what to do. He does know they have a new enemy. He didn't like the fact that this new enemy went after Felicity and her computers. He doesn't like the fact this person knows Felicity exists in his world. He looks over at Digg who also seems concerned. Digg moves over to Felicity while Oliver talks to Sara. 

"What else do you know about this guy?" Sara shrugs. "Not much. He's a genius like her, he's into clocks and he wants to make life miserable for others." Sara tells Oliver what she learned from her Dad. "He needs to be stopped." Oliver tells her while watching Felicity. He can't look away. Seeing her like this breaks his heart, he needs her to be okay.

"Because he's dangerous or because he went after her." Oliver scowls at her. "Both. I won't let anyone hurt her or the city." She snorts. "I've never seen you like this over a girl before...not even Laurel or me." Oliver tears his eyes away from Felicity to look at Sara. 

"I've never loved someone the way I love her. I never needed anyone the way I need her." He looks back to Felicity. "She's...she's my everything." His voice breaks at the end. He looks over at Sara when she makes a small gasping sound. "You really do love her, I've thought it but I thought it was a phase. Or perhaps you trying something new. But no, you are IN love with her." 

He takes Sara hand and leads her to a private corner. When they are alone he takes a moment to compose himself. "When I came back--I wanted so many things, all of them were about revenge and absolution. I was stupid enough to think I could have both. Revenge on the people who destroyed the city and absolution from Laurel and my family. Then I met a quirky blonde with the most loving smile I've ever seen." He looks over to see Felicity and he smiles. He can't help it. He looks back at Sara and soberly tells her his truth.

"I thought I wanted Laurel back and to right my Dad's wrongs. Instead, I found a cause and a woman who loves me freely, openly and without any preconceived notions of who I am. She makes me better just by being in my orbit." He nods to Felicity. "She didn't make me earn her love, she didn't have to be anyone else but who she is and I was helpless to resist her." Sara is crying. 

"I am happy for you, Ollie. I am." He looks at Sara sadly. "You will find someone too...if Nyssa, isn't that person?" She shrugs and walks away. He wishes he could help her, but it's not his place to fix her. Felicity and Digg taught him that. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Felicity's whole set up had committed suicide. She was trying to clean up the mess. She was trying to not cry. Oliver had gotten her a pair of his sweats and a tee shirt, both amusingly too large for her. She is on the floor when Digg sits down next to her.

"You okay?" He puts his hand on her shoulder and she turns to him. "Yep..why wouldn't I be? The one thing I'm supposed to be the best at? I am apparently not. He got through everything and destroyed it all." She tears up. They both see Oliver and Sara move to a quiet corner. She sets her shoulders and swallows over the lump in her throat.

"You know they're just friends, right?" She looks him in the eye. "They have a lot in common. They understand each other in a way, I can never understand him." Digg shakes his head. "He's crazy about YOU. He was on a date with you, his wife." 

"His fake wife. His IT girl. Sara was the girl he ran away with." Digg chuckles. "Any girl would have worked. He was running from Laurel and trying to torpedo her need for commitment. That does not mean he had real feelings aside from guilt are real." She shrugs. Maybe he is right. She did have a nice dinner with him. He did trust her with that story of seeing her. She smiles. 

When Felicity looks up again it's to see Oliver standing over her. "Ready to go home?" She looks back at all the fried wires and her babies. She frowns at them. "Yeah. I guess." She grabs her pretty dress to put it back on. The questions that would be asked if she showed up at home in this would be hysterical. She gets back in the dress and slips on her heels. Oliver is waiting alone when she exits. 

He helps her to the car. They drive for about ten minutes before she finally finds the nerve to speak. "I'm sorry, Oliver." 

He looks over at her quickly. "For what?" She is trying to compose herself before she tells him. "For failing you, for failing the team..for not being good enough." Oliver looks at her with a shocked expression. He looks in the rearview mirror then slowly pulls the car to the side of the road. Once he is stopped he puts the car in park. He turns to her. She does the same. 

He cups her face. "YOU didn't fail me or the team. YOU are good enough. Don't you dare put yourself down." He moves and gently kisses her lips. He pulls back and he looks so different to her. He smiles at her, "The ONLY thing you need to apologize for is driving me crazy with want for you in this dress. The lack of blood to my brain could be lethal..." 

At first, Felicity is confused by this and then it hits her and she blushes. "This old thing?" She teases him. "That old thing needs to be on our bedroom floor and I should be wrapped around you." He tells her breathlessly then leans in to kiss her again. 

"Oliver--" She wants to have sex, make love with him. She wants that more than almost anything but she isn't there yet. Oliver puts a finger over her lips shushing her. "I know. We aren't ready yet. We need to do this right." She smiles with relief. 

He turns back to the steering wheel. They take off for home. When they get there he helps her out and they go up to their room. They each get ready for bed. They fall into one another's arms. This new player is a threat. She turns to look up at Oliver. "We can beat him, right?" He smiles down at her while playing with her blonde locks. 

"Together we can do anything." He tells her with a smile. He makes her believe they can do anything together. "Yeah.."

"Yeah." He confirms.. She believes Oliver. They are building something amazing here. The team and together. She finally has a home here with Oliver and the team. She falls asleep thinking that maybe for the first time in a long time she belongs somewhere and with someone. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It is two days before they finally get a lead on Tockman. Sara's Dad tells them that Tockman stole the skeleton key. A key of sorts that can a lot damage since it can break any code. Tockman killed a man with a minute hand to get it and keep it. He used it on her computers, as a test of sorts. Lance should have come to them sooner. 

"I have a plan. We need to put money in my family vault. He wants money let him take mine." The rest of the team looks at him. 

"Oliver I can't keep it safe. I don't have the system back up and running and if I did he could penetrate it without much of an effort." She looks around. "Obviously." He walks over to her. "He won't get the money. We will get him first." He says it with conviction. He knows they can do this. They will do this. 

"Okay. I will call Walter and have him liquidate the shares." As she is calling Walter, Oliver's phone rings. 

"Hello?" 

"Oliver it's Laurel...I neeeeeed yooouuu..there's some guy here in the bar and he won't let me leave." She is slurring her words and he knows she's in trouble because she is also whispering. He is holding his phone so tight he fears he may break it. He doesn't want her hurt. He may not be in love with her or even like her very much, but she is a citizen of the city he has sworn to protect. 

"I'm on my way. Which bar?" She tells him and he disconnects the call. Felicity is pretending to stare at her tablet. Digg is glaring at him while Tommy looks like someone stabbed him. Sara sighs. "My sister?" 

He nods. "She's in trouble. I need to go get her." He is answering Sara's question while looking at his wife. Digg's words accusing him of a blind spot and always putting Laurel first are running through his head. 

Sara jumps up from her seat. "I'll go." Oliver looks to her. "No. Laurel is still mad at you and will only get into more trouble." 

"I could go--" Tommy offers. Oliver is grateful for Tommy. "We both know you two would end up fighting worse than she is with this guy." He tells his best friend before continuing. "And Digg we both know you can't go. You don't know her and that could go very bad for everyone. I'll go..Felicity?" 

She turns in her chair. She has a stoic look on her face. It tears at his heart. It's the same look his Mom would get when his Dad worked late and Laurel would get when he lied.

"Just go Oliver." She turns back to her tablet. He walks over and kisses her ponytail. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Then we can head home." She just nods. He avoids looking at Tommy or Digg. He's halfway out of the club when he hears Sara behind him.   
"I can do this alone." 

"I know...but maybe with me as back up Felicity will let you sleep in your own bed." He snorts. "She understands. She knows I have to do this." 

"mmmhmm...Felicity is amazing. She understands everything about you. The problem is you don't understand her at all." They keep walking to his car. Sara lets herself in the passenger side. Once they are settled in and on the road he speaks again. 

"I know my wife, Sara. Felicity understands." She laughs at him. He can't believe she is laughing at him. 

 

"Oliver you left her to go save my sister for the millionth time. After chasing after her for the better part of two years. Unlike me? Your wife has standards." He looks over at her before his attention is back on the road. "Felicity understands." 

After several minutes they pull into the bar. As they get out Sara turns to him. "Do you think Felicity could you know--every want to try batting for my team?" 

Oliver stops dead in his tracks. "What?" 

"Do you think she would like to try a dip in the lady pond? OH! Do you think she did at MIT?" Oliver is floored. What the hell is Sara talking about. Felicity is married. To HIM. 

"No. She's married in case you forgot." He starts walking again and Sara quickly catches up. "I'm well aware. I'm also aware that you're screwing this up and I was wondering about having a shot with her." 

Oliver stops at the door. He looks down at Sara with a murderous glare. "My WIFE. MINE. Is off limits. Got it?" Sara chuckles. "Yes. Now, take that anger out on my sister. I'll wait here if you need back up yell." Oliver leaves her with one last glare.

Felicity and Sara? No. Felicity and anyone but him is a big fat NO FUCKING WAY. He is only halfheartedly looking for Laurel. He is still stuck on Sara thinking of making a play for Felicity. His Felicity. He hears "Ollllllieeeeeee.Come here." He rolls his eyes and turns in her direction. 

He sees her sprawled across a pool table. There are several men standing around. He sizes them up. He can take them, he just doesn't want to do it. He walks over. "You ready to go?" She giggles and stands on the table. "Wanna play strip billiards?" She takes off her shirt. Shit.

He turns to the men. "I don't want any trouble. I'm just going to take the lady home." The men grumble. "She wrecked our table." Oliver looks at it and it is ripped to shreds. 

"I will buy you a new one tomorrow." He thinks he might avoid trouble when one of them starts to say something. Then Sara appears. "Boys. let's all play nice." She immediately gets their attention. Oliver starts taking Laurel to the car. 

"Why'd you bring my sister?" She slurs as he is helping her to his car. "Oh my god, you're cheating with my sister? Again?" She laughs. "That should wipe the smug look off her face." He knows she means Felicity. 

"I'm not cheating. Sara was at Verdant and offered to come with me. That's all." Oliver is almost to the car when Sara catches up. 

"That was fun." She hops in the front seat as Oliver situates Laurel in the back. Once he is done with that he gets in the driver's side. "What did you do?" 

"I only drove a pool stick into one guy's nuts and the rest scurried off...boys!" She laughs as Oliver readjusts himself. He understands why she did it, he just has empathy for the man's balls. 

They take Laurel to their Dad's who agrees to take care of her. They head back to the foundry. As they are deciding whether to train or not Oliver notices Felicity is gone. 

"Digg where is Felicity?" He shrugs. "She said she needed air. I assumed she went home." Oliver pulls out his phone and as he does she calls him. 

 

"Hey. Where are you?" 

"Tockman took the bait. I'm at Starling National. I'm reading his signal now" Oliver is relieved to hear her voice. Then his blood runs cold. "How do you know this?"

"I'm here now."

"What? Get out of there...NOW!" She disconnects the phone. Damnit. He turns to Digg. "Go get her. I need to change first. I'll meet you there."

They arrive and she is unharmed. "Why are you here?" Oliver asks her in his Arrow voice. He sees that she is angry he used that tone with her. He doesn't care, she can't do this. She can't risk her life like this, doesn't she understand what they would do to him? 

"He fried our computers this is the only way." Sara looks at her with pride. Oliver turns to Digg. "Get her out of here. NOW." Felicity's tablet goes off. 

"I had to re-able the system after he disabled it." They all look and realize the exit is blocked. Oliver leaves to take care of it. He needs her out of here, out of danger. He does what he supposed to do. When the men blocking the exit are dealt with he turns to go find her and get her out of here. Then he hears it. 

"Watch out!" It's Felicity and then her making a pained noise. "What is happening?" Oliver runs to find her. He finds Sara holding her. "You did it. You saved me." 

He runs over to her to look her over. "Digg, get the van. Felicity is shot. We need to get her to the hospital now." 

"No. No hospital." 

"Felicity..you've been shot." He gently picks her up. She shakes her head. "You don't go to the hospital and if I do they will ask a lot of questions we just got the police off of us. We don't need that right now." Her voice is weak but her resolve, as always, is strong.

When they reach the van Digg assess the damage. "We can handle it." Oliver looks from her to Digg who nods. He doesn't want to but he acquiesces to her. He always does. 

"I want Sara to do it." He looks down at her in his arms. So small, so fragile. "Why?" He asks softly. "She's a girl." He chuckles and Sara smirks then wiggles her eyebrows at him. He knows he will give in about this too. He also knows Sara better keep it professional with his girl. 

When they arrive back at the foundry, Oliver exits the van with Felicity in his arms. He takes her into the foundry where he puts her on the med table carefully. She still winces. He brushes her hair back. "I'll be right over there." He points a few feet away. 

She turns her head to look at him seriousness in her features. "With your back turned." he smiles. "Sure. Why not." He doesn't need to be tempted or want to slap Sara for doing what needs to be done. 

 

As he listens to Sara get the supplies ready he hears Felicity muttered. "Crap..needle." Sara laughs. "You take a bullet for me, and a needle freaks you out?" Felicity must nod. Oliver can't help himself. "Are you sure about the whole no hospital thing?" 

He hears her sigh. "Do you want me arrested every other day again? Lance will KNOW I was working with the Arrow and we are right back to square o---are you spinning?" He looks to Digg. "And Digg gave me some aspirin." 

Oliver looks to his friend. "Oxycodone" He whispers. Oliver is relieved she won't feel any pain. Tommy comes down. He looks at Felicity then to Oliver who is glaring. 

"I didn't peek...much." Oliver isn't happy. "What happened?" Tommy asks as the three men stand there with their backs to the women. "Felicity was shot." Digg answers. They explain it all to him. When they arrive to the painkillers Tommy laughs. 

"You barely survived drunk Felicity..high on pain killers may kill you." Oliver hadn't thought about that. They've come a long way since then and he can handle her better now. He's sure of it. "I can handle it." Both Digg and Tommy laugh. He can...probably.

"All done guys." They all turn around. Oliver sees her sitting there in his shirt and a bra. Her body is hot. Okay. She's hurt he reminds himself. But damn she is hot and adorable. Digg looks her over making sure Sara did a perfect job. Digg is as protective of her as Oliver himself, then looks at Oliver with a look that is somewhere between 'good luck' and 'you're so screwed' before he leaves. Tommy kisses her cheek.

"Now I know who to call when I need someone to take a bullet for me." He is teasing her but Oliver growls. Tommy laughs. "Kidding, buddy. That's your job." Tommy heads back upstairs. Sara quickly takes the used items and heads to the trash.

"Well, I'm out. See you guys tomorrow." Oliver just grunts at her. Felicity jumps off the table and lunges at Sara. "Thank you! Love yooooouuuu..." Sara laughs while looking at Oliver over Felicity's shoulder. He gives her a warning look that she takes seriously. "Love you too computer girl."

Finally they are all gone. Oliver has her alone. "We need to get you home." She grabs his hand. "Don't be mad...I-I just wanted--" He stops and looks at her. He waits. He isn't mad, he was worried. He was scared. "I wanted to prove to you I'm as strong as Sara and Laurel...and Shado..like your girls.." He can't believe she would think he doubts her strength or ability. He cups her face she leans into his hand. He can't help but smile. 

"Felicity. You're my girl. You will ALWAYS be my girl. You're the only one that matters. I promise you..You're strong and smart and generous and kind and so many things that make me..lo--care very deeply for you." She nods. If she were sober, he wouldn't have gotten away with that.

"Ummm...Oli..oliver?" 

"Hmm?" 

"I feel light...should aspirin do that? is it bloooood loss?" He snickers. "No. You're fine. Let's get you home." Oliver scoops her up and carries her to the car. "I like it when you carry me. I feel like you care."

"I do care." She just hums.   
The drive home she prattles on about how she blew up Tockman's phone and saved her and Sara. He's proud of her and at the same time upset she put herself at risk. And for what? To prove she is strong? He knows that. He'd be lost in the field and out without her. 

When they arrive at the manor he walks to the passenger door and lifts her out. "You're strong." He chuckles at her. He gets the front door open after a bit of a struggle. He is almost to the landing when he hears Thea giggle. 

"Guess the honeymoon isn't over yet?" He turns struggling not to lose his balance. Felicity looks at Thea. "Hey gurrrrrrlll." Thea gasps. "Is she drunk? Oh man I have to see this!"

"Thea not tonight okay. She's had a rough night." Thea nods at her brother but he can tell she is confused. Of all the nights for her to be home. Oliver heads to their room. He sits her on the bed and moves to get her something to sleep in. He turns around and remembers he forgot one thing about drunk (and apparently high) Felicity, she likes to be naked. He gulps. 

"My bra hurts my hole.." She laughs. "I mean my bullet wound...did I say womb or wound...they are a lot alike. Did you know this?" Oliver just nods very slowly as she sits there topless. He keeps looking at her eyes then away. "Oliiiiber..why aren't you looking at me? Are you mad?" He shakes his head. 

He hands her the tee shirt he found. "Don't want." She says like it's what one says. "Felicity please?" 

"Nope." She pops the 'p' on nope. "Don't want." He looks and she is crawling up the bed now in only her thong. Yes, he's dreamed of this a million times, only she was sober and he was naked too. He's known for a long time that dreams can be nightmares and tonight it's true. A sweet torturous nightmare.

She's pulled back the covers and is in them. "We can both sleep topless." He grimaces because well, this is going to test his already frayed restraint where she is concerned.

"I need to shower." He turns and heads straight to the shower. He takes a very cold shower. He jerks off, twice. Then he thinks he can head out there and be a decent fucking human being..or non-fucking as the case may be. It's then he realizes he forgot to grab his sweat pants. "Mother fucker." He mumbles. He wraps the towel around his waist and walks out. 

Felicity is in the middle of the bed (with the sheet around her much to his relief) eating chips. "Where did you get chips?" He has no idea why that is the question he goes with. 

She laughs. "I hide food in here so I don't have to try to find the kitchen...your house..confuses me." She seems more lucid. She takes her eyes off the tv and looks at him. The chip falls from her hand. 

"Damn you are fuckin' hot..." She doesn't even try to cover up her approval. Yep, still high. "I mean--I've seen you shirtless but you make a towel look GOOOOOD." She is up on her knees crawling towards him. His mind is screaming "MAYDAY...MAYDAY. Move away from the hot blonde!" He doesn't listen. 

She pulls at his towel. He hisses. "Felicity." She looks up at him with lust, with want, with need and with...trust. "Not like this." She pouts. "Y-you don't want me?" Her lip quivers as she says that and she looks down. He lifts her chin.

"Felicity. I want you. Look at me. You can tell I want you. I just jerked off twice in the shower and I STILL want you." He wraps the towel around himself and thinks about how crazy his life has become. He sits beside her. "I want you every second of every day." She smiles. "But...not like this. I don't want you high or injured the first time we make love." 

She blushes. "The first time? So you plan on doing this more than once?" She asks hopefully. "Yes. I plan on doing it as often as my body will allow." Her eyes get big. "You have amazing stamina." He chuckles and shakes his head. "The first time I bet I won't. A beautiful woman that I've wanted forever. You can't judge me by the first time." 

He gets up, puts on sweat pants and joins her on the bed. She winces. "Are the pills wearing off?" She nods. He goes to his medicine cabinet and gets her another one. He hands it to her. She takes it with a glass of water she had by the bed. 

He can't cuddle her tonight. Her shoulder is sore. She probably won't sleep unless the pills knock her out. That's okay. He doesn't mind staying awake with her all night. He doesn't mind much of anything if he can do it with Felicity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Felicity wakes up and realizes two things. First, her shoulder feels like it's on fire. She touches it. It is, in fact, not on fire. That's good. Two, she is mostly naked. Oh and she has wrapped herself around Oliver. She is the big spoon. She giggles. Okay, that's new. She starts to sit up and he does too. 

"How are you feeling?" He asks her, his voice full of concern. She yanks the sheet closer to her body. "My shoulder hurts. Wh-what happened?" She doesn't remember much. She remembers going to the bank and then...everything is hazy. 

"You were shot..." Her eyes get big, "I was SHOT?" He nods at her. 

"You took a bullet for Sara."

She makes a face. "I always wanted to say I'd take a bullet for someone." He laughs. "So you said." She blushes and moves away. "Uh--Oliver?" 

He raises his eyebrows in answer to her. "Did we--" She takes a deep breath. "Did we DO anything?" She looks up at the ceiling. Praying so behaved herself but knowing her she did not. He doesn't answer and she looks over at him. He looks hurt. Oh no, she hurt his feelings. She isn't sure what she should apologize for exactly. She looks at the ground looking around for answers. 

"You don't remember?" His voice is so low. Oh god. She'd seduced Oliver. Wait..she can seduce Oliver? "Oliver--" She wrinkles her forehead. "I'm not sure what to say---" He starts to laugh. 

"I'm teasing you. Nothing happened, Felicity." She nods slowly. "Oh." He grabs her shoulder. "We discussed it and decided you should be healthy and sober when we do." 

"OH." He could have told her...almost anything else and she'd believe that more than this. She believes that she wants to have sex with Oliver, she has for a long time. What she finds hard to believe is that he wants her. 

"Of course I want you--I've wanted you for a long time. I just kept telling myself it would destroy our friendship. Sex and me, usually ends badly for the friendship." Okay, she said that aloud. Awesome. She winces when she tries to shrug. 

"Hey.. let me get you something for the pain." He's off the bed and across the room into the bathroom. He comes back. His sweatpants are low...very low on his hips. Ah, the V, she loves that on a man. She takes her water and sips it. He hands her a pill and she takes it. 

"You should take it easy today. Stay home." She shakes her head. No way she is missing work. Isabel rides her enough as it is. "I need to prep for your meeting today with the new investor." 

"I can do it." She levels a look at him that tells him they both know he can't. "Okay. I can't. We both take today off."

"Oliver we can't. You know we can't." He does know this. "You always work after you get hurt so I can suck it up and do the same." She could see that he wants to argue, but he knows she's right. 

They both get ready for work and head downstairs. Digg is already there waiting for them. He looks her over. "I'm fine, Digg. Today I'm working and taking REAL aspirin after this pill wears off." He nods and looks to Oliver like he makes her discussions. "Don't look at him. I decide what I can handle." 

Oliver gets her coffee they aren't staying for breakfast. Felicity can't deal with Moira. They are in the driveway before they hear. "Oliver! OLIVER!" It's Moira. Felicity keeps walking when Oliver protest she retorts. "Your mom not mine. Your name not mine." And turns on her heel toward the car. 

"So much for better or for worse!" he says loud enough for her to hear. She shrugs with her good shoulder and keeps walking. She gets in the back and Digg gets in the drivers seat. 

"Wonder what she wants." Digg looks at her through the rearview mirror. "No telling with Moira." It's ten minutes before Oliver climbs in the back. "Let's go, Digg." He starts the car and they start the commute to work. Felicity keeps reading files on her tablet. 

"Her Mayoral announcement is tomorrow. We need to be there." Felicity barely hears him because she just got a hit that someone is using Tempest funds again. She makes a mental note to see Walter at lunch. This can't be good. 

The morning goes by quickly for Felicity. She thought it would drag, then again she thought her mind would be preoccupied with thoughts of what Moira could be up to. When it's noon, Oliver comes out of the conference room followed by Isabel who is telling him something. He gives Felicity look that begs her to save him. 

"Oliver? You are supposed to be in a lunch meeting in ten minutes." Oliver smiles at her before turning to Isabel. "Sorry. Gotta run." Isabel follows him to Felicity's desk. She barely surprises a groan.    
"Why don't I know about this meeting?" She accuses Felicity. She just smiles at Isabel. "It's personal. That's why." Isabel's jaw drops. 

"You are NOT pregnant are you?" Isabel turns to Oliver. "Please tell me you were no stupid enough to knock up your executive assistant." She folds her arms as she waits for an answer. Oliver starts to speak. When Felicity stands. 

"That is NONE of your business! I could sue you for that." Felicity grabs her bag from her desk. "I'm going out." Oliver just stares after her. She is so tired of being Oliver's gold digging wife. She has never asked Oliver for anything but everyone implies that she is only in this for money. She hails a cab and tells the driver where to take her. 

On the drive she can't help but think why is she married to Oliver? She married him to be safe or pseudo safe from prosecution and constant arrest. Officer Lance has been on their side since the undertaking. Why haven't they discussed divorce? Things have changed between the two of them, that much is clear. Oliver wants to make love. Okay, that's not something to think about. 

They arrive at the bank and she goes in. When she tells Walter what she found he isn't surprised. "Don't worry about this Miss Smoak." He stands and leads her to the door. "I told you to leave it alone and I trust you will do as I say." Felicity nods. 

She walks out and sits on a bench. She starts thinking. She gets out her tablet and digs deeper. She hates mysteries and this one looks to be one that can hurt people she loves. She can't let that happen. By the time her lunch is over Felicity has learned the truth. Thea Queen is the daughter of Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn. 

This information could destroy not only the girl she loves like the sister she always wanted but her best friend and her husband. Three of the people she loves most in this world will be destroyed if she tells them, but how can she keep this from them? Wouldn't that make her just as bad as Moira?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like we don't know what she will do, right? ;)


	17. To Tell the Truth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity knows the truth and has to decide what to do with that information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you all, not just for your support of this story but for me personally. My biopsy was moved to tomorrow. So, yeah...still needing those prayers and good vibes!! Thank you! 
> 
> I really, really hope you like my take on this part of the Arrow story! 
> 
> *fingers crossed*
> 
> Lastly...their is smut...if that's not your thing...you know what to do.

After work Oliver went to the Foundry while Felicity heads to the manor. Felicity walks through the front door with a purpose. The click clack of her shoes let that be known to anyone who listened. She finds Moira in the study reading. She walks in and stands over her. Moira ignores her as she is prone to do, which further infuriates. Felicity clears her throat and Moira looks up at her.

"We need to talk." Moira smirks up at her. "We do?" Moira raises an eyebrow in question. Felicity knows Moira thinks she's less of a person because she grew up poor and has to earn her place in life. Therefore, she has nothing of interest to offer Moira Queen. Felicity feels sorry for Moira until she remembers what Moira has done, the lies she has told. 

Felicity can feel her blood begin to boil. This woman has not only been an overbearing mother who tries to run her children's lives, she is also playing God with them. She treats Felicity worse than the dirt beneath her feet and has killed people in an effort to "cleanse" the city. Felicity couldn't care less how Moira treats her. She cares about the people who died for just living on the wrong side of town. She cares about her husband and two of her closest friends. 

"I know about Dr Gill. I know about your affair and I know that Thea is Merlyn's daughter NOT Robert Queen's." Moira stands up. She is looking Felicity dead in the eye. 

"And you won't tell anyone." She starts to walk away. 

"No. I won't. You will..unless you don't tell them... if you don't I will." Moira looks her up and down. "You're gutsier than I thought. But you won't tell. If you tell Thea; she will hate you for destroying her life. Merlyn as a father would kill her." Moira folds her arms as Felicity swallows the lump in her throat. She knows that is a distinct possibility, but secrets hurt too.

"Tommy will finally have family but at what price? And Oliver...oh Oliver will hate me for sure. But he will hate you too and even more." She smiles at Felicity. "You will lose him forever. He will hate you. A mother, a son will forgive but his social climbing wife? Doubtful." Moira turns and leaves. 

Moira knows Felicity's weakness. Oliver. Being abandoned again and losing Oliver. She barely survived her Dad leaving when she was a child. Then Cooper dying forced her into a shell that Oliver brought her out of...

Felicity feels herself slip to the floor. She sits there with her arms wrapped around her legs. She starts rocking back and forth, crying. She will lose Oliver. She will lose Thea. Oh god, she will lose the little family she built. She will be the one to blame and they will all hate her. Once again she will be left, abandoned. The closest to love she has ever come is how she feels when Oliver takes her in his arms or when he smiles at her with that smile she thinks of as hers and hers alone. 

They have gotten so close...he cares for her, but telling him the truth could make him hate her. She cries until she hears her phone ring. It's Oliver. She doesn't answer. He will hear it in her voice. He will insist on coming to her. She can't let that happen. She stands up, straightens her dress, wipes her eyes and leaves for the Foundry. She can do this. She is Felicity Smoak, survivor.

When she arrives they are all sparring. She goes to her computer. She boots them up and starts some scans after making sure her system is fine. She is still worried about her skills which is a new thing. After about an hour, she hears Sara say she needs to go meet her Dad. John comes over to tell her he is having dinner with Lyla tonight. She can tell he knows something is wrong but bless him he doesn't ask. Things are looking up for her friend and she smiles at him, she is happy for him. Only Oliver is left. He starts beating an old tractor tire. 

She is too lost in thought to notice when he stops. 

"Felicity?" She jumps. "Sorry what?"

"I asked if you're okay?" She can see he's confused. It would normally be cute. She doesn't even have the heart to give his spectacular body the once over like she normally would. She looks up at him and he licks his lips. They both know she isn't acting right, she would, on an ordinary day, be melting and trying not to say what is running through her head, which would be sexual in nature. 

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind." Oliver doesn't believe her completely. It's true..it's just not the whole truth. He cocks his head in question.

"I'm done we can go home....if you're ready." She nods and shuts down her computers that she finally has up and running again. She and Oliver climb into a cab. He pulls her closer and she goes with ease while wondering if this is one of the last time she will feel his arms around her. She shudders and he hugs her tighter assuming she's cold. 

"We need to get you a bigger car." He tells her. "I like my car. And people think I only married you for your money. Don't buy me a car." Oliver laughs. "Who cares?" She just shrugs. She doesn't want a car and she definitely doesn't want another reminder of Oliver when this blows up in her face. 

She knows she will tell him. She never really expected she wouldn't tell him. She can't lie to Oliver. Not her Oliver. He always says he trusts her, and she knows she trusts him. Well, with everything but her heart. Trusting him with that has always seemed suicidal. She ponders whether or not she can take that leap of faith the rest of the ride to the manor. 

When they arrive at the manor she knows what she has to do. She has to trust Oliver. Trust he does care about her. The way he treats her is like he cares deeply. But this, telling him or not is more about trusting their friendship which has always been rock solid, but she is honest and knows she is putting her heart in his hands. She is giving him the power to destroy her. Her bubbe always said that love is giving someone the power to hurt you, while trusting that they won't use it. Heres hoping. 

They go inside and he pulls her towards the stairs. 

"Wait here...I need to give her a chance to tell you." She pulls her hand from his and leaves him standing outside the door. He walks over to the steps and sits down. She looks at him one last time before entering the room.

"Oliver is waiting outside this door for you to tell him the truth." Felicity tells her. She isn't sure where the strength in her voice is coming from because she feels anything but strong.

"I won't keep your secret. I won't." Moira just looks at her. "I guess I should call Laurel to draw up the divorce papers and to comfort my son..." The threat is clear. If she tells Oliver, he will leave her. He will be free to be with Laurel. She doesn't care. She can't lie to him. She has always been honest with him. 

Felicity turns and leaves. She gave Moira a chance. She warned her earlier in the evening and she has had years to come up with a way to tell her children.

Oliver is sitting there waiting for her, he stands when she comes out. She has a choice. She can take his hand and they can go upstairs. Oliver will leave it alone if she asks. Or she can trust his feelings for her, trust herself and trust them..and take his hand and lead him into that room. She smiles up at him. She touches his cheek. He looks confused and worried as he leans into her hand. Much like she did with him after she was shot.

"Trust me?" He nods. "Always." He takes her hands in his. She looks at them, so perfect together. His strong and callused while hers are soft but strong from typing so much. She looks up into his face so open to her. He does trust her completely. She needs to return it just as completely.

"I'm scared Oliver. I am scared...you may have noticed I talk a lot. But not about my family." 

He smiles at her. She looks at him, he's gorgeous and fuck he has heart eyes. "I've noticed." 

"My Mother is well...my mother." She pauses. She hasn't discussed her father in years. "My dad..he left when I was a little girl. I don't remember much about him but I DO remember what it was like when he left...." His smile fades to a look of concern. "The thought of losing someone I'm close to again...I can't. I won't survive it Oliver."

"Hey!" He sits pulling her into his lap. "You're NEVER going to lose me." He kisses her temple. "I promise." She smiles at him with tear filled eyes. Barely above a whisper. "Okay.."

In an amazing yet ordinary act of faith, she takes his hand and leads him to his Mother. 

"You tell him or I do." Moira walks to Oliver and hugs him. "The girl has clearly lost her mind. You should have her checked out. " She walks over to the bar and starts mixing a drink. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver watches confused by what is going on.Felicity sighs. "When I gave you that notebook, the one like your fathers?" Moira drops an ice cube onto the floor. Felicity doesn't stop. "Walter had me looking into Tempest, remember?" Oliver nods. She isn't about to out him to his Mom, right?

"I kept an alert on my tablet. Tempest, the dummy corporation gave a million dollars to the doctor who delivered Thea..." Oliver is listening but he doesn't understand. He looks to his Mom who looks smug. "I did some digging." He smiles. Of course she did. She hates mysteries. "Oliver...Robert Queen, he isn't Thea's father." His smile drops. He looks to his Mom who is sipping her drink still almost smiling at him. 

He looks back down at Felicity. "Then who is?" He has no doubt she has done thorough research, that she has made sure this is all true. She would never tell him something she wasn't one hundred percent sure about. She would never do anything to hurt him purposely. Unlike his Mother.

"Malcolm Merlyn." He takes a deep breath. Deep down he knew, he's known since the trial and her testimony, He just pretended her didn't know. HE looks to his Mom. "Were you going to tell me? Thea?" She sits her glass down. 

"No. No good can come of this." Oliver shakes his head. "I should've known! Thea should definitely know. You can't just lie to us, hasn't lying cost us enough?" 

His mom, Moira. Moira looks at Felicity. "This girl should mind her own business." Oliver steps between the two women. 

"This is my wife's business. This is her family too. God, I'm trying to build a life with her and this mess is what I have to offer her?" Moira rolls her eyes.    
"Oliver, please? What does she offer you? Nothing. She's a cocktail waitress kid, who got a scholarship to a decent school. Then caught the roving eye of my playboy son." She waves him off. Oliver sees red. 

"Felicity is everything a person should want! Loving, warm, compassionate. I know our children won't ever worry about being lied to! Or their mother killing people because they are poor. I won't have to worry about her cheating on me or lying to me. She is braver than either of us..She could have kept this from me, but she was brave enough to tell me and face losing me and your wrath."

He hugs Felicity to his side. He kisses her cheek. "God, I'm so sorry about this." she shakes her head. He sees the tears falling down her face. 

He knows deep in his bones his mother threatened her. She did something. He turns to Moira. "What did you say when she told you she knew." His Mom looks at him feigning innocent. "Nothing. Only that I wouldn't tell you." He shouldn't have bothered asking her, she lies all the time. He turns to Felicity. "What did she threaten you with?" 

Felicity shakes her head. She doesn't want to tell him. He can see it in her eyes. She fears his Mom was right and she is scared to voice it. He moves closer, takes her by her shoulders and whispers. "Tell me, please?" Her shoulders slump and she looks defeated. 

She whispers, "She told me you'd hate me. You'd leave me..I'd lose you." Oliver's arms drop. He drops them so he doesn't crush her fragile bones. He balls his hands into fists. How could she do this to Felicity. Threaten her with the one thing she fears losing. He leans over and kisses her forehead. "Remember what I said in the foyer?" 

She nods. "Good girl. It's still true. You will NEVER lose me." He walks over to his Mom who is smiling at him. She is convinced he won't do anything. She doesn't know him at all. 

"We're done. You and me, done." He walks over to Felicity. He didn't wait to see how his Mom would react because right now he doesn't care. He can't care. She not only lied to him and Thea, she threatened his wife to try and keep the secret. He isn't sure he can ever forgive her. 

"We are going to go pack a bag for tonight. I'll come get our stuff tomorrow. We can stay at your place." She just nods. He can tell she is crying. This isn't what she wanted. This is never what she wanted. He pulls out his phone. He calls Thea to make sure she is at Roy's. Then he calls Tommy and tells him to stay at the club or get a hotel room. Tommy doesn't ask why.

He turns to his mom- Moira. "You tell Thea or I will." Moira shakes her head. "Oliver you don't mean this.." He can't even bring himself to look at her. "Yes. I do." He takes his wife's hand and they walk out. He fears he is holding her hand too tight. She is all that is anchoring him right now. He'd be lost without her in this moment.

Once they are in their room, he grabs a bag for each of them. Felicity isn't moving. He walks to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" She shakes her head. "I didn't want that to happen. I never meant for it to happen...I just couldn't lie to you. I couldn't keep that secret." He wraps her in his arms. "I know. I know. It's one of the things that makes this thing between us work so well." 

She finally moves and starts packing. He starts throwing his own things in a bag. When they are both done, he grabs them and they head for the front door. When they are in the foyer, his Mom comes out. "Are you happy? Is this what you wanted?" Oliver pauses when he feels Felicity stiffen behind. He turns and sees her shaking her head. 

"No. I wanted you to tell him. You didn't have to tell him I was forcing your hand. I wanted everyone to be happy....I wanted so many thing but this isn't one of them." His Mom shakes her head. 

Oliver puts both their bags in one of his large hands and takes Felicity's with the other. "Let's go." She numbly follows him out the front door to the porsche. "We can get your car another day." He helps her in the front seat and stows the bags in the trunk. He climbs in the car and they're off. He keeps checking on Felicity out of the corner of his eye. 

"Your place is okay, right?" 

"yes..." She whispers. "Oliver I am so very sorry. I should have listened to Walter and kept my nose out of it..I destroyed everything." They've arrived at her apartment before she finishes. Oliver may have sped the entire way. He parks the car in the visitors space and gets out. When he comes to the passenger side she's still sitting there. He opens the door and drops down.    
"Listen to me...you are the most honest person in my life. I'm grateful you told me. I had a right to know. YOU didn't destroy anything, her lies did." Before Oliver can blink she is out of the car and in his arms. He smiles into her hair. She's the most loving gentle woman on the planet. It's then he realizes he told his Mom WHEN they have kids. They haven't even made love and he is planning kids? He thinks about it and he likes the idea of Felicity's body growing his child. Their child. 

She pulls away and he stands up. He smiles down at her. Yep, there she is the mother of his future kids. He pops the trunk and gets their bags. They make their way up the front steps and into her tiny apartment. Her apartment is small but very homey. It's a lot different than their room or the manor. He likes it. 

She gives him the tour. Living room, kitchen, bathroom, guest room/home office and "Our bedroom." He smiles down at her. He was a bit worried he'd be put in the guest room. "Guest first in the bathroom." She tells him and heads to the kitchen. "You first. I need to unwind." She looks worried. "I'm fine." She nods and several minutes later he hears the shower turn on. She's had a long day too. He is pacing her small apartment and thinking of upgrades to the security. He can't believe he let her live her with this rough security system. 

He's in the bedroom checking the windows on either side of the bed. Cheap, old lock and one of these leads to the fire escape. He shakes his head at how easy he could get in. He turns to see her there. She looks so young and innocent standing there. 

"I think I messed up my bandages. I got it wet..." He motions for her to turn around. He pushes her tank top strap out of his way. "Do you have a first aid kit?" She moves out of the room and comes back with it in her hands. He takes it from her and they sit on the bed so he can work on her. He reapplies a bandage quickly and effectively. 

"All done." He kisses her shoulder without thinking. He jumps off the bed. He has a lot of energy he needs to get out. She turns to look at him. "You need to go work out or do a patrol don't you?" She knows him so well. He nods. She moves to the dresser and pulls open a small drawer along the top. She pulls something out. 

"Here's a key, in case I'm asleep." She doesn't look at him. He takes his forefinger and lifts her chin. "I'll be back soon. I AM coming back." 

He turns to leave. He needs to work through this like he always does, physical exertion. He drives to the foundry. Verdant is closing for the night. He starts beating up one of the dummies. He knows Tommy is sleeping here tonight but hopes the club empties out soon. It doesn't bother him normally when people are upstairs but he wants to get this anger out of his system quickly and return to Felicity. 

He's in the zone when he hears someone. He turns to see Sara. "What's wrong?" He shakes his head. If he wanted to talk he'd be at home with Felicity or her apartment. Maybe home is wherever she is? 

"Ollie talk to me?" He stops punching and looks at her. "If I wanted to talk, I'd be with Felicity. I want to hit things and then go home." Sara moves closer and puts her hand on his arm. 

"We used to talk--I used to help take your mind off things." He looks at her hand on him. It would be so easy to bury himself in her, in sex and forget everything for an hour. He steps back. When that hour is up, he'd have to go home and face Felicity knowing he had betrayed her trust after telling her she won't lose him, ever. He couldn't live with being a person who hurt her.

"No. I'm not that guy anymore. I thought you were Felicity's friend." She shrugs. "I was testing you." He eyes her carefully. He isn't sure she is telling the truth or not. He goes back to hitting the dummy. This isn't enough. He grabs his leathers. Sara watches. "Do you want me to work the comms or back up?" He shakes his head. 

When he comes out she is suited up. "I'll stand back...you shouldn't be out there alone." They exit the foundry. They break up a gang fight. Stop two armed robberies and a mugging. Then they hear a scream. Sara is off and running before he can even figure out where it is coming from. When he arrives she's beaten one man silly and is helping a woman who was almost raped. 

Sara looks over at him. "Go home. I'll wait with her for the cops." He nods. He needs Felicity. He jumps from rooftop to rooftop until he's landed on hers. He makes his way down the fire escape and yep, he was right. He pops open the window beside her bed with no problem. She hadn't even enabled the security system. Probably because she knew he would be coming home. 

He climbs in the window. She's asleep. He stands against the wall watching her. He should have stayed. She probably needed him tonight. He told her he wouldn't leave her and he did. Sure, it was for the night but still he left. He hears her make a gasping sound and she is sitting up in the bed. She's looking around wildly and panting. She's had a nightmare. He moves to the bed and she jumps before she realizes it's him and is scooting to the far side of the bed.

He pulls the hood down and looks down at her. She gets up on her knees and crawls over to him. He steps closer to the bed. She puts her arms around his waist. "You came back." He smiles into her hair. He thinks she's crying. Shit. He made her cry. She trusts him finally, tells him about her past and what does he do? Walk away and leaves her alone to deal with everything that happened.

"I will always come back to you." This isn't the first time he's left her. There was the night of the undertaking when he should have went to her.. Then he left her for the summer and again tonight. He's a fool. But he does always come back. He can't help but come back. Felicity is his true north. She draws him like the moon draws the ocean. He couldn't resist returning to her even if he wanted.

 

They stay like this for several minutes. He is comforting her and she is allowing it. She is finally accepting him, allowing him to see her private self. He is choked up. She pulls back and looks at him. He moves and presses his lips to hers. He meant for it to be an 'I missed you, I'm sorry I'm an asshole' kiss. Innocent but full of what he can't say to her.

She opens her mouth and he plunges in. She tastes so good he can't help himself. He told himself just a tiny little taste. He loudly pulls breath in through his nose as he nips her bottom lip then messages her tongue with his own. She moans and he's moving his hands up and down her back. Okay, more than a little taste. He will stop in a minute...probably....maybe.

She moves her hands and is undoing the zipper on his jacket. When she has it undone she moves her hands inside of it . Her hands then begin to roam his chest. He needs air, he pulls back. "Felicity.." He starts kissing down her neck as he pulls the jacket off. Thank fuck he stopped wearing a tee shirt underneath. Her hands on his flesh is the most amazing thing he's ever felt.

Oliver realizes he has no idea what to do. He doesn't want to do his 'moves' with her. He stops and looks her in the eye. "I can wait...if you want to stop." She sits back on her feet. 

"Do you? Want to stop?" He swallows and shakes his head. "No." She smiles and bites her bottom lip. She rises onto her knees again and undoes his pants. Oliver hisses. This is really going to happen. She starts pushing them down with his boxer briefs. He takes them the rest of the way off. He's standing before her physically and emotionally naked. He licks his lips as he watches her look him up and down. 

"You're overdressed." He tells her. She starts to remove her tank top but winces. He moves and yanks it off for her. Can't have her injured. Then he remembers her wound. 

"Are you feeling okay? Does it hurt too much?" 

"No. I'm fine." She moves and starts kissing him again. When she puts her arms around his neck he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him. He stands there just kissing her. He loves the feel of her wrapped around him like this, it's perfect. Then she runs her hands through his hair and he sits (more like falls) down on the bed. 

She starts to grind against him and he moans. He runs his hands up and down her back. He can't believe he is finally here with her. The only thing separating them is her boy shorts. She pushes him onto his back and he goes without hesitation. This is her, he will do whatever she wants and with her wound this position is perfect. 

She stops kissing him and stands on the bed pulling down her boy shorts. He is glad he is flat on his back or he would be by now. He sits up without thought and pulls her to him. He needs to taste her. He takes one of her legs and puts it over his shoulder and licks her. She shudders as her head falls back. "Oliver..." 

His name has never sounded better in his entire life. He continues licking and sucking until he can feel her getting close. She is pulling his hair and he doesn't know if it's to hold him in place or herself. He knows he isn't going anywhere. he sucks on her clit and presses two fingers into her and she screams his name. He pulls her down to him. Kissing her mouth. 

"condoms?" He is silently praying she has some because he stopped carrying them when he put a ring on her finger. "Bedside table." She points but before he can move, she pulls his face towards her. She is looking him in the eye with that open honest pure Felicity way she has. "I'm on the shot...I'm safe...." He knows what she's asking. "I've been tested..there's been no one since before the wedding." 

He can see the shock on her face. "I told you, you're my girl. You've been my girl for a lot longer than either of us realize..." She leans in and kisses him. It's a kiss that tells him that she is his girl. He gently flips her onto her back and kisses her. He makes sure she isn't hurting because of her bullet wound. He moves to her neck and he knows it's stupid but he needs to leave a mark on her. He needs to be able to see his mark on her tomorrow so he knows tonight is real. That what they are sharing here is true..is real and they are an 'us' now. She doesn't seem to mind. She moans and moves her head giving him more space to work with. He licks the spot soothing it, he hopes. 

He raises up on his elbows. "You're sure?" She smiles and rubs the frown lines from his forehead. "I've never been more sure of anything." And to prove it she wraps her legs and around him and pulls him into her. 

Oliver Queen is home. Right here, right now with her, he has found his place in this world. He tears up. "Oliver?" He shakes his head. "I'm fine." He slowly moves inside her. She matches him slow thrust for slow thrust. He looks into her eyes and he sees so much there. This is his best friends, his partner, his wife, his girl and his love. He kisses her telling her with his actions, because he can't form the words. 

He feels his climax building. Hey, he warned her the first time would be quick, he rationalizes He reaches between them and works her clit until he feels her let go. Two more hard thrusts and he follows her into the most blissful state he's known. He rests his forehead to hers. Panting he asks her, "You okay?" She nods. "Perfect." They are both out of breath and they both know something more than sex just happened. 

They made love. 

Oliver gently pulls away and heads to the bathroom. He cleans himself up and looks in the mirror. The man staring back at him isn't the shell of a person who entered this apartment tonight. He is a man who has not only found his calling in life but the person he was made to be with forever. He smiles. After a moment he grabs a washcloth, wets it and heads to Felicity. He helps her clean herself then returns the washcloth to the bathroom. 

When he walks back into the room, she is staring at him. "So that happened..." He grins at her. He feels like a kid who was just granted his most desired gift. "I'm glad it did..." 

She smiles brightly at him. "Me too." He climbs in beside her and she cuddles into his arm. "Is your shoulder alright?" She nods and hums an answer of "mhhhhmmmm". They just lay their with their fingers entwined, her in his arms..content. He can tell something is bothering her. 

"You're worrying." She moves to look in his eyes. "Do you regret it?" He looks at her confused. "Regret?" 

"Us. This. Tonight?" Of all the things he could regret in his life this will never be one of them. "No. I could never regret this or us or tonight." She rewards him with one of her smiles. The one that makes him feel like he could be the hero she tells him he is. She curls back into his arms. 

Oliver lost his Mom tonight, but he gained his wife. Tonight, here with her he learned that he can be a man not just a killer. He can protect his city, keep his promises and love her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...okay?


	18. We've got that loving feeling..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After..
> 
> Telling Tommy the truth
> 
> Felicity is freaked out by Will's behavior and has to tell Oliver he was right...probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously awesome. Never doubt that! 
> 
> Tomorrow I get my biopsy results. I'm nervous and scared. I will probably write a lot so there's that...
> 
> Sorry in advance so all mistakes are mine. My Beta is living it up at Dragon*Con. I'm only a little jealous!

Felicity awakes to find Oliver standing by her bed looking out the window confirming last night was real. The sun is rising and bathing him in a warm glow. She smiles and cuddles the pillow while staring at him. She's thought about him like this: in her room, half naked, post coital a million times. Her fantasies can't compare to reality. She sighs contently. He hears her and turns to look at her with a smile on his face. Oliver looks different...he looks peaceful, she notes mentally. She returns his smile.

A small part of her worried when she awoke he would be gone (since it is in fact real). A bigger part fears he regrets what happened between them. She pushes her fears aside. 

"What are you doing all the way over there?" He smirks. "I was thinking we need better security here. It was too easy to break in last night." She sits up slowly and looks at him. "You had a key..." 

"It was back at the foundry and I needed to see you..It couldn't wait. I couldn't wait.." He walks over and sits down on the bed facing her. She can't read his expression at all. She decides to let that go and just enjoy being like this with him. Being around Oliver, normally, is a lot like being around a live wire with all that energy he is constantly ready for a fight or anything really.

"I'm glad." 

"Me too." He leans in and kisses her softly, tenderly. Her heart is a puddle on the floor.

Felicity wants nothing more than to pull him back into bed, but then she remembers Tommy is coming over. She pulls back and starts to get out of bed. "Hey! Where are you going?" He blocks her in.

"As much as I don't mind Tommy seeing me in only a bed sheet..I thought you might object and he is due here in twenty minutes." Oliver frowns and moves so she can get out of bed.

"Felicity?" She turns to look at him. "Hm?" 

"What are we going to tell him?" She walks back over and ruffles his hair. He finally looks up at her. "The truth. He deserves the truth." Oliver nods and she turns to shower and get dressed. 

 

Once she is out of the shower, Oliver goes to shower and change. Felicity has just started on her first cup of coffee when there is a knock on her door. She opens it to find Tommy leaning against the frame. "Hello Gorgeous." He pulls himself off the door frame and walks in. 

"Why are we meeting at your old apartment? The manor has Raisa which means breakfast." He teases her as he sits on her couch. "Coffee?" He shakes his head. "Might mess with my buzz from the club last night." She doesn't know if he is serious or not. Tommy hides a lot behind his humor and playboy persona.

She walks over and curls up on the couch with her feet beneath her. Tommy looks her over. "You look different..." She blushes, sips her coffee and prays for Oliver to come out. He doesn't. Tommy keeps watching her. "Yep...something is--OH MY GOD! You did it! You and Oliver finally had sex!" He is laughing. Felicity continues to blush. He can't possibly know that from looking at her, can he?

"Tommy...stop." He shakes his head a smile still on his face. "You two did? Is that why the move? Was Queen Mama wrecking the lovin' vibes?" She shakes her head. She decides telling him about her and Oliver is easier than tackling why they moved out. 

"Okay...okay...we had sex." She can't keep the smile off her face. He can't either. "AND? Details!" 

"Really Tommy?" 

"No...but tell me...you two are together, TOGETHER right?" She shrugs. "You two confessed your undying love for one another?" She shakes her head. He is destroying her post sex bliss here. "Okay...did you at least agree to this being a real marriage?" She sighs. "no." 

"So you two just fucked?" He says it disbelieving, not angry just sad. 

"No we did not fuck Tommy." They both jump at Oliver's voice. Tommy stands up and stands to the side of the room. Between them but not really. "Well, you didn't tell her you love her..." He pauses to take a breath. 

"Tommy..." Felicity whispers.

"You didn't tell her you want a real shot at this..." Felicity really wishes the floor would open up and swallow her or Tommy. "And you're not together..so what the hell Oliver?"

Okay that's it. She stands and walks over to her best friend. She sticks her finger in his chest and uses her loud voice. "Listen here Merlyn, what we do or don't do is for us to decide. US. Got it? Oliver made me no promises and I didn't ask for any. It was beautiful and wonderful..and it is what it is, got it?" 

Tommy just nods while looking down at her. He looks over her head and glares at Oliver. "And none of that glaring thing you billionaires like to do. It's annoying." 

Tommy mutters, "Former in my case." She glares at him over her shoulder. 

She starts walking again and sits back down. Tommy joins her. Oliver sits in the chair on Tommy's other side. 

"We didn't ask you to come over to talk about our sex life." Oliver tells him. Felicity is sure her face is the exact color of her fire engine red lipstick.

"Why am I here?" Tommy grumbles still upset over the fight. Felicity moves closer and takes his hand. His face rises to meet hers and he is startled. "Oh shit, it's not good." Felicity smiles at him reassuringly. 

"It's not bad...not really bad..it can be a good thing...a really good thing!" She says cheerily. Tommy nods slowly like one does at a crazy person then turns to Oliver. "How bad is it?" 

"It's not your Dad tried to destroy the poor part of town and now you're broke bad..." Tommy smirks. "Is it as bad as a pregnancy test coming back positive?" He jokes. Felicity chokes on her coffee and Oliver looks terrified. 

"You two just did it, she can't be pregnant yet!" he looks between them. "I haven't been with anyone since Laurel and if she is pregnant..she'd be showing and with all that alcohol...Who's pregnant." 

"My Mom...nineteen years ago..." Tommy looks confused. "No shit sherlock you have an eighteen year old sister." 

"We." 

"Huh?"

Oliver looks to Felicity and she nods. He leans forward in his chair and then begins. "WE. Tommy, you and me have a sister. Thea is OUR sister." Tommy still looks confused and turns back to Felicity. 

"I was doing some research and came across Moira bribing someone. The someone was Dr Gill. He delivered Thea." She takes Tommy's hand again. "There was a complication in delivery..long story short.. Thea is NOT Robert Queen's birth child. She is Malcolm Merlyn's....Tommy she's your sister." 

Tommy is stunned. He looks between his two friends. "This is a joke right?" They both shake their heads. "Why?..I mean I know why. Moira wanted to keep Robert and my Dad was no prize in the parent department." 

"She bribed the doctor so he can't interfere with her election." Oliver spits it out. "Does Thea know?" Felicity shakes her head. "We wanted to tell you first." 

"I don't think we should tell her." Both Felicity and Tommy turn to Oliver. "Why not?" They ask in unison. "She's a kid, who has had it rough. What good can come from telling her?" 

"Oliver it's her paternity. She has a right to know, just like you or Tommy." Oliver looks to Tommy. Felicity knows he's looking for back up. "I agree with Felicity." She's shocked.

Oliver stands and looks away. Felicity sees his nervous tick of rubbing his thumb and forefinger together and knows this is harder on him than he is letting on. He's thinking. She knows he loves Thea more than anyone, but she can't be protected from this. She doesn't need to be protected from this. 

Oliver turns to look at them. "We will tell her after the election. I can't upset her now...not like this. I know you deserve her as a sister and to know her like that...I just need some time." Tommy's mouth drops open. 

"Sex with Felicity gave you the ability to emote, ask for what you need and not brood?" He looks to Felicity. "No offense bestie but is your vagina magical?" Tommy and Felicity die laughing, "Wouldn't you like to know!" Oliver grumbles about something. 

"Maybe..." Oliver turns to Tommy when he hears that. Tommy shakes his head. "I meant No, never...keep the magical vagina away from me." And makes a face full of disgust. Oliver is not pleased Tommy even joked about being with her.

"Do you two agree with me or not?" They stop laughing and clear their throats. Tommy speaks. "I need time to come to terms with it...I mean two years ago my kid sister hit on me and tried to kiss me..." Oliver's turn to have his mouth fall open. 

"What?" Tommy waves him off. "It's nothing. I agree we can wait. Felicity?" She bites her lip. It's not HER truth to tell. She does feel she owes Thea the truth, but Oliver is her brother as is Tommy. She doesn't like it. It feels wrong. 

"I think she deserves the truth. I told you the truth, we told Tommy. Leaving her out could backfire." Oliver shakes his head. "She's too young and vulnerable." 

"Oliver, she's an adult. She's not the kid you remember." Felicity shakes her head. "You can't keep this from her. It's not fair. It's not right. I know you two have reasons but Thea should come first." 

The two men look at each other. Tommy speaks. "Felicity does know more about morality and doing the right thing than we do..." Oliver nods. "That's true." 

Oliver looks at her with a resigned expression. "We tell her after Mom announces her candidacy." The decision has been made. Felicity feels better now that they have a plan. Soon, Thea will know the truth. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It's been two days since Oliver made love to Felicity. He wants her again but has no idea how to convey that to her. He misses the intimacy and just being with her, but he worries she will think it's just sex or he's using her. 

He's training with Digg when he lands a particularly vicious blow. "What the hell man?" Digg shouts at him. 

"Sorry. I was--sorry." Digg eyes him suspiciously. "Where is your mind at?" Oliver turns away from Digg. He can't talk to Digg about this. Nope. "Oliver. What is going on with you?" 

Oliver turns to tell him something. He isn't sure what he was going to tell his friend. He sees Felicity coming down the stairs in the dress she wore the first day back to work after they were married. He swallows. Oliver must audibly groan because Digg turns to him and laughs. "That bad?" Oliver shakes his head. He watches her sit her purse on the floor, then bend down to do something with it. Oliver whimpers and Digg laughs.

Felicity turns and walks over to them. "Have I missed anything?" She looks between the two men. Digg laughs and Oliver just shakes his head. "Apparently The Arrow here has lost the ability to speak when you're around..." Felicity blushes and looks away. 

Digg looks from Felicity to Oliver. This is normally when Oliver would smile at her back then he and Digg would exchange a look. Instead, Oliver sucks in his lips and turns red. Digg does a double take. "I do not want to know! I KNOW what you two must have done but I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!" 

"I'm going to go..." Felicity points with her thumb to her computers. She walks over to them and Oliver follows. Digg just clicks his tongue muttering, "Boy is gone.." 

Oliver steps up behind her and touches her shoulders. "You okay?" She nods. "Yeah. Just had to get the boardroom ready for tomorrow. Isabel insisted." 

"You know, you could tell her no. You're my assistant, my wife and to shove it up her ass..." Felicity spins around. "I don't think that's a good idea. There is already a stick up there." Oliver doesn't get it at first. When he does he throws his head back laughing. He bends down and kisses her quickly. She swats him away.

Oliver leaves her to her computers. Digg is busy cleaning his guns. Tommy is upstairs and Sara is somewhere else. Oliver is bored and he wants his wife. He has no idea what to do. He just sits there pouting. It's too early to go out on patrol. He looks around and is about to make some arrows when he sees the salmon ladder. He smiles up at it then across the way to Felicity. 

He whips his tee shirt off. He walks by her desk and casually drops it by her desk. He hears her small quick intake of breath. He smiles. He walks over and grabs the bar. He jumps up on the first rung and starts his workout. He watches her pretend not to watch him. 

He's been up here for about twenty minutes. He is about to drop to the floor and offer to skip patrol when her phone rings. She spins away from him. What the hell? He drops down but doesn't go over to her. That would be rude, right? He looks over to Digg who smiles and shakes his head. 

Oliver drops into the chair next to Digg. "Your mating ritual didn't work.." Oliver huffs but says nothing. Digg keeps cleaning his gun while Oliver stares at Felicity. She hangs up her phone. She puts it in her bag and picks it up. She walks to them. 

"I need to go see Will." Oliver stands. "You don't need to do this for my Mom anymore." He folds his arms. Another upside to this situation with his Mom. 

"I am not just Will's friend because of your Mom. He is my friend. He wants to get together. He sounded upset." She tells him calmly. 

"Then I should be invited to your get-together. I am your husband." She smiles and puts her hand on his arm. She feels him relax. "Oliver, we are not that couple the one that needs to be together all the time, right?" 

"No." He knows he is pouting and acting like a child, but does she really need to go over and see him?

"You have your friends and I have mine. I am one of Will's friends and he doesn't have many."

 

Oliver looks over at Digg hoping for backup. Digg shakes his head telling Oliver not to fight her on this one. He wants to fight her on this one. He really wants them to go home, alone. He looks back to her. "Have fun." she goes up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. She starts walking away. "Don't have too much fun!" He yells after her. 

 

She replies from the stairs. "I'll see you at home, Oliver. Bye Digg." 

Oliver turns to Digg. "I don't like him." Digg laughs. "You wouldn't like anyone she spends time with. You barely tolerate me and Tommy. Sara can't be her only friend." 

 

"Sara is not her friend." Digg lifts an eyebrow in question. "Sara asked if Felicity would switch 'teams' and play with her." Digg snorts. Oliver leaves out what happened down here. No need to bring that up.

"It's not funny." 

"Yes. It is. I thought Sara would want you and instead she wants your wife. That's funny." Oliver goes over to the table and picks up an arrow. He can't wait until it's time to go out. He needs to hurt someone.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity arrives at Will's and is let in, she walks to his office slowly. Something feels off. She finds him sitting on the couch. She walks over to him and he stands. "Would you like a drink?" She politely declines and they sit.

"I called you because Moira told me I would no longer be dealing with you when it comes to Queen family business. May I ask why that is?" Felicity fidgets in her seat. Crap. 

"Moira and Oliver had a falling out." It's the truth more or less. "Oh?" He questions. 

"It's a family thing." She hedges. Before she shared most of her Queen Family Drama Hour with Will. Tonight it feels intrusive. Maybe because of what happened between her and Oliver a few nights ago. NOT the time to think about that or why it hasn't happened since. 

"And she's taking it out on you?" She shakes her head. "No. I am here, aren't I?" Will studies her. She can tell he is looking to see if she is lying. She has to make her self relax. He must be satisfied with what he read in her expression. 

"How are things with Oliver? They must be STRAINED since he and Moira are fighting?" Felicity licks her lips. She reminds herself Will is her friend. They always talk more about her than him. Having lost his love, he rarely speaks about personal matters aside from loving her and losing her but that's mostly cryptic. 

"Things are good. Better than actually." She smiles. "We moved to my apartment and it's been a bonding experience." He's studying her intently, searching her face. She smiles at him. Tommy could tell things have shifted, can Will? He crushes the wineglass that is in his hand. She jumps up and away. 

"Will!" 

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened...I was just.." The maid comes in and cleans up the mess. Will's hand is bleeding. He shrugs off the maid and wraps an cloth napkin around it. "Please sit. I'm sorry. This is nothing." 

She does as he asks. Something is wrong. She can't figure out what it is. Will is her friend, he's always been there for her and helped her. They've shared a lot the last several months. Well, she has shared a lot with him and now he is--

"You and Oliver are happy?" She nods. "Very." 

Will stares at her. She's a bit frightened by the look on his face. It's like his face morphed into someone else. Someone cold and heartless. The Will she knows is kind and warm. "I worry he will hurt you. He isn't known for his fidelity or his honor. You deserve better." He says this like he knows Oliver, almost as if Oliver did something personally to him. He has told her he knew him, but this sounds really personal. 

"Oliver is an honorable man. He has been faithful to me. He is everything I could ask for in a husband." Will's face is filled with anger. His whole body is tense. She 's about to make an excuse and leave him he calms and starts speaking. Watching him leap from emotion to emotion is scary and reminds her of the story of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. 

"I asked Moira to have a special dinner at her house. I want to discuss my future contributions. You and Oliver will attend?" Felicity starts shake her head. "I insisted you attend along with Oliver and Thea." 

"We'd love to." She notices he bristles at the use of "we". Yet, he's the one that invited them or rather insisted they attend. His breathing is getting more rapid. Felicity's fight or flight sense is kicking in. She decides flight is the best choice. 

"I really need to go. Is there anything else?" He shakes his head. He doesn't rise to walk her out for once. Felicity is relieved and quickly exits. She could almost swear she hears him roar as she walks out the front door. 

She returns to the Foundry to find Oliver, Digg and Sara ready to head out. She wants nothing more than to run into his arms and feel safe.She wants to spill her guts about what happened. Instead, she mans the communication as always. She needs to focus on their job. It's a fairly easy night. Crime is going down again. Felicity likes to think that they all are the reason why. Her mind wanders back to her meeting with Will. She still can't shake the feeling that something is really off with Will. 

The group returns. She sighs in relief. Sara goes to change first giving Felicity a chance to talk to her boys. She walks over to them and starts spilling about her evening. 

"I think you were right about Will." Oliver's mouth drops open. She rarely tells him he's right because he rarely is right. Digg moves closer. "Why what happened?" 

"Tonight...he was upset. Moira called him and told him Queen family business is no longer my business. That he was okay with mostly." she scrunches up her face. "Then he asked why. I explained you two had a falling out." She looks at Oliver. "When I further explained we were doing okay, better than even.." Digg snorts and Oliver grins. 

"He got very upset. He broke a glass in his hand! He then told me that all of us would be having dinner together soon." She looks between the two men. "Will...my friend...it's like my friend, the man I spent time with all summer and this fall is gone. He's replaced by an angry bitter man." 

Oliver moves and hugs her. Finally she feels safe again. "Then we won't go." She shakes her head. "We have to. Thea will be there." 

"I can protect you. You know that, right?" His leathers make a noise every time he moves. She finds it oddly reassuring.

"I do...it's just..I don't know ..it's like he hates you. He doesn't even really know you and you've said you don't remember him. Why?" 

"He wants you." Oliver states this like it's so obvious. She shakes her head. "He's never tried anything and he had all summer while the tabloids were alluding to you having left me." Oliver cringes and she rubs his forearm. "It's okay. I survived." 

"I shouldn't have left." Digg clears his throat to remind them he's still here. 

"I'm the bodyguard. I can be there. I can have a comm link with Sara. "

"Perfect. When's the dinner?" 

"After your Mom's formal announcement which you still have to give a speech." Oliver sighs. "And we need time to talk to Thea."   
"Life just got more complicated." Oliver announces. She can tell he's worried about Thea and now Will. 

After they talk logistics with Sara and bring her up to speed, Digg leaves. Sara follows shortly after. Oliver takes Felicity's hand and leads her out. When they get to the parking lot she heads for her car. He pulls her back. "We could take the bike." 

"In this dress?" He steps back and looks at her. He nods with a gleam in his eyes. "Scared Miss Smoak?" She tilts her head and looks at him. She shrugs and turns towards the bike. 

"It's Mrs Smoak-Queen." She doesn't get two steps until Oliver's front is pressed to her back, his arms wrapped around her. Each step she takes he moves with her. He bends down and whispers, "Oh I know...trust me." She bites her lip. What has she gotten herself into?

They reach the bike and he grabs a helmet for her and then his. He puts his on, then he grabs his jacket and puts it on her. It's too big but she wears it. "How does this go on?" She asks holding the helmet up. He takes it from her and puts it on. He gets on the back giving her a perfect view of his ass. It's a glorious ass. He pats the seat. 

"Put your foot here then your other leg over." She climbs on behind him. She has put a respectable space between them. He shakes his head and starts the bike. When it's started, her grabs her legs and pulls her to him. Her core is presses to his ass. She gulps.

He does something with his feet and they take off. She yelps and grabs him tightly around the waist. She fists his shirt; first in fear then because it's nice. She presses the side of her face to his back. This is nice. Scary since he speeds but nice too. When they stop at a stoplight, he always massages her right leg. That sends heat racing through her.

By the time they reach the apartment, the vibration has almost brought her to orgasm twice. She sees why people like these death traps. He parks the bike behind the building. It's secluded with the building on one side, a brick wall on the far side, woods behind and the parking lot on the other side. No one parks at the back of the lot. 

She gently gets off the back of the bike. Oliver gets off the bike. He pulls her towards him. "I know the bike did amazing things to you...I heard you.." Felicity ducks her head and looks away from him. She isn't ashamed it's more like she feels exposed and vulnerable.

"Please don't do that...don't hide from me. You're the one person who I can always count on to be honest and open." 

Her heart sings at his words.. "Okay." She whispers just before Oliver's lips press to hers. He pulls her closer and she feels his bulging erection pressed to her. She moans. He takes advantage of this and pushes his tongue into her mouth. He does delicious things with that tongue. She pulls herself even closer to him using her arms on around his neck. 

He pulls back. "I want you..." He starts kissing down her neck. "The first time I saw you in this dress.." He starts to tell her between kissing and licking her neck. "I wanted to rip it off you...I wanted you so bad....almost punched out several men that day in your office..." He pulls away and looks at her. She's still reeling from the kissing and words. 

He smirks at her. "You really wanted me then?" He nods. "You hid it well." She grabs his hair and pulls him back to kissing her. She could die right here, right now and regret nothing. Oliver's tongue should be registered as a dangerous weapon. He pulls away and she takes the opportunity to catch her breath. 

He grabs her hand and they walk up to her apartment. 

Once inside he pushes her against the door and kisses her. She feels it all the way to her toes. She always thought he'd be a good kisser but this is off the charts. He lifts her up and she warps her legs around him.

They hear a throat clear and Oliver releases her. He turns shielding Felicity. They find Moira standing there. 

"How did you get in?" Felicity asks from behind Oliver. "I'm Moira Queen, the building manager let me in when he recognized me." Felicity feels Oliver tense. He says nothing. "I know Will told you about the party. I expect both of you there." She glares at Felicity who is peeking around Oliver since he won't let her out from behind his back. What he thinks Moira will do, she doesn't know. Moira looks to Oliver. "I want to see your speech for tomorrow." 

"Haven't written it yet." 

"Oliver...please. This is ridiculous." 

"You can always ask someone else to give it." Moira shakes her head and clicks her tongue. "When you write it, please let me read it." 

She looks around the apartment. "When will you be returning home?" 

"WE are going to live here." He widens his stance and fold his arms. Moira looks at him like he's a child who stole a cookie before dinner.

"Really Oliver? This is...not your--style." She looks over the apartment then back to them. Oliver cringes at her words. "This is home. Felicity is here." He moves her out of the way. "Goodbye Mother." Moira slowly walks to him. She stops in front of him. 

"I always hoped you'd inherit certain things from your Father. His intelligence. His business acumen. You also inherited his need to screw the help." Oliver goes rigid. Felicity thinks she should defuse the situation. Before she can think of something to say or even move around him Oliver speaks. 

"Felicity is my wife. She isn't the help. She is my partner in everything." Moira smirks. "Your father said the same thing about his whore. He was going to leave us for her...Isabel." Did Moira just call her a whore? Wait...Isabel? Oh holy cr--

"Your Dad slept with Isabel? Boy, had you two had sex in Russia this would be extremely ew.. and awkward and wow. This is soap opera level messy..." Oliver puts his hand at the back of his neck and sighs. Then looks at his Mom. 

"You knew?" 

She folds her arms. "Of course I knew Oliver. He was going to leave us, divorce me and runaway with her. Marry her." 

"You can't blame Felicity for what Dad did." Moira sighs. "I don't blame her for your Dad. I blame her for you getting off course. You living here? Disappearing all the time..." 

"It's not her! It's me! This is who I am now. She gets that, she gets me. She doesn't expect me to be someone I'm not.. she doesn't keep things from me." Oliver looks around. "Go. Just go." Moira leaves. Felicity puts her arms around his waist and holds him. She kisses his shoulder. She isn't sure why but she does. It seems to calm him.

"That was awkward." He chuckles she feels it rather than see it. She moves her around to his front. "We should move." Her arms drop. "Why?" 

He turns to her. "The lack of security? My Mother can enter at will.." She folds her arms and looks at him with her don't lie to me Oliver looks. 

"I want a place that is OURS. Just ours." Her mouth drops open. "My vagina is magical.." He laughs. "That must be it...more magic please?" He pulls her to him. 

She looks away. "Hey..I was teasing..sort of." She looks to him. "It's been two days..I thought maybe it was like an one and done type of thing." 

He shakes his head. "I think we went over this before...I told you I would need more than once with you." He grins at her then it drops. "Felicity--we didn't fuck. It meant something to me. It meant everything to me. YOU mean everything to me." She's smiling so big her face hurts. 

She rises up and kisses him. "I guess we won't getting that good night's sleep we are supposed to get." Oliver nods in agreement. "Sleep is highly overrated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Oliver comes face to face with Will....


	19. When Oliver met Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira announces she is running for Mayor and Oliver finally comes face to face with Felicity's friend Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. It's been a crazy time. I want to thank you for your support of this story and for me! My health issues...my initial biopsy came back "no cancer cells detected". However, they've decided to remove the mass since it is rather large and biopsy it again. My surgery is set for October 7. eek. Yes. The night Arrow starts in the U.S. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes...My Beta has a wicked sinus infection and I have horrible allergies so we are both rather high on meds right now...so oops! lol

Oliver hates this type of event and today he really hates it. He wishes he was curled up on the couch watching TV with Felciity. Instead, Digg is driving him and Felicity to Queen Consolidated where Moira will make the announcement she is running for mayor. His leg is bouncing up and down, he can't get rid of this feeling of foreboding and dread. Felicity takes his hand in hers. He smiles at their entwined hands. He looks up to her face. "You can always back out." She reminds him. 

"No. I can't. Thea will question me about it. I need to show the press we are united even if we aren't." She nods in understanding. She always believes in him and supports him. He's lucky he needed help with that computer. He's lucky she stuck by him and really lucky she looked past his blinders where Laurel was concerned. The car stops and so does his heart. He takes a deep breath. He looks at his two friends and both offer him tentative smiles. They both understand how difficult today will be for him. 

He gets out first then turns to help Felicity out. He sees his sister arrive with their Mother. He smiles at them while helping Felicity. The cameras are going crazy. They stop and let the photographers have a picture. Oliver is accustomed to it and Felicity is tolerating it until they start peppering them with rude questions. 

"Ollie, is this the real deal?" ..."Do you still have a thing for Laurel Lance? Or maybe her sister?"... "Felicity! How did you get the hottest man in town?"..."Are you pregnant Felicity? You seem to have gained weight." He watches Felicity as she doesn't react. She just holds his hand and smiles. When he's done his part he takes her and he pulls her into the building. 

"I'm sorry about that and you look beautiful." She shakes her head. "Oliver, it's fine. I don't care what the press thinks of the way I look...I only care about how you feel about me..and FYI I don't care if you think I'm fat." He laughs. That's his girl. Her own person and doesn't give a damn what anyone else thinks about her. He's a lucky bastard.

They move into the lobby where the press conference is being held. It's crowded. He finally spots his family and waves to them. His Mom and Thea walk over to them. Oliver puts on his best smile. Felicity's hand in his, she squeezes his and her other hand rubs his forearm. "Mom. Thea." He kisses both of their cheeks. 

"Do you have your speech?" 

"Of course, Mom. Thea are you ready?" She smiles. "Where's Roy?" Thea rolls her eyes. "Mom thinks he's bad for her image. You know an actual resident of the Glades." Oliver just nods. Leave it to his Mom to exclude the one person from the area she tried to destroy.

Felicity chirps in. "Thea you look great." Thea smiles over at her. 

"Great, that's out of the way." Moira dismisses Felicity. "Thea could you introduce me and Oliver give your speech. Please?" They all smile at her. Oliver and Felicity's are strained while Thea's is full of love. They all move to the stage where his Mom's people are waiting. 

Thea makes a nice small speech talking about what a great mother, friend, person Moira Dearden Queen is and Oliver smiles appropriately. He applauds when he should and is the perfect supportive son. 

Next, it's his turn. 

"I'm Oliver Queen. Most of you know me, or know of me. The Queen family, we are all turning over a new leaf. My sister, Thea, has taken over my club and is now a responsible business owner. I've married the girl of my dream, taken over my company and changed my wild ways ...My Mother has made mistakes but she has always done what she thinks is best for her family. Even if most of you don't agree with her. She's ready to take on the responsibility of the mayorship of Starling City and run it like she has our family and our company, before I took over.. My wife, Felicity and I are proud to present to you the next Mayor of Starling City, Moira Dearden Queen." 

His Mother walks up to the microphone. He kisses her cheek and moves to stand by his wife. They listen intently to Moira make promises they both know she won't keep. Proclaiming herself reformed and renewed. Acting like a benevolent leader in waiting. Oliver watches her intently. His Mother is hungry for power and to rule Starling City again, Oliver realizes only this time with the law on her side. He thought growing up his Dad was the business leader, the ruthless one but it's his Mom. 

When she's done they all leave the stage together. There is a roped off place where they can talk privately while the press packs up. When Oliver and Felicity make their way back there, Moira pounces.

"Oliver that speech...wasn't much of a speech." He shrugs. "I didn't want to lie and saying nice things about you would be lying. I did my best." He whispers to her. Thea is close by and he doesn't want her to be upset. 

"Hey guys, I'm going to pick up Roy and then meet you at home." She kisses Felicity first. Then Oliver and last her Mother. Once she has left the area Moira turns to Felicity. 

"I suppose I have you to thank for Oliver's inability to do what's right for his real family." She crosses her arms and looks at Felicity. Oliver moves to step between them when Felicity gently nudges him aside. 

"No. Oliver. I can do handle this." She turns his Mother. "I had nothing to do with his speech. I am tired of you blaming me for your dysfunctional relationship with your son. It was dysfunctional a long time before he met me. YOU are the one to blame." She turns to Oliver. "I'll meet you at your Mother's house." She walks away. 

Oliver turns to her. "Some day you will learn to respect my wife, the woman I've chosen to spend my life with... She saved this family...she saved me. We will go to your dinner party and you will respect my wife." 

"Or what?" 

"Or it will be the last time you see me. I will pull my support behind Blood and everyone will wonder why. The long suffering Mother act will be over." With that he turns to leave. He finds Digg who tells him Felicity insisted on taking a cab.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Only Moira Queen would be late for her own party. Felicity guesses she is still talking to Oliver. Moira goes on and on about manners and being the right kind of family and she's late.Perfect, just perfect. Felicity walks into the sitting room and finds Roy and Thea have already arrived. She walks over to them. She's glad they're here. She has missed their mornings together.

"Hey Felicity. I was just telling Roy about the press conference." Felicity looks to Roy. "I wish I could have missed it too. I'm jealous." She and Roy laugh while Thea looks at them and shakes her head.

"Felicity! That's not helpful. I'm trying to make Roy want to spend more time with the family." Felicity thinks that Roy is too smart for that. He loves Thea, but he knows Moira isn't who Thea thinks she is and he distances himself. Before she has time to say anything Will enters followed by Moira. 

"Hello everyone. Sorry I'm late." She sweeps into the room. Moira Queen knows how to enter a room and takeover. "Let's all move to the dining room." Felicity looks for Oliver. If he is off doing Arrow business and left her alone to deal with this, she will kill him. She did not sign up for this. She walks into the dining room and Moira directs her to sit beside Will. She does as instructed. She is beginning to think Moira is playing matchmaker and hoping Will wants to sweep her off her feet. 

They all begin to make small talk and the first course is served. "Moira where is Oliver?" Will inquires. 

Moira smiles graciously and replies without missing a beat. "He said he had something to do and would be a few minutes late."

Twenty minutes and another course later, Felicity is plotting her husband's death. Felicity is counting down from a hundred in her head when Will leans over. "I thought you and Oliver were doing better." 

She sips her water. "We are. You heard Moira. He had something to do." Will moves his chair closer to her and puts his arm on the back of her chair and the other hand on hers.

"He shouldn't leave such a beautiful woman unattended.." Felicity feels very uncomfortable. "He should know that others would cherish what he ignores." His voice is low and full of innuendo. She checks her watch for the tenth time wondering where her husband is and what could be the hold up. She will take one of his arrows and stab him with it. Yep, that seems fair.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Oliver left his Mother and headed to Verdant. He needs to make sure that Sara and Digg are ready if needed. He is certain he can take Will if he has to and protect Felicity, but he wants back up. They get everything set up. Digg will be inside the house and Sara will be on standby, if needed. Oliver feels a touch of relief, but he still can't shake this uneasy feeling. He rolls his neck and that helps relieve the physical tension.

When they arrive, late..very late. Felicity is going to kill him is all he thinks as he hurries inside. "Sorry I'm late!" He tells the room. He searches for Felicity and when he sees her, his entire face lights up. She smiles at him. He wonders why he fought this pull to her for so long. He sighs. She is upset at him he can tell, yet she still smiles and makes him feel like the center of her world.

Then he sees who is sitting next her. His smile drops. His blood runs cold and he is taken back to the day Slade Wilson told him he would make him suffer and know complete despair. He shakes his head, this has to be a nightmare. He killed him! He looks again and he is here. Slade Wilson has his arm around Felicity. His Felicity. Oliver walks over to his wife and grabs her out of the chair. 

She looks at him confused. "Oliver? This is Will Gray..Will, Oliver." Slade rises and takes Oliver's hand. Oliver feels Slade try and break it, the pressure he is exerting is severe. Oliver doesn't flinch. "Hello." Slade looks at him with a content smile. Oliver knows Slade is here for one thing and one thing only: to destroy him. 

"I was just telling YOUR Felicity how happy she must make you. How happy you seem with her." The threat is there. Oliver has a choice to make. If he agrees with Slade he will go after Felicity. If he doesn't, he could lose her but she will live. He makes a split second decision.

Oliver smirks at Slade, then looks Felicity up and down while feeling bile rise in his throat. "She's a gorgeous woman who wouldn't want to come home to her after a hard day and night." He chuckles. He hears Felicity suck in a breath. 

"If you two will excuse me, I need to speak to someone." He turns away and gets his phone out of his pocket. "Digg get in here now." Oliver sits next to his Mom. "When did you meet him?" He tries to keep an eye on Felicity but she is out of range. Damn it.

Moira sips her wine and watches Felicity with Slade. "He came to see me in prison. He offered to help me and to save the company." Oliver nods. "Is that all?" 

She thinks about it for a moment. "He did insist Felicity, not Thea be the his contact person. It made sense since she is married to you and works at the company." Oliver knows it had nothing to do with the company or the family. He was going to kill her. Somehow, he knew Felicity was important to him even before Oliver did.

Oliver looks around and notices Slade and Felicity are missing.. He runs out of the room calling Digg as he runs. 

"Please tell me Felicity is with you!"

"No..I haven't seen her. Sara?....SARA?" Both men wait to hear her answer. "I'm following them. She left with a man who looks exactly like Slade Wilson..." 

"It is.." 

"Oh fuck, Ollie..." She whispers. Sara understands how bad this is. "We seem to be headed to Tommy's old place." Oliver knows a shortcut. He runs from the house. Being best friends and always in trouble helps Oliver for once. He runs through the garden that connects the two estates. He is able to arrive before they do. Sara is behind them and Digg is on his way. They can get Felicity and kill Slade, this will all just be a nightmare again. 

He sees them pull up in front of the house. He's waiting in the shadows. He hears Felicity, "Will...I'm not sure why it's so important that I come with you--"

"I couldn't stand to see him hurt you the way he hurt her." He sees Slade pull her to him and lead her to the house. "I told you, Oliver --and Laurel..." He knows now. Slade's game isn't just to hurt Oliver and destroy him. It's to have Felicity. He doesn't want to kill her. Not yet, at least. She is his replacement for Shado. The one he thinks Oliver took from him in life and in death. Fuck.

"Hurt whom Will?" She stops and he turns back to her. "Shado, my beloved...I will tell you everything. Just come inside." She doesn't move. Oliver steps out. "Leave her alone." Slade turns slowly. His good eye towards Oliver. "You--" He marches towards Oliver and grabs him by his shirt. "You do NOT deserve her anymore than you deserved Shado!" He pushes him to the ground. Oliver is back on his feet. He needs to distract Slade so Digg can get her away. 

He should've known she wouldn't stand there. "Will! Stop it!" She's by Oliver's side. He puts his arm around. He is still ready to pounce to save her. "I told you, it's my choice to be with Oliver. I WANT to be with him." Slade and Oliver both stare at her. Oliver with pride, Slade with anger. Did she just say she wants to be with him? He's momentarily distracted and wants to kiss her. 

Sara walks up. "Am I late for the party." Slade looks to Sara. "You bitch!" He starts for her when they all stop cold. 

"Will!" He stops and looks to Felicity. He hangs his head. Oliver is in awe of how easily Felicity calmed him. "Why are you trying to hurt the people I care about?" She's confused. Felicity who is full of warmth, sunshine and tries to love everyone can't possibly understand the hate that fuels this man. Slade looks over her head and smiles at Oliver. It's a smile that tells Oliver he knows he never told her. 

"Why?" He moves closer to Felicity and Oliver tries to put her behind him again. She doesn't go. Sara moves to her other side as Digg pulls up. He is behind Slade. He looks to Oliver asking silently "kill him?" Oliver shakes his head. 

Slade turns to Digg. "No you won't shoot me. I have snipers everywhere. They will kill you." He turns back to Felicity. "I don't want to harm anyone in front of you--unlike my beloved, I can keep you from seeing such things." 

Sara snorts. Slade looks at her like he will kill her. He's just waiting to not do it in front of Felicity. If Felicity wasn't here, Slade would kill them all. He really thinks he's in love with Oliver's wife. Oliver looks to Felicity and sees her concern for the man she's known all summer. Could she love Slade? Has Slade already won a war Oliver didn't realize he was fighting? He reminds himself silently that she said she wants to be with him.

"Why do you want to hurt my family? Will, this isn't you..." Oliver doesn't want Slade talking to her. He doesn't want Slade in the same state as Felicity. 

 

"Why didn't you kill her? You had all summer, why?" Slade laughs at him. "I meant to. I wanted to--then I met her. Her beauty is--in person it's more so..." He looks at Felicity fondly. "She would babble and let things slip then turn red..I was charmed. I kept putting it off and then--" He looks at Felicity with such love and smiles..the way he looked at, Oliver swallows, Shado. He continues, "I fell in love with her." He goes to touch her cheek, she steps back as he and Sara move closer to her. 

"Will--I'm married--I --" 

"He doesn't deserve you!" He roars. "He killed Shado! Did you know that? He killed my love! My friend! My BROTHER could have saved her." He spits it out. "Instead he saved his whore! He saved Sara! She lives while--" He screams. Felicity jumps. Oliver puts an arm around her.

"I tried to save her. I begged him to kill me--" 

"Your woman lives. Mine died." Felicity is looking at all them. "I don't understand.." 

"Your precious, Oliver could have chosen to save Shado. He had been sleeping with her, but the second SHE.." He spits out her name and looks at her with such hatred that Oliver is scared for her. "He tossed Shado away..He let her die." Oliver looks at Felicity who is looking between him and Sara. Oliver has no clue what she must think.

He turns to Slade, "I would have died for her! I begged him to kill me. He held the gun at Sara's head...I protected her. I didn't know..." he trails off then whispers, "I just didn't know.."

"But you and her, you two live..." Slade isn't satisfied with Oliver's answer. 

Oliver looks down at Felicity. He prepares himself to see hate there. Instead he sees sympathy. She puts her hand on his cheek, "What an awful position to be in..I'm so sorry you had to go through that." She's crying. She is crying for him. 

"He did this to her!" Slade screams interrupting the couple. 

"Will.." Felicity says softly. Oliver knows that she still thinks there is good in him, like she did with Oliver. He can't fault her for that. Her ability to see the good in people is why she is in his life right now. 

 

Sara speaks up. "His name is Slade Wilson." Felicity nods to let her know she heard her. "Slade--I'm sorry you lost your love. But it's this sick man's doing, not Oliver's--"

He steps to her. "He could have saved her." Slade reaches for her but Oliver moves between them. "Go to Laurel, Oliver. I will forget my revenge--let me have this one. You can have both sisters. I don't care. Leave her for me--" Oliver watches him carefully. He means it, he would walk away if only Oliver would let him have her. 

"No." Slade looks to him and then to Felicity. "Let her decide." Over smirks at him.Even if she didn't care for Oliver she wouldn't go with Slade. He is acting like she is a prize to win, and Felicity is no man's prize to win. She is her own person. "Felicity?" 

Slade speaks, "You can be with me, safe and loved. I will cherish you forever. WE can leave this place." 

She steps towards him, kindness feels her eyes along with her ever present stubbornness."I want to be with Oliver, unsafe. My friends and family are here. My life is here...I didn't even know your name until a few minutes ago." 

"She decided." Oliver tells him while pulling Felicity towards the car and to safety.

"This isn't over, Kid. I always keep my promises and I will keep this one. You can't keep everyone safe." Oliver takes Felicity to the car that Digg brought. They get in, he watches to make sure Sara leaves on her bike. Oliver really thought he'd die tonight. He would have if it meant keeping Felicity safe.

Once in the car, Oliver pulls Felicity into his lap. Digg keeps eyeing them from the driver's seat. "That man was on the island with you?" He nods. "..he thinks you killed the woman he loved..." Oliver nods again. Oliver had done a lot of horrible things but letting Shado die is one of the worst. 

He sees her studying him. He is faltering under her knowing eyes. "You and she--" He nods. "Will?" He swallows the lump in his throat. "Slade..his name is Slade. He cared for her. She--I think began to care for him too." Felicity shivers and nods. "Shado? The one you dream about?" He clears his throat and sees Digg lift an eyebrow at him. 

"The one I have nightmares about.." Felicity looks away. He can tell she is putting the pieces together. "The one the crazy doctor killed?" He nods. "You and she, but he loved her...you had to pick and .. Sara?" He nods slowly. She lays her head against his chest.

"Felicity...we gave him the drug...the Mirakuru...he's dangerous. Extremely strong and lethal. You need to say away." She nods. She's crying.They arrive at the manor and she scrambles from his lap to get out first. 

Digg stops him from following her to her car. "Do we have a new problem?" Oliver looks him in the eye. "I have a huge problem." 

Digg shakes his head. "No, Oliver. We are a team. You have trouble, I have trouble." He looks at Felicity getting into her car then back to Oliver. "Tell her everything. Tonight. Tomorrow morning we meet and you tell me everything."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity can't believe the day she had. She knows one thing for certain: NO more dinner parties. Nope, they never end well. She climbs into the drivers seat. She is about to pull out when Oliver pulls open the door. He somehow folds himself into her tiny car. "You almost left without me." 

"I thought you were staying. Don't you need to get more protection for your Mom and Thea?" She pulls out of the long driveway and starts the trek into town. She can feel him studying here from the passenger seat. 

"Digg can handle it. I need to get them full time bodyguards and Tommy too." Felicity just nods pretending all her concentration is needed on driving. After that neither of them speak for the rest of the drive to the apartment. 

When they arrive in the apartment she finally speaks. "I need to shower." Without looking at him she walks to her room, pulls out her pajamas and heads for the bathroom. Once inside she turns on the shower and sits on the floor. Today was worse than she ever expected. 

Her "friend" is a crazy man hyped up on a man made super drug and he wants revenge on her ---on Oliver. She finds out Oliver did sleep with the girl on the island, well she mostly knew that already. She died and he had already left her for Sara. The bathroom is filling with steam. She sheds her clothes and gets in the shower stall. 

She leans back against the tile and cries. She is crying for the dead woman, who sounds amazing. She is crying for Will--Slade who lost someone he loved before they even had a chance. She is also crying for Sara and Oliver who have to live with that guilt, deserved or not. But...it may make her a bad person but she also is crying for herself. There is nothing she can do to keep anyone safe, not from Will...Slade. And a part of her wonders, will Oliver pick Sara again? He picked her over Laurel and Shado. 

She moves under the spray and cleanses herself. She pays extra attention to her face so that hopefully she doesn't look like she's been crying. She finishes and shuts off the water. She dresses then wipes the mirror down. She looks and she has red eyes. She sighs. Nothing she can do about it.

She exits the bathroom with a determined attitude. When she enters the bedroom Oliver is seated on the bed, he has his head in hands looking at the floor. He hears her and looks up at her. He looks sad, lost and--scared. She pauses and leans against the doorframe. "Your turn."

He stays seated, "You want me to stay?" She looks at him confused. "uh-yes?" Isn't that why he came home with her? She walks over to him. He looks up at her when she is standing in front of him. "I want you to stay. If you want to stay." She won't be needy girl either. 

Oliver leans in and puts his arms around her waist. He rests his cheek on her stomach. "I'm sorry--"He whispers. She runs her one hand through his hair and the other rests on his back soothing him. "Oliver, you have nothing to be sorry for, not with me." 

He pulls back and stands. "I brought him into your life...I let Shado die and now he is here...and most of all, I didn't protect you."

"Where did you think he was?" She has a million questions but that one comes to mind first. He sighs. "Dead. I thought I killed him when he tried to kill me and Sara--I thought he had succeeded in killing her." Felicity looks around. She doesn't want to hear this.

Oliver continues, "I loved him like a brother. Then I slept with Shado--but I had no idea he loved her. Then the mirakuru. We decided to give it to him to save his life and it destroyed my brother." She hugs him. "Please, don't hate me.." 

She pulls back and looks up at him, "Oliver. I could never hate you. Ever. You were on that island and you survived. Everything you went through, every scar on your body and soul, has made you the man you are today. The man that I willingly followed into battle for our city. The man I married to keep safe and the man I--I care about." 

Felicity sees the tears in his eyes. "Oliver--I see the good in you, I always have. It's why I joined you, why I stayed. Slade Wilson doesn't change anything between us and he doesn't change how I feel about you." 

Oliver inhales loudly while looking at the ceiling. He shakes his head and then looks down at her with a smile on his face. "He is right about one thing, I don't deserve you, Felicity." He leans down and kisses her then walks to the bathroom. 

Felicity watches him go. She loves him. It's getting harder and harder to be around him and not say it. Now, is not the time. He doesn't need to worry about not returning her feelings or hurting her.

She will do anything she can to help him. He's wrong, he does deserve her and so much more. He deserves to be happy and loved. He deserves to be free of his nightmares and the guilt. He deserves to live the life he wants to live.

Felicity walks over and climbs into the bed. She sits up and looks out the window, where she sees the building across the street. She wonders what the future holds for her and those she loves. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

As Oliver walks to the bathroom, he can't help but be surprised she let him stay. She didn't kick him out, or call him names or even look like he betrayed her. He's never had someone who just accepted him in his life before.Even though, he brought this on them she still looks at him the same.

Slade is here to take everything from him. He can't get his promises of so long ago out of his head. 

Oliver wants to hit something. He wants to run. He stops and turns back to the bedroom. Felicity is sitting on the bed, looking out the window. She is beautiful. She is perfect and innocent. She shouldn't have to deal with this. He feels the pull. The pull to go to her and the pull to run. 

She turns and sees him. "Is something wrong?" He moves over to the bed and sits in front of her. "Let's run away. I can call the jet and we can go far away from here and Slade. You'll be safe." 

"Oliver..you could never abandon your Mom or Thea. What about John and Sara? Tommy would never forgive us and most of all, you won't abandon the city." Oliver's head falls to his chest. She's right. He's not that guy anymore. 

"I don't supposed you would go without me?" She smiles sweetly at him and runs her hand along his cheek. "I meant what I said to Slade. I want to be with you, unsafe." He moves and kisses her hand. 

"Do you need to go train? Or patrol?" She knows him too well. He does. Oh how his mind and body want the release that comes from activity. But he won't do that, he won't leave her again. His heart, his heart tells him to stay. 

He shakes his head and gets off the bed. "No. I just need to change and I'll be back." He runs to the bathroom and changes. Then he brushes his teeth and heads back out. When he gets to the room, she's asleep. He climbs in and pulls her to him. He wraps his arms around her. After a few minutes, he decides what he needs to do. 

He eases out of the bed, careful not to wake her. Oliver grabs his cellphone and heads to the living room. He dials a number. A number he hoped to never use again.

"I need your help." Oliver clutches the phone. He knows what those four words will cost him. He is willing to pay any price to keep her safe.


	20. A deal with the devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. My Muse and I have been fighting over it for awhile now. As always, she wins but I just really--this chapter...I don't know. I am so ...about it that I didn't even send it to my wonderful fandom spouse and beta (I still love you though!) 
> 
> I apologize for any and all mistakes. 
> 
> Also, I'm hope to get a chapter out sometime soon. My surgery is next Wednesday and I have no idea how I will feel after that.

Felicity arrives at the foundry before Oliver and Digg. Oliver had a late meeting without her. He was very secretive about it which would normally worry her, but he has John with him. Digg can keep him out of trouble. 

She needs to think and she can't do that around Oliver making his meeting a blessing for her. She walks through the club and doesn't see Thea or Tommy which is strange. She shrugs and begins to walk for the stairs. Before she gets there Tommy calls her upstairs to the office

She walks upstairs and finds both of her missing friends in the office. Felicity wonders if she and Roy are having another fight. Thea has been crying and Tommy looks worried. "Thea? What happened?" Felicity takes the younger girl into her arms. Thea wraps her arms around her, Felicity looks over at Tommy who mouths, "She knows" Felicity's eyes get big. This isn't good. 

Thea pulls back to look at Felicity. "That man, from dinner? The one who is helping Mom? He--he told me Dad isn't my Dad...that Oliver, Tommy and --you have.." She sniffles. "Have been lying to me." Felicity is going to kill Slade Wilson while wondering how he knows. 

Felicity hugs her tight then steps back. Tommy comes up beside her. "Thea...Oliver and Felicity told me a couple of days ago. I asked them to wait to tell you. If you want to blame someone...blame me." Thea shakes her head. "Why?" 

"Having Robert as a Dad is a gift. Sharing my gene pool is a curse. I needed to think of encouraging words. I needed time to come to terms with this so I could help you...and Oliver--Oliver felt we should wait until the election."

she shakes her head again. "Why?" 

Felicity soothes Thea's hair back before explaining. "He didn't want you to have to lie or pretend...Or hurt Moira. You adore her." Thea n turns and hugs her. Tommy moves to hug them both. The group breaks apart.

"Where is Ollie?" 

"He had some meeting to attend." Thea is still in shock. 

"Right now all I want is Roy...I need to be with Roy." Felicity pulls out her phone. "I will call him and have him come and get you." After she talks to Roy, she texts Oliver. He, of course, does not reply. She sighs. 

After Thea and Roy leave, Felicity and Tommy move to down to the foundry. Felicity starts her searches for the day and Tommy gets comfortable beside her. 

"I met Caitlin last night..." He trails off. Felicity swivels in her chair to face him. "I was supposed to introduce you two." 

"She showed up at the bar. She was checking me out." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Are you serious?" He quirks an eyebrow at her. Oliver isn't the only one with eyebrow game. 

"I bought her a drink. We sat and talked. I like her a lot." Felicity smiles. "You like her like you found the doctor for the clinic or --" Tommy's face lights up. 

"I think I found the doctor for the clinic and maybe a woman who could mean a lot to me." He laughs softly. "I really like her, Lis. She's smart, funny and so beautiful. I could stare into those eyes for the rest of my life.." He says wistfully."..and we talked. Really talked for hours." 

Felicity is out of her chair as he stood up and she hugged him. She is so happy for him. Tommy deserves a good woman in his life and by his side. She will admit that when she met Caitlin she hoped maybe she would meet Tommy and fall hard. Now, Tommy has fallen for her. She can't wait to talk to Caitlin. She hopes she feels the same way. 

"Enough about me...how was dinner at the Queen's?" Felicity's smile fades as she drops into her chair. "That bad?"

Felicity sighs. "Moira wasn't even the worst part." She pauses. "My friend Will is apparently Slade Wilson." 

"Who?" 

"Slade Wilson. He was on the island with Oliver." She barely suppresses a need to shiver. She can't believe she spent so much time with someone who hates Oliver.

"You ever notice how Oliver's deserted island wasn't so deserted?" Felicity smiles softly. "Yeah. I have." 

"I take it this wasn't a good experience?" He looks at Felicity with concern in his eyes. She's very lucky to have a friend like Tommy.

She shakes her head. "No. Oliver apparently slept with the girl Slade loves." Tommy snorts and Felicity sighs again. "She died. Slade blames Oliver for it. Oliver and Sara." Felicity explains the situation. Tommy is somber.

"Damn. He's in love with you? Oliver must love that..." She shrugs. Tommy tilts his head and looks at her, "Spill it." 

"I hate being insecure girl." Tommy chuckles. "You are not insecure. Tell Tommy what's wrong." 

"Oliver saved Sara. The same Sara he ran away with...Sara, whom he thought was dead, and is now alive. What if--what if.." She looks away. She can't say. Tommy takes finger and moves her chin to look at him. 

"For some reason, you two can't admit how you feel, but I know my two best friends. Oliver loves you. He would..he did kill for you, to keep you safe. He will do whatever he has to do for YOU." She smiles weakly. "Listen to me, Oliver has never been faithful in the past, but since that ring went on your finger he has been completely faithful to you." 

Tommy stands back up. "Come here, let me hug you." She moves into his arms. "Okay that's enough. Oliver's bow and arrows are too handy to risk being caught touching his girl." Felicity laughs while wiping her tears away. 

"You're the best."

"I know. You are just blinded by Oliver's abs." He steps away from her smiling down at her. 

"They are hot.." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Digg, I need you to wait here." Oliver is looking towards the building. Digg looks from the building to Oliver. 

"I don't think so." Oliver looks at him. "I have to do this alone. This isn't something you should be mixed up in." Digg shakes his head. "I will be okay." Oliver starts towards the building as Digg gets back into the car. Oliver knows his friend isn't happy about this. 

Oliver enters the building to find Anatoli and three of his men. In a heavy accent Anatoli calls to him. "Oliver! Come my friend." Oliver walks over and sits in a chair at the makeshift table. He doesn't want to make nice. He wants to get down to business. They have a vodka and make small talk.

"What do you need from me, my friend?" Anatoli asks while he waves his hand to dismiss his men. Oliver had dreaded this conversation since the moment he dialed the phone. He knows this this the best way to protect Felicity. He just thinks back to the night the Count was holding her hostages and pictures what Slade could do and it makes it easier.

"Slade isn't dead." Anatoli slides his chair back. "How?" Oliver shakes his head. "I don't know. But he is here." 

"You need me to kill him?" Oliver shakes his head. It would be easy to hand this off to him and the Bratva. Oliver isn't that person anymore. This his mess and he will clean it up. "I need you to keep my wife safe. I need the Bratva to keep her safe while I find a way to defeat him." 

"The drug?" Oliver nods. "I will do this for you." 

"What do you want from me?" Anatoli laughs. "I do for free. I hate Slade and your wife--she's beautiful. I like her." Oliver knows that deal is too good to be true. He doesn't want his repayment hanging over their heads. He wants it over when Slade is neutralized.

"No. I don't want us in debt to you or the Bratva." Oliver knows to well that there is always a price. He doesn't want to think they escaped and then find out the price for their survival. He can Anatoli looking him up and down. 

"Us? You think I would use your woman?" Oliver just looks at him. Oliver knows Felicity's computer skills could utilized for the brotherhood. He won't let that happen. She's too good for this world of his.

"You're back in. You earn for us." Oliver knows 'earning' means killing. "I don't kill." Anatoli laughs. 

"Oliver...my friend. You will kill Slade for her. You kill for me to make her safe. She is your weakness, my friend." Oliver looks at him with steel in his eyes. Felicity is not a weakness, is she? Is his caring for her making it harder to keep her safe? "I could tell Slade you're alive. He wants you dead." 

Anatoli laughs. "You won't.You need me." He's right. Oliver would never betray him like that. Oliver is trapped. He needs to make this deal. He offers his hand and Anatoli shakes it. "Where does she need me to be?" 

"I will call you. Right now, we are in her apartment. I need to tell her what is going to happen." Anatoli laughs loudly. 

"You are going to tell that woman how things will be? I don't know your woman well, but I don't see that being good for you." Oliver smirks. He's right. Felicity won't take this well. She will fight him, especially if she learns of this deal. She will be angry at him for doing this.

He leaves the building and heads for the car. "How'd it go?" 

"Fine. Until Felicity kills me." Digg laughs. "You made a deal with someone and she will kill you." Oliver nods and climbs in the backseat. Felicity will be so upset with him, mad and probably will use her loud voice. He sighs loudly at the prospect of her mad. She doesn't get mad often but when she does, it's awful.   
Type to enter text  
Oliver and Digg arrive at the foundry. First, they walk over to where Sara has been keeping an eye on things. Oliver thanks her for watching over Felicity. He couldn't leave her unattended and Digg wouldn't let him go alone today. 

They make their way in the back door. Both men stop when they see Felicity in Tommy's arms. Oliver goes to kill his now former best friend, when Digg grabs his arm and shakes his head. Oliver is going to be in enough trouble and hurting Tommy would make her very angry and very loud.

They finish their conversation that Oliver can't hear. He really wishes he could hear them. Digg lets him go and he walks over to her. He takes her in his arms. He likes that he can now reach out for her, touch her and it okay. He inhales her scent and feels immediately more relaxed.

"Oliver...there's a situation." Tommy tells him. He looks down at Felicity and she seems okay. She's okay, then it can't be that bad. 

"What?" Felicity hugs him tight around his waist and looks up at him. He also really likes that she feels free to touch him. He smiles. "Thea knows the truth."His smile and contentment fades. Oliver's first thought is she knows he's the Arrow. She will hate him and know he is a murderer. He sucks in a breath. 

"Slade told her. Tommy and I talked to her. She isn't thrilled Malcolm is her biological father but she seems okay. She's with Roy now." Oliver sighs in relief. He isn't thrilled she knows about her paternity but his secret is still safe. She can still see him as her big brother, a good guy, of sorts, with a past. 

He needs to keep Thea away from Slade. He could hurt her or worse at any time. How could he forget that Slade isn't above using a young girl. He will need to talk to Roy as the Arrow, get him to look out for Thea. "She needs to stay away from Slade." 

"I think she will. There is no way to explain to her how important that is without telling her about you..." Felicity trails off. Oliver isn't ready for that. Felicity can read him so well. She changes the subject because she knows he isn't ready for that. 

"She's okay though?" Felicity and Tommy both smile at him. "What about Mom, is she angry?" Felicity shrugs. "She's avoiding her for now. Staying with Roy." Oliver stiffens at the mention of her boyfriend's name.The thought of his little sister having sleepovers with a man is not something he likes to think about. 

"How was your meeting?" Oliver made a vow to never lie to her again after she joined the team. He skirted the truth expertly after that. Once they were married he stopped even doing that, for the most part. He can't, he won't lie to her. 

"I met with Anatoli. He's here to protect you while I deal with Slade." Tommy steps back. Oliver's attention goes to him. 

"I have a club to run and as much as I am certain this fight will be epic and very entertaining...nope. i'm out. Winner gets to call me." Tommy is up the steps in record time. 

Digg sits down to watch the two of them go at it. He knows how this works with these two. He leans back in his chair and waits. 

"Oliver I do not need a baby-sitter. WE will defeat Slade..as a team." She says it slowly and calmly. Oliver shakes his head. 

"You will be under the Bratva care for as long as Slade is around." Felicity moves closer. She tilts her head all the way back to look up at him. He knows she is going from mild upset with him to full blown anger. He wants to avoid that but he wants her safe and well more.

"And what is the cost of my so called protection?" Oliver shuffles his feet and looks away. He planned for several question and have mentally prepared his answers. He never thought of this one. She is waiting for his answer. 

"Bratva. I'm not entirely sure. I am working for them again." She throws her arms up. 

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid!" He looks up at her. It's not stupid. He is keeping her safe. Doesn't she understand that?

"It's not stupid. I'm keeping you safe." She lets her head drop to her chest and he hears her count to ten. When she is done she looks at him.

"Did you miss where I told Slade I wanted to be with YOU, UNSAFE?" She sighs. "I thought I was rather clear and loud about that." He reaches out to touch her shoulder. He needs some sort of physical connection with her right now. 

"I know that. I heard you. But...Felicity he ...I can't...you can't..." Oliver puts both hands on the back of his neck and brings his elbows together while sighing. He is overwhelmed. He drops his arms. Why can't she just do what he asks? "I will do anything to keep you safe. Even Bratva business." 

"No. Not for me. You killed the Count for me. No more death." He reaches for her but she pulls away. His hand drops to his side. "This isn't your decision to make. I am going to do what I have to do." 

She studies him for a minute before she retorts. "Fine but don't expect me to be the obedient wife. I won't do as your babysitters say." She whirls around and is out the door. 

Oliver turns to Digg. He's laughing. "That went well."

"When has she ever been the obedient wife?" Digg laughs even harder. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver found a penthouse apartment.It's safe and was easily secured. It has an open space concept and windows on two sides. It has an upstairs where they can sleep and a large open living room for the men who will protect Felicity. Convincing her to move in was easy enough. He mentioned her neighbors and how they would be putting them at risk. In this building there were only two other tenants. He bought them both out. 

They own the building now. He knows that his Mom will be livid when she finds out, but he doesn't really care. If she is too difficult he will threaten to end his support of her campaign.

 

Digg is here and Tommy helping to move them in. Oliver doesn't trust just anyone to touch their stuff and not to put things in their home. He is unpacking a box in the kitchen and wondering why they have kitchen supplies. She can't cook. Hmm? Maybe he could be the cook? He is pondering this idea when there is a knock on the door. He waits and hears Digg open the door. Oliver walks out and see Anatoli with two Bratva brothers. He isn't ready for them to invade his home. Digg lets them in. Oliver looks to Anatoli and nods.

 

He heads up to the master suite. He finds Felicity looking out the windows. 

"You okay?" She shrugs and doesn't turn around. He knows this is hard for her. "I will have to leave with Anatoli." 

"Bratva business?" The pain in her voice breaks his heart. He sucks in his lips and looks at the floor.

He whispers. "Yes." He hears her crying softly. He walks over and puts his arms around her from behind. He hates upsetting her. 

"Killing for them will change you..." He shakes his head and turns her to face him, "NO. Not if I have you to come home too.....and if it does, I don't care. You will be safe." 

She is crying and shakes her head. "I rather be dead than see you lose your soul...than to have you go back to that person --the one who didn't know any other way than killing." 

His eyes are full of sadness. He can't picture a world without her or a world where he is that man again, "If you were dead, my soul would be gone. You breathed life back into my soul." He kisses her forehead and walks out. He knows Anatoli is waiting. The bratva brothers are gone. Tommy, Thea, Roy and Digg are in the living with Anatoli. He signals to Anatoli and they are about to leave when he hears Felicity. 

"I need to speak with you." Oliver starts for the stairs. "No. Not you..him." She points past him to Anatoli. That can't be a good thing. 

"Felicity I don't think--

"Clearly." She says to him with her sarcastic adorable pout. Anatoli laughs and walks to the stairs. Oliver wants to follow them but when he looks to Digg he shakes his head. He looks up the stairs. He won't hurt her. She will probably push him, but Anatoli would never hurt the woman is married to.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity heads to the home office, she does not want this man in the most intimate private part of her home.She would have asked everyone else to leave them, but that would have been rude they are guests in her home. She startles herself by thinking about this as her home. They are making a home, together. Whoa. 

When she reaches the office she turns and waits. He comes in behind her. He is smiling. 

"Do I shut the door?" 

"Do you want Oliver to hear? If I know my husband, he is at the bottom of the steps listening." He shrugs. 

She sizes him up. She has heard how lethal he is and what he survived. She respects his survival instincts and his friendship with Oliver. She doesn't respect him dragging Oliver back into his dark world.

"I know that you will be personally babysitting me. I know I am supposed to get along with you. I am supposed to be a good wife...there's a few things you don't realize about me," He smiles at her almost fondly. She wonders what that is about.

"I grew up in Vegas. I know how the mob works, I know the price you're asking Oliver to pay. It's my life. I'd rather die or pay the debt myself." She watches the Russian man's mouth drop. She also hears Oliver sprinting up the steps. 

She watches the door way. Oliver appears. He puts his hands on both sides of the door, blocking it. "No. Not going to happen."

"My life, my choice." He moves to her. 

"NO!" He puts his hands on her shoulders. "I called him for help, not you." 

"FOR ME! It should have been MY choice. THIS is my life, Oliver." He rakes his hand through his hair. 

"You're my wife. Bratva isn't for women and definitely not a woman like you.." He moves his right hand to her cheek. "You are so young, so innocent...please..please." He puts his forehead to hers. "Don't..." She closes her eyes to try to stop the tears. 

"I can't let you pay my debts. I won't be another a person you sacrifice everything for...." He breathes deeply through his nose, looks up and shakes his head. 

Oliver turns to Anatoli. "Are you ready?" He looks around Oliver to Felicity then back to Oliver. "If you are." 

"Oliver--" 

"It is my job to protect you. You wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me." She can't believe what just happened here.

She watches the two men walk out the office door, down the steps and out the door. All she can do now is wait.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver is sitting in the backseat of a town car with Anatoli. He is looking out the window. He keeps replaying Felicity calling him her husband. He smiles slightly. The way she fought for him and against him. Damn, he has never met anyone like her. He's never had anyone want to take on his burdens. 

"Oliver." He turns to Anatoli. "Your woman is amazing. I don't supposed you are tired of her?" Oliver knows what Anatoli is asking. He wants her. 

"No. I don't think a man can ever grow tired of her." They both laugh. 

"In Russia, she was enchanting. Seeing her stand up to you and willing to die for you. Women like her are rare." Oliver looks back out the window. He knows this. He remembers before the island, thinking that people never would actually die for one another. He would die for her and he doesn't doubt she would do the same for him.

The car stops. "Are you ready?" He nods and follows Anatoli out of the car. He has no idea where they are or what is expected of him. It doesn't matter. It will keep Felicity safe. He is mentally preparing himself to have to kill someone or more than one. 

They enter an old building. It's cold and dark. It's only when they reach the back is there a light. Oliver enters a big room. A room where there is all kinds of equipment. 

"Train them. Make them killers. That is what you can do for me." Oliver looks to the young men...no more than kids lined up against the wall. The oldest ones look they age he was when The Gambit went down. All of them are putting on brave faces, pretending to be hard and lethal. Oliver sees the fear in their faces. The same fear he had once upon a time.

The cost of protecting the woman he loves is to take the humanity out of these kids. "They need to be trained like you were..they need to learn to earn and to survive."  
Oliver nods. He can do this. The question is can he be the man Felicity deserves and take away the humanity, the hope of the people in front of him..can he take their future? 

After four hours of seeing what these kids can do, he realizes this is going to take a lot of work. These kids are street fighters. They can shoot guns but have no idea how to do anything but shoot. They don't think things through or think ahead. He dismisses them and walks to Anatoli who has been watching. Anatoli stands up and they leave the building. 

On the ride home Anatoli talks to him. "They want to join. You are helping them LIVE Oliver. You are not killing them or robbing them of anything. It's their choice. Like your Felicity has chosen." 

The rest of the ride is silent. When they arrive he moves to open the door. "Tomorrow you will train them before your night time activities in green." Oliver sits back in the seat. 

"You know?" He nods. 

"I will stay with Felicity myself. Between me and my bodyguards, she will be safe."

"I will train them three nights a week. Three for my green activities and one alone with my wife." Anatoli considers him for a moment. 

"Deal. Tomorrow you train them." Oliver moves and gets out of the car. He watches Anatoli's car drive away. He walks toward the apartment. He sees Sara come out of the shadows of the building. She's dressed in her street clothes. 

"Ollie?" 

He stops in front of her. They are off to the side of the main entrance. He looks up to where he can see the light on in the penthouse. He longs to be up there with Felicity. He sighs inwardly. "Hey."

"We need to talk privately about Slade." Oliver stands up straight. He doesn't want to talk to her about Slade or anything, not now. 

"What about him?" 

"Oliver-- just hear me out." He considers what she can say that will upset him enough that she needs to say that.

"Slade is going to come after me more than anyone and... my family. You chose to save me and he can't deal with that." Oliver replays that night over in his head. He didn't pick her as much as he would have tried to save whichever one Ivo went after. He nods at her. 

"Have you asked her to talk to Slade? To consider his offer? It will save all of us. She seems to have a bond with him" Sara says this with hope in her voice. Oliver looks at her with disgust and confusion. She's Felicity's friend! She is supposed to be his friend.

Oliver controls his temper barely. He moves closer. "That is not an option. Never will it be an option. I don't want her anywhere near Slade." He could never hand her over to Slade or ask that of her. If she accepted then she would be choosing Slade over him. He--he can't lose her. 

"I didn't think so." Sara seems resigned to the fact he won't ask that of her. 

"You heard her she doesn't want to be with him. We can't and I won't ask that of her." Sara nods all the time he is talking. 

"We need a plan. A real plan. A plan that keeps everyone safe." Oliver knows this. He can't keep Thea hidden away. Slade will go after everyone. Bratva is keeping Felicity safe but what about everyone else. 

"We could run away...just the two of us. He will come after us and leave everyone we love alone." Oliver studies her. Is she asking him this to keep everyone they love safe or because she wants them to leave to be together? He searches her face and he thinks maybe it's both. 

He moves closer to her and takes her hand. "I can't abandon my family. He could use them as leverage and he knows I would come back. So would you." He gathers his thoughts as he pictures Felicity's face if he left her...again. He would be leaving her to clean up his mess again. He feels his chest tighten because more than that he would be leaving HER and he can't do that. 

"I won't leave her, Sara. I can't."

"You did before and that wasn't a life or death situation." Oliver feels his blood pressure rising. He knows he left and he will regret that forever. He won't do that again. 

"Is this another test?" He asks bluntly. He is giving her an out because he isn't sure that night was or that this conversation is a test. She shakes her head and looks away. 

"No. That night wasn't either. I came back for you, Ollie." 

Oliver stops. He can't believe she did this or would say it to him. Doesn't she understand there is no place for her in his heart. He takes a deep breath. He waits for the feelings of guilt, shame and stupidity swamp him. Instead, he pictures Felicity, that first night they made love.

"I'm married. Happily. Or as happy as I can be..." He hugs her for a moment. The guilt feelings getting the best of him even as he tries to picture his life now. "I'm sorry I pulled you into my insanity all those years ago. I'm sorry...but being with me now...it wouldn't make things better with your Dad or Laurel. Don't you want your family back?" He lets her go so he can look into her eyes. 

"If we don't end up together.....then what was all of it for? The boat, the island..what we both endured separately afterwards. What was it for?" Oliver looks at her sadly. 

"I don't know what is was for you--for me, it was so I could become someone who watches over Starling. I could come back and be a better person." He stops and smiles. "I think so I could come back and be someone closer to being worthy of Felicity." He can't help but smile when he thinks of her.

"Maybe for you--it was a second chance at being with your family. And not having to be in the league. I don't know. Only you can figure that part out." She's crying. He hugs her. "It'll be okay. We can help you. Felicity and Digg are really good at helping people find their way."

Sara sniffles and pulls back. "Maybe. Or maybe I'm too far gone already.." 

"No. You're not. I know the girl, that sweet, caring and free spirited girl I had a crush on is in there somewhere." Oliver and Sara both jump when they hear a throat clearing. 

"Caitlin and I were just leaving. Digg here..and Felicity--" Tommy looks around and sighs. "Are walking us to the car..." Tommy looks at Digg after they both watch Felicity walk back into the building. Oliver sees them engaging in a silent conversation. Tommy takes Caitlin's hand and they walk to his car. "Good luck." Tommy shouts over his shoulder. He doesn't know who he is talking to, but he thinks he needs it. 

"Your wife heard your declaration." If looks could kill, he'd be dead right now. 

"He was trying to make me feel better." Sara jumps to defend him. Digg just stares at her while she speaks then looks to him. 

"I don't want her hurt." He turns and walks away. Oliver knows the conversation as far as Digg is concerned is over. Felicity is his first priority in this area. 

"I need to go." 

"Oliver?" He slowly turns to look at her. "I'm sorry--I just--" He turns back and heads inside. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Felicity hears Oliver tell Sara he knows the girl he cared for is still there. It's not that it hurt her so much as the pitying look from her friends hurt. She hates when people feel sorry for her. When her Dad left all the kids who didn't make fun of her, looked at her like that. When Cooper was arrested then killed himself everyone looked at her with that pitying expression. She knows they care. She gets it. 

She enters the penthouse and heads upstairs. She wants to look out the window but she won't. Pride. A girl should always have two things Donna Smoak would tell her: a killer smile and her pride. She looks in the boxes and finds her pajamas. She walks into the ensuite bathroom and brushes her teeth. She's thankful she packed that in her bag. Brushing her teeth is soothing for her. It always seems to clear her mind and prepare her for sleep. 

She changes into her pajamas and turns out the light. When she opens the door she sees Oliver sitting on the bed. They've been here before. She walks over and sits down next to him. "I'm not mad at you. Stop being all broody."

"You're not?" He looks confused and maybe hurt?

She shakes her head. "No. It's not like I didn't know you had a crush on her. I get it. I just didn't like everyone else looking at me like I may break." 

He turns to look at her. "They don't know you if they think that would break you." She snorts. 

"Tommy knows my insecurities pretty well.." She watches Oliver's eyes darken. Is he jealous? 

"Tell me... I need to know..." She sucks in a breath Oliver has never asked her anything in that voice. It's like he's laid himself out there and needs her to open up. She takes a deep breath. 

"I'm scared of being abandoned again." 

"Again?" She sighs. She won't cry. She won't. 

"When I was a kid, I was close to my Dad. Sometimes we were so close that my Mom felt left out. He's brilliant and handsome, a rabble rouser .." She pauses and smiles fondly remembering him calling himself that, "and my best friend. Then one day, he left. I don't know why or where. He's just gone." Oliver puts his arm around her. 

"I can't imagine..." She smiles sadly at him. 

"I thought I was over it. I just threw myself into school. I got my scholarships after a lot of hard work. I went to college and there I-I met...Cooper. And he left me too." Oliver squeezers shoulder. 

She watches Oliver's face light up when she says, "Every time--I lo--I care about someone, they leave me.." She sniffles. He moves close to her and leans into her. 

"Felicity. I'm not leaving. I know I've left you in the past. But I came back." 

"I brought you back--" He smirks.

"I was going to come back. I had missed my family and mostly I missed you. I was too ashamed of the way I left all of you. " Her eyes get big and she searches his. "Felicity you mean so much to me. It's why I can't let Slade hurt you. It's why I can't let you be in debt to Bratva and it's why I won't leave you. Not for Sara or Laurel or anyone." 

She looks and looks for signs he's lying. He isn't. Oliver is planning on staying because she MEANS something to him. She leans in and kisses him. He kisses her back. She crawls over him and straddles his lap. He then pulls back. 

"Felicity?" She's now kissing down his neck. She can feel his heart rate picking up and she smiles before kissing. "Hmmm?" 

She can feel him get tense. He should not be tense. She pulls back and goes to move off his lap. He stops her. She looks into his eyes. His eyes...they're full of hope and fear in equal parts. "What?" She asks softly. 

She sees it there. The question he doesn't want to voice. Maybe it's pride or fear or some weird man thing. She takes his face in her hands and rubs his cheek with her thumbs. He closes his eyes briefly then looks into hers. "Oliver. I'm not leaving you. I haven't really thought about it." He smiles. It's such a beautiful smile. He kisses her back with abandon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter preview
> 
> Felicity's first night being "babysat" by Anatoli.


	21. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your support both for me personally and this story! As for me, I had my surgery and should find out what's going on sometime this week. Fingers crossed. 
> 
> This story...this chapter is more or less a filler. I'm sorry about that and it's light on Olicity (but for a good reason). This is a chapter to set up the rest of the story or at least the next arc. 
> 
> I am still not sure how far this story will go. I have plans but it depends on how much you guys like those ideas.

Felicity and Oliver rode home together. The silence hung heavy in the air between them. Digg was on his way to the foundry where he and Sara would patrol tonight. When they arrive at the penthouse, Oliver unlocks the door and they enter. They still aren't talking. They both know tonight is the night he starts training the new Bratva brothers. They both know things change for them tonight. Both scared what that change may mean for them. 

Felicity watches Oliver's back as they climb the steps, she is glad he felt he could confide in her what he was having to do to insure her safety. She isn't happy about it, but she is no longer arguing with him about his decision. 

This is also her first night being guarded by Anatoli. She isn't thrilled about it, but she is doing this for Oliver's peace of mind. Just as he will do anything to keep her safe, she will do the same for him. When he told her he needed her safe, she relented. She needs him safe and if he feels she is safe, he can concentrate on keeping himself safe. Being a couple is much more complicated than teammates she silently muses. She wouldn't change it.

She sits on the bed while he goes to the closet to get clothes he can train in. He is rummaging around the closet when the doorbell chimes. "I'll go let him or them--in." She announces. He looks over his shoulder at her sadly. She can feel his eyes on her. She wants to ask him if he's sure she's worth it. She doesn't. She is scared of his answer...either way he answers. 

She runs down the stairs. Not because she is excited but because she wants to get back upstairs with Oliver. She pulls open the door to see Anatoli and two of his men. He says something to the men in Russian. They both look away from her and stand on either side of the door. He turns to her and smiles. "Mrs Queen." 

She moves to the side allowing him to enter. She closes the door. "Oliver is changing...I'll go get him." Anatoli says nothing. He doesn't even move. Is that some sort of weird Bratva thing? Oliver does that himself sometimes. 

She is on the third step when he speaks, "I won't let anything happen to Oliver." He tells her. She stops, turns and walks back over to him. 

"You're making him train other people to kill. How is that not letting anything to happen? How is that being a good friend?" Her voice is calmer than she feels.

He shakes his head and looks at her sadly. "I offered to kill Slade for him. He refused me." Felicity can tell he thinks Oliver didn't tell her, that he keeps these things from his woman. She knows that's how they refer to her and she bristles. She folds her arms over her chest and stares at him. She isn't afraid of him...much.

"I know. He doesn't want us in debt to you. Oliver--he isn't a killer anymore." Anatoli is surprised. It is written all over his face. "Oliver and I trust one another." She moves closer to him. "We are a team, I will always have his back and I will do ANYTHING to protect him." With that she walks upstairs. 

When she walks in he is in his cargo pants and henley. His back is to her, she peeks around. He has a gun in his hands. "A gun?" He turns. 

"I do know how to use one, you know." She shrugs. She isn't surprised really, it's just odd to see him with anything beside his bow. 

"I never doubted that." She steps closer to him. She wants to throw her arms around him and tell him to be careful and that she is probably, more than likely...okay completely in love with him. Instead, she wraps her arms around herself. He puts the gun in a holster and grabs his leather jacket and puts it on.

"You remember you can call me if anything happens. Anatoli, is nicer than his reputation would lead you to believe." She bites her bottom lip and nods. She doubts that is true. He takes her hand and leads her downstairs. He keeps rubbing her hand with his thumb. It's another one of those things she never thought Oliver would do. She doesn't know why she always assumed he'd be less demonstrative with his affections. Perhaps it's his reputation, pre-island, as a cheater or the fact the women he's been with have seemed kind of cold? 

Anatoli is waiting by the door. "The men are outside to take you." Oliver just looks at him and then to Felicity. 

"You will be okay?" He has both of his hands on her shoulders, silently pleading for her to look up at him. He wants to make sure she is being honest with him.

"Yep. Peachy...just come home..you know alive. No bullet holes would be nice." Oliver chuckles a bit. He leans down and kisses her cheek. 

"Try not to drive the old man too crazy?" She purses her lips. "I'll try. No promises."

She rather be at the foundry, but they don't want anyone in Bratva to know where their base is located. Oliver takes one last look at her and leaves. 

"I'm going to change. Make yourself at home. Remote is on the coffee table, food is in the kitchen." She turns and heads upstairs. This having a babysitter thing is going to cause a lot of issues with her. She's scared for Oliver and nervous to be around a stranger. A powerful man who orders people's death like she orders pizza. She pulls on her yoga pants and considers her predicament. "Only for Oliver would I submit myself to having a babysitter." She mutters to herself. She decides to make the best of it somehow.

For a moment, she considers staying locked away up here. She isn't that type of woman though. Why couldn't Donna Smoak raise her to be a wallflower who hides? She chuckles at herself. She never would be here if Donna hadn't raised her to stand up for herself and others. She'd still be wondering about a bullet ridden laptop. 

She heads back down. She finds him on the couch. He's watching a game show and laughing at something one of the contestants said. She moves to sit at the far end of the couch.

She sits...and they wait. They stay like that until Oliver comes home, exhausted. He smiles at her and ignores his friend. Once Anatoli is gone he takes her hand and they go up to bed. She soothes him by massaging his face. The lines there more pronounced in his state of worry. She kisses him and caresses him and for once he lets her. 

++

The second night is much like the first. 

The third night, they actually order food in and eat. Conversation is minimal and for Felicity that's saying a lot. 

Their fourth night marks a week of Oliver's new schedule. They still don't talk. Anatoli and she have learned the art of comfortable silence. Felicity picks what they watch every other time now. The nights he picks she usually does work. She can only take so many game shows. 

Finally, he talks to her. It's on her tv night.

"You've met Slade?" She's startled out of her tv coma. She turns her head slowly to look at him. She almost asks if he's talking to her, but thinks better of it. 

"Yeah. We spent a lot of time together last summer." She says before turning her attention back to the tv while wondering why he asked. She watches him out of the corner of her eye. Anatoli looks a bit surprised. She thought Oliver would have told him. "I didn't know he was Slade Wilson, not that the name would have meant anything to me, I knew him as Will Gray." She doesn't know why she told him that. Perhaps, she's lonely. She's used to having more people around in the evenings. She misses Digg and Tommy.

"You liked him?" He finally has all her attention. She turns on the couch to look at him. 

She thinks about what he's asking. "At first, very much so. Then he started acting strange. The happier I seemed to be with Oliver, the more 'off' he seemed." Anatoli looks at her for a moment with a look like she is painting he is trying to figure out the meaning behind.

"What does Slade want? Oliver never said. Only he is alive." Felicity considers whether or not she would be betraying Oliver to talk about it. She doesn't think so. 

"He wants revenge on Sara and Oliver for Shado's death." The man rubs his jaw and is thinking. "There must be more than that...he could just kill them both. That would be easy and effective. What else has he said?" She likes this about Anatoli. He is like her in that he hates mysteries and wants to figure things out. She doesn't like how he can break things down to death being "easy' and "effective". 

She shrugs. "He asked me to go away with him." He smiles. "He said he'd leave them alone." He smiles bigger.

"He wants Oliver's girl...that makes more sense. Now, I see while Oliver is willing to work for me.It always comes down to women." She is a bit offended, he is acting like she is a trophy. She is more concerned with this idea of Slade wanting her. She doesn't want to be the reason anyone else suffers.

"I'm not sure having me, as it were, is what he wants." She states matter of factly. She thinks it's more about Slade wanting to see how far Oliver will go, push the limits of his humanity. She doesn't say that though. 

"It is. Slade is a man who wants to be loved. He is also jealous of Oliver. Things come easily, in Slade's mind, for Oliver." Anatoli seems convinced he knows what is really going on in Slade's head. That can't be a happy place.

"Do you think...do you think if he --if I went with Slade he'd leave Oliver alone?" Anatoli gasps. "Are you thinking about it?" She shrugs. "not really.." She whispers which is the truth. 

He looks her in the eye. She can tell this is his intimidation look and it's sort of working. "No. He would torture you. He would do unimaginable things to you and make sure Oliver knew. He would use you as his best weapon against Oliver...at least, that's what I would do in his place." Felicity gulps. Well, that escalated quickly. 

The rest of the night is spent in silence. Felicity practically leaps off the couch and into Oliver's arms when he walks in. He catches her and looks to his friend. They speak in Russian. She has no idea what they say. She just needs to feel safe in his arms right now. 

 

++  
The next night, Felicity has had a rough day. Isabel was crazy all day. Crazier than normal she should say. She is changing out of her dress and heels. She is trying to calm down some before seeing the Russian downstairs. 

The stress is getting to Oliver so he was short with her and she misses Digg. She gets to see him all day and three nights a week, but she misses her friend. She misses Tommy who is either working or with Caitlin. She doesn't begrudge him his new love, but she misses him. 

When she walks down stairs after changing, the tv is on Anatoli's game show. She sits and watches an episode silently. He gets up and orders in some food. Thank goodness, no one expects her to cook. That would end up badly. She had worried the conservative old school man would expect her to cook. So far, nope. 

They watch two more episodes before he finally speaks to her. She's quite proud he broke first. "Oliver...he's a good man. You're good for him." She looks at him shocked. 

"Thank you?" She didn't mean for it to come out as a question. He laughs. "You're different than the others.." Felicity will not ask him to explain, but oh how she wants to. She turns back to the tv. 

They watch another episode.

Anatoli's phone rings. He stands up to pull it out of his jacket which is hanging over the couch. He speaks Russian. He keeps looking at her. She has no idea what he is saying but he seems amused. She turns back to the tv. When he hangs up, he looks at her. 

"Oliver will be a couple more hours. He is worried we aren't getting along. It seems we don't tell him what we do on our nights together." He laughs. She isn't sure this situation is funny. Oliver has never asked her what they do. What's to keep a secret? She just thinks it's a don't ask, don't tell type of situation. He doesn't ask her because he doesn't want to tell her about his evenings.

Felicity is trying to figure out what to do with another long evening when her phone rings. She looks and it's Thea. "Hey what's up?" She tries to sound cheery. She bites her lip because it comes off more scary than cheery. 

"It's Roy...Felicity---I need your help. There's something...really REALLY wrong with him." Felicity looks at Anatoli. If she ditches him, Oliver will be livid. If she takes him with her...he goes. IF she needs to go. 

"What's wrong with him?" He could have the flu, or it could be another fight over Roy's obsession with the Arrow. Thea starts to cry.   
"We were trying to help a friend...and Roy was taken...and now--" She cries harder. "Felicity he is bleeding out his eyes. I wanted to call an ambulance but--I'm scared--please help me!" 

Felicity doesn't hesitate, "Where are you?" Thea tells her the address of Roy's place. She is grabbing her jacket when Anatoli comes out of the kitchen. 

"What are you doing? We stay here." He tells her while shoveling some noodles into his mouth. She gives him an exasperated look. 

"I'm going. Thea needs me. You can come with me or wait here." She sees him debate this in his head before shaking his head and putting the bowl on the living room table. 

"Let's go." When she opens the door two of his men are standing outside the door. She didn't realize they still did this. 

"Mrs Queen and I are going on a little trip." The men snicker. "I will tell Mr Queen what you suspect of his wife..." The men immediately sober. They know Oliver by reputation and rather not know him personally. He tells her as they make their way to his waiting car.

They arrive at Roy's small apartment in the Glades. Thea throws open the door before Felicity can knock. She grabs her hand and pulls her into the room. A small girl is sitting beside him, Sin, she thinks. She's heard about her. She looks over at Roy. Thea steps behind her and turns to Anatoli. 

"Who are you?" Felicity turns back to Thea. "He's a friend. Oliver is busy and asked him to look out for me." Thea looks between them and shrugs. Felicity is glad Thea isn't making a big deal out of this. Felicity with Anatoli on her heels go over to the bed where Roy is placed. Felicity sees blood coming out of his eyes and he seems to be in pain.

Anatoli moves up behind her and then pulls her back. "Stay back!" He pulls his gun and points it at Roy. Thea and Felicity both jump in front of him. 

"You can't kill him!" 

"Yes, I can. He needs to die." Sin is watching the interaction and takes out her phone to dial someone. Felicity ignores her. 

"No, you may not! He's family. We don't kill family." He shakes his head. Never taking his gun off of Roy he tries pulls her closer. She moves out of his reach but still blocking Roy as best she can.

"He has mirakuru in him...he will die or become a monster like Slade...it's easier this way." She looks from Anatoli to Roy. No. Roy is a sweet kid. Misguided for sure, but he is a good kid deep down. She looks at Thea. There is no way she can let this happen to Roy. 

"We are not killing him." She whispers to Anatoli. She takes out her phone and dials Oliver. "I need you. I'm at Roy's." That's all she says as she continues to block Roy from being shot. She silently prays Oliver hurries and Anatoli doesn't shoot her to get to Roy. She remembers that being shot really does hurt no matter how Oliver and Digg pretend it doesn't. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver was busy teaching the boys hand to hand combat when his phone went off. He had two boys pinned down when it happened. He would have ignored it, except it was the tone he picked for Felicity. He threw both boys against a wall. It's a learning experience for them as he shrugs it off. 

"Felicity.." She needs him is all she said. That's all he needs to know. 

"dismissed." He is out the door before he finishes speaking. He's on his bike and headed to the Glades. He wants to go get his suit, but suit or not, he will kill anyone who hurts her. Where the fuck is Anatoli and his men? Why is she needing to call him. What if Anatoli IS the threat. Shit. He revs the engine and goes even faster.

He arrives and is off the bike before it stops. He runs into the house with his gun ready. He finds Felicity standing between Anatoli and Roy. His Bratva leader has a gun pointed at his wife. Oliver point his gun at his friend. "What the fuck?" 

Anatoli doesn't even look at him, "The boy? He has to die, Oliver." He moves slowly around Anatoli. He stands between him and Felicity, facing his (perhaps) former friend and one time mentor. He looks over his shoulder at Roy. Fuck! 

"What happened?" Thea tells them they were trying to help a friend, again. Roy was taken then dropped in an alley much like their friends.

"Oliver, it's mirakuru...Slade did this to the boy to get to you..." Oliver puts his gun down. Slade did do this. No doubt about it. He did it to get back at Oliver. It's truly begun. 

"We aren't killing him.." Oliver starts but before he can finish, Sara busts in. She's wearing her Canary costume. She surveys the situation. 

"You can't kill him!" Thea screams at the room. "Felicity? please? What is going on?" She's crying. Felicity moves and puts her arms around her. 

"Oliver won't let that happen." Felicity looks at him like he can control this situation. She looks at him like he can save everyone. He can't help but stand up straighter. He needs to control the situation and save the kid all while keeping Thea from learning the truth. 

"No one is killing anyone. Okay." He looks around the room to the two people who are wanting to kill an innocent kid. A year ago, he would have agreed with them. He grabs both of them and they walk outside. 

"Oliver..that kid needs to die. You can't help him." Anatoli tells him. Oliver looks at him and shakes his head. "I'm not killing my sister's boyfriend." 

"I will do it!" 

Oliver moves closer to his friend. "This is my city. I need your help with my wife. Not my city. Understood." What Oliver was telling him the truth. Oliver was owed not just by Anatoli but Bratva. Keeping Felicity safe, cleared the debt and Oliver doing his part for Bratva kept them even. Killing an innocent could change everything. 

"You're right. You're here now. Mrs Queen is protected. I will see you." Anatoli pulls Oliver to the side, "Your woman? She faced me down with a gun after making me bring her." He smiles brightly. "If I were twenty years younger, I might steal her from you." 

Oliver doesn't return the smile. Anatoli throws his head back laughing. "You're possessive and jealous!"  
Oliver watches the Russians go. 

Sara snorts, getting his attention. 

"Oliver had you listened to me about Slade, we wouldn't be here now. Kill the boy." Oliver turns to her with a look of disgust and sadness. How can she be so willing to kill an innocent kid. 

"No." He turns to move back into the house. He isn't having this debate with her. She runs ahead of him. "This isn't just your decision to make. You can't control him, you don't know what he will be capable of.." Oliver moves around her.

"He could hurt or kill Thea. Are you willing to risk her life to atone for what we did to Slade and Shado?" He stops. Sara walks around to his front. 

"WE did this, Oliver. We can't let another one lose on the street." Oliver sighs and looks down at her. "Ollie, together we can fix this--we can fix the city--together we can do anything." She reaches for his face but he moves back. 

"Go home, Sara." He walks inside. He looks at Felicity who smiles up at him with pride. Yeah, he did this for that smile. He looks to Thea. Oliver takes Thea to another room. He doesn't want to do this. He wants to always make things better for Thea, she's been through enough.

"I can help..or find help for him. But you have to promise me something." Thea is searching his face for a sign of her brother. He can't be that guy right now. "Okay, Ollie. Anything." 

"You have to stay away from him until I can make sure he is safe to be around, do you understand?" She's lost and confused. He wants to give her reassurances that it's okay. He can't lie to her, not about this. 

"Ollie?" 

"Thea, trust me. I can help him--I just need to know you're safe." She sighs and looks away before looking back at him. "Okay, I promise." 

"You won't hurt him or let them kill him?" It pains Oliver she has to ask, yet he's proud of her for not assuming the best in him. She's too naive sometimes when it comes to people. 

"I will do everything I can to save him. I can't promise you anything but to do my best to keep you safe." She considers him for a moment. 

"Okay." She walks back to sit beside Roy. Oliver calls Digg to come and get Roy. Oliver, Digg and Felicity leave with Roy. Thea and Sin left before them. Thea isn't happy about staying away from Roy. He realizes that they are in love with one another. It's not a puppy love or infatuation.

Oliver isn't sure how he can keep Thea safe and not have to kill Roy. He needs to find a way to keep him from turning into Slade. He now knows Slade is the one giving people mirakuru. This proves it. His fears are becoming reality. He looks to Felicity who is in the front seat next to Digg. She must feel him looking at her because she turns to him and smiles. He smiles back. He can do this. He has the smartest person he knows on his side. 

They arrive at the foundry and hook Roy up to the monitors and start formulating a plan. "We wait and see, if he's a threat." Felicity is always the voice of reason. Oliver and Digg are both inclined to agree when Sara comes down the stairs. 

"You are crazy to not get rid of him." She's not happy. 

"We are not into killing innocent people." Digg tells her. She folds her arms and looks at Digg. "In the field you killed those who were a threat to your well-being. HE is a threat." Digg looks at Roy then to him. 

"Sara, we are doing it this way." 

"That went so well last time.." Sara eludes to the past. Oliver just looks at her. He can't believe she is bringing this up. "I said, we aren't killing him--" Roy groans. They all turn to him. 

"Stay still...you've been out for awhile." Felicity soothes him as she washes blood off his face. He looks around. "Where am I?" Oliver looks around, he had hoped to have him out of here before he came around. He looks to Felicity who sucks in her lips. It's up to him. 

"You've been injected with Mirakuru..a strong drug." Roy drops the where is he, and looks scared. "I'm going to try and help you through this...if you are willing to listen to me." Roy looks from him to Felicity and over to Digg. Sara comes into view, still in her costume. 

"If you don't I will KILL you." She storms out. 

 

"She's lovely." Roy quips. They all turn to him. "What kind of drug has you this scared?" Oliver moves closer and tells him what they know about the drug now flowing through him.

"The Arrow will call you when he is ready to train you as a favor to me.." Roy looks around and sees the costume. He sees the computers. Oliver can feel him putting the pieces together. 

"You will call me." Oliver makes a face of 'damn it'. Felicity moves over to the table where he is sitting. "You will keep our secret?" 

"You work with him..he's the Arrow--does Thea know?" 

"No. And my sister will not know." Felicity looks sad but doesn't argue. Roy nods. He tells him the truth about what his future could hold. He isn't sure he can save him, but he will try along with his friends. 

"If I hurt Thea, kill me. Promise me, you won't let me hurt her." Oliver actually admires the kid. He never thought he'd hear him say that. Beg him to send him away or make it better. The only thing he is worried about is Thea. He understands, he'd rather die than hurt Felicity.

He is trying to figure out how to find time for Roy and his training now when Tommy comes down. "I am off to see my lady lo---why is he down here?" Tommy asks when he sees Roy. 

Roy looks equally upset. "Does everyone know what you are but Thea?" He looks upset on her behalf. "Not everyone..these three are the only ones who matter though." 

Tommy smirks, "He didn't want to tell me and I wasn't nice about it." 

Felicity slides up beside Tommy. "I learned when Oliver turned up in his hood, bleeding in my backseat." Roy's eyes bulge out. "I ate a whole pint of Mint Chip...what? I stress eat, okay?" He turns to Digg. 

"I almost died he saved me, like you, by bringing me here." Roy nods. Oliver can tell he is overwhelmed. 

"Roy, go home. Rest. Avoid Slade Wilson and my sister until this is--figured out. We will protect you the best we can." Roy hops off the table and starts to leave. Felicity walks over to him. Oliver follows. No way he wants her to close to him. 

"Roy, if you need us, call us. We are here for you. Listen to what Oliver said about what's happening to you. You're not alone." He nods and leaves. Felicity turns to Oliver. 

"Thank you."

He looks down at her confused. "For what?" 

"For not killing him...for being willing to help him." Oliver beams with pride. He's learning to be human again.   
"I'm out. If you two need me call me." Digg announces. Tommy leaves with him to go see Caitlin. Oliver and Felicity head home. Once again, things have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot with this chapter. I wanted Felicity and Anatoli to have some moments and they will have more! I also wanted Roy to be brought into the fold. He will not be as big of a presence as the show had him. I changed all that a bit. 
> 
> I know some of you don't like Sara written this way and I hope you stay with the story. 
> 
> Coming soon: jealous Oliver and this time Felicity kind of really likes it! And some more Slade.


	22. I'm your man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little training. A little confrontation on a rooftop and a little smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you for all your support. I FINALLY got my last lab results and my tumor was benign. I am so relieved. I've been decompressing and have had some writer's block. 
> 
> The writer's block made this chapter take forever. I am sorry. I've poured over this chapter and done the best I can. I'm not even sending it to my beta, trusted fandom husband..

Oliver is trying not to lose his temper. "Again." He yells at Roy. He is making him hit water. Roy is just as unimpressed with this exercise as he was when Shado did this with him. He smiles when he hears Roy complaining. He remembers it well, the feeling of wasting time. 

Finally, he feels Roy has had enough. "Enough." He points Roy over to Digg who is helping him with his hand to hand combat. Oliver balked at Digg doing this but Digg reminded him he's a trained special ops officer. Oliver needs to trust his team and that they know their limits.

Oliver walks over to Felicity who is working on her computers. He is behind her and bends down to kiss the back of her head. She looks up at him and smiles. "Almost done?" She looks back at the computers. 

"I think I might be getting somewhere with Slade..." Oliver sits down next to her. "Be careful." She turns to him. "I always am." Roy screams and Oliver is across the room. He doesn't know who was injured. 

"Damn, Digg..." Roy is the injured one. He is getting angry. Oliver steps closer. 

"Roy calm down..." Roy looks at him. Oliver keeps his face impassive. He doesn't need Roy to feel threatened or to think he is scared of him. He wants to check on Felicity but he knows better than to look away. 

His wife doesn't realize this. She walks up to Roy and grabs his arm. Oliver is about to yell at them both when something amazing happens, "Let me get something to put on that." Roy calms down. He mumbles thanks to her. Roy follows Felicity willingly. 

"She seems to have a way with broody men." Digg comments under his breath to Oliver. He is not amused. He follows Roy and Felicity over to the med bay. He's not jealous he tells himself, he just wants to be there in case something goes wrong. 

Felicity quickly takes care of the wound. 

"You should go home and rest." She tells him. Roy looks to Oliver. "She's right. You've made some progress today.Go home, relax." Roy nods and reaches for his shirt and hoodie. 

"Oliver?" Oliver looks over at him. "When can I see Thea? We miss each other." Felicity makes a little squeak noise. Oliver was about to say 'never'. 

"How about we see how the rest of the week goes. If you can keep your temper under control...Digg and I will arrange for you two to see one another...with supervision." Roy's entire face lights up. 

"Thanks. For everything. Not just the training but keeping her safe from me. For being as honest as you can." Oliver is overcome by how much this little jerk cares about his sister. He wants to believe he's a punk and he may well be, but he is a punk in love with his sister.

"It's what we do..." He looks over at Felicity who has that hopeful, encouraging smile on her face, "for family." He mutters then louder. "It's what we do for family." Roy grins, slaps Oliver on the back and takes off. 

Felicity squeals and runs across the room with her arms out. He takes her in his arms. He made her happy. That's enough for him to not regret being nice to Roy. He breaths in her scent. He looks at Digg from over her head and he's smiling too. Oliver blushes. 

"I'm out, guys." Digg walks out leaving the two alone. 

"We're actually alone!" She tells him. They are rarely alone anymore. He leans in and kisses her. She welcomes his tongue into her mouth with a sigh. He smiles against her lips. He gently pulls her hair down and runs his hands through it as she pulls him closer. He's about to scoop her up when a throat clears. 

Oliver decides he may kill the person invading their private time. He lets Felicity go and turns to see Tommy. "Sorry. I thought you were done for the night." Felicity leaves his arms and Oliver glares at Tommy who smirks at him. 

"What's up?" Felicity asks Tommy. 

"I got a new place. I wanted to let you know." Felicity hugs him. "Where? When?" Tommy blushes. 

"Tommy Merlyn are you blushing?" He drops his head and then nods. 

"No lectures from the two people who got married to avoid the law, and still can't admit they're in love..." Both Felicity and Oliver look away from Tommy and each other. He shakes his head. "Cait and I got a place close to the clinic." 

Oliver recovers first. "Is it safe?" Tommy laughs. "Sure, aside from this guy...wears a green hood and shoots arrows..." Oliver sighs. "You know what I meant."

"Yes, I think so. The people seem to understand I'm more like my Mom than the sperm donor." Oliver looks to Felicity who seems happy so he goes with it. 

Tommy gives them the details before leaving. "As you were...but you should know Sara is upstairs." Oliver's eyes shoot to Felicity. 

"Why is that something we should know?" She tilts her head at Tommy. For his part, Tommy looks to Oliver. "Just passing on information?" 

"Why'd you say that like a question?" Oliver recognizes that face. It's Tommy's oh shit I'm screwed face. Next step is the truth. Oliver is about to say something when he remembers he doesn't lie to Felicity. "Tommy thinks Sara is trying to get me back." Felicity looks between the two men. She shrugs. Oliver expected more. 

"That's it?" Tommy slowly back out of the room and upstairs. Chicken, Oliver thinks. He looks back at Felicity. "You're not upset?" She shrugs again. He walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders. 

He doesn't have to say anything. "I'm not surprised. She came back here for you--she made it clear she is still attracted to you." Oliver watches her. She just accepts it. 

"You know I'm not--I don't want--that isn't going to happen." She nods. "You said you weren't leaving me and I trust you." He's relieved. He wants to shout from the rooftops that Felicity Smoak-Queen trusts him! Instead he smiles brightly down at her. She makes him feel like he is a master of the universe just by believing in him.

It's on the tip of his tongue to say he loves her. He wants to say it. He wants to more than almost anything. Instead he wraps her in his arms and kisses her. He hopes maybe that can convey his feelings to her. 

"Time to go." He tells her as he pulls back. She takes a minute to open her eyes. When he sees the beautiful blue pools of warmth, he sighs. He really is in love with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night Oliver is working for Anatoli. Felicity is learning to not be so uncomfortable being around the older man. He talks to her now. He tells her stories of growing up in Russia, of his time on the island (careful to not mention Oliver) and his life as a Bratva leader. Felicity has always loved hearing the stories of other people's lives. 

After Oliver leaves and she returns to the living area of the penthouse, Anatoli looks to her and smiles sadly. "I can't be here tonight. There is business." She tries to hide her mixed emotions. On the one hand, time to do what she wants. She's rarely alone anymore. Two years ago, she lived alone and spent most of her time alone. Now, Oliver makes sure someone is with her. Then there is the fear. She doesn't think Slade will hurt her, everyone else thinks she crazy.

"Um...okay." She looks around trying to look natural. She chances a glance at him and he is giving her a strange look. 

"I'm not leaving you alone. I want to take you but I feel Oliver will kill me." He chuckles. "I am having one of the brothers come take care of you." Felicity's immediately concerned. She doesn't want a stranger in her home. 

"I rather go with you..." He smiles at her fondly. 

"But Oli--" He starts and she shakes her head.   
"I rather be alone than with a stranger." He considers her words. He nods and motions for her to come with him. "I need to change." He sighs but waits. 

She runs upstairs, throws on jeans, a sweater and her sneakers. She takes out her old messenger bag, she puts in her tablet, her ID and wallet. She then grabs her phone and puts it in her jeans pocket. She heads for the door but before she walks out she pulls her phone back out. She quickly texts Oliver. "going out with Anatoli. I'll be careful". She pushes it back in her pocket. There. She told him. 

She's barely down the steps when her phone starts buzzing. Anatoli looks at her and waits. She just keeps looking at him, she hopes innocently. She blinks rapidly and puts out her lip a bit. He smiles at her, shakes his head and they leave. 

Felicity and Anatoli get in a car driven by another man. He doesn't even look her way. Interesting. They make their way through downtown Starling City. They go to the Glades and through them to the docks. She is starting to regret her decision. Her phone goes off again. She fidgets in her seat. 

"You called Oliver, didn't you?" He looks at her. She shrugs. Technically she texted. "He will find us." They get out of the car and head into an old abandoned office building. She looks up. It's three stories high with a water tower on top. "I am sure he will, but lying to him-even by omission- wasn't going to happen. You know that about me." He looks at her. He does know that she can tell. 

They make their way inside and across the way to an elevator that she assumes is out of order until she gets closer. There are no walls nor a door. Just a little wooden floor she is supposed to believe will safely carry her to the top. She looks at Anatoli who seems to trust it. She looks back at the wooden floor, she can't call it an elevator. 

"Uh--do you trust that thing?" He laughs. "Every month when I come here I put my faith that the men working on it don't want to die--painfully." She makes a face then says, "makes sense in a completely scary way." He laughs harder. 

"I like you Mrs Queen. You never lie to me." The two of them step on the "elevator" and Felicity just hopes not to die. It creaks up through the building, slow and steady. When they reach the top floor they step off and walk across the building to a stairwell. 

Anatoli opens the door and she leads the way up a single flight of stairs to the roof. When she puts her hand on the doorknob to open it gently grabs her shoulder, "No. I go first. They might shoot you." She quickly drops her hand and stands back. Oliver would definitely not let her hear the end of that. He still gets all grrrr when he sees her scar from the last time she was shot.

She follows Anatoli out the door. When they step out two men are waiting. They speak Russian with him while she stands there wondering how cold and windy it is up here and how does Oliver stand it? She shivers. Anatoli looks at her, she smiles weakly. "Sorry it's cold.." 

He turns to one of his men and speaks. The man takes off his coat and hands it to Anatoli. He then hands it to her. She thinks she should refuse it and the words are forming when he shakes his head. She takes it and puts it on. She's warmer...she will smell like smoke but she's warm.

There small group head across the building. Seems like a secure enough roof. She follows them until they see another group of men. She wants to ask who they are and why they are here, but swallows her natural curiosity. Oliver told that Bratva is secretive and her being here is more than likely already pushing boundaries. Anatoli talks to the other guy she can only assume is a leader. 

Again, Russian. So, she looks around and observes the city skyline. The city is peaceful and beautiful from up here.

She starts letting her mind wander. Maybe she should learn Russian? Oliver speaks it. He says things to her a lot in Russian. It'd be nice to know if he is putting a curse on her or like hypnotizing her in a foreign language. She almost giggles at the thought. Is that possible? If he is, he isn't doing a very good job of it. She still doesn't do what he wants more often than not. Case in point, being here. 

Hey, where is he? Maybe he trusts her and Anatoli more than she thought. Just as she finishes the thought the roof access door is thrown open and a helicopter's spotlight is on them. That's not Oliver or good. Cops are spreading out across the roof. 

They're surrounded. She is in so much trouble. No way out of this one with Lance and definitely no way to explain this Moira. The men put their guns down and raise their arms. 

"Miss Smoak? What are you doing here? The Arrow has a woman doing his bidding?" She smiles sweetly and shrugs. 

"It's Mrs Smoak-Queen, I married Oliver Queen...I think you know him?" Lance rolls his eyes.

"I know him. Even he won't like this."

Anatoli speaks up. "Mrs Queen--she isn't here willingly. I am sure the arrow will be here any minute for his prize..." Anatoli is covering for her. 

"You're their hostage?" 

"Sort of, I guess...hostage is a nasty word. How about unwilling guest?" Anatoli smirks and Lance pulls her away from the group. 

Lance flags off the helicopter. She turns to him, "Why did you do that?" 

"Our mutual friend will be here soon, he won't leave you even if it means getting caught." He's walking her away from the others. "I need you out of here..but one question first, you could have this Arrow fella yet you pick, Queen? I thought you were smarter than that."

If he only knew. She is about to say something smart when she hears an arrow. "Your guys should go. You know he'll deliver anyone who needs to be delivered to your door." Lance nods. The other officers follow his lead. Most of them are probably being paid of by Bratva and are relieved to not have to pick a side. 

Oliver lands, in full gear, next to her. She smiles at him, He's sexy when he's all geared up and manly man. He smiles at her, "Thank you...you're not so bad--who's coat is that?" First, shit- she said that aloud. Second- "What?"

"Coat on you?" She looks down. She turns towards the men and points to the one. Oliver gives a death glare. "I was cold Anatoli made him give it to me." Oliver doesn't say anything just starts walking over there. She's trying to follow but his legs are much longer and faster.

Oliver stops. No one even moves. She comes up beside him and the leader, she assumes, of the other group moves to leave and his men follow. 

"Arrow! Good to see you." Anatoli says with mirth in his voice. He is enjoying this. The man who gave up his coat moves to Felicity, she starts to take the coat off. 

"YOU! YOU knew the cop, you brought them down on us."

"I did not...I mean, I know the cop--he arrested me regularly there for awhile, but I didn't know he'd be here! I do not even know where HERE is!" She's a lot of things but she wouldn't get them in trouble...probably. 

He moves closer and grabs her by her arms and starts shaking. He moves his hands to her neck. It happens so fast she didn't have time to react. Oliver does. He grabs an arrow and uses his hand to put it into his back. The man drops his hands from her neck. She stumbles back coughing. It was less than three seconds but it was a scary three seconds. She looks to see Oliver punch the man once in the face and he falls to the ground. 

"You don't touch her. YOU NEVER TOUCH HER."

He comes over to her and puts his hand on her back. He starts rubbing her in a soothing manner. "Are you okay?" She nods while holding her neck. Choking is not something she ever wants to experience again. Oliver walks over to Anatoli. She can barely hear and is certain the men with Anatoli cannot, "I want him brought to me, the real me. Understood?" Anatoli nods quickly once. 

Oliver comes back to her and they swing from this building to the next. She really needs to remind him she is scared of heights. She can't believe Oliver just arrowed that guy. He could have just pushed him off of her. She doesn't want to be the reason he commits more violence. She's still feeling guilty about The Count. 

When they land, John is there. He helps her and Oliver out of the building. They enter the waiting van. 

She sits up front while Oliver changes in the back. "I take it training the boys is over for tonight.." Oliver just grunts. "Okay." Digg drops them off at the club where Oliver insists they ride his bike back to their place. She really has a love/hate thing with his bike.

Oliver doesn't say a word as they get on the bike. She slides up to his back. She puts her arms around him. He tenses briefly then relaxes. As the ride continues, she works her hands to his skin. She starts rubbing circles on his abs. He's relaxing into her touch and she gets to pet his abs. She spent many nights (and days) thinking about being able to do this. She smiles and leans her head on his back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally arrive home. Oliver felt like they'd never get here. They get off the bike and he pulls her to him. He wants to just pull her into his side and never let her go. From the time he got the text until this moment he has been terrified of losing her. They enter their apartment and head upstairs. He moves to the bathroom. He needs to wash the blood of his hands, literally. He also needs some time to calm down and decompress. 

Once he comes out of the bathroom fresh from his shower and wearing only a towel, he can feel her anger. He's felt her need to tell him off since he made that jackass stop hurting her. "You didn't have to arrow him or hit him." She says from her place on the bed. She has changed while he was in the shower. He had accomplished his mission of calming down. Now, he knows they're going to fight.

He turns to her. She's staring at his chest. There is a droplet of water making it's way down his chest, across his abs, down past his belly button and under the towel. She licks her lips. He chuckles and she looks up into his face. Her face goes bright red. He likes it when she openly appreciates his body. He's hated it since the first time he saw it after he returned home. He puffs his chest out a little more when she finally looks at him again.

"As I was saying before the water so rudely diverted my attention. He wasn't going to kill me--" Oliver smiles at her blaming the water, but not about her assumption of the risk. The jackass is bratva, he was going to kill her. He felt justified. 

"Yes, he was." 

She's startled, he sees her jump at his words but he won't take them back she needs to understand the risk. "Okay...maybe he was but you still didn't have to hurt him...you could have made him stop--"

"No." He moves to stand at the foot of the bed. "Felicity--" He hears his voice and he says her name like a prayer. Maybe for him it is. "tonight--on that roof wasn't about being the Arrow or Oliver Queen..that was about being a man. YOUR man." She isn't scared of him, but he moves back just a half-step when he sees her eyes go from anger to really fucking pissed off. He still doesn't back down. He's a man and a man needs to defend what's his. 

He pulls his lips in, is she his? They're married and have agreed neither is leaving but...

"--as a man" He begins while contemplating when he started seeing himself as her man. She didn't remark on it so he won't either. " --Felicity when someone attacks you--my wife, I will attack him harder and with more force than might be needed. The only reason he was able to walk away was the fact you were there...." He doesn't want Felicity to see how dark he can get. She knows a lot but not that part of him. Okay why is she looking at him like that? He's confused. 

"What? You're mad?" He tilts his head like she does to look at her sitting there with that look on her face, that innocent lost in thought face she gets when he's on the salmon ladder. Is she even listening to his defense?

"Felicity?"

 

"Oh.uh--" She comes back to herself but is lost again in a moment. He feels a babble coming on, he plants his feet and waits. "I was just watching this sexy fucking vein on your neck" She points to a place on her own neck. He loves when she unwittingly curses "and how it throbs and then the heavy breathing and the towel..." She realizes what she says, he sees it the moment it happens. She straightens and looks away. She's blushing.

How can he resist her when she says things like that so innocently..so sexy? He looks at her bathed in the soft light of the bedside table. It's then he notices she put on one of his tee shirts. She's sitting there crossed legged on the bed, in his shirt and telling him he's fucking sexy when he's upset.

 

He growls, leaps onto the bed and is over her. She's on her back beneath him. He settles himself between her legs. He grabs her hands and puts them over her head with his hand holding them. His other hand is moving her shirt up her torso while his mouth is pressed to her neck. He rises up just a bit and he sees the idiot's hand print on her neck. He realizes he has her pinned beneath him. After what she went through tonight, he's a selfish prick. 

He lets go of her hands and moves onto his knees. He's still between her legs. He is breathing heavily and trying to will his body into being a decent non-fucking human being. He runs a hand through his hair. 

"Oliver?" He looks at her expecting to see anger or worse: hurt. 

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have...after what you went through...and it's YOU...you deserve better." She is looking at him with her head tilted in that way she does. He feels his lips pull up just a bit. How can one woman being so beautiful and strong and just..perfect?

"You're sorry?" He puts his head on his chest. He's ashamed of not putting her needs first. He nods as best he can. He realizes then that he's naked. The towel went flying when he basically attacked her. 

"I should..go get dressed." 

She moves and is in front of him before he moves. He wasn't wanting to go get dressed and was moving slowly. He guesses he was slower than he thought since she moved to him, before he was off the bed. 

She puts her hand on his cheek. "Oliver. I'm not sure why you stopped. If you think it wasn't what I wanted.." She is bending at the waist to try and see him. He looks up at her. He should listen to her and make this easier for her.

"Oliver, I wanted this. As a matter of fact I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off..." She shrugs, "If you want to that is.." 

Felicity just told him she wants him. He didn't scare her? "I didn't scare you? I wasn't too rough or forceful?" She smiles at him. 

"The sex god I've watched working out for two years, just jumped onto our bed and was playing my body like you were..not a bad thing. Nope. Actually, it was hot. Very hot." She smiles at him, "Probably on it's way to being the hottest sex I've had...ever." She looks down and then up at him. Her smile can only be described as wicked. 

His dick is ready to make that happen, he notices. He wants to ask her if she's sure, but he doesn't want to wreck the mood. "You're doing that breathing thing again. The little sigh followed by some panting..." 

He lunges for her and they resume their position from earlier. She practically purrs under him. He ravages her mouth with his. When he needs air he moves down her neck. He gently licks the marks left there earlier. She moans softly. He moves further down her neck until he hits the shirt she's wearing. He moves down to the hem of it and nudges it up with his nose, leaving kisses across her stomach. When he finally has it over her breast he begins lavishing each one with affection. She has the world's most perfect tits. 

He can't believe he can finally do this with her. Every time they are together, it's like the first time. She half heartedly tries to free her hands from his. While still sucking on her he shakes his head. She pouts. He moves to her mouth and kisses the pout away. 

"I want to touch you.." She practically moans the words. "Please." He looks down at her. 

"Tonight is all about you..me pleasing you." Her eyes get big then he sees lust take over. He loves how in bed with him, she never tries to hide her desire. She freely accepts all that he wants to give her. 

Oliver moves her so he can pull off his tee shirt. As much as he loves her in his clothes, he loves her naked more. When he removes the shirt, he sees she was ONLY wearing his shirt. He looks up into her eyes. 

She shrugs, "I like to be prepared?" He smiles and her. He releases her hands as he moves to kiss her thigh. He loves her legs. She has amazing legs. He thinks they defy physics, she's short but her legs seem to go on for miles. He slowly hisses his way up her thigh. She whimpers and he smiles against her thigh.

He settles himself on his stomach between her legs. He looks and sees her wet and ready for him. He really just wants to sink his dick into her, but he said tonight was about her. 

Oliver looks up at her for permission. They haven't done this together. She bites her lip and he can tell she's nervous. "Trust me?" He looks her in the eye from this delicious viewpoint. She nods. 

"Always." He smiles at her then lowers his head to get his first taste of her. She moans and he feels elated. He can make her feel this way. He has done this a thousand times with many different women, but never has anyone tasted so good, never has he gotten so much pleasure for giving. 

"Oliiiiiver..." She moans and he works harder. He needs her to come more than he's ever needed anything. He sucks her clit for all he's worth. She grabs ahold of his head. Like he is going anywhere right now? She starts to wiggle so he puts one hand on hip to hold her still. He pushes to fingers into her and she comes undone. He frantically licks up everything she gives. 

When he's done he slowly kisses his way up her body. He loves every inch of her body. For so long all he could do was sneak peeks at her, pretending he wasn't attracted to her. He's had fantasies since the Dodger case. That damn gold dress starred in many fantasies.

He reaches her neck and she pulls his lips to her. She invades his mouth and he is more than willing to let her invade any part of his body. 

"Please..." she whispers between kisses. He moves and starts kissing up her jaw line. He rolls them over so he is on his back. She straddles his torso. She leans down and kisses him. She's moving up and down him in slow and calculated movements. He smiles into her kiss realizing she's using his abs to get off. 

He can feel her getting wetter and wetter. When she finally comes again, he can't wait anymore. He flips them over. lifts her hands above her head, places them on the bed and enters her in a swift motion. He watches her to make sure it's okay. She hisses "Yessss..." 

That's all the confirmation he needs that she meant what she said earlier. He leans down to lick her as he begins to move. She meets him thrust for thrust. This is Oliver's nirvana. After years of hell, her with her, like this is nirvana. His own personal heaven on earth. 

Felicity's moans are getting louder and then finally she yells, "harder..please Oliver..now!" He grants her request for all his worth. Just a few thrusts and she's coming hard. Her walls quivering around him sends him over the edge. He's never come so hard in his life. He thinks he goes blind there for a second Still worth it. He rolls off her onto his back dragging her into his arms. 

They are both panting and spent. After several minutes she raises her head and looks up at him with a smile, "I need to be attacked more if this is how we will celebrate." He gives her a stern look. Then kisses her forehead. 

"No need for near death experiences. We can do that whenever, wherever you want. I will never object." Her smile gets bigger. 

"Promise?" He sees something there ... a challenge. All he can think is that he will never say no to her. 

"Promise." They both know Oliver doesn't make promises lightly. He wants to make sure he can keep them. This is on promise he will never break. 

After she falls asleep, he makes a silent promise to himself to make sure she knows how desirable she is, how much she means to him and to one day tell her....he's in love with her. That no one has ever had his heart the way she does. 

Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fight that will test the team and their loyalty to one another.


	23. love, regrets and family ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation and someone declaring they feel someone is their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. I've had awful writer's block with one of my work in progress and it has transferred to this story. I've been using prompts (feel free to leave me some) to help and I FINALLY got some inspiration! I hope you like it.
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter. I know some of you hate that but it was needed.
> 
> Special thanks to Steph, my fandom husband, for being my beta! You're the best.

Oliver decided to kill two birds with one stone: Thea and Roy can spend time together at Moira's mayoral debate. He and Thea talked and both agreed to being there, they may be angry at their Mother, but they want to publicly support her. Thea and Oliver along with Digg and Felicity are waiting for Roy to show up backstage. Moira is getting mic'd up and going over her notes. 

"I'm going to go outside and look for him...maybe security wouldn't let him in." Thea tells the group. Oliver watches her leave with security trailing behind her. Felicity walks over and touches his arm. She behind him.

"You okay?" He looks down at her over his shoulder. Five seconds ago, his answer was no. "Yeah.." He can't help but smile at her. He is about to turn around and kiss her when Roy walks up. 

"Where's Thea?" He's looking around and getting agitated. "She went looking for you...out back." Roy looks around. 

"I came in the back, she wasn't back there." His voice is anxious. They all start to move to the backdoor. Isabel pops up but before she can say anything the room goes dark. Then the big screen on stage shows a picture of Thea. 

Oliver feels himself wobble. Felicity holds him. Slade's voice is heard while Thea squirms to get out of the chair she is tied to. She's crying. They listen to him and all look at each other. They need to get to the foundry. Slade has promised to make Oliver pay and he's obviously using Thea to accomplish it. He takes Felicity by the arm and they move towards the exit.

Oliver is stopped by Isabel, "Oliver, obviously you have more pressing things to deal with..the board is meeting you need to --you need to do something about it." Oliver looks around. 

"I don't have time for this!" He tries to pull away from Isabel.

"We need to go." Felicity tells him. 

He sighs. Felicity moves to stand in front of Isabel. "Isabel...whatever you need while Oliver is indisposed can come through me." 

"You're only an assistant." Isabel tells her coolly. 

"And his wife. We have power of attorney for one another, in case of an emergency. THIS is an emergency." She pulls him by his sleeve and they walk out. 

When they get in the car (Digg driving and Roy in the passenger seat) he pulls her close to him. "That was hot. I love when you take control and put Isabel in her place." He playfully nips at her ear. Digg clears his throat. 

"We need a plan." Digg tells them. Like Oliver could forget?

"We find my sister and kill Slade." He says flatly. Felicity stiffens beside him. He knows she is opposed to him killing, but Slade took Thea. He can't let this go. He looks at her watching the scenery fly by. If he kills Slade he could lose her. She understood once that he needed to kill, but she's so proud of him for no longer killing.

++

They arrive in the foundry. Roy stands back for a moment. Felicity watches as Oliver stops. "You want to come with us?" Roy nods. He pulls his hood up. Felicity starts running scans as Oliver turns to change. She knows this is weighing heavily on him.

When Oliver returns everyone is waiting for him. "What's the plan?" Roy speaks up. Oliver turns to her. Before she can speak Sara comes down in her suit. She joins the circle. 

"I say I call him..meet him and asking him to let her go." She sucks in her lips and takes a deep breath, "For me."

"NO!" All three men say. Sara shrugs. "He has a thing for her, it could work." 

"No." Oliver looks at Sara then to Felicity. He walks over to her, "I've lost my sister to him, I can't lose you too." He puts his forehead to hers. 

"It's Thea. We have to get her back." She knows he won't want to do this but can't help but thinking it's the easiest way to get her back.

"Not at the risk of losing you. She wouldn't want that." Felicity knows he's right about Thea, but she still wants to try. She loves Thea like she is her own sister and is willing to take the risk, but only if Oliver is on her side. She won't be the reason he has more guilt or pain.

Sara sighs, "Are you kidding me right now? Your SISTER has been kidnapped by a man we know will kill her and you won't use everything and everyone at our disposal?" 

"She isn't disposable." Oliver says calmly. Sara sighs and rolls her eyes.

"There was time you understood how war works." Felicity touches Oliver arm hoping to calm him down. He moves away from her touch to Sara. She knows he won't hurt Sara but she isn't sure Sara wouldn't hurt him and he might let her.

"This isn't the island. And Felicity isn't going to be put in the line of fire. Not now. Not ever." Sara moves closer to him. 

"You're such a dick." Digg moves between the two of them. "Okay, let's calm down and come up with a plan we can all get behind."

Sara steps away. Oliver starts to speak as he moves to Felicity. "We need a plan that doesn't involve Felicity in the field." She looks up at sees the desperation in his eyes. He needs her to agree. He needs her to trust him to get Thea back in another way. She nods. 

He hugs her to him. She smiles. How can she not when he looks at her like that, as if she is the most important person in the room. Then she sees Sara looking at them and there is hatred directed at her. Sara starts to move towards them and Felicity pulls back from Oliver. 

"It won't work, Felicity. He will dump you for my sister too. He will make love to you and make you feel like you're the only one...you're not." Felicity wonders if Sara read her mind. Sara walks closer. Oliver shoves Felicity behind him. "How long until Laurel cries and you go running?" He shakes his head. 

Sara studies him for a minute. Then two. Felicity notices that no one moves. It's like they're all holding their breath waiting. Sara starts to laugh. Not a cheerful laugh more rueful. "I thought you were lying to me. That this marriage was a joke. Or a plan but you LOVE her. You are fucking in love with her."

"That is none of your business." Felicity almost laughs. Oliver? In love with her? No. They care for one another. She looks to Digg for one of their 'can you believe this craziness' but Digg looks at her and he's gaging her reaction. What? Roy looks like all this is old news to him. Is she in the Twilight Zone? 

Felicity watches Oliver and Sara. There is something there. Something that is about to explode. She determines that this conversation is perhaps long in coming. They both may need to clear the air. Sara turns away. Oliver is staring at her. Felicity doesn't know what to say or do. She leans Into Oliver and kisses his shoulder. He relaxes just a bit. Digg and Roy are both looking back and forth like it's a tennis match. 

Suddenly, Sara turns around anger and hurt clearly written in all her features. "I gave up everything for you. My parents, my sister...my fucking life! And now--you fall in love with HER?"

"Sara--I'm sorry about what happened before the island after the island- since you've been home. But that has nothing to do with Felicity." 

Sara laughs sardonically. "It has everything to do with her. I came back here for you and you keep turning me away!" Sara moves closer to them. "Thea is missing and our best bet is HER and you won't let us use her..because you're in love with her." Sara looks at Felicity like she is filth, pathetic filth as Oliver stiffens and stands up straighter. 

Sara's focus is on Oliver with hatred now. How quickly her emotions are changing. "I was turned into a murderer because I love you and want to be with you! Do you have any idea what I went through with Ivo? What I went through with the league..then I get back here to you--" She reaches out to him and he gives her a look that very clearly says not to and she pulls her hand back. "and you're with HER?" 

Felicity's heart breaks for Sara and for Oliver. She's been through so much, tragedy and loss. Torture, Felicity believes. A kill or be killed existence. She knows very few things that went on when they were on the island but she knows he was hurt too. Sara has no right to do this to Oliver. She waits for him to defend himself. 

He stands their stoically. 

"YOU turned me into a monster..someone willing to put someone innocent in harm's way...YOU Ollie!" She moves to push Oliver but Digg stops her. 

Felicity looks up at Oliver. He's working his jaw as he stares at Sara or more like through Sara. 

"No." Felicity says. 

Roy, Digg and Sara look at her. Oliver is lost in his spiral of guilt. She turns to Sara. "Oliver nor 'Ollie' did this to YOU. You knew he was dating your sister. You knew what was going on. Where you ranked in his life." Digg is looking at her with pride. Roy is confused and Sara looks angry. Pissing off an assassin is probably not the smartest thing Felicity has ever done. 

"You were a grown woman. You got on that boat of your own free will. It's time the Lance family stops blaming MY husband for their messed up dynamics." Roy's mouth drops open while Digg smiles brighter. Oliver looks at her. She doesn't have time to decipher what this look is all about. 

"I'm sorry, Sara, that you went through hell with that mad man, I'm sorry that you were turned into a killer..I am sorry you were robbed of so much of your life. But none of that is Oliver's fault. Oliver never would have put you in harms way. Not even the Ollie of your youth. What happened is a tragedy. " 

Felicity looks over her shoulder to see Oliver listening still. She hopes he understands why she couldn't stay quiet. She hopes he knows how much she means what she is saying. She turns back to Sara. 

"What you do NOW is all up to you. No league, no crazy doctor...no island. Just you. I am willing to be your friend and help you in any way I can." Felicity steps closer. "But I won't EVER allow you to hurt Oliver again or blame him. He deserves better. He suffered too. I lo---I care for him deeply." 

In for a penny, in for a pound. "Oliver is now MY husband and if you want us to be friends, you need to respect that. You need to understand that in words and in deeds."

Sara eyes fill with some unknown emotion. "I was you once...so full of life, love and happiness." Sara looks past her to Oliver, "Wasn't I?" He looks at Sara. He steps closer to Felicity. 

"Yes." He says slowly. 

"My love for Oliver led me to a boat that allowed darkness and pain into my life." She steps to Felicity. "What makes you different? He will destroy you too.. Your love for him might just get you killed."

Oliver freezes beside her. She looks up at him. It's like he's in shock. He walks over to his worktable, leans down and stares at it. Lost in his world of guilt and pain. Felicity loses it. "...I know Oliver, I trust Oliver and I stand by his side. But what's different? Oliver and I trust each other, we are friends and partners first. He always has my back and I always have his. Nothing and no one will change that." She steps into Sara's personal space. "No one will come between us, not even you."

Felicity sees it a moment too late. The anger, the flash of violence. Sara lunges for her making an animal like sound. Felicity freezes. Roy swoops in and grabs the staff Sara is about to hit Felicity with and saves her. Oliver comes a moment later. "Sara stop this!" 

Roy gets the staff from her and she takes off. Digg runs after her. "I'll try to calm her down or call Lance." 

"Be careful, Digg." Oliver yells as Digg leaves. He just stands there looking toward the exit.

Roy moves back to Felicity. He puts his arms around her. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" She's got her arms wrapped around herself. 

She lets out an almost laugh. "No Roy. You did great. Being attacked is becoming normal."She lamely jokes. She puts her arms around him and hugs him in thanks. Oliver is watching them. Seething. 

Roy notices too. "You should probably stop hugging me before the big guy comes for my throat." They share a small laugh. 

Oliver looks at Roy, "Good plan. You should ask the last guy who touched her what happened...while you still can." Felicity rolls her eyes. 

"He's joking.." She says then looks to Oliver and she isn't sure he is joking.

"I'm going to go help Digg." Roy points to the stairs, Felicity nods as he walks out. 

"I should-- Are you okay?" He nods and Felicity moves to her computers. She sits down and starts typing. She almost said she loved Oliver to Sara of all people. She puts her head in hands. What is wrong with me? She looks over to see Oliver watching her. 

"Maybe you should go look for Sara?" He shakes his head. 

"I'm not leaving you alone." He says tersely.

"Are you okay? You know she's wrong, you didn't do this to her?" He frowns. "Didn't I?" She is up and out of her chair. She touches his forearm. 

"No. She's an adult. She needs to accept responsibility for her own actions." 

He puts his hands on her cheek holding her so she looks up at him, "I won't destroy you--I promise you. I won't." He drops his hands,pulls her close and wraps both arms around her. She could be wrong but Oliver is shaking like he is crying. 

"I know. I meant it, I trust you. Nothing and no one will change that." She tells him while rubbing his back. She knows Oliver will do anything to keep her safe and she trusts he won't destroy her, at least not purposely.

Her computer chimes. He drops his arms. We have a hit. Just then her phone rings. Slade. She looks to Oliver. They both silently agree she should answer. She turns the speaker on while texting Digg and Roy: SOS. 

"I know you found my hiding place, Felicity. You're impressive." 

She says "Thanks." She says proudly, before she realizes what she's saying. She shrugs when Oliver gives her an exasperated look. Then he smiles.

"I am going to text you the address where you can find Thea. Oliver comes alone." Felicity gasps. Oliver breaks in. 

"I'm fine with that, you better not have hurt my sister." Slade only laughs and disconnects the call. Oliver is getting ready to head out when Digg, Roy and Sara come down the steps. 

She doesn't look guilty or anything really. "He said I go alone, so I'm going alone." Oliver leaves no room for debate. Digg tries then Roy. Oliver shuts them both down. 

"Are you going to kill him?" Sara challenges him. Oliver shakes his head. Felicity gasps. She knows that Oliver could die. Sara starts to argue and he counters her. 

Felicity steps into the center of the circle they've created unintentionally. "Go get Thea. Bring her home to us. make our family whole again." She tells him. She can tell she took him by surprise. She means it. 

"I said Bratva won't change things between us-- neither will this. Do what needs to be done so you BOTH come home to me." He is stunned, letting her words sink in. She sees him going over her words in his head. When he understands, he kisses her forehead and walks out.

Felicity is going nuts waiting for him. Digg and Roy follow in the van. Sara on her bike. She's alone. Oliver turned off his comm link. She knows he thinks he's going to die and doesn't want her to hear it. She silently prays he fights, if not for himself then for her. Maybe he can hear her, even though she can't hear him, "Please come home to me. Don't leave me Oliver..."She whispers well aware the others can hear.

Felicity is pacing when a news bulletin goes off. "Thea Queen found alive. Her abductor dropped her off at the local police station." Felicity is equal parts happy and terrified. It was a trap. 

She notifies Digg on his comm but there is no way to get to Oliver. Fifteen minutes later, he turns his comm link on. Felicity feels like she can breathe again. ".. Felicity talk to me.." 

She wipes away her tears. "She safe. He dropped her off. It's a trap Oliver, get out of there." She hears gun shots and arrows shooting through the air. Finally she hears Digg say they are headed in. 

When he comes down the stairs she runs into his arms. He hugs her back. "We need to see Thea."

Digg drives her, Oliver and Roy to the police station. Thea is sitting in a room with Moira. They all enter. Thea runs straight into Roy's arms. Felicity notices Moira looking displeased. 

"Since all of you are here now, I can leave. I have some PR work to do." Thea sighs. "Shouldn't your daughter nearly dying get you some numbers." 

Oliver spins to Thea, "Did he hurt you?" She shakes her head. " Not physically." Moira slips from the room. Felicity could almost feel bad for her. 

Thea leaves Roy's embrace and looks at the three of them. "You told me Merlyn is my father..you forgot to mention your own secret. Mr Wilson told me."

Felicity feels like all the oxygen just vacated the room."What did he tell you?" Felicity is worried what could happen now. 

"You only married Felicity to keep her safe from the authorities..." Oliver visibly relaxes and Felicity feels the world is right again. "because you're the Arrow.." 

Oh shit. "Judging by the looks on all your faces, this isn't a surprise..yet, you kept it from me." Roy tries to hug her. She moves out of reach. 

"Them, I understand, but you Lis? I thought we were tighter than that." Felicity feels tears well up. She starts to agree they are close but what can I say, 'I lust for you big brother' seems wrong too. 

Oliver moves. "They've kept my secret. Roy just learned of it after the injection. Felicity was protecting me, you and my secret. The people I go after would use you to hurt me ." 

Thea turns to the windows. "All the times I thought you were a flake who didn't care about anyone or anything..you were saving people? Saving the city?" Oliver starts to deny it, but Felicity won't let him do it. 

She walks to Thea. "Yep, your big brother is an actual hero. I'm sorry I didn't tell you--" 

Thea hugs her. "Wasn't your story to tell." She then turns to Oliver, "I always knew you were a hero." She moves and hugs him. 

Felicity sighs in relief. Thea knows everything. Oliver warns her she needs to protect his cover and she promises she will. They can now concentrate on finding Slade Wilson before he does anymore damage. 

 

 

++

Oliver heads to his other night job after leaving Thea with the others. Bratva. His mind is on Felicity and what she said this afternoon. She trusts him but more than that...did she almost say she loves him? Does she...could she feel the same way he feels. 

One of the young brothers calls for Oliver to look at his target. They are doing target practice before heading out for their first "job" for Bratva. Oliver will be staying in the car while they do what they were assigned. He only goes in if he is needed.

"Okay.. Enough." They all put their guns down. "Get your things, we head out in twenty." He texts Felicity. She quickly texts back that she and Anatoly are watching a movie he refuses to watch with her. Oliver smiles. He is a bit jealous. He's really happy she's made peace with her babysitter as she calls him, but he misses her when he's here. He puts his phone away. It's time to go.

They are in the building when something goes wrong. One of the boys shoots another. Shit. Oliver goes in gun in each hand. He tells the boys to take the injured boy Ivan, out to the car. He tells the people the boys were robbing, a small butcher shop, "You saw nothing. Next time you take bets from the Italians remember the Russians are who protect you." Oliver hates this. This is what he fights against most nights. He reminds himself it's for her, but he still hates it. 

Oliver calls Anatoly. He curses. He hears Felicity in the background telling Anatoly to let him bring the boy there. Oliver doesn't like it. Felicity is right as always, they can't go to the hospital and he doesn't have what he needs to take the bullet out. He begrudgingly agrees. He sends all but one other boy home. He needs to stop thinking of them as boys. He really does. 

Oliver and Frank (he asked him his name, he's avoided learning their names) help Ivan up to the apartment. Felicity has things laid out on the dining table when they get to the apartment. They lay Ivan on the table. Anatoly holds him down while Oliver injects him with morphine and antibiotics. 

Once he's relaxed, Oliver digs out the bullet. Anatoly stands back watching while Felicity assists Oliver. She also talks to Frank making sure he doesn't pass out. Once the bullet is out and he has sown Ivan up, he turns to find Felicity talking to Frank who looks like he may pass out. 

Anatoly moves to Oliver's side while he his cleaning his hands. He looks to Felicity. "Your woman will make an excellent Bratva wife..if we allowed wives. She could be the first." 

Oliver turns to his friend and mentor. "Never. I get these boys ready and I'm out. I don't want her to know that side of me." Anatoly snorts. 

"She loves all of you Oliver. She would be by your side no matter what path you choose." Oliver shakes his head. 

"I won't let her go down with me..not like I have with others. If I have to I will set her free." Anatoly laughs. 

"You think she will allow you to do that...let her go? I thought you were smarter. " He shakes his head. "I have spent many days with your wife. She does not let anyone tell her what she can or can't do. I tried and she made sure I understood that was never going to happen." Anatoly's voice if full reverence.

Anatoly walks away to talk on his phone. Oliver watches Felicity talk to the young boy, Frank. She's loving and kind. She is remarkable. He watches her fondly. What has he done to her? This life isn't something she should be a part of, not anymore. He looks around and none of this is what he wanted for her.

There is a knock on the door, "It is my men coming to help with Ivan." Oliver nods and Anatoly unlocks the door and let's them in. Oliver is leaning against the balcony doors when he sees the man from last night. The one who put his hand around her throat.

Oliver is by her side before the man, Oliver had asked his name, Vlad is fully inside. A Russian born Bratva brother who is new to America. He looks from Anatoly to Oliver. He didn't want this man to know where he lives. He also knows he has to make sure Vlad understands that Oliver will kill him. He looks To Anatoly he recognizes his mistake. He frowns at Oliver but doesn't stop him. 

Oliver looks to Felicity. He doesn't want to do this. He doesn't want to be this man, not in front of her. He has no choice. "You hurt my wife last night and come to my home..." Oliver says as he moves to the other man. 

He sees him swallow and stand up straighter. He is trying to act as if he isn't afraid. But he sees his heart rate pick up and fine sheen of sweat on his brow. The man raises his chin. "She brought cops." 

"No, I called them." Everyone gasps. "Those men? They had sharp shooters on every roof. They were going to kill you after they got what they wanted." Oliver steps closer. "You called Anatoly into a trap. My wife wasn't going to die for your stupidity." 

"I-I didn't know." Oliver smirks. "And the reason no one was stationed there from our side?" Vlad shakes his head. "I never thought of it." Oliver looks over to see Anatoly's anger bubbling up. He can hide it most of the time.

Oliver makes a low snort like sound of derision. This punk has no clue. "You're playing at being Bratva. You want the prestige, the sense of power..the only person you attempted to take out was a woman." Oliver steps right up to him. "MY woman."

Anatoly speaks up. "Oliver.." It's not exactly a warning. Oliver looks over at Anatoly. "Are you sure you want to do this.." He knows Anatoly means in front of Felicity. Oliver has no choice. If he lets this man walk out, he knows where they live. He needs to understand a lesson. 

Oliver lifts his hand and wraps it around the man throat and pushes him against the closed door. He stays like that until the man almost passes out. "If I ever see you again, if you fuck up like you did last night--you will die." Oliver is right against his ear. "Slowly..and painfully. Don't let my American status or my businessman persona fool you, I will kill you." 

He pushes himself away from the man. "Get out!" Vlad helps Frank move Ivan. They leave. Oliver sees that Frank and Ivan now fear him too. They no longer see the nice guy who helps them. They see a Bratva captain. Oliver doesn't look at Felicity. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he would come. I would never bring him here with her." He moves closer and whispers. "Did you send the police because of snipers?" Oliver does one quick move of his head. "You won't need to kill him. He's a dead man."

Anatoly steps to Felicity. "I hope you know I would never put you in harms way. You've become like a daughter to me." Oliver's mouth drops open. It hits the floor when Felicity hugs the man. 

"I know. I trust you. Now go take care of Ivan and be nice to Frank." Anatoly smiles. 

"Yes. I will." He grabs his coat and leaves. Oliver locks the door and sets the alarm behind him. He waits a moment. He's gathering his courage to really look at Felicity. He is scared what he might see in her eyes. When he turns around she is right there. 

He looks into her eyes and all he sees is--pride. She throws her arms around his neck. "I know..I'm opposed to violence..but you--that was hot." 

Wait, what? 

"It's was like cave man and I should be upset." She looks turned on and put out at the same time. He's so confused.

"You were upset when I got mad at Roy." She drops her arms and he misses her already. She waves him off. "Roy is harmless. A boy. You're a man, it seemed very unfair."

"That BOY has mirakuru in his veins." He reminds her. 

"Yes, he does and he loves me like a sister...and is scared of you..add in the hero worship and I could stand in front of him naked--and he'd probably run!" 

Oliver growls. He doesn't like the idea of her being naked in front of anyone but him. He will make Roy slap more water tomorrow. Tonight is about his wife. He loves the sound of that.


	24. What if I told you I love you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important conversations happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write fast when procrastinating..if you follow me on twitter you get it. lol
> 
> thank you! The feedback last chapter also helped to fuel this update. Comments feed the Muse. I always found that odd but when writer's block hits...she needs feedback.

Oliver is showing Thea around the foundry when Sara comes down. "OH, I didn't know you had company." Thea looks from Oliver to Sara. "You know...about Ollie?" Sara nods. 

"You're the woman in black aren't you?" Sara smiles brightly and nods. Thea is impressed at first, Oliver can tell. Something changes her expression. "Can I talk to my brother for a minute?" 

"Sure. Before you go Oliver I need to speak to you." Oliver looks at her and gives her strained smile. Thea watches her go. Then turns to Oliver.

"Stay away from her, Oliver. She wants you back...it radiates off her. That and desperation." Oliver swallows. Does everyone know things before him. "She knows I'm with Felicity. She needs a friend."

Thea studies him. He starts to fidget. He doesn't like when Thea starts studying him. "Slade told me you married Felicity to protect your secret. But that's not the only reason is it?" 

Oliver licks his lips, then smashes them together and shakes his head. She just keeps looking at him. "At first, I thought I married her just to keep her safe and out of jail...to keep my secret safe. Then--when we were standing on the beach, we kissed and something changed. I couldn't lie to myself about her anymore..I tried afterwards but-- i" Thea is smiling at him. She motions for him to continue. 

"That night--I've had nightmares since I returned. I had one and she comforted me and we fell asleep. I slept. No dreams, no nightmares." He looks at Thea this is it. The moment he says it out loud. 

"My nightmare was losing her. I thought I still loved Laurel or what I thought love was--Thea, I realized I've been in love with her since the moment she came into my life." Thea squeals and throws her arms around him. 

"I knew it! The way you look at her, watch her and how you are with her. I'm so happy for you Ollie. When I thought you two were pretending--wait, why don't you look happy?" 

"I haven't told her how I feel. We are in a holding pattern." 

"Tell her. She's clearly in love with you too." Oliver looks at her shocked. "You don't think she loves you? Oliver Jonas Queen, she took on me and mom- that wasn't for us. She took over the company, dragged you back. She puts up with all this" She motions around the basement. "and the Lance sisters. You don't do that for a friend, Ollie. You do that for the man you love."

Oliver smiles at his sister. Could she be right? Could Felicity love him the way he loves her. "Stop thinking! Trust your sister who spent an entire summer with her. She could have had Tommy, but she didn't even look at him. There were men everywhere but she was faithful to you. She's so fucking lovable, yet she didn't stray. Look at her now, taking care of QC while you fight Slade. I'm sure there's more I don't know." She kisses his cheek and heads for the stairs. "She loves you big brother. She deserves to know you love her back." Thea says as she walking out. 

Oliver sits in Felicity's chair and starts thinking. Felicity has always been there for him. He's fairly certain she was about to say Love to Sara about him not like. He smiles. His wife loves him? His wife loves him! He fist pumps. He laughs, he gets that fist pump thing from her. 

"Oliver?" His smile drops.

"Sara." He spins to her. She leaning on the table across from him. "I wanted to talk about yesterday." Oliver sighs. He rather go tell Felicity he's in love with her. He knows this talk needs to happen. 

Sara slips her jacket off. She only has on a tiny tank top underneath. "I work after this." He nods. Oliver has a bad feeling about this. "I get that you're with Felicity now. I'm sorry I blamed you for my life choices. I realize my mistake now." 

"Good. That's great Sara. I need to go." She holds up her hand. He sits back down. 

"I came here to seduce you." He gulps and shakes his head. "Won't happen."

"I know. I was listening to you and Thea." She sniffles. "I thought if I came back here--to you, I'd get my life back." 

Oliver feels sorry for her. He remembers how hard coming back was for him He can only imagine how hard it is for her. "I don't think getting back with me, would help with your family situation." He teases. 

"I didn't care. I just want you." He clearly notices the lack of past tense. "Please, Ollie." She is standing over him. "Just think about it--I know you love her, I'm fine with that. I love her too."

"If you loved her, you wouldn't be here doing this." He says as he stands up. "If you respect her you wouldn't be doing this or trying to do this." He tries to move past her, she grabs his arm. "Why her?" 

"You were listening. You know why." He yanks his arm out of her grasp. "If you want to be a part of the team and my friend, stop this. NOW." He storms out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity is acting CEO. Again. Fun. She is in her office trying to find an assistant, she could make Oliver do it! She chuckles while reading the names of applicants. 

"Miss Smoak?" Her temp questions. Without looking up, "It's Mrs Queen." She is dropping Smoak at the office while she is acting CEO, and if she's honest to upset Isabel who cringes every time she hears it. 

"Fine. Mrs Queen--you have a visitor. A male visitor. He says it's personal." Felicity looks up and smiles. It's probably Oliver.

"Show him in." 

"Oookay." 

Felicity checks her lipstick and hair. She's such a girl sometimes. She stands on the other side of her or his desk? The desk. She turns to look at a file on her desk real quick before he gets here.

"Felicity." Slade. Crap. She turns to the door. Her assistant is gone. This isn't good. 

"Mr Wilson." He grins brightly. "I love your fighting spirit, my love." 

She's stern with her voice even if on the inside she's nervous."I'm not your anything. What do you want." She walks back around the desk and sits. 

"Come now, my love...I'm doing all this for you and to prove to Queen who is the better man."

She tilts her head and looks at him. "Oliver already is aware of being the better man, thanks. We can stop this now then?" She lifts her eyebrows. He laughs. 

He moves to stand in front of her desk. He leans over the desk. "Your sassy attitude is quite endearing...You will be mine. The question is how many people are destroyed before I get what I want." Felicity swallows trying to hide her fear. She carefully takes her phone, she dials Oliver without even looking down at it. She's holding it like a life line. No, not like..it is her life line. 

"Mr Wilson, I will never go with you. I will NEVER hurt Oliver nor will I be used to hurt my husband." She hopes Oliver can hear what is going on. Please, Oliver...

"Felicity..you deserve the world. I can give it to you. You want a company? I will buy you five. I remember our talks. You want a home, children and a dog. I WILL give you all of it. Queen, won't. He's too busy chasing after other women."

Felicity knows he's trying to get to her. She isn't falling for it. She just listens hiding all her emotions. "I LOVE YOU! Does he love you? Is he in love with you?" He's losing his patience. He's becoming unstable. She getting more nervous now.

"Love? This isn't love, Mr Wilson." 

"Stop calling me that!" He screams. Softer her continues. 

"Please. Call me Slade or Will...I am your Will. Yours." She can't believe he is almost pleading with her. She could almost feel sorry for him until she reminds herself he took Thea. He lied to her all summer, manipulating her and he's hurt Oliver. He will do anything to get what he wants including manipulate her.

"I won't use you or throw you away. He will go back to Laurel. He always does." Felicity looks at him quickly..No. No way. It can't be. Before she can voice her thoughts, Oliver walks in trailed by her assistant, Digg and Roy.

Oliver is across the room and beside her. He puts his arms around her and she finally feels like she can breathe again. "Slade. Any reason you are talking to my wife?" 

Slade stares at Oliver. "She isn't JUST your wife." Oliver keeps looking at Slade. Felicity looks between them. Slade finally looks to her. 

"This is how you want it? This is your decision?" She nods. "yes."

Slade nods. "Everything that happens now is by your choice." He looks to Oliver. "You will pay for what you cost me. Not only did you kill Shado...you stole Felicity's love." The police are entering the floor. Slade sees them and dives out the window.   
 Felicity runs to the window. "He just killed himself." Oliver shakes his head. "No. He had a backup plan. See him there?" He had a parachute on underneath his suit. He must have taken off the jacket as he jumped. 

Oliver turns her to look at him, "Are you okay? When I got your call--I thought.." He pulls her into his chest. She sighs. 

"I'm okay. You're here...I knew you'd come for me." He smiles down at her.

"Always." They break apart to talk to the police. Lance walks straight to Felicity and pulls her aside. 

"Officer.." 

"Mrs. Queen. Does this have to do with your husband or our mutual friend?" Felicity puts on her innocent face. 

"Actually it has to do with me. Only me. Mr Wilson and I had a business deal of sorts, he helped me out when QC looked to be sinking." She folds her hands in front of her. "He thought our arrangement would lead to a personal one. When I informed him, I am, in fact happily married he didn't take it well." 

Lance studies her. "You're happily married? Okay. " He squints at her. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you and the Arrow have a thing going.." Felicity smiles up at him innocently. 

"You're wrong. I am married." 

"Does Queen have something on you? I know I was arresting you pretty regularly...but I can help you." He whispers to her. He looks over at Oliver. "Say the word." 

She shakes her head. "Oliver and I are very happy." She leaves him and walks to Oliver. He looks from her to Lance. She grabs his hand and holds it. He smiles. 

 

Afterwards they head to the foundry. They need to talk. They go through Verdant and see Sara, Tommy and Thea. All three look up when they see them coming. "What's going on?" Tommy inquires moving to Felicity. 

"Slade Wilson came to my office." Thea leaves. When she comes back Roy is with her. 

She shrugs when Felicity looks at her wondering why she got Roy. "I thought you guys might need to have a heroes meeting. Tommy and I got this." 

"We do? I rather go to a hero meeting. That sounds fun." Thea rolls her eyes and drags him with her. Felicity is glad that Thea took to Oliver's night time activities so well. She was worried she'd hate it as much as Tommy did. Or worse, she'd make Oliver feel awful for what he did in the past. 

Felicity starts down the stairs followed by the others. Oliver is saying they need to find a way to track Slade and not depend on the police department. Felicity freezes. There is a man in a very scary mask at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Welcome Home." He says and starts firing at them. Oliver wraps his body around hers and they jump over the railing. She doesn't see where the others go. Oliver turns to her when they land. "Stay here. Don't move."

She nods and reaches for him as he runs to confront the man that she guesses is Slade. Felicity watches as each of her friends take on Slade Wilson and loses, ending up unconscious on the floor. Slade walks over to her in her hiding spot. He pulls her out by her arms and holds her off her feet. Mirakuru is no joke when it comes to added strength. 

"He can't protect you." 

Her lips are quivering. She's worried about Oliver and her friends. She looks him in the eyes. "I won't leave him." 

She's heard the term menacing laugh before but this is the first time it made sense. "Oh you will. You will come to me willingly. You will choose me." He lowers her to the ground.

He lifts the mask. His face revealed. She thinks back to the first night she met him. When he was Will. She thought him handsome, kind and overly generous. Now, she wonders how he will kill her. He will have to kill her to get her to leave Oliver. 

He grabs her back up. It hurts more this time, his grip stronger. "I love him." She whispers to Slade. "I'm IN love with him." There are tears running down her cheeks. She admitted it. Slade drops her. She falls to the ground and lands with a thud on her butt. He stands over her staring for a moment. Felicity keeps eye contact with him. She hears Roy and Oliver both coming around. 

Slade breaks the eye contact and looks at her four friends. The other two have come around. Felicity is at his feet. Oliver's eyes are on her. She can tell he is assessing the damage to her and how to get to her. 

"She chooses you, Kid. For now." He tells Oliver this with his mask sitting atop his head still. "I tried the easy way.I've shown her how pathetic your attempts to keep her safe are..now I will try something more...aggressive." He lowers his mask and leaves. Oliver runs to her. He's down on his knees. 

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" She starts shaking her head. Tears still flowing down her face. He wraps her in his arms. She moans. Okay, maybe she has some bruises. 

 

"We can discuss this later. I'm taking her home." The others nod at Oliver. No one seems to want to speak right now. Digg and Roy both looking at her for signs of trauma. Both looking sad they couldn't help her. Sara looks...almost gleeful. Felicity ignores it and lets Oliver help her out. She's really glad Thea and Tommy were upstairs and unharmed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver waves Digg off when he offers to drive them home. He does notice that he and Roy follow them. They're good friends. He looks over to Felicity sitting in the passenger seat. She's trying to cry softly but he hears it. It tears at his heart.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" She looks to him. "He didn't. Not physically." She moves her body to face the drivers seat. "Oliver? He won't hurt anyone because of me, right?" 

Oliver knows Slade will probably kill people, himself included. "Felicity." He says it low and thick with emotion. "IF Slade hurts anyone that's on him. His choice. He needs to respect YOUR choice." His words a mirror of what she told Sara.

They arrive at the apartment to find Anatoly already there for 'babysitting'. He takes one look at Felicity and is across the room, looking her over. "What happened? Who did this?" He asks Oliver in Russian. He replies telling him in Russian. "Slade. He wants her. Only her." 

Anatoly looks at Felicity's bruising arms and then to Oliver. He speaks in English this time to Felicity. "I will kill him before I let him hurt you." He gently hugs her. Oliver watches them for a moment. He knew they had a truce, he didn't realize they had become so close as to hug. He's never seen Anatoly hug or be affectionate to anyone. He's been nice to Oliver, a mentor and friend but he's different with her. 

Felicity pulls back.    
" I need a shower...see me before you go?" She asks Oliver. Anatoly speaks before he can. "Oliver, you have the night off. You stay here, take care of my daughter." 

"Thank you." She smiles and says to Anatoly. Oliver moves to help her but she waves him off. He turns to Anatoly, "Thank you. I need to be with her tonight." 

"Oliver. We need to kill him. His need for revenge and for her.." He looks to where Felicity disappeared. "He won't rest until he has her." 

"I know. " He knows all of this. He also knows he told Felicity no more killing. 

 

Anatoly moves to the door. "Keep her safe. Tomorrow, we talk about our agreement and how I will help you bring Slade down. Your part...your debt. It's done." Oliver looks at him confused.He agreed for several months worth of work and to return to the fold. 

"I can't make you Bratva. I can't take you from her and I can no longer pretend to not understand your drive to protect her." Anatoly looks up to where Felicity disappeared. "She is truly remarkable. I will still help you."

Oliver sighs in relief. He doesn't argue with the older man. He didn't like what he was doing. He's glad it's over. "What about Vlad?" Anatoly chuckles. 

 

"He is no longer of this world." Oliver nods. He isn't happy nor sad he's dead. He didn't do his job and would get someone killed. He also hurt Felicity. Oliver's just glad his blood isn't on his hands. Not that he wouldn't have killed, he would.

Anatoly leaves. Oliver heads upstairs to Felicity. He walks into the room to see her putting on one of his tee shirts. It practically swallows her. "It looks better on you." He says from the doorway. She turns and smiles. Not her normal big bright smile, just a tiny grin. 

"Are you going?" He drops his arms from the doorframe and walks over to her. "No. Anatoly didn't change his mind, he meant for me to stay tonight.. he said my debt is paid." She looks confused and then happy. 

"Really?" He nods. "He wants to help with Slade though." She frowns. Oliver doesn't question her. 

"Come on, let me change and we can order in some food and watch tv in bed." 

"Mister Queen....you are speaking my language." She teases. She's still upset he can tell, but she will get past today. She's strong.

After he changes they order in pizza. Felicity can devour a whole pizza on her own. Oliver loves how she loves pizza. He watches her watch the show they picked while eating. She makes these noise while eating that remind him of when they are together. He needs to think of something else. 

He looks at her neck. The bruising from her Bratva adventure still visible; though faded. Then he sees Slade's hand marks on her arms. He wants to push her away. Tell her, it's too dangerous and he's no good for her. Tell her Sara is right...he will destroy her. He looks at her hair, flowing down her back and her toes painted green. He smiles. He can't walk away from her. Anatoly is right, she wouldn't let him. 

Even if he did and by some weird quirk she let him push her away would that make her any safer? Slade will still want her. People would still come for her. She turns to him just then, she licks pizza sauce from her lips. 

"What are you thinking about so intently?" He thinks quickly of a suitable half truth. He doesn't lie and that would be a lie. She moves back to where he is sitting with his back against the headboard. She sitting to his right facing him now.

"I was thinking that even if it's the right thing, the honorable thing...I can't leave you. I can't let you go." She looks sad and then happy. She smiles her biggest brightest smile. 

"Good thing Mister. We made a deal. Neither of us are leaving." She crawls up the bed and gets in his lap, straddling him. 

"I won't let you leave. I can find you anywhere...remember." He looks up into her face so full of warmth, happiness and...love? He has his hand on her outer thigh rubbing her. She leans down and kisses him. Then pulls back.

"That's okay right? Kissing you.." He's confused why the hell wouldn't that be okay. "I mean, we've never discussed ground rules for affection after we had sex...and we only ever kiss during sex..I mean KISS and not that I don't want to have sex with you...like ALL.THE.TIME....but I'm a little sore and you're probably tired..."

He smiles and pulls her closer. "First off, you can kiss me any time, anywhere you want--" She puts a finger to his lips. 

"I can kiss you anywhere WE are or anywhere ON you?" He throw his head back laughing. "Both. All the kissing." She kisses the tip of his nose. Could she be any more adorable. 

"Second, I am never too tired for sex. EVER. Tonight we won't because you're sore and I never want to hurt you, physically or any way else. You say you want me and I'm there, naked." She nods in understanding while trying not to laugh, "Last..we didn't have sex..we made love."

She looks away. She's thinking. Lost in her own world. He waits for her to come back to him. "Um...okay but Oliver to make love..you know what, forget I said anything." She starts to move off his lap. He puts his hand back on her thigh to hold her to him. 

"No. Say it. Whatever you were thinking." He thinks he knows and he knows this is his moment. He's scared and excited in equal measure. 

She looks down where their bodies are pressed together. He has one hand on her thigh and the other on her cheek his thumb rubbing tiny circles. He waits, holding his breath. She keeps looking down then finds her courage. That's his girl. Strong and determined. He smiles waiting. 

"I was going to say..to make love you-- you have to both be in love and it's helpful if that love is with the other person you're currently in bed or wherever with--." He nods. 

"And.." She looks searching his eyes. He raises his eyebrow. Here it goes. This is scarier than cliff diving, or telling her or Digg his secret. She inhales and exhales unsteady. She blinks rapidly. 

"I --uh...umm.." He takes pity on her. He looks her in the eyes. "Felicity Meghan Smoak-Queen...I love you. I am IN love with you. Just you." Her mouth drops open. He waits praying silently that she says something, anything. Not that she needs to say it, especially if she doesn't feel the same. 

"Oliver..." She kisses him. He'll take it. She pulls back and he keeps trying to follow her until she pushes on his chest. 

"I'm in love with you too. I have been for... awhile." She chews on her bottom lip. 

He smiles that smile she always blushes when he does it. "I've wanted to tell you but was scared you didn't feel the same...you know I'm not the best bet for a boyfriend let alone a husband." He looks into her eyes and he sees it. She loves him. Felicity really loves him.

"We are quite the pair...I didn't think someone like you could ever see me as anything more than your quirky, IT girl, sidekick and friend." 

"You are my best friend. The best friend I've ever had." He smiles at her. "I didn't want to fall in love with you...for your sake not mine. You are so much more to me than a best friend. You are the love I don't deserve, but am too selfish to walk away from." 

She's shaking her head. "Oliver...you are a hero, my hero, the city's hero...I fell in love with you a little when you'd come up with those ridiculous stories while smiling. It was an adorable smile-- I pictured a little boy smiling up at me--"

"Our child?" She blushes and he knows the answer. His beautiful, strong and honest Felicity nods. He smiles brighter. He heard Slade offer to give her a child. 

 

"And I couldn't help but like you...and I trusted you. The night I found you in the backseat of my car...the night I learned you were the vigilante..I knew I was right, you have a good heart. I watched you almost die and knew that I love you." 

He's completely taken off guard. He puts his hand behind her head and pulls her to him. He kisses her with everything he has in him. Everything he has is hers. He is hers and because of that he needs to tell her. 

He pulls back. "I didn't want to admit I was in love with you. I started falling the day I met you. I smiled truly for the first time in years. Then when you insisted on going into that casino..you were brave and strong and you trusted me to keep you safe." He smiles and shakes his head. 

"Then you made that quip about me being in you, and my mind and body agreed that would be nice." She lowers her head to his shoulder and laughs. She's embarrassed. He continues. 

"When we got married-- I didn't want to run like I did with anyone else...we kissed at the alter and I knew..I was in trouble..My nightmares stopped because you soothed my soul with your generous heart and warm spirit. I was cold and you brought warmth and sunshine..and then--" He thinks about what he was about to say. She raises her head to look him in the eye again. 

"On the island..after the undertaking-- you were all I thought about..." His turn to blush. He didn't think anything could make him blush but remembering jacking off to her...Yeah that will do it. He isn't ashamed but he still feels guilty. 

"You thought about me..." He looks in her the eye. His eyebrows lift and he looks down at his lap. "You thought about me and --oh." She nods "OH!" She smiles and laughs. He loves that laugh. 

"Well--that's...flattering and sexy." 

"Is it?" She wraps her arms around his neck. "Yes, very. Who wouldn't want to be the object of affection for a sexy man who fights crime and kicks ass?" She leans down and kisses him. 

With her by his side, he can do anything. He knows this now. Digg was right. Loving someone doesn't make him weak. It makes him stronger, smarter and allows him to know what he's fighting for and it's her. Sure, he wants the city to be safe. He wants to bring QC back from the brink of disaster. He wants to be a better son, a better brother and a better friend. But most of all what he wants is to be everything she sees in him, to be the person she's always known he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? They said it, they've declared their love--was it okay? *nervous*


	25. that truth that lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is starting to wrap up. Season 2 is almost over.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm supposed to warn you all when you might cry...you might cry. You may also get angry with me. My beta was less than pleased. Sorry...
> 
> Thanks for your continued support of this story.

Felicity goes to Verdant the next day. She grabs Tommy who is sitting by the bar, by his arm. She drags him downstairs to the basement. She looks around to make sure they are alone. Tommy is watching her. 

"Lis?" She puts her finger to her lips to shush him. When she sees it's empty she comes over and grabs him, then pulls him down to sit on the mats. "Lis, if we are about to break your wedding vows, I think we should go somewhere Oliver doesn't come every day and you know doesn't have lots.." He looks around, "of weapons he can kill me with or worse castrate me because I think he will.." 

She looks at him with exasperation. She knows he's teasing her. "Are you done?" 

He smirks. "Yes." 

She smiles at him and then squeals. She knows she is acting like a teenager but she can't help it. Tommy is smiling at her waiting. "We did it!" 

Tommy raises his eyebrows. "Oookay. But haven't you done it before? I mean, I remember the day after..wow, that sounds wrong." 

"Tommy! He told me he loves me and then...I admitted I love him too." Tommy laughs. "It's about damn fucking time. I was tired of all this broody Oliver and you thinking you're not really his." He grabs her hand. "I am so happy for you, Lis. You deserve all this happiness." 

"Tommy--I can't believe it. He was so open and honest. It was beautiful." He's smirking at her. "What?"

"You. You're so fucking adorable and in love." He can't help but laugh.

"I really am in love..and he loves me back." 

"I guess, life is perfect." He teases. 

"We still have Slade to deal with, he isn't giving up. He wants to hurt Oliver and still believes he loves me..." She waits unsure if she should continue. She decides Tommy is one of her best friends. "And there's...Sara..." She trails off. 

"Ah, The Lance sisters. Thea told me she wants Oliver for herself." Felicity nods sadly. "He loves you. I don't think he ever loved either of them."

She bites her lip. "That's not what worries me. I trust Oliver. I trust that he loves me and is honest." She pauses. "Sara...seems to hate me and wants me gone." 

"Sara has always wanted Oliver from the first time she laid eyes on him. She went behind her own sister, who admittedly did it first...I'm just saying be careful." 

"yeah.." She whispers. 

They hear the security door beep. "This place is busy today." She shrugs. 

"Tommy..Felicity, this is where you disappeared." She jumps up into Oliver's waiting arms. "I wanted to talk to Tommy in private." Oliver looks to Tommy who is standing up. 

Tommy reaches out to shake Oliver's hand. "Congratulation for the man up and telling her you love her. FINALLY. I was nervous we would be in rocking chairs before that happened." He teases Oliver who frowns at him. 

"Having you as my best friend was fun...having you as my wife's best friend is not." Oliver teases back. 

"Don't worry...she loves you..you love her. She won't run away with me--and I have Cait now.."Tommy trails off laughing. "Really I am happy for you both. I'm going to go back to the exciting world of bar management and inventory." He starts walking to the stairs. "You kids be good...are those mats washable?" Oliver groans as Tommy laughs. 

She puts her arms around his neck and goes up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Sorry I wanted to tell Tommy." 

He shakes his head. "You two being friends is all sorts of weird." She shrugs. "I could go tell Digg but telling Digg about this or our sex life usually leads to Digg cleaning his guns...and giving you that look."

"Talking to Tommy. Great plan." He decides. Tommy he can take. Digg probably not. Oliver gives her another hug and walks over to his work table. 

"Um..Oliver. There's something I meant to talk to you about this yesterday.." He spins around to talk to her. She sees worry in his face. "Oh no, not that. I MEANT that..I mean that. I love you." Her voices softens with the last part. She can't help but smile at him when she says it. He smiles back just as brightly.

He is waiting for her to gather her thoughts. She's really not sure how to say this. "Okay..I'm not trying to be clingy girlfriend here.." she looks up at him and he raises his eyebrows. 

"Wife. We are married. We did this all out of order..wait. Am I being demoted?" He teases her.   
"Oliver this is serious..and it kind of freaks me out sometimes to call myself your wife. I know we're married but it's not like you wanted to propose." Her eyes get big, "Not that you should have wanted to propose. I mean, we were just friends--" She puts her hand to her forehead. "This is getting way off track." 

She drops her hand. "Let me start again. I'm not being clingy...Oliver when Sara confronted you and I- I guess defended you?" He nods. 

"Defended me..it was..hot." He moves to her and starts kissing her neck. 

"Oliver.." she moans. Then remembers she needs to talk to him. "Oliver...I need to tell you something." He pulls back and looks at her questioningly. "Now?"

"The foundry? Digg walks in and you're dead and I'm mortified." He makes a face. He knows she's right. 

"Okay. Tell me. You're not clingy..wife." 

She purses her lips. "I'm not. " She takes a moment. "Sara, when I was defending you.." She sees the lust in his eyes. "Down boy. Later." He smiles cheekily. 

"Slade said almost the exact same thing. Almost like they had a discussion and decided on those words..." Oliver's smile leaves his face. She's sad to see it go.

"You think Sara is working with Slade?"

"Maybe. I think they may have, at least, talked to one another. Do you think she would work with him?" She watches him intently. 

"I want to say she wouldn't. I think it would be less likely he would work with her. He has always blamed her as much as he has me.." He trails off. 

"He hasn't gone after her family like he did yours." Felicity reminds him. 

"You're right." She can tell Oliver is getting worried.

"Do we confront her?" She really doesn't want them to do that so she is silently hoping he says no. 

"Not without proof. I don't know how to get proof."

They both talk about if and decide to tell Digg later and ask for his thoughts. The three of them always work best together when it comes to Arrow business. 

"I need to get to work..you should try coming in..we miss you." He looks at her. "Okay. I miss you?"

He laughs. "I doubt you do. I think you said I was horrible boss." 

"Not to your face." She glides over and puts her arms around his waist. "I do have these really naughty office fantasies.." 

He looks at her with that look that melts her. "Really?" He chokes out. "Yep." She says as she spins out of his arms. Her ponytail bouncing as she walks away. 

"I will try to come by..later." She smiles over her shoulder as she walks out. She loves flirting with Oliver.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver is working out when Digg shows up. He finishes his push ups and walks over to Digg. "I have a question." Digg waits. 

"Do you think Sara would work with Slade?" Digg looks at him confused but is considering what he said. 

"What would be her motivation?" 

"Slade gets Felicity and she gets me? Felicity thinks because they used common wording about the two of us, they could be working together."

He levels a look at Oliver that he knows well, he's about to give him some hard truths. "Yes. She seems to be looking for something, a lot like you were when you came back." He pauses briefly, "She seems to think you're her salvation like you thought Laurel was yours. You found this, then me and then Felicity. We helped you. Sara has no one." 

Oliver starts to speak, but Digg holds up his hand. "You tried giving her part of this mission and friends. It didn't work. She's as desperate as you were--you were ready to betray Tommy and a lifelong friendship--what would a murderer be willing to do to get you from someone she doesn't even know?"

Digg walks away. He knows Oliver needs time. Oliver falls to the mat. He needs to think...

He thinks back on how he was when he came home. He was desperate. It was like there was this creature inside him begging to be set free. He felt only Laurel could give that to him. Her and her love would set him free. He thought once the creature is gone, he would be "Ollie" again. He'd have atoned for his myriad of sins. 

He always felt that his time in hell was a punishment. Purgatory like the name of the island. He had been a bad person, awful really, and the island made him pay. He paid for lying, for cheating on Laurel and for taking Sara with him. His time in Hong Kong and with Bratva, took the last of his humanity and he felt Laurel, and only Laurel could give it back. 

Felicity is right. Then again when isn't she right? Sara may see him the way he once saw Laurel. He did hurt Tommy--would he have killed him? No, but only because he loves Tommy. Sara doesn't know Felicity well, if Slade convinced her this could work she will do anything he says. She will go after Felicity. 

Fuck.

He welcomed her into the foundry. That's how Slade got in! He needed someone inside to gain access. He welcomed Sara into their tight knit group and into his home. He ...he gave her an 'in' to Felicity. He brought her right in because he felt guilt. He wanted to help her. He brought Sara to the one person that could destroy him: Felicity. 

He has no idea what would happen to him if he lost her. If she left him or if someone kil--, he can't even think of that. If she left him, he'd spend the rest of his days trying to be a better man, hoping against hope she would come back. If she...he swallows the bile that has risen into his throat at the mere thought of it-- died...he would die right along with her. Felicity isn't his salvation or the person to grant him absolution, she is his reason for being. Everything he has done and been through brought him to her. Everything lead up to them being together. He can't, he won't let Sara take that from him..from them.

"Digg!" The other man turns to him. "I'm going out. We're taking tonight off." Digg nods. 

++

Oliver calls Anatoli. He needs him to stay and watch Felicity one last time. 

"Why?" Oliver groans. He doesn't want to tell him. He knows he owes him the truth. He sighs. He has no choice. 

"Felicity thinks Sara is working with Slade.." Anatoli interrupts him. "to get you back." 

"She told you?" 

"She didn't need to tell me. Sara is ruthless. She has been since the day I met her. Felicity has what she wants. Any girl willing to go away with her sister's boyfriend, would have no problem trying to destroy a marriage."

When Anatoli puts it like that he feels stupid for ever thinking he and Sara could be friends. "Will you go over there?" 

"Yes. Does she know I'm coming?" 

"Yes." They hang up. What Oliver doesn't tell him is he told her he was going to say goodbye to the guys. Anatoli didn't ask him why he needed it really. 

 

Oliver makes his way to the clock tower where Sara is staying. He dresses in his arrow suit. When he gets there she is in her canary costume. "I was on my way over..what's up?" 

Oliver looks at her for a moment. He's looking for the girl he once knew. The girl he thought was his friend. Scratch that, he never really thought she was his friend. He thought she understood him because she was a party girl. He thinks he never really knew her at all. He didn't want to back then and now he doesn't care to know her. He can't care for someone who is willing to hurt Felicity. Who--

"Did you know Slade was going to take Thea?" 

Sara doesn't seem shocked he think this of her. She smiles. Her mask making her look evil. "No. Why would I?" 

"I know you're working with him." Sara steps closer. 

"And how do you KNOW this?" Oliver searches for a viable option. He hates the only one he has. He curses himself but he has to do it. 

"He told Felicity...he'd do anything for her." He watches as Sara's whole body starts to tremble with rage.

"That asshole! He told me he could do this. He promised." She throws her staff across the tower. He watches her as she contemplates what he said. 

"Why? Why would you do this to her? To me?" He's angry. He's never been this angry at her. He just wants to kill her. He's never wanted to kill someone like this, not even the Count. She pretended to be his friend, she said she wanted to be Felicity's friend.

Sara laughs. "To you? I was doing this FOR you." He shakes his head. She takes his head in her hands so he looks at her. He breathes heavily through his nose trying to calm down. "Yes. For you. Come on, how long can you keep up this good guy act. Loyal and sweet. It wasn't you before the island and it can't be you after." She pushes up on her toes to kiss him. She presses her lips to his.

He stands there. He doesn't kiss her back. He's as still as a statue. A week ago, he would have felt gutted and thought she was right. A year ago, he would have been more than willing to sacrifice Felicity or anyone to have someone like Sara who understands his time away. He would have taken her right here on the floor. That man is gone. 

He takes her hands from his face. "You're wrong. Who I am now is a loyal friend. That's why I brought you into this and offered you friendship. I'm a man who loves his wife and is dedicated to his family. Who wants to help his city. I am someone who knows how lucky I am."

He turns to leave. He gets his arrow and is about to shoot it when she speaks. "What about me? If I stop helping him, Slade will kill me." Oliver never turns to her. He never looks back. 

"I will discuss it with the team." With that he properls himself out the window. He's glad that's over. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity and Anatoli are enjoying their last night in this awkward relationship. They started out hating one another, okay she hated him. Now, she adores him. He called her daughter and--she feels like he would be a great dad to have. 

They are sitting on the couch drinking wine and eating take out. He is making her watch a game show from the 1970's. She must love him to endure this. 

They are laughing and talking when the doorbell chimes. He looks to her, "Are you expecting anyone?" She swallows the food she was chewing and shakes her head. He gets up and pulls his gun out. He motions for her to go upstairs. She does it. 

She hears him open the door. She's worried it's Sara or worse: Slade. When the voices reach her she groans. It's worse than either of them. It's her Mother in law, Moira Queen. 

Felicity looks over at her bed. She could just stay up here. Pretend to be asleep or whatever. She sighs. She's not that girl. Damn it. She pulls on her clothes to soothe them down and considers changing. "No. This is my home and I want to be in yoga pants and tee shirt. I will BE in yoga pants and a tee shirt." She leaves the room and heads downstairs. 

Moira eyes her. "Had to get dressed?" Felicity plasters on a fake smile. 

"No. Anatoli thought it might be Slade. Oliver is still worried he will try something else." Moira looks to the man and nods. "So he hired an old Russian man?" 

Felicity sneaks a peek at him. He isn't angry he looks amused. "Old? I think Oliver said we are the same age..I have lived a hard life and don't get facial treatments." 

Did he just rude flirt? She watches him smile at her. He did. Ew. She leans over to him and whispers, "Listen DAD--I rather not be my husband's sister..." He laughs loud and jovial. He hugs her to him.   
He orders food from the kitchen. Moira sits down in a chair by the sofa. Felicity looks around trying to think of something to say. When she looks back at Moira the woman gives her a look. It's like she feels sorry for her. 

"Felicity. I came to speak with you. I'm --concerned about Oliver and this Slade situation. I know he doesn't want to tell me what is really going on--but I think I have a solution." Felicity looks at her and prepares herself. She did not prepare enough. 

"I am willing to pay you to leave Oliver. You can go to Slade if you want a rich man. Or you can go wherever you want. I just want you to leave Starling City and never contact either of my children ever again. This includes Tommy."

Felicity folds her hands in her lap and counts to ten. Then twenty. Nope, not going to work. "I have done NOTHING but try to get along with you. I have done everything I can think of and I'm done. I am done trying to get you to like me or even accept me." She stands up and towers over Moira. 

"I love Oliver. I am IN love with him. I will do anything I can to keep him safe. I am willing to die for him, but I will not abandon him. I will not let him think he's not good enough. I won't be one more person who told him the he was loved and lied to him." She sees Moira's impassive face and knows she's wasting her breath. "Have you ever loved anyone?"

"I love my children and will do anything for them." 

"Anything but tell Thea who her birth father is or let Oliver decide for himself about his marriage." She shakes her head. She turns and walks out the balcony door. She needs some fresh air. 

When she sees Anatoli come back to the living room she heads back in. "Dinner will be here soon. I ordered enough for four." He tells her. 

"Thanks." 

"So. Moira."

"Mrs Queen--"

"Moira. Why I am sure Felicity is enjoying your company, I can't help but wonder what you're doing here?" He challenges. 

"I came to check on my son--"

"And offer Felicity money to leave him. You don't know her at all if you thought that would work. You should worry more about your own life. One husband dead, the second left you.." Felicity's mouth drops open. She can't believe he said that.

"I've never.."

"Obviously." Felicity looks at him and shakes her head hoping he will stop. He looks at her and smiles. Dinner arrives and they start eating.

"Will Oliver be joining us?" Moira asks her. "I'm sure he will be here soon." She hopes. She really, really hopes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver walks in to find his Mom is having dinner with Anatoli and Felicity. That isn't the weirdest part. His Mom and Anatoli are flirting. He looks to Felicity who shrugs and chugs some wine and pours herself more.

"Oliver!" His mom says. He bends down and kisses her cheek. He doesn't know why he does it. They haven't been getting along. She smiles up at him. He looks to Anatoli who has heart eyes at his Mom. What the fuck. 

He moves to grab a plate and sits down next to Felicity. He leans over, "What is going on here?" 

She sips her wine then tells him, "Apparently your Mom and your mob mentor have the hots for each other. " That sounds to gross and weird to be true. He looks back at them then back to her. She nods. "It's true."

The rest of the evening he watches his Mom and Anatoli decide to have dinner together. "Should I warn her?" Oliver asks Felicity. 

"You want to warn your Mom who had an earthquake machine about a Russian Mob boss? Because you think she can't handle it? Him? Or warn him that your Mom is a mass murder accomplice at best, actual murderer at worse?" He just stares at her. "Who is tetting the short end of the stick here?" 

He raises his eyebrows, tilts his head and smirks. She is right. After dinner is done, the dishes cleared and dessert served. Anatoli asks his Mom out and she accepts. She grabs her coat. "I need to go." 

"I'll walk you out." Oliver and Felicity watch the two of them. After the door closes she turns to him. "Good thing he isn't my dad...or you'd be my future brother..." He groans and hugs her. 

He can't even believe this day. They head up to bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch, Felicity and Digg (who is her bodyguard again) decide to go to Big Belly Burger for lunch. They sit across from one another. After they order she starts telling him all about the dinner date last night. 

"Mrs Queen, really flirted with him?" She nods while sipping her milkshake. "You're brave to have watched that." She laughs. 

"They both really seem interested in one another. Can you imagine the dubious deeds they could do together and I'm not talking about the bedroom because ew, gross. I mean their criminal minds."

Digg chuckles. "The Arrow may have to go after his own Mother." Digg says as they both lean over the table. They smile and together say "AGAIN." Then frown. 

As they return to their sitting positions Digg's phone goes off. He pulls it out of his jacket pocket and checks the caller id. 

"It's Lyla. She hasn't been feeling well and went to the doctor." He starts to put the phone back in his pocket. 

"Don't you dare ignore your ex wife! We're in public. I'm sure I'll be fine. " She makes a shoo motion with her hands. "Go." He smiles at her and answers the phone while walking away. 

Before she can even eat one of his fries, Sara sits in his spot. "Sara."

"I'm done playing games. I have something for you.." She holds an manilla envelope. Felicity just looks at in hanging in the air between them. Sara rolls her eyes and opens the envelope. 

"They are from last night..." She tells her with a gleeful tone in her voice. She takes two photos out of a large pile and hands them to Felicity. She takes them. She looks down to see one picture is of Oliver holding Sara by her arms. Both are in their costumes. She looks at the other one. They're kissing. Oliver has his hands at his sides but his lips are on contact with Sara's. 

"These have to be old. Oliver was--he was doing his other business last night." Sara smirks and eats one of Digg's fries. Felicity knows this is another one of Sara's games. She isn't going to fall for it. 

"No, sweetie." She says condescendingly. "Oliver was doing ME." She smiles and wiggles her eyebrows. Sara takes something out of her jacket pocket. It's weird to see Sara in street clothes, Felicity muses. "This is the ultrasound of our baby. He's been with me and we're pregnant. He doesn't know how to tell you." 

Felicity's hand snags the picture before her mind warns her not to do it. "He needs you and your computer skills. The team needs them. He's scared he will lose that and the team....I told him we could do it on our own but you know how much he respects Digg." 

Felicity nods. Oliver does respect Digg and losing his respect would kill Oliver. Not literally but he would lose a part of himself. She looks up and over to see Digg smiling on the phone with Lyla. She looks back down at the picture. It looks real, not that she's spent a lot of time looking at sonograms before or know anything about them.

"You grew up fatherless..will you do the same to my child with Oliver?" Felicity can't keep the tears at bay. No, she can't --this can't be happening. She looks to see Digg coming she quickly tosses the picture into her bag as Sara stands. "Digg. Good to see you. I was just leaving." 

Digg watches Sara go. Felicity doesn't look at him. He can read her too easily. "You okay?" She puts on her best fake smile and looks up at him. 

"Never better." She sees the look of disbelief. 

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" She nods. 

"I do. And we need to get back. I have a ton of reports to read." Digg holds her gaze for a minute. Then he nods. They walk silently back to her office.

Digg takes his position outside her office while she goes to her desk. She does something she hates herself for but she has to know. She pulls up the tracker on Oliver's phone to see where he was last night. Damn it. She hates this. She is about to close the program when she sees it. She feels all the air leave her lungs. He was at Sara's. 

Anatoli lied to her when he said Oliver had things to do. That he wanted to tell the brothers goodbye. How many more of his "bratva nights" were he with Sara? She pushes the button to darken the glass walls. She knows Digg will ask her about it later. 

She puts her head in her hands and cries. She lets it all out. The times she thought he couldn't love her. She cries for the friendship they never had, not really. She cries because she felt she belonged to something bigger and to someone. That someone finally saw HER. The real her and loved her. She starts to hyperventilating. Her chest hurts as she tries to drag air into her lungs. She puts one hand on her stomach and the other on her chest to calm herself down. 

When she is breathing again, she pulls out a business card. She doesn't need the card. She knows the number, she's dialed it many times before. She dials it. It rings four times before it's answered. 

"Hello." Says the male voice on the other end. 

"You said you'd help me--"   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad!!!


	26. Loves and alliances are the things we cherish in a cold world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes important decisions while Oliver searches for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU to everyone who is kind to me.
> 
> I am sorry for not responding to everyone's comments. It became a bit much and I just couldn't deal with the negativity here, on tumblr and twitter. I stopped reading comments and even turned off notifications. I have high stress demanding job and a family, it was becoming to much. 
> 
> I am nervous about this chapter, but at the same time I have bigger issues to handle. I hope you enjoy it! If not, cool. This chapter is a bit longer than normal and I actually cut about 200 hundred words.

Felicity hangs up. She had things she needs to do before she leaves. She puts several things in her bag: a laptop, a couple of tablets. chargers, some files, and her emergency kits which includes a change of clothes and toiletries. She is about to close when she sees the sonogram picture. She picks it up and shoves it and her phone into her bag.

 

She strides to the door. She pauses for a moment. She takes a deep breath. She tells herself she can do this.She opens the door, Digg turns to her, he is on his phone. "Just a minute." He says to the person on the other end. 

She keeps walking. The elevator door opens as soon as she pushes the button. Digg is behind her. "John, I have something I need to do on my own." He steps in beside her while telling the person on the phone, "I will call you as soon as I can." He looks back at her.

"Not happening." She turns to him. "I am an adult." 

"And Slade Wilson is formidable enemy." She sighs. "He could hurt you too."

Digg turns to her. "And give you time to get away. I can live with that." She tears up. He pushes the button to stop the elevator. "What is going on?"

She's a horrible liar, therefore lying isn't a good idea.. She turns to face the doors. She can't lie to him. She's tried before and it never works. He moves in front of her. "I thought we were friends and friends talk."

She looks up into his face. His sweet, kind and loving face. This is John. John Diggle, the man she shouldn't be friends with, they are exact opposites in almost everything, but he is her best friend. Sure, she can talk to Tommy and they share a bond but Digg...Digg is her person. Her Person, Damn it.

She goes to pull her phone out and call off the 'rescue' mission. She can rescue herself. Digg bends down and picks something up. "Felicity are you pregnant?" 

She almost drops her phone. "No. Sara says she is and it's Oliver's." Her kind friendly teddy bear just turned into a lethal--something lethal... Lion protecting his pride? 

He looks at the picture. She can tell he is trying not to be angry and disappointed. "How far along?" She cringes. This side of John is a bit scary. She can't imagine facing him on the battlefield.

"I don't know...she said they've been sleeping together since he started working with Bratva again...10 weeks?" He looks at the picture. 

"This is a 16 weeks sonogram." She looks up at him puzzled. "And if she were 16 weeks she'd be showing enough to not fit into the canary outfit." Felicity just blinks at him. How does he know this stuff?

"And you know this because--?" John's entire face lights up. "Lyla's pregnant. We had her 16 week sonogram. It's a girl." Felicity hugs him. 

"Congratulations!" John returns the hug and pushes the button for the elevator to move again. "Where are we going?" She looks at him sheepishly. "Are we friends, John?" 

"Best. I haven't told anyone else about Lyla." John Diggle is absolutely everything Felicity always wanted in a big brother. She is overwhelmed. "Thank you, I'm honored." She takes a moment. "I believed her...well, not her exactly. The picture, along with pictures of them kissing and then I checked his phone stats and he was with her last night..."

The elevator stops and the doors open. They're in the garage of QC. Felicity looks and sees the person she called. She walks over to him. "You said you needed my help. Here I am." 

"You know Mr Diggle, right?" The two men shake hands. 

"I'm assuming you called for me to get you away from Queen...he cheat on you?"

Without even thinking Felicity speaks, "No, of course not! He'd nev--Oh my god..." She looks to Digg. "I doubted him...I'm a horrible wife." Digg being the good friend and surrogate brother wraps her in his arms. "No. You were scared and nothing more." 

"What's going on here?" Felicity looks at Officer Lance. "Your daughter needs help. Serious help." As if she summoned her, Sara appears. "What have we here?" 

It's still daylight but she's dressed in her costume. That's not a good sign of her being healthy and sane. "Sara, honey..." He starts but Sara pushes him out of the way. "I meant with you."

Felicity thinks quickly. She looks into Sara's eyes and sees hatred and determination. Sara is determined to have Oliver one way or another. She has no choice, Sara would kill all of them to get what she wants. "Your Dad offered to help me...leave Oliver." Both men look at her. "I"m leaving him. Today. He has a child with you and you're right, I can't stand in the way of that." 

"What?" Officer Lance practically screams. Sara turns to look at him, Felicity catches his eye and shakes her head slowly. He looks to Sara and sadly sees she isn't well.

"Digg...you should go to Lyla." She gives him a look. He pulls her aside, "Are you sure about this?" 

"No." She whispers. "But look at her, she will kill all of us. Get Lyla and get her safe now. When this blows up and it will...it could go badly. Lance will tell Oliver the truth and we can come up with a plan." Felicity looks over her shoulder, "It's our only option. Go. You have a baby to protect now..."

She can tell Digg rather go with her but he knows she's right. He also has a baby to consider now. That little girl will need her Daddy. "Okay, Be careful." Digg walks away and she walks over to Lance. "I'm ready." 

"You're really leaving Ollie?" Lance watches his daughter and her absolute joy at this. Felicity nods. Sara hugs Felicity tightly, "Thank you thank you thank you!" She lets her go and Felicity numbly gets into the car. She watches as father and daughter embrace. She hears him ask her about the baby and she blows him off. His police instincts must kick in because he drops it. He gets in the car and starts it. "We got a long car ride ahead and you have a lot to tell me." 

"Does our mutual friend know you're leaving?" She almost laughs out loud at that. 

"No. I don't want him involved."

"That's probably a good idea. Our friend seems quite protective of you and might kill Queen. Not that I would mind." She gives him a reproachful look. "Sorry."

He drives a couple of minutes. "You said Queen wouldn't cheat on you, but Sara..my Sara is pregnant? By Queen." Felicity folds her hands in her lap. "She says this, yes. But the proof doesn't support her claim." 

"Sara's been...strange since she came back." Felicity thinks to herself that strange is an understatement. "She wants Oliver." He takes a deep breath and sighs. 

"And you stand in the way of that..and my daughter is a trained killer.." She looks at him sadly, he turns to her and they both nod. "Great."

"I've got a safe house where you can stay until you decide what you want to do."

They ride in silence. She can feel Lance's anguish at his daughter's predicament. "She isn't assimilating back into society as well as we thought." She tells him about how Oliver saw Laurel as his salvation and Sara sees Oliver the same way. 

"And you think she will kill you to get what she wants?" He asks her out right this time.

"Well, she is working with a man who injects people with a serum that makes them super soldiers..sometimes against their will and he did kidnap Thea Queen."

"Shit. What do we do?" He looks to Felicity like she should know. Sure, she is queen of research, she chuckles at her own joke. He shoots her a look that says this isn't funny. "I don't think there is a meeting for her issues. Former castaway...trained assassin who is coming apart.." 

"So, the plan?"

"I only got as far as the whole don't let her kill us all in a parking garage...Digg is taking Lyla to safety. You're taking me away...and you'll need to tell Oliver where I am and why...I really need to talk to him but what if--"

He doesn't take his eyes off the road. "If Sara went to him and you call..it could go badly." They drive in silence. 

When they arrive he takes her on a tour of the house and tells her about the car in the garage. "I need to get back." He starts to walk out. "Wait! I turned it off and disabled it..but Sara could track it. I taught her how.." She trails off. 

She really should be more careful about sharing trade secrets with people with the ability to kill her. For a genius, sometimes she is completely not one. He takes the phone. He starts to leave...

She runs out after him, "Maybe I should go back. I mean..Sara does have access to your phone." He looks at her with almost disgust. "And you miss Queen." Felicity smiles and nods. He groans. "Get in."

They head back. She feels foolish. "Sara could find you through my phone?" 

"Technically yes. If she doubted our story or wants to off me.." He looks offended then must remember his daughter is a trained killer. Sara could very easily double back and kill her. They both know that. and she is completely unprotected there. 

When they reach the city limits of Starling, he looks at her, "Where to?" Oh god..There is only one place she can go, be safe and Oliver nor Sara look for her until it's safe.

"Queen Manor."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver can't get ahold of Felicity or Digg. It's been hours and he hasn't heard from either of them, not even a text from Felicity telling him how much she loathes Isabel. He decided to come to Verdant and see if they were here and lost in their work. When he didn't see the car, he tries Digg again.

Oliver disconnects his call with Digg and immediately dials Felicity. It goes straight to voicemail too. He grabs his phone tighter and is about to throw it when he remembers they all have tracking devices. He runs in the back entrance and to her computers. The one thing he and Digg made sure to know was how to track phones. His heart clenches. In case this very thing happened. 

The last known location was QC. Why didn't he go there today. He was going to head there this afternoon. If he hadn't been so stupid and prideful he never would have stopped going into the office. He was only going to go today because of her promise of naughty office games.

He moves to his work table. He looks down and sees her hair tie. He picks it up. No, she isn't gone she can't be. They just found each other. They just admitted they are in love. He's overreacting. Just because her assistant hasn't seen her or Digg doesn't mean they're gone. 

Roy and Sara come in. He'd call them when he got off the phone with her assistant. Oliver hates the guy who looks like a model, both Roy and Sara knew it was serious if Oliver willingly talked to him. Oliver looks at them. Roy looks distraught. "I called Thea and she's calling Tommy. They'll be here soon." He nods. 

He looks to Sara. She seems impassive.That's her default lately. She is also already dressed in her costume..in the middle of the day. Shit. He doesn't have time to talk to the group about her to her about herself. He just keeps pacing. He picks up an arrow and starts rubbing it between his fingers wishing he had someone to put the arrow in. Oliver feels like a caged animal. He doesn't like this, something is wrong. He can feel it. 

He stops suddenly. Both Sara and Roy look at him."Roy! Suit up." 

Roy looks at him. "It isn't dark." Oliver remembers that now. "Maybe we should wait?" Roy suggests. Oliver turns on him.

"It's Felicity!" He takes two deep breaths. "We go now." 

They both change.

"What's on the agenda tonight boys?" Oliver looks at her. She doesn't even care that two team members are gone. It's like they aren't even in her world. "Finding my wife and John." 

Thea comes down to join them. "I left my manager in charge. If Felicity is missing I want to help. I can man the computers." Oliver looks at her and is about to refuse her when he sees how worried she is.

"Do you know how?" She nods. He forgets how much time she spends with Felicity. "Okay. Thank you, Speedy."

Sara chimes in, "Look at us, one big happy family." She is smiling brightly. The rest of them look sick. Oliver has to take several deep breaths to not yell at her. He also wonders if he should take her into the field. 

Oliver glares and walks past her and Roy follows. They get on the bikes. When Sara comes to his bike, he takes off. He isn't in the mood for this. He will apologize later to Roy.

When they arrive Oliver is both relieved and angry her car isn't here. She isn't here willingly. Digg isn't here if she were here Digg would be with her. He moves to the door, it's locked. He steps back and kicks it in. Oliver walks in, "SLADE!" He screams into the entry way. He strides through the house. He opens and closes doors. When he finds a maid. "Where is your boss?"

"His office." She's terrified he can tell. He doesn't take the time to reassure her. After she answers he walks out. He will kill Slade if he has harmed her. He hears Roy ask, "Is Felicity Smoak-Queen here?" Oliver pauses. 

"No..I haven't seen her." Oliver starts walking again. When he's outside the door he pulls an arrow from his quiver. He kicks open the door and walks slowly and deliberately in. He sees Slade behind his desk. "What are you doing here?"

Sara and Roy are behind him. "Where.is.she?" 

Slade looks confused. "Who?" 

Oliver feels himself losing control. He wants to shoot the arrow and ask questions later. "My wife. Where is she?" 

Oliver watches as Slade is amused, then confused and last worried. "She isn't here. You...YOU" He slams his hands down on the desk and stands. "You couldn't protect her!" 

Oliver is still standing with his arrow nocked and pointed at his chest. "You have her." Oliver pleads to let Slade have her, he doesn't think Slade would kill her but others would. Slade is the safest bet. 

Slade roars. "I do not have her! I told you, she will choose me! I won't take her. I want her to love me." Slade walks around the desk. Oliver steps back but doesn't let down his arrow or his guard. Slade stomps past him to Sara. 

Sara holds up her staff. Slade rips it from her hands and throws it across the room. He grips her by her shoulders. "What did you do?" He is breathing heavily. He slams her against the door she was standing in front of. "TELL ME!" 

She looks at Oliver for help. He lowers his bow to watch. She looks scared but not surprised. "Oliver." He keeps watching. Slade yells, "What did you do to HER?" He should help Sara. She's his friend, but right now he wonders if Slade is right. 

"Nothing...I don't know where she is." She says slowly. Slade must believe she doesn't know where she is. He drops her. "Maybe she just left.." Oliver looks at her. 

"She had no reason to leave." He says slowly. 

Roy steps up. "She says she doesn't know. If Felicity isn't here we need to go and find her, Oliver." They have a silent communication. Neither of them believe Sara is innocent. Oliver turns to see Slade stare at Sara. He's no longer holding her but he still looks ready to kill her. 

Slade moves closer to Sara and leans in, "If anything happens to her...I will kill you slowly and painfully. I will rip your heart out of your chest." He stands up slowly, looks down at her and the words he speaks makes Oliver's blood run cold.

"That wasn't figurative. I will rip your heart out of your chest." He moves to Oliver. "You've chosen to leave her unprotected. To invite this viper into your home, now what happens falls on you." Oliver looks to Sara. He shakes his head. Sara was another test of Slade's just like on the island and just like on the island he failed.

 

"Now, all of you get out of my house!" Oliver walks from the house. His first priority is finding Digg and Felicity. His second is getting rid of Sara. They've awoken the sleeping giant, Slade will act now. His plan for revenge and to have Felicity has been unleashed. 

They head to the foundry. Thea runs to Roy. It reminds him of how Felicity is when he gets back from a mission. He looks over at her chair. He can't believe the pain radiating through his body. 

He wants to ask Sara if she did this thing, is she sentenced them all to Hell. He wants to believe her and she has nothing to do with it. He's trying to figure out if he can learn her answer and not kill her. He doesn't want to be responsible for her death...again. But it's Felicity.

They have the news on, just in case, when a bulletin goes across the screen. "ADA Laurel Lance was abducted from her office several minutes ago by a man in a mask." Oliver looks up to see a picture of Slade carrying her from the building. "Security footage is being shown now. If you have any information please call the SCPD."

He's watching Slade carry the woman he thought he was in love with for half his life out of her office. He feels human compassion but his entire focus is Felicity and John. He wonders if this makes him as awful as Laurel has always claimed him to be.

 

"Ollie." Thea says. "Officer Lance called he needs to see the Arrow. In your usual spot...he's says it's about Felicity." He looks to Roy and Thea who both offer him encouraging smiles. "He said to hurry he needs to start looking for Laurel."

Oliver immediately starts heading out. Sara run and stops in front of him. "He took my sister! Slade has Laurel." Oliver looks down at her coldly. His face is devoid of any emotion. "Felicity comes first. You can handle your sister." 

"Oliver..we need your help. *I* need your help." He shakes his head slowly once. "NO." He says softly but decisively.   
"You're just going to leave my family like this to chase after her." 

Oliver can no longer hide his disdain for this woman in front of him. "Make no mistake Sara, my family comes first. I would let this entire city burn to the ground if it meant saving her. I would go to Hell and fight Satan himself for her...so yes, I am leaving you to deal with your family." He walks out. He means every word. Felicity let him have his time to pout and brood after the undertaking and then she came to purgatory and pulled him from his self imposed prison sentence. He will find her now. 

 

Oliver is on the rooftop within minutes. "Officer, I'm busy what do you need?" Officer Lance sighs. 

"I thought you might want to know that Miss Smoak called me..something happened with her and Queen. She needs a friend, she was leaving him." Officer Lance wipes the back of his neck. "Aside from Queen, you're the only one I know who is her friend." 

Oliver's heart stops. Felicity left him. "Why?" He asks. His voice is full of pain. Lance looks at him and shakes his head. 

"I thought maybe Queen cheated, it's what he does. She said he wouldn't do that... Miss Smoak trusts Queen but still, I feel bad for the kid.She's been through hell.. I'm telling you before I go find Queen and tell him. She loves the bastard. God help her. " He looks at Oliver, he hides his smile. Officer Lance continues, "She came back, really didn't even leave him." 

 

"I'll tell him." Lance smirks. Oliver knows Lance thinks he might 'arrow' Oliver Queen. He almost laughs at that. He would arrow himself if he hurt her.

"Where? Where is she?" Lance smiles. "I knew you had a thing for the girl." He smiles. The one place he'd never look. She ran to the one place she would be safe. 

 

"Where's her bodyguard?" 

"He went to find his girlfriend--wife--and get her safe. My daughter..is a bit unstable. They thought she might kill us." He takes a moment, "I thought she might kill us to get to Queen." Oliver thinks there is a good chance he might kill Sara. 

"Thank you. I will take care of her." Lance snickers.

"I'm sure you will. Tell her not to be too angry with me. She told me not let you get involved." Felicity would say that. Felicity also knows Lance well enough to know he'd go to the Arrow. 

"I'm sorry about your daughter..both of them--I saw the news. I'd stay and help.." Officer Lance wave him off.   
 "Go find your girl. If I need you, I'll call." Oliver leaves the rooftop using an arrow. When he gets to a safe spot, he turns on his comms. 

"Ollie!" 

"Sorry Speedy. What?" 

"Tommy called. He heard from her. She's fine...she..." Oliver cuts her off. "I know Speedy. I'm on my way. Tell the others to go home."

Oliver rides to the home of his youth. The first home he shared with her. He easily breaks in. Security is good but he is better. He slowly makes his way into the kitchen. The house is dark and eerily quiet. He finds Raisa in there when she pulls a shotgun and points it at his chest. Oliver raises his hands and steps back.

"Your Mother is not expecting you." She doesn't even bother to be surprised he is dressed as the Arrow. "Your wife came through her a few hours ago, she's in your old room, your boyhood room." She confirms. "Mrs Queen is out and I am not telling her anything." Oliver smiles, leans down and kisses her cheek. 

"You're protecting her." He smiles proudly. 

"She's in trouble. She won't say but I can smell trouble." He hates that Felicity is in trouble but he's glad for Raisa. 

"Thank you." 

As he starts to walk away she mutters, "I knew you were a good boy..a hero." Oliver smiles as he makes his way up the stairs. He stops at his room and slowly opens the door.

He sighs when he sees her. She looks up at him. It's dark but the computer and tablet give him enough light to see her. She looks at him first with love and then apprehension. He lowers his hood, he looks into her eyes and sees relief. He starts walking across the room to her, she's up on her knees crawling across the bed. "I'm sorry Oliver--I was ...I was...I don't know." 

He takes her face in his hands and kisses her. He pulls back slowly. "Are you okay?" She nods. He lets his eyes roam over her face. Her hair is falling out of her ponytail, her glasses are on her face. She's been crying. She's look fine physically

"Why?" He asks her, emotions making his voice come out raspy. He looks down at her computer and grabs a piece of paper off it. "Are you pregnant?" Did she leave him to protect a child? Their child.

"No. Sara says she is...with your baby." He drops the paper. "She's not. I haven't touched her in years--you thought..." He stops. 

"She had pictures of you two together last night. She told me you were with her last night and several other nights." She says so quickly he can hardly keep up. "Then I talked to Digg and he made me see everything but then Sara showed up and--"

He steps back. "I was with her last night. But only to talk to her." He's hurt and angry. He looks back at her.   
She whispers. "I know.." He can tell she means it. She knows him, she knows the truth.

He's back on the bed. "Then why? Tell me.." She was ready to leave him and he needs to understand. He needs to know what he did wrong.

++

His plea is so desperate. "Talk to me, Felicity.. " 

She shakes her head. Exposing her inner most fear, her personal tragedy to someone who has suffered so much more seems unfair. As if, she is comparing her grief to his. "Please." He begs. She looks into his eyes and sees so much love and understanding. She doesn't deserve it. She moves to lower her head and he grabs her cheek gently. 

"Please?" She nods. 

She takes a deep breath, pulls her thoughts together and exposing the deepest part of her soul, the most broken pieces. 

"My Dad..he left me Oliver, as you know. Your Dad--he died. That's a tragedy and my heart aches for you everyday. But my dad, he decided to leave me Oliver. After years of loving me, calling me his Princess, his Little Genius.." The tears are flowing fast, she is now an open and gaping wound, in front of the one person she wanted to be strong for, the person who needs her to be strong. 

He uses his thumb to rub her cheek and push the tears away. She looks into his eyes, he gives her an encouraging smile. "He just left Oliver. One day everything was fine. Or so I thought and then he just didn't come home.." She can't sit still anymore, she gets off the bed and paces. "When that happens, or at least for me, I never felt secure again--until you.." Oliver watches her, silent, stoic, waiting.

"I watched for him, I looked for him everywhere. I thought I had put all that to rest. I dove into my schoolwork, made into to college and fell in love..." She stops and looks at him warmly, "Or what I thought was love, but that nagging fear was there. I'm not worthy of staying for, I'm not lovable...I'm not enough.." He smiles at her in that way only he can, that makes her feel so many things. 

"When it was over, I changed everything about myself. I wanted to be someone else. Someone smarter, wiser and stronger. I vowed to never fall in love again. Love hurts. Love walks away. Love can't be trusted." Oliver rises from the bed. She knows he wants to touch her, but she can't let him. Not yet. She holds her hand up. He stops but stands in her personal space. His presence warming in, reminding her she is to accustomed to the cold that is loneliness.

She waits before she looks up at him. "It's not you I don't trust Oliver. It's me." She whispers. She watches his face. She watches it as he frowns, as his eyes register her words and his heart hurts then breaks for her. There is no pity there. 

"I've never been good enough for anyone to stay. I didn't make friends or date much. Acquaintances and one night stands, were as close as I let anyone get. Didn't you ever wonder how I was readily available to give up every night for the team?" He smirks. 

"I tried not to think about it. When you told me, in the beginning, about not having someone who you could tell about our nights? I was internally jumping for joy. I didn't want to think about you going home and crawling into bed with someone else." She looks at him. Did he just say that?

"I told myself it was because I didn't want someone to get in the way of our all important mission. I told myself it was because Digg and I would have to kill him if he hurt you. I was jealous of a non-existent man." She can't help but feel the corners of her mouth move up just a tiny bit.

She decides to continue. "I didn't let people in. I thought I was protecting myself. Then you...you started changing me. I looked forward to your visits and even your lies." They both smile weakly. "Then when you showed up in my backseat. I knew it was too late. I love you...but it was okay because you loved Laurel. You were distant. I could love you and not risk being hurt or left because you weren't mine to lose." 

"Then everything changed and YOU actually love ME? Unthinkable. Unbelievable. I'm no one Oliver. I'm just a girl from Vegas who is smart, socially awkward and scared." He can't take it anymore she sees his internal battle. He takes her arm that was wrapped around her stomach and holds it. This thumb massaging her wrist.

"Sara did play on all my fears. I was stupid and let her get in my head...I'm sorry." She is so remorseful. It's eating at her how she treated him, how she left him. 

"My heart knew it., my heart knew you didn't do this Oliver. My head saw her proof and ran with it. But Oliver MY Heart...it knows you. My soul kept telling me it was wrong to leave..." She looks down, he can tell she's ashamed. He gently takes his finger and nudges her to look at him.

 

"You were going to leave me, you talked to Digg..do you know how many times he's had to talk sense into me? But you didn't. You came here. You had him bring you somewhere safe." He kisses her. 

"But I doubted you."

He does a tiny chuckle, the one that melts her.. "I gave you reason to doubt me. I went to see her and I didn't tell you. I lied. Had I told you the truth, would you have left or started to leave?" 

She shakes her head. No, she would never leave Oliver. "I failed you, by not trusting you. I knew you'd want to go with me and I knew I couldn't risk you."

She makes a face. "My life, my choice." 

"I know." He hugs her to him. "We need to pay Digg for his services...aside from bodyguard." She laughs. They so do. 

"Has he come back yet?" Oliver shakes his head. "I can't believe Lyla took off with him. That's not like either of them." Felicity laughs. 

"They're having a baby. A girl. She comes first." She knows Oliver understands that completely. 

He kisses her. "I am thinking since you had all this time you have a plan." She smiles proudly. "I do." 

"Let's hear it.".

"Slade and Sara are working together. We can't take them both down on our own. Sara is easy enough. She needs love and intervention. I called her ex-girlfriend, Nyssa. She let her out of the league but she still loves her." Oliver is impressed. 

"She just wants Sara to be happy and healthy. Sara isn't ready for release to the public. She wanted to kill Roy and she really would kill me." Oliver agrees. Sara needs someone to help her cope. Maybe Nyssa is the right person, maybe not but it's worth a shot. The league will pull her back in or get rid of her themselves if she hurts an innocent.

He smiles at her. "Slade?" She smiles brighter. "Easy. Caitlin is working on a cure. She thinks she's getting close. We cure him and easily put him away. Not sure where, but we can find a place. NOT Iron Heights that's more like a motel than a prison at this point.." 

"I think I have a place." She looks up at him. "You do?" 

"I know some people. We can find a place if Caitlin can come up with a cure." 

They had done it together. Felicity had kept herself safe and Oliver forgave her for her doubt. She forgave him for not being totally honest. She finally told Oliver her deepest fear, never being good enough. She smiles up at him. Her amazing husband. 

"We have to go." She frowns. "We could run away?"

"Oliver! Slade has Laurel."

"We call tell him you're safe. He only took her because he thought Sara did something to you." He shrugs.   
"Oh..what have I done.." She looks devastated. Oliver shakes his head, "Nothing. Sara did do something and Slade retaliated. She had to know he would do something." 

"But.." 

"No. You are no more responsible for this than I was for Shado dying. You did what you had to do to get everyone out of that garage." 

She nods. Okay, maybe. "Sara started this.." 

"She isn't well Oliver. She needs our help." She can tell Oliver thinks she's wrong but he won't say so, at least not right now. They need to find Laurel. 

Felicity grabs the landline phone. She knows Slade's number. She dials. He picks up, "WHAT?" She swallows. Oliver was looking at her.

"Slade?" Oliver's eyes get big and he starts shaking his head and reaching for the phone. She shakes her head and looks at him sternly.

"I'm alive, Slade. Sara doesn't have me, she never did. Please let Laurel go."

He's crying. She can hear. "oh my love...you're safe."

"I am safe. Home. Please..please let Laurel go." She can hear him breathing. She waits barely breathing. She silently prays. 

"I'm sorry, My Love. I can't do that. Oliver and Sara must pay for killing Shado. People must die so they understand what they did." 

"Slade! Don't hang up." Oliver is getting angrier. She pleads with her eyes for him to understand. 

"I can never love someone who could kill innocent people...I could never look a man in the eye who killed a woman who did nothing...because you are doing this for me, right? Don't make me responsible for her death." The tears she's crying are real.

"Don't do that to me..." She pleads. 

"Come to me..." 

She looks at Oliver. "I will... give me time. Let her go?"

"No. My Love. Two days. I will send my men for you. They won't force you to come to me, it will be your choice." Her heart is racing. She looks at Oliver. She wipes her tears. 

"Two days. You will let her go?"

"Yes. And the other one." Felicity's eyes get big and her heart races. Not Digg...please no. "Who?"

"One more person will become my guest while I await you." She sighs, bites her lip and lets the tears fall. She slams the phone down. Oliver has his arms around her. 

"We have two days. Two days before his men come for me." He looks at her with abject fear on his phone. He starts shaking his head. 

"Oliver..listen to me. Two days, for our plan to work. Two days. I know even if I have to go to him, YOU will save me." He nods. 

"We will find a way to get Laurel back..."

"He said he's taking one more person, Oliver. He didn't say who." Oliver is in shock. 

"Come on, we need to get to the foundry and we all need to plan." She grabs his hand and starts walking towards the door. They are almost there when he stops. 

"I can't lose you.." She smiles up at him and rest her hand on her his cheek. "You won't. I promise. We will find a way to win, we always do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there is one more chapter? Maybe two.


	27. unthinkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another person is taken. Felicity takes a stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! I didn't mean to take this long. I haven't abandoned this story. As a matter of fact, some people are trying to convince me to take it into season 3 and 4. I might do that. Maybe. 
> 
>  
> 
> Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

Oliver and Felicity make their way to the foundry. Felicity is less than thrilled having to ride on his death machine. He laughs at her. She knows Oliver will never let anything happen to her but she still isn't a fan of this bike. She rests her helmeted cheek on his back. She sighs, she never feels alive unless she is with Oliver. 

When he stops she gets off the back of the bike and starts removing her helmet. Oliver is by her side as soon as he has the bike stashed. They walk down the steps together. She looks up at him and sees the set of his jaw. He is worried.

Thea sees them first. She runs across the basement with a squeal. She hugs Felicity tight, "You are never to do this again! You're my sister and if that big lug does something we take him down together!" She pulls Felicity to her again. 

Roy comes over next, "Glad you're back, Blondie." He points to Oliver, "This guy is no fun normally but when you're not around it's unbearable." Digg look at her and smiles. They don't need any words.

Oliver moves everyone over by her desk. "We need a plan. Slade won't give Laurel back even though Felicity is safe. He said he's taking someone else. For leverage." 

Oliver and Felicity share a look. "Thea, I want you to go out of town." She starts to shake her head. Felicity moves to the younger girl, "Thea...we need to know you're safe. I will keep you posted. I promise."

"Why can't I stay here? He's taken me once and let me go. I will stay down here. Safe." The four of them look at one another then to her. Oliver speaks, "We can't keep you safe." 

" Felicity gets to stay.." Felicity gives her friend a dirty look. Oliver smirks. "I can't make her go or she would." Felicity raises her eyebrows at that. 

"Don't even try it." Felicity tells him with a tone of teasing but underneath it she's deadly serious.

"I will stay with Tommy.." Thea offers. Felicity can tell Oliver is torn. He looks to her for input and she nods. Thea is right, Slade has already taken her and she is part of this now.

"Promise you won't leave?"

She smiles at her big brother, "I won't." Oliver relents. Felicity can tell he's nervous about her safety.. Roy leaves to take her to Tommy's safe house. Digg goes home to Lyla. Oliver and Felicity head home after they agree with Dig to meet tomorrow to discuss their next move.

When they arrive at their apartment, Anatoli is inside waiting for them. They both freeze. He is standing at the windows looking out over the city. Felicity drops Oliver and moves to the other man. She can tell something is wrong, very wrong. "What's wrong?"

"He took her." He's drunk. He's not typical a little bit buzzed but completely drunk. "She was walking with me and he took her. Poof!" He makes a hand gesture. "He came and took her."

Anatoli looks past Felicity to Oliver who is standing still in the doorway. Felicity voices the question she's sure she already knows the answer to, "Who?" 

Anatoli swallows the last of the vodka in his bottle. "My Sweet Moira...my lady.." He seems bereft. Felicity turns to see Oliver. He looks like he is in shock. He shakes his head and speaks, "When?" Felicity is still stuck on the 'sweet lady' part when she registers the kidnapped part.

"About an hour ago. I tried to stop him. He killed all my men. MY MEN. He left me alive so I could tell you that someone else has to die..." Felicity makes a small noise. She can't believe he would kill Moira or Laurel. The man she knew over the summer was kind and warm, not the monster she sees now.

She decides to act. "You need to rest. Tomorrow you and Oliver, your men and our team will plan how to get them back. First you need to sleep this off." 

She leads him to the couch. He does as he's told. She puts a blanket over him. Oliver triple checks the security settings while she talks to Anatoli hoping he will sleep. She's sitting on the edge of the couch and Oliver is standing beside her when he drops another secret on them.

"I asked her to marry me.." Oliver and Felicity both freeze and look at one another. Oliver's face almost makes her giggle. "I''m sure she was flattered..." 

Anatoli laughs as Oliver steps closer. "She refused. I told her I would keep asking. I am Bratva, I am what she needs. A strong man who won't be put under her thumb." Felicity smiles at that. She ponders all the fights the two of them will have IF Moira were to agree. She knows they will get her back. One way or another.

 

Oliver and Felicity head up to their room hand in hand. Oliver starts pulling off his clothes the moment the door shuts. She moves to the dresser to get a pair of shorts and a tank top. Neither of them bothering to turn on a light. The city lights are casting a soft glow through the room. Oliver is by her side before she can even get the first drawer open. 

She turns her head to look up at him. He's completely naked, standing there beside her. When she looks at him it steals her breath. Her beautiful strong husband is scared. She turns to hug him but he stops her. He looks at her with hooded lids, lust filled eyes. He isn't saying anything and for once neither is she. 

He moves his hands to her cardigan. He tries the first button and it's too small for his large fingers. She moves her hands to help him when he lets out a groan that could be a growl. He takes the bottom of the sweater and tugs. The cute faux pearl buttons fly everywhere. She hears the clatter against the floor.

She is about to reprimand him that she needs her clothes but before she can his mouth crashes into hers. His kiss is full of passion, lust and fear. He needs her, it's overwhelming how much he needs her right now. 

He is pulling at her tee shirt and she starts to help him lift it, she needs him as much as he needs her now. They break away long enough for the shirt to be lifted over her head. Then his lips comes to hers again like a moth to a flame. 

She reaches around to her bra hook and undoes it. She moves back just enough to pull it from herself, then tosses it to the side. Oliver's hands cup her breasts kneading them while his tongue is caressing hers. He finally lets her up for air. He goes down on his knees and unbuttons her jeans. He slides the zipper down and quickly jerks them down her legs. She toes off her shoes. 

Oliver looks up at her like she is everything to him. He looks at her like she is a goddess. He looks at her thong. He looks up at her. She has no idea exactly what he wants permission for, but he is asking. She nods. He smiles the sexiest smile she has ever seen. He takes her thong into his mouth and rips it off. Her breath catches. 

He stands and grabs her up. She puts her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He sits her on the dresser. He steps between her legs. She feels like she can't breath. He's down on his knees again between her legs. 

He spreads her legs wider and moves his mouth to her. She knows this won't be his normal slow and languish trip her orgasm. She's right. He circles her clit a twice spreading her juices and then he plunges two fingers in. She arches her back, "Oliver..." she whimpers. 

He smiles up at her before moving to her and taking her clit and sucking. She grabs his hair to hold him to her. He moans and she tugs again. His hand and mouth working in tandem make her come quickly. 

He licks his way up her body. He stops briefly to suck on each nipple. When he stands up, he looks down at her and she's never felt more desirable in her life. He moves towards her and grabs her by her waist. "bed." He says. She thinks he's unable to form sentences. She shakes her head. 

"Here, now." She watches as he gulps in air. He's trying so hard to be a gentleman. She reaches for him and he moves closer. She starts kissing and licking his neck. "I want to be what you need right now..." She tells him between kisses. 

"You are.." He pants out. His head his thrown back, eyes closed. 

She starts to scoot off the dresser. He needs to come and not worry about her. He stops her. "No. In you." She wonders briefly if she said it out loud. He moves her to the very edge of the dresser. She puts her legs around him and pulls him to her. She grabs his cock and lines it up with her entrance. She looks up at him. He is shaking trying to control himself. 

"I won't break..."She whispers. He's searching her eyes for fear maybe? To make sure she means it? She doesn't know but she doesn't back down. She won't break. "Fuck me." She tells him. He takes three deep breathes. His eyes go so dark, pupils blown. She's never seen him like this but she isn't scared of him. 

He lifts her off the dresser. He carries her to the bed. He puts her on the bed and flips her over. She goes up on her knees. Oliver is behind her, she can feel his breath on her cheeks. He takes her hands and places them on the headboard. "Hold tight." She smirks.

Oliver moves behind her. She looks over her shoulder to see him pumping himself with one hand while staring at her ass. He takes his other hand and runs it along her slit. She moans. She feels the bed dip as Oliver gets closer. 

"Oliver, stop teasing me..." 

He listens to her. He plunges into her as far as he can go. Both of them moaning. He stops giving her time. He leans over her and kisses her shoulder. "you okay?" She can hear the worry in his voice. She knows words won't work so she moves back into him. 

He moves out then slams back into her. "yes.." She hisses encouraging him. And that is all it takes. He pounds into her and it is delicious. One hand on her hip and the other circling her clit. She will never complain again about his workout ethic. His fingers so strong from working arrows is working her over quite well. 

She feels her orgasm building. "Harder..please." He grunts and does as she says. Her second orgasm hits her hard. She can feel it everywhere. She swears she sees a blinding white light. When she is finally conscious again Oliver's thrusts are erratic. She smiles to herself. She knows exactly how to push him over the edge. 

"I love you!" She shouts while pushing just as hard against him. He makes an unearthly sound and slams into her three more times before coming. 

They both fall onto the bed, spent. They are both sweating and panting. Oliver's on his back beside her. She crawls over to him. He wraps her in his arms. "I love you too.." He pants out. They fall asleep wrapped in each other's hoping tonight isn't their last night together.

****

 

The next day everyone meets at their penthouse. Oliver still doesn't want Bratva to know his secret lair location. They already know where he lives. The motley crew of fighters meet with Lance to discuss getting Laurel back and he needs to tell them about his Mom. 

 

"Last night, I learned from a friend...that Slade has also taken my Mother." He reaches for Felicity's hand. "He is holding them both as leverage." 

Anatoli has new men here. More men. Oliver didn't like it but he doesn't argue. He sees several of the young men he trained. At this moment, he is wishing he had put more effort into training them. He sees his team and worries for their safety. Felicity squeezes his hand bringing him back to the moment at hand.

Anatoli speaks about how Bratva will help in many ways. Lance talks about the police force strategy. Finally, Oliver speaks, "We have friends working on a cure for Slade and his soldiers. We hope it's ready by tonight. When we have it, we will try to cure as many as possible. It's the only way to win."

 

They are almost done when there is a knock on the door. 

Oliver moves to answer it. On the other side is Nyssa along with several league members including Sara. Oliver eyes Sara. Nyssa moves between them. 

"She's here to fight. I will watch her. She understands what went wrong." Oliver looks to Sara. She seems happier, more at ease. He knows now she wasn't ready to be free of the league. Fighting for justice is who and what Sara is now. She is good at it and she along with everyone who loves her needs to accept this part of her. She needs the league and Nyssa to feel in control of her life. What an oxymoron. Oliver moves so they may enter. 

Felicity has moved to the center. "My friend Cait and her team are working on a cure for Slade and his men. We need that to win this war as Oliver said, it's the only way."

"Are they sure they can do it?" Felicity looks to the Bratva brother who spoke. "Yes. She's sure. The problem comes in having a test subject. The cure could kill the test subject." 

Lance snorts. "I don't see a problem with that." Oliver moves to Lance and stands in front of him. "Not all the men injected were criminals. Some were good people. Others are friends." He looks to Roy. Oliver wonders again if having Lance here was the best idea.

"I volunteer to be the test subject." Oliver shakes his head. "No. Even if you weren't the man my sister loves, you're our friend and you fight with us." 

Roy comes to stand beside Lance. "I could turn and we both know it. I barely control it. I don't want to live my life like this. You have to keep me from Thea..keep me from hurting people I love, who love me. It's no way to live." Oliver looks to Felicity for help. She shrugs. Roy is right. It is his life and should be his choice.

"It's his life, his choice. I don't want him to do it either. BUT we have to let him make his own decisions." Oliver hates when she right. She nods and accepts Roy will be their test subject. 

They all know they have until dark to prepare themselves. They hope by that time Caitlin may have a cure. Everyone decides to stay together at their apartment. The atmosphere is full of worry, hope, fear and an electric current ready to strike. 

Oliver wishes everyone would leave. He wants to be alone with his wife. HIS wife. He smiles. He looks across the room and sees her talking with Roy. He likes the way she always looks after the younger man. She will be an excellent Mother some day. If they make it through this. For the first time in years he wants to win a fight, he wants to live and he wants a future...with her.

"Oliver?" He turns his head to the right and see Digg. "Are you sure about not sending Felicity away? Slade wants her. He could use her generous heart against her." Oliver turns back to watch her. 

"I am sure. I need her here and she won't leave. I'd have to sedate her to get her out of her. More importantly we need her." They both watch her. Suddenly, she runs across the room and grabs her tablet. Oliver knows that face. It's her something went wrong face. 

He and Digg both move to her. "What's wrong?" 

"He killed the mayor. Slade and his men are already striking." Oliver moves to leave, she grabs his arm. "You can't it's still daylight for another hour." 

He looks out the windows. She's right but he can't do nothing. "We move. The cops will be too busy fighting a losing battle to figure out who I am. We can't let him destroy the city." 

"Everyone listen up!" Everyone hushes and their eyes turn to Oliver. "Slade and his soldiers are already striking. We need to move now. If you are still willing to fight." 

Everyone agrees. Oliver, Digg, Roy and Felicity head to the lair to suit up. 

*******

They have been battling Slade for hours. Oliver is tired she can tell. He feels beaten down. Twice tonight he's almost given up. He looks at her now standing outside the van with him crouched down beside her. They need to go pick up the cure. Caitlin has it at her clinic on the other side of The Glades. Felicity is so happy she met her and she was willing to help. Oliver is scared they dragged someone else into this. 

"Oliver? We need to go." John and Roy are waiting inside the van. He looks at her and she knows he thinks he's broken. "I can't...I can't win. He's stronger, faster...he's better."

"Bullshit!" He looks up at her stunned. "He can't beat us. Not all of us. WE are smarter than he is, we are stronger and damn it, Oliver we have more to live for...we have each other. All he has is an obsession with a dead girl and one with another man's wife." 

He stands up. Pulls her to him. He finally relaxes into her embrace. "You can do this Oliver. We have a plan."

They climb in the van and start to make their way to the other side of The Glades. Several times they stop to help innocents trapped by Slade's men. Roy doing most of the work. As they climb back in the van after one such incident they notice other vans headed towards them. 

"Get in!" John yells. Felicity gets in beside him with Oliver and Roy in the back. Felicity is looking back at him when he feels the van shake and turn over. When he is coherent again, he looks to the front. He sees Felicity is unconscious. 

"Is she breathing?" He yells at John. His friend, his brother checks her. "Yes, she's breathing and has a steady pulse." Oliver and Roy bust out of the back of the van. They start taking out soldiers. When they are done John pulls Felicity out of the van and starts to carry her. They need to get to safety. 

Oliver runs to him, "Give her to me!" John takes his bow and Oliver takes Felicity. He was injured earlier but he doesn't give a fuck. He needs to feel her breathing. He needs to know she is still there with him. They've gone about a mile before she wakes up. 

"Sh, baby you're okay. I got you." His knee is killing him and he's tired but he doesn't want to let her go. She bangs on his chest. 

"Let me down. You need to be able to fight and you need to not overexert yourself." He stops and looks down it her lovely eyes. He gently puts her on her feet. He watches her carefully. 

She pulls out her phone and calls Caitlin to tell her they've been delayed. Once they make it across the bridge, they find a car that runs. They get in and make their way to the clinic. 

When they get there it takes Tommy, Caitlin and Thea several minutes to clear the doors enough to let them in. When they get inside Thea runs to Roy while Felicity makes her way to Caitlin. Oliver is relieved to see Caitlin looking her over for injuries. 

Tommy tugs on his arm, "You okay? You were limping." Oliver doesn't take his eyes off Felicity while answering Tommy. "I'm fine. Had worse." Oliver sees him nodding out of the corner of his eyes. 

"She okay?" Oliver grumbles. Tommy nods again. 

"You really love her don't you." It's a statement though worded like a question. 

"Did you doubt it?" Oliver finally looks at Tommy now that Caitlin is done with her exam of Felicity. 

"Yes. I did actually. Well, to be more accurate I doubted you knew it or would act on it. You're very saint like since you've been back. Always sacrificing yourself for others....and then Laurel..." Oliver glares at him. He hates talking about what Tommy is about to talk about. 

"Will you choose for Laurel to live over...Your Mom?" Oliver says nothing. He will save them both. "What about if Slade makes you choose between Felicity and Laurel? Can you let Laurel die?" 

Oliver stumbles back. He doesn't love Laurel, he came to terms with that months ago. He can't lose Felicity. He won't let anything happen to her. He can't. "I will do whatever it takes to keep my wife safe." 

Tommy moves to stand in front of him, "Then leave her here. Let her stay." Oliver is about to answer him when he hears Roy. 

"Ouch damn!" Oliver looks up to see that Caitlin injected him with the cure. Everyone is staring at him. "I feel weird."

They all turn to Oliver. "Caitlin how long does it take?" She looks to Roy then to him. Concerned is etched on her face. 

"Immediate." Oliver walks over to Roy and hits him, hard. Roy cringes. He hits Oliver back. It's the only way to know. Roy shakes his hand. 

"I forgot that fighting hurts. Fuck." They all laugh as he shakes his hand. "I'm cured." Oliver calls everyone to meet him at a central location to get the cure. They just may win this war after all. 

 

****************

Oliver is ready to pass out the cure and get shit done. John stops him on his way to talk to Felicity. "We can't wing this. We need to get to Slade. Even if we take out all his soldiers, he still has it in him and he still has two women."

Oliver trusts John, he knows John and he knows he's right. "I will turn myself over to him. Shoot him with an arrow containing the cure. Simple." 

"He won't let you close enough to him and definitely not armed." Felicity interrupts their conversation. "He's not stupid. He's impulsive not stupid." 

Oliver and John both look at her. "Do you have a better plan?" She smiles at them. "Yes I do, thanks for asking." Both men cross their arms and look at her. 

"I do it." They both start shaking their heads. 

"No way in hell you are getting close enough to him." She glares at him. "My LIFE, MY choice. I choose this. I can get close enough. I am the only who can get close enough." 

Oliver grunts and shakes his head. John looks between his two friends. "I'm just gonna step over here..." He walks away. Oliver could have used the back up. 

Felicity moves closer to him. She places her hand over his heart. "He has your Mom and he has Laurel. We have to save them, Oliver." He shakes his head. 

"Not at the expense of you. No. I will turn myself over to him." It's her turn to freak out. 

"Slade will kill you. We all know that. Please Oliver. You can't leave me. You promised to never leave me. YOU PROMISED!" He looks into her eyes and sees the same fear he has, the fear of losing the person you love most in this world. How can he put her at risk? How? He doesn't want to lose his Mom or for Laurel to die. He looks over at Felicity. He knows when he decided to fight for his city, to right the wrongs of his parents he never thought he would risk the woman he loves. 

"This is fucking unthinkable..." She puts her arms around him. 

"I know. BUT.. It's the only way." He places his forehead to hers. How did it come to this. She takes in a deep breath, "He won't kill me..he will kill you. He won't hurt me and YOU will save me. I know you will." 

Oliver will save her. He will never let anyone or anything hurt her. He can't lose her. He can't. He's lost so much and he survived it. He could not survive losing her. 

Oliver, John and Felicity come up with a plan and tell everyone. Their team is opposed but Felicity doesn't back down. The Bratva is worried about a woman doing this. Oliver watches as they begin to respect her decision and her willingness to risk her safety for others.

Afterwards, everyone splits up to do their part to save the city. John heads to Argus. Roy, Nyssa and Sara will go to where Laurel and Moira are being held. Anatoli has his crew are doing their best to help the police which is weird for everyone. 

Tomorrow Oliver will turn his wife over to his greatest enemy. Tomorrow will decide the rest of his life, if he has one to live.


	28. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They implement their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had this mostly written and was just waiting to see if I needed to write a new ending to continue the story. I decided last night after another round of nasty comments not to continue this story, at least for now. I will mark it as finish (I feel Stephy might just nag me into more as her opinion is the only one she thinks should matter as it is HER story! lol). I don't understand people who write mean or negative comments. I do this for free, on my own time and you don't have to read. i am a reader and I also get frustrated or upset at stories, but I NEVER would say or do the things I've read and received. I try to be fair and do the best I can. 
> 
>  
> 
> I love the concept and may revisit it someday. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who kept reading and commented positively.

Oliver drives Felicity to Slade's house. They get off his bike and walk towards the gate. They are hidden from his security cameras. He's holding her hand as they stand there. He can't let her go. He really doesn't think he can let her go. She turns back to look at him. She sighs and frowns. She steps closer to him and he moves his forehead to hers. How can he do it? How can he risk everything, the only one he's ever loved this way.

"Oliver..you have to let me go." He shakes his head. "I can't..." She moves and kisses his nose. He smiles sadly down at her. 

"You have to let me do this. It's the only way to save your Mom...and the city." She pauses. Oliver waits. "And Laurel. You can't live with yourself if she dies." 

His mind screams BULLSHIT. He doesn't care. He doesn't care if she lives or dies. He barely cares if his Mother does. He can't lose Felicity. It's selfish and horrible, but he needs her. 

"I know what you're thinking." She can't possibly know. If she did she wouldn't be looking at him like she is right now. She would be sickened by his need, his ability to let everyone else die as long as she lives. He closes his eyes trying to block it all out. 

"You think you could do it. Let them die for me. Let the city burn to ash, as long as Slade is away from me." She pulls back and forces him to open his eyes again. "You are a GOOD man." 

Felicity moves and he follows her. She turns and looks at him, silently asking if he's ready. He's not but he pretends he is, for her sake. She needs him now. He needs to be strong for her.

She starts stomping away. He pulls her by her arm. "Oliver! Let me go!" He pulls her closer and she screams. As they knew he would Slade comes running out. 

"LET. HER. GO!" Oliver drops her arm and watches her run to Slade. It's dark but even in this dark he can see his eyes lit with anger. Felicity moves behind him. "Felicity...go inside." Oliver watches her go in. He reminds himself it has to be like this. This is all part of their plan.

"So, Kid she finally sees the truth." He laughs. He moves to Oliver. "YOUR Felicity is now mine. She chose me as Shado would have." Oliver doesn't say or do anything. He wants to do, but he knows he can't. 

 

"You know, I don't think I will kill you. It will be better to know you suffer... to watch you suffer while she is with me. You will know she is happy with me." He turns and walks back in. Oliver watches him shut the door. His words cut Oliver deep. He buries that because they must stick with the plan.

***

Felicity runs into the house as soon as Slade starts to brag about her choosing him. She goes to his office. She finds Laurel and Moira both tied to chairs. She unties them and moves to his computer. She makes sure the cameras loop around and show no one on the grounds or in the house. She sees that Nyssa, Sara and Roy are curing the guards who are left stunned. Things are going their way, for once. 

She looks to see them both just standing there. "Go. Run. You two need to go before he gets back." Laurel looks over her shoulder and she knows Slade is there. She schools her features and turns to him. 

"Felicity?" He looks at her. She swallows and hopes her voice comes out the way it needs to because she only has one shot. 

"I want them gone. If we are going to be together--." She cries. That was easy enough. She's scared. He moves closer to her. She buries her face in her hands.

"Felicity. I need them. Oliver won't risk me hurting them. They are nothing to me, to us beside security." She slowly lowers her hands and looks up at him. She starts shaking her head. 

"You're just like him!" Slade starts shaking his head. "Why did I think you would be different? You want HER!" She points to Laurel." She knows Slade and he won't kill anyone in front of her. "Just like Oliver. I played second best to her with him and now you want me to do it again." 

He grabs her arms. "No. That's not true. I don't care about her. I want you. I love you, My Love." She shakes her head frantically. 

"I'm never going to be good enough...I knew, I know you love Shado more than me but I'm here...now this.." she holds out her arms. He moves to her and she steps back. He looks at her hurt. Laurel and Moira still haven't left. What the hell?

Oliver comes in with Roy, Sara and Nyssa. John and Lyla are trying to cure the soldiers along with the rest of the league, the cops are trying to keep citizens safe. The Bratva is protecting the roads where people are trying to get out of town, the ships who are leaving and hopefully not committing crimes. Felicity can only hope they are successful.

"I am here for my wife." Oliver chances a look at her. She hopes her eyes convey her love and her trust in him.

Slade smiles. "And you had to bring one of my men.." He says looking at Roy. Felicity moves to stand beside Slade. 

"Ah, but first we must play a game." Slade steps over to his hostages. Both of them standing still. Felicity doesn't know if it's fear or what.

"Live or die..." Slade takes his sword out and holds it to first Laurel and then Moira's neck. "I wonder Kid, who will you choose to die. Will it be your Mother who loves you but lies to you...." Moira looks at him unafraid. Felicity watches the woman and she knows with all of Moira Queen's faults she will die tonight if it means her son can live.

"Or the girl whose picture you used as a talisman. The reason you fought so hard, the one that represented your life. The girl who you betrayed over and over again. Even with her own sister. The girl who--" Slade moves in front of Laurel. "Still loves you even after everything. But will she die for you?" 

Felicity feels her blood run cold. Slade will kill someone tonight if she doesn't stop him. If THEY don't stop him. "And look there she is...the little girl who stole her sister's boyfriend. Who wanted to steal her only friend in the world's husband." Felicity sees Sara stand taller. 

"At least I don't kill innocent people." Sara retorts. 

"Don't you?" He challenges. "Then again, is Moira Queen innocent? She took over 500 hundred lives. Laurel has become a drunk who doesn't do her job properly. Innocent? I don't think so."

Felicity looks to Oliver and gives him the signal. He nods. If you weren't looking for it, you'd never see it. He moves to her to pull her out of the room. She struggles against him.

"I told you Oliver. I don't love you. I NEVER was important to you. It was Laurel this and Laurel that..What about ME?" She runs to Slade he pulls her to his chest and he puts his arms around her. She steps back. 

"Promise me, Slade. You will take me away from here..Away from these people." He looks at Oliver then smiles down at Felicity. 

"My Love, I will take you wherever you want to go." He looks at Oliver and sneers. "I will love you and only you, My Love." He bends down to kiss her. She moves her hand to cup his face. Then she stabs him with the other in the neck. She presses the plunger down and Oliver sweeps her out of Slade's arms. 

He screams. Oliver pulls her behind him. Slade falls to his knees. "Why? Why would you do this?" Felicity watches Roy escort the hostages out. Slade starts to stand. Oliver punches him and he goes down. The effects of the cure were immediate even with him and not only is Slade no longer a super soldier he is weakened. 

Amanda Waller and her team enter the house. Her people handcuff and escort Slade out of his home. He is screaming. "I will be back and I will kill you both!" Oliver cuddles Felicity into his chest. He runs his hand up and down her back. She takes comfort knowing he's there for her. They did it. The worked together and they did it.

"Oliver. We meet again." Felicity turns to see the woman. She doesn't look scary but she can tell by Oliver's expression she is a formidable woman. 

"Amanda." Oliver's one word reply is curt. Amanda looks at Felicity with an assessing gaze. "Miss Smoak." Oliver pulls her to him. 

"It's Mrs Queen." Amanda looks vaguely amused. "So it is." She steps closer. 

"We've had our eye on you for quite sometime." She looks Felicity up and down making her feel small. "We never recruited you because I felt you'd flounder in the field...but tonight. Well, you proved you could be a formidable opponent." 

Oliver somehow is even more taut, his anger radiating off of him. "She's not interested and you have nothing to use against her." Amanda chuckles. 

"Yet, Oliver. YET." She turns on her heel and walks out. Oliver watches her go. Felicity's head is turned up to him. When Amanda has left he looks down. "I won't let her near you." 

"I know." She rises up on her toes and kisses him. He puts both arms around her. 

"I was terrified he'd kill you." 

"I knew you'd save me, you always do." Before they can continue, Moira comes running back to them. She hugs Oliver then turns to Felicity. "How could you?" She moves to slap Felicity, but Oliver grabs her hand. 

"It was our plan. Felicity had to play Slade to get close enough to him to inject him." Oliver drops her hand. "She did this to save you. To save your life even though you gave her no reason to want to protect you."

Moira looks shocked. She looks between him and Felicity. Oliver moves so she can see Felicity. Felicity watches as her mother in law thinks about everything that has happened. Moira walks over to her and hugs her. "Thank you. My son told me once that you saved him, I thought he was being dramatic. You saved him from the isolation that consumed after he came home. You saved him when I shot him." She looks around to Oliver. "Yes, I know you're the Arrow. And you saved him tonight by saving me." 

Moira hugs her tighter and then pulls back. "Welcome to the family. We are lucky to have you." She laughs lightly. "I think you will fit right in." Moira touches Oliver's arms as she walks by. 

Felicity looks at him and mouths "OH MY GOD!" He laughs. "You charm everyone, even my Mother." She rolls her eyes at him. Then she sees Laurel coming at them. 

"Oliver!" Felicity steps back as Laurel throws herself into his arms. "I knew you'd save me!" She kisses his cheek. She tried for his mouth but he moved in time. She drops her arms and moves to look him in the eye. "I never knew you needed me, spoke so fondly of me when you were stranded." She looks sad for a moment. 

"Oliver. Had I known...things would have been different. I would have...I would have been there for you. Forgiven you. We could have been together...but we can put that behind us." Oliver starts shaking his head. She looks more confused and a bit hurt. 

"I don't understand..." Oliver sighs at her words. "Laurel, I did use your picture but not because of you. I used the picture for what it represented: Home. I'm sorry Laurel." He moves to Felicity. "I'm happy and I'm glad you're safe." 

Laurel's supposed love turns to anger very quickly. "I could have you arrested. You're the vigilante. You killed people." Felicity is done. She listened to them speak and now it's her turn. 

"He saved YOUR life more than once. He saved your Dad. He saved Sara many times. He's saved this whole damn city and you want to put him in jail? He's a hero. Loving you or not loving you does not take that away from him." 

"Felicity.." Oliver whispers. "No, Oliver. She can't threaten you after we risked everything to save her."

"I don't care what she says or thinks. I care that you and I get out of here. I want to go home. The city is saved and you are safe. NOTHING else matters." He takes her hand and the walk past an angry, hurt and confused Laurel Lance.

*****************

Oliver is standing at the docks saying goodbye to Sara and Nyssa. "Thanks for coming and helping." 

"You're welcome." Nyssa tells him. She grabs her bag. "You will be along soon?" She asks Sara who nods. Nyssa walks to the boat

"I'm sorry...both of you. I- I didn't know how to be around people...I thought.." 

"Sara. It's okay. You've been through a lot and you're working on it. As far as I'm concerned...we will leave the past in the past." Felicity walks away giving him privacy to say goodbye. 

Oliver watches her and then turns back to Sara who is smiling. "She's got a great ass. I should have went for her and not you." Oliver doesn't laugh. "Kidding Ollie. She's all yours. Always was...and you, you are hers. I get that now." He nods. 

"A boat, huh?" They both look at it and remember their past with boats. She just laughs and shrugs, "Nyssa's idea."

"I hope you find what you need." He really can't say anymore. He doesn't forgive her, not yet. She hugs him and he does hug back. She did help them. "See you around, Ollie. Take care of her." He smiles this time. 

"I will. With my life." Sara nods at him. She heads to the ship, to Nyssa and to her new life. Oliver can only hope she finds exactly what she needs. He wants her to be happy. He feels Felicity beside him and the tension leaves his body. 

"You okay?" She grabs his hand and rests her head on his arm. He looks down at her, "I am now. Home?" 

"Yeah." He leads her to a waiting cab. Once they are settled in the back of the cab, she turns to him, "Tomorrow we are meeting John and Roy. Maybe Thea and Tommy. I want to have a big breakfast together. Oh! I told John to bring Lyla too." 

"My Mother told me she is going to Russia. She wants to see what life is like there. I think she's in love." Felicity smiles at the thought. 

Oliver looks at her and he can see how happy she is and it makes him happy. He has everything he has ever wanted. He has the woman he loves, and he saved his city. He has good friends and his Mom is alive. Thea is safe. Everyone he loves is safe. Felicity is resting at his side.


End file.
